Too Bad For Me
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Finduilas est un elfe Dalatien, enlisé dans sa culture et sa haine des humains. Mais c'est un Shem nommé Duncan qui va le mener à réaliser un destin improbable: celui d'un Garde des Ombres. POV Finduilas, cette fic évolue à l'intérieur du jeu
1. Never let me go

**Titre :**  
Too bad for me

**Chapitre**** I :**  
Never let me go.

**Note de l'auteur:**  
C'est sérieux il y a seulement trois fanfictions Dragon Age en français sur ? Il est temps que ça change ! XD allez au boulot !  
Les paroles en Italique sont tirées du jeu, le reste est ajouté par mes soins

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever sur la forêt que déjà mon corps réclamait de bouger. Je m'étirai de tout mon long sur l'herbe humide, les gouttes de rosées que la nuit avait déposées sur moi ruisselèrent sur mon armure en cuir et rejoignirent leurs consœurs sur le tapis tendre et vert qui s'étalait sous moi. J'avais dormis près du feu de camps, encore une fois. Sans aucun doute l'histoire du conteur m'avait-elle guidée vers des songes plus fabuleux encore. J'avais rêvé de la Dalatie, je crois.

Il était grand temps que je me lève, aussi avais-je immédiatement pris la direction du coffre où j'avais laissé reposer mon arc avant de rejoindre la veillée. Je récupérai mon arme et mes couteaux longs lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière moi que j'aurai reconnu entre mille.

« Tu es tombé du lit ce matin, Finduilas? »

« Et toi ? L'archiviste n'est même pas encore levée, que fais-tu hors de ton Aravel ? »

« J'ai entendu la forêt m'appeler. Il fait un temps idéal pour chasser, après la bruine de cette nuit, les cerfs vont sortir s'abreuver à découvert. »

« C'est donc nous qui ramènerons le gibier du jour. Parions que nous l'aurons fait avant le réveil de Merril. »

« Pari tenu. Elle va enrager en sachant qu'on n'a pas attendu sa bénédiction pour partir en chasse. »

J'éclatai d'un rire que Tamlen étouffa d'une main plaquée sur ma bouche. Il ne s'agissait pas de réveiller prématurément notre amie Merril. De plus notre pari n'aurait plus aucun intérêt. Nous nous contentions donc de mordre nos lèvres pour taire notre fou rire puéril tandis que nos pas nous guidaient vers la forêt de Breciliane.

L'odeur de la terre encore humide de la nuit envahit mes narines et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Tamlen s'arrêta un peu derrière moi, il savait combien j'aimais sentir la nature sortir de sa torpeur. Mes yeux se levèrent sur le ciel qui blanchissait timidement au-dessus des pins, c'était comme cela que j'aimais ma vie. Sans contrainte autre que celles du clan, perdue au milieu des bois, en contact permanent avec une nature qui nous accueillait avec le même respect que nous lui vouons.

Je regardai Tamlen du coin de l'œil et me fendis d'un sourire joueur avant de m'élancer sans prévenir sous le couvert des bois. J'entendis à peine les protestations amusées de mon camarade alors que mes pas frôlaient à peine le tapis de feuilles et de mousse de ce sanctuaire naturel. L'euphorie me porta jusqu'à une clairière, au bord de laquelle je m'arrêtai brusquement mais dans un silence total. Tamlen était quelques mètres derrière moi, il me rejoignit sans peine et tourna son regard dans le sillon du mien.

La pluie avait formé un ruisseau d'une finesse délicate, qui traversait manifestement le découvert de cette petite prairie sur toute sa largeur. Quelques pas plus tard, nous pouvions voir les cerfs et leurs biches s'abreuver à son courant. Je pointais du doigt un mâle puissant aux ramures si lourdes qu'il aurait fallu deux elfes supplémentaires pour porter l'animal. Tamlen hocha la tête avec un sourire de défis. Il disparut à ma droite. C'était toujours ainsi que nous procédions : l'un de nous se tenait à bonne distance pour tirer le gibier tandis que l'autre contournait la proie pour lui couper la retraite. Nous n'avions jamais raté une seule chasse de cette façon.

J'attendais alors le chant de la perdrix. C'était le signal de Tamlen lorsqu'il était en place. Mais celui-ci ne venait pas. Cette clairière ne pouvait pas être si vaste que le jour serait levé avant que Tamlen soit en position… Je pris mon mal en patience, lorsque tout le troupeau leva la tête. L'instant d'après tous les animaux fléchissaient les jambes et bondissaient dans les bois. Je cessai alors de réfléchir et sorti des bois pour traverser la prairie, je pris la direction opposée de celle des cerfs jusqu'à entendre des éclats de voix. Tamlen parlait en langage commun, et au vu du ton agressif et condescendant qu'il employait, il était impossible que ce soit à des elfes. Je bandai mon arc avec soin et le rejoignis dans un silence total. Il y avait là Trois Shems, trop près, beaucoup trop près de notre havre de paix… la colère me monta dans tout le corps et ce dernier se tendit, plus raide encore que la corde de mon arc sur laquelle j'empêchai ma main de trembler.

_« Qu'en dis-tu Iëthallan ? qu'allons-nous faire d'eux ? »_

_« Tuons-les, après tout, personne n'en saura rien. »_

_« Quelque chose à dire pour votre défense ? »_

_« Nous ne voulions pas créer de problème ! nous avons trouvé une caverne ! nous avons pensé qu'il y avait peut être… » commença l'un des oreilles-rondes._

_« Un trésor » reprit Tamlen « Alors vous êtes des pillards et non plus de vulgaires bandits. »_

Nul ne connaissait la forêt aussi bien que nous, or nous n'avions jamais vu de ruines dans les parages. Ces maudits Shems nous racontaient des histoires.

_« Vous mentez, ces ruines n'existent pas ! »_

_« Nous avons des preuves ! » gémit un second humain en tendant une pierre ornée d'un symbole que je ne cherchai pas à identifier, trop occupé à ne pas quitter ces intrus du regard. « Nous avons trouvé cela non loin de l'entrée. »_

Il jeta la pierre, voyant que nous n'allions pas débander nos arcs pour la prendre. Ce fut Tamlen qui se pencha pour la lire.

_« C'est de l'elfique… de l'elfique scriptural… » murmura-t-il, visiblement désarçonné._

_« Nous ne sommes pas allé très loin dans les ruines, mais il y en a plein d'autres. »_

Je flairai la mauvaise nouvelle, ainsi que le futur « je veux aller voir ça » que Tamlen me servirait. Je savais aussi que tout ça allait mal se finir et que si je refusais de l'accompagner, il irait seul en exploration. Je retins un soupir de désespoir, je la sentais mal cette grotte avec ses gravures.

_« Tu es sûr que c'est de l'Elfique, Tamlen ? »_

_« Oui, j'ai vu ce symbole sur les parchemins de l'Archiviste. Mais pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allés plus loin dans ces ruines ? »_

_« Il y avait un démon ! avec des yeux rouges ! »_

_« Un démon… pff… Que fait-on, Finduilas, on les laisse filer ? »_

Un sourire mauvais s'étala sur mon visage. Je songeais à répondre simplement « non » mais je savais que Tamlen ne serait pas enthousiasmé par une exécution sans raison valable. Je décidai alors d'invoquer la protection du clan pour maquiller mes envies de meurtre au nom de ma tranquilité.

_« Pour qu'ils ramènent toute une armée de leur semblable ? »_

_« Ces maudits Shems en seraient bien capables…. Ce ne sera pas long »_

Nos flèches fendirent l'air et deux d'entre eux moururent immédiatement, Tamlen tourna la tête vers moi, j'avais déjà le troisième en joue. Je l'abatis lui aussi mais l'angoisse ne me quitta pas pour autant. Maintenant il fallait dissuader Tamlen de partir à l'aventure dans cette maudite grotte.

« Retournons à notre chasse, nous avons perdu du temps. Merril est sans doute déjà levée. »

_« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas envie d'inspecter ces ruines ! »_

Et voilà, c'était parti. Par les faiseurs, mais comment faisait Tamlen pour ne pas sentir les problèmes aussi gros alors qu'ils lui étaient mis en évidence juste sous le nez ? N'y avait-il aucune limite à sa naïveté ?

_« Nous devrions en avertir l'Archiviste sur le champs._ Retournons chasser, elles ne disparaitront pas dans la journée, ces ruines. »

_« Ces symboles devraient l'intriguer mais nous devons nous assurer qu'elles ont vraiment un intérêt, sinon nous aurons perdu notre journée. Ils venaient de l'Ouest, allons-y. »_

Mais par Andruill, qui était le Dieu qui avait bouché les oreilles de mon meilleur ami ?

« De toute façon si je refuse d'y aller, tu vas y aller tout seul et t'attirer des ennuis, alors… »

« Ah ah ! je savais que tu serais avec moi ! »

« Ouais, Ouais… allez, avance. Qu'on en finisse avec cette histoire. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille. »

Tamlen prit les devants, fier d'avoir pu me convaincre de le suivre, lui qui était toujours derrière moi. Mais rien de ce que je pouvais tenter de me dire pour me convaincre que nous allions régler cette affaire au plus vite n'arrivait à me dénouer l'estomac.

Finalement la journée ne serait peut-être pas si belle, en fin de compte. Mais aucun de nous deux n'aurait pu imaginer qu'elle aurait des conséquences si dramatiques sur nous, sur le clan, sur tout Ferelden. Comment aurions-nous pu penser qu'une simple découverte faite par des Shems dans notre forêt, m'enverrait à l'autre bout du monde et me ferait perdre mon meilleur ami ?

* * *

Review pour l'auteur ? dîtes moi ce que vous en avez pensé ^^


	2. Inside My Cave

**Titre:**  
Too Bad For Me

**Chapitre II:**  
Inside my Cave

**Note de l'auteur:**  
Ce chapitre devrait être un peu plus long que le premier, normalement. J'espère que vous avez aimé le premier, bonne lecture à vous. Je réponds à toutes les reviews anonymes sur le début de mes chapitres et aux reviews signées par « reply » donc n'hésitez pas ^^.

* * *

A part deux loups qui nous ont attaqués, nous n'avons rien rencontré sur notre route qui aurait pu être sujet à faire demi-tour. Je n'ai pas peur de cette grotte, mais elle me met mal à l'aise. Je sens que quelque chose de mauvais s'y trame et je préfèrerais en parler à l'archiviste avant de me lancer dans son exploration. Je marche en silence derrière Talmen qui bombe le torse en avançant à grands pas. RI-DI-CU-LE. Vas-y mon gars, fais la roue, bientôt tu auras un collier bleu… pfff….

Nous avions fini par arriver devant cette fichue grotte. Mon estomac proteste violemment contre l'idée d'entrer en faisant un nœud supplémentaire à l'intérieur de ma cage thoracique. Si ça ce n'est pas un signal d'alarme je ne suis plus un elfe. Je devrais me poser la question pour Talmen, est-il vraiment possible qu'il ne soit pas inquiété par ce trop-plein de mystères ?

_« Voilà la caverne, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà vu, et toi ? »_

_« Non jamais, la prudence est de mise. »_

_« Bien, bien… pfff toi et ta fichue prudence ! en tout cas il est hors de question que nous retournions mendier de l'aide tant que nous ne serons pas fixés sur cette histoire de démon. » Il regagna un peu d'entrain. « Allez ! ça ne peut pas être si dangereux ! »_

« Tamlen… tu viens de parler d'un Démon et tu me demandes si ça peut être dang…. Roh Tamlen ! »

Mais Tamlen avait déjà un pied dans la grotte et ne m'écoutait pas. Je me frappai le front avec le plat de la main et marmonnai quelques mots elfiques dont le manque évident de courtoisie ne sera pas retranscrit ici. Je lui emboitai le pas en vitesse, avant de le perdre dans je ne savais quel recoin sombre et de devoir partir à sa recherche. Les murs étaient humides et étroits. Le plafond était bas sur quelques metres. Un chose me sauta aux yeux que Tamlen formula à haute voix : ces ruines étaient de facture humaine.

Tandis que Tam' observait les murs, je me tournai brusquement, j'étais sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose. Je sortis mes couteaux longs de leurs fourreau dorsal et parcourus les quelques derniers pas qui me séparaient de l'entrée de ce qui devait être l'anti-chambre d'un temple Shem. Je ne distinguai rien. J'avais beau scruté le sol et les murs je ne voyais q…

« Tamlen ! Le plafond ! »

« Quoi ? Aaaaaaaaaargh ! »

Deux énormes araignées noires aux yeux innombrables venaient de nous tomber dessus. Elles s'étaient frayé un chemin au-dessus de nos têtes pour nous attaquer par surprise. Je levai mes deux dagues vers le plafond et la créature s'empala dessus avec un crissement aigu qui manqua de me faire lâcher mes armes. J'étais en train de me dégager lorsque Tamlen me rejoignit et donna un grand coup de pied dans l'animal pour me soulage de son poids.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ces horreurs ? »

« Des araignées » Fis-je avec cynisme.

« Tu as vu leur taille ? Même dans la forêt elles ne sont pas si grosses ! »

« C'est trop tard pour leur conseiller de faire du sport, de toute façon. »

Cette touche d'humour mal placé eut cependant l'effet voulu : Tamlen se raffermit. Il cessa de trembler comme une feuille d'automne et repris son bouclier en main.

« Bon continuons… et soyons sur nos gardes. »

« Oh toi et ta prudence ! » lançais-je, assassin. »

« Fais-moi plaisir et va mourir dans un bosquet. »

« Je te laisse tout seul ici alors ? »

« Tu iras mourir dans un bosquet quand on ressortira. »

« Cela va sans dire. »

Je me nettoyai sommairement du sang visqueux du monstre auquel j'avais été contraint de faire un câlin peu ragoutant en laissant échapper un léger rire. La mauvaise foi de Tamlen était presque risible, mais je me moquerais de lui plus tard.

Je franchis la première porte, bizarrement Tamlen était à nouveau derrière moi. Je savais qu'il n'avait pas peur mais il n'avait pas l'âme d'un leader bien qu'il eut toujours une plus grande gueule que moi. C'était toujours ainsi : Tamlen nous emmenait jusqu'aux problèmes, et je faisais tout pour nous en sortir. Une première intersection. A droite ou à gauche ? Allez, la gauche, elle est moins encombrée.

Nous étions à nouveau devant une porte ouvragée, que j'ouvris sans hésitation avant de tendre le bras sur le côté pour arrêter Tamlen qui s'engageait dans l'ouverture. Je lui indiquai alors une dalle plus évidente que les autres. Elle était légèrement plus élevée : un piège. Je soulevai doucement la dalle pour en défaire le mécanisme caché.

Le bruit du métal que l'on frottait sur le cuir du fourreau pour en sortir une arme résonna à mes oreilles. Tamlen était en garde, il y avait d'autres araignées. Je me relevai doucement, pour ne pas exciter d'avantage les arachnides qui se tenaient à l'affut, sans bouger, certainement persuadées que nous ne les avions pas encore vues. Je pris à ma ceinture un couteau de lancer qui partit se loger entre les yeux d'une première créature, mon binôme s'élança avec un cri et nous eûmes raison des deux dernières sans trop de dommages. Par chance nous avions toujours avec nous quelques-uns de ces cataplasmes dont l'Archiviste avait le secret. Appliqués sur une blessure il se mettait à fumer légèrement en répandant une odeur amère, mais de toute façon, le sang qui nous couvrait le corps nous assurait d'être repéré sans cela.

Je regardai autour de moi tandis que Tamlen fumait de l'épaule. Des cocons de soie pendaient au plafond, translucides, presque brillants… sauf… celui qui pendait au fond de la pièce avait le cœur sombre… Une araignée à naitre ? Autant tuer le monstre tant qu'il était inoffensif, je récupérai mon poignard sur la tête de la première défunte bestiole et je m'approchai du cocon avec précaution. La chose à l'intérieur ne semblait pas bouger. Mon cœur battait à mes oreilles lorsque je levai le bras et que je plantai le poignard de toutes mes forces dans la toile blanche.

Cette coquille de fils se rompit presque instantanément, libérant au lieu d'une bête, un homme qui devait être là depuis déjà plusieurs semaines à en juger par son état de putréfaction. Je me reculai vivement et levai mon bras contre mon nez pour me protéger de l'odeur de viande pourrie et infectée. Tamlen m'agrippa par le bras et me tira hors de la pièce par une autre porte, défoncée, qui menait vers un couloir qui n'était pas trop encombré.

« J'espère qu'elles ne t'en voudront pas d'avoir sorti leur dîner de leur cellier improvisé. »

« Je deteste ces bestioles… c'est tout simplement….. »

« Répugnant ? abjecte ? vomitif ? t'as le choix je pense »

« J'aurai dit « Beuuuuuuurk » personnellement. »

« Bel esprit de synthèse. »

« Je trouve aussi. »

La plaisanterie nous aurait certainement fait rire si nous n'étions pas en train de fuir l'odeur d'un cadavre putréfié et des restes d'araignées probablement venimeuses… Les odeurs de la forêt me manquaient terriblement. Il faudrait que nous nous lavions plusieurs fois pour nous débarrasser de toute cette puanteur. Les animaux des bois allaient nous sentir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous contournions un premier piège dans le couloir, j'en désamorçai un second. Un bruissement derrière la porte nous indiqua que le comité d'accueil à octopode était rassemblé derrière la porte du fond. Je l'ouvris avec une certaine lassitude tandis que nous bondissions pour les pourfendre.

C'était un vrai nid, ce temple. Il en sortait de partout, du plafond, des crevasses, du sol, des sombres couloirs. Nous dûmes en occire une bonne dizaine avant de pouvoir envisager d'avancer dans les ruines, mais je remarquai quelque chose. Les Araignées avaient un grand ovale rouge sur le dos. Etait-il possible que les yeux du démon qu'avaient aperçu les Shems fussent en réalité deux araignées posées en contrebas ? Possible. Après tout, s'ils avaient vraiment vu un démon à l'entrée, nous aurions dû le rencontrer depuis un moment.

« Finduilas ! par les faiseurs ! regarde ! »

Je tournai la tête, Tamlen me montrai une statue de facture elfique…ces ruines étaient pourtant humaines, c'était indubitable.

_« Tu reconnais cette statue n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Oui, et alors ? »_

_« Ces statues se faisaient au temps où notre peuple vivait de son plein droit en Arlathann ! l'époque où les elfes étaient immortels et… »_

_« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire une leçon d'histoire, Tamlen. »_

_« Tu as sans doute raison mais les implications sont incroyables ! »_

« On en parlera à l'archiviste. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même pour me retrouver face à une autre porte. J'avançai pour l'ouvrir lorsque le sol s'affaissa légèrement sous mes pieds. Je n'avais jusqu'alors pas fait attention aux cadavres qui dormaient sur le sol mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se lever et de nous attaquer.

« _Des morts vivants !_ » cria Tamlen d'une voix rendue rauque par la colère. « _Cet endroit est hanté ! _»

Mais rien ne nous empêcha de les faire mourir une seconde fois, et notre habilité au combat nous permis de nous en sortir indemne. Je contournai alors la plaque fautive avec précaution pour ouvrir la porte. Elle était fermée à clé. Je sorti à nouveau mon poignard. En dévissant le pommeau de celui-ci, je pus sortit du manche une longue aiguille acérée, que je glissai dans la serrure pour la crocheter….. Clac… le battant se laissa actionner et nous pénétrions dans une salle ronde au milieu de laquelle il y avait un grand miroir. A sa vue, le nœud, que mon estomac avait fini par oublier, se reforma avec plus de force que jamais au creux de mon ventre. Ce n'était qu'un miroir mais…. Il me mettait mal à l'aise. Je sentais venir la catastrophe.

Ce n'était pas un miroir ordinaire. Il était haut de deux bons mètres, large d'un, serti dans un grand cadre de pierre, monté en haut d'un socle haut de quelques marches. Deux mages de roc blanc armés chacun d'une épée semblaient le maintenir debout.

_« C'est superbe non ? Tu as vu les inscriptions ? que peuvent-elles vouloir dire ? »_

_« Défense de toucher au miroir ? »_

_« On risquerait d'y laisser une trace, il est impeccable. Pas de poussière, pas de brisure, rien… hé ! tu as vu ! J'ai vu un reflet dans le miroir ! »_

_« Ecartes toi de cet objet, Tamlen, il est surement dangereux ! »_ Mon ton c'était durci plus que je ne le voulais, mais Tamlen n'en avait cure.

_« Oh ! là regarde ça a recommencé ! »_

En effet, la surface du miroir s'était plissée à un petit endroit comme de l'eau dérangée par une larme de pluie. Sauf qu'un miroir posté à la verticale n'avait pas à « plisser ».

« Tamlen, je te le redis, éloigne toi de ce miroir, il n'augure rien de bon. »

« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? _Je vais m'approcher pour voir._ »

Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de la glace, qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Je m'approchai prudemment, prêt à lui saisir le bras pour le ramener en arrière lorsque quelque chose attrapa mon regard, que Tamlen décrivit.

_« On dirait une ville… souterraine je crois… Finduilas… elles ont conscience de ma présence … Elles m'ont vu ! » Talmen s'était mis à crier et le miroir à luire. « Je ne peux détourner le regard ! Aidez-moi ! »_

Je n'en eus pas le temps, une onde de choc me projeta en arrière et je perdis connaissance. L'image d'un homme bren avec une barbe de belle taille et une voix rocailleuse… il me dit qu'il est désolé… je vois un mur, des arbres… la lumière du ciel me donne envie de vomir… je sombre à nouveau.


	3. I will always return

**Titre****:**  
Too bad for me

**Chapitre**** III:**  
I will always return

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Youhou la motivation n'empêche ! Il est 02 :10 et j'entame un troisième chapitre ! Les dialogues du jeu sont en Italiques, le reste est ajouté/modifié par mes soins.

* * *

Mes yeux s'ouvrent sur un plafond que je connais. Il y a des tentures qui couvrent le bois de l'Aravel. Je suis dans la maison de l'Archiviste. Je me redresse et je regarde autour de moi. Je suis allongé sur le lit réservé aux malades. Alors tout ça n'était pas qu'un cauchemar. J'ai l'esprit embrouillé, j'ai du mal à réfléchir. J'enfile machinalement mon armure de cuir et mes bottes avant de sortir. La lumière du soleil m'agresse et je monte ma main à mes yeux. Quelqu'un s'adresse à moi, je le regarde… Fénarel.

_« Par les faiseurs, tu vas mieux »_

_« Qu'est-ce que… »_

_« Du calme, tu es de retour au clan. Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi. Comment te sens-tu ? »_

_« Où est Tamlen ? »_

Fénarel baisse les yeux un court instant, je sens venir la mauvaise nouvelle…

_« Nous ne le savons pas… le Shem qui t'as ramené n'a pas trouvé de trace de lui. »_

_« Un Shem m'a ramené ? »_

La colère me monta au corps, telle une hydre monstrueuse, il s'empare de tout mon être. J'aurai préféré mourir sur place, proche de Tamlen, plutôt que d'être touché, ramené au camp par un … un….

_« Un Shem t'as ramené, oui. Un humain…. Il y a deux jours de cela. Tu ne te rappelle pas de lui ? »_

_« Deux jours ! » _

Deux jours et toujours aucune trace de Tamlen ! Mais nos chasseurs sont vraiment si mauvais que ça ? Non mais parce que sinon on va être bien embêté si je suis le seul chasseur valable restant dans tout le campement !

_« C'est un Garde des Ombres, en fait. Il a débarqué de nulle part, ton corps jeté sur son épaule. Tu délirais de fièvre, il a parlé d'une caverne et il a dit t'avoir trouvé seul et sans connaissance. »_

_« Je dois parler à l'Archiviste sans tarder ! »_

_« Je vais la chercher. »_

Je suis… dépité… j'ai été ramené princièrement à mes compagnons juché sur l'épaule d'un humain barbu, Garde des Ombres de surcroit, sans mon meilleur ami, qu'on a abandonné dans une caverne infestée d'araignées géantes et de morts vivants….. Et on me fait la conversation à la sortie de ma convalescence… Faiseurs, si vous m'entendez, foudroyez moi maintenant, que je meurs avant d'avoir à remercier ce maudit Shem… Quoi que… Après tout c'est un vulgaire Shem, je ne lui dois rien. Attendez un peu avant de me foudroyez.

Fénarel s'en va au pas de course et revient quelques instants plus tard avec notre archiviste, notre chef de clan en quelque sorte.

_« Finduilas, tu es enfin sorti de ta torpeur… Je ne sais quel sombre pouvoir s'est abattu sur toi, mais il s'en est fallu de peu qu'il te conduise au trépas. J'ai bien cru que ma magie ne ferait jamais reculer ce fléau. »_

_« On peut penser que Tamlen est malade, quelque part dans la forêt ? »_

_« C'est surement le cas si vous avez été confronté à la même source de cette maladie. Si Duncan ne t'avait pas trouvé tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. »_

_« Pourquoi prêter l'oreille à ce que raconte un vulgaire Shemlen ? »_

_« Les Gardes des Ombres sont un ordre ancien et vénérable, et nous autres Dalatiens avons assez d'ennemis comme cela. Réponds-moi, à présent. »_

Je lui raconte alors presque tout. Je mens en disant que nous avons trouvé ces ruines par hasard, mais je ne cache rien de mon angoisse et de mes tentatives de ramener Tamlen à la raison. Je veux juste éviter à l'Archiviste le souci des trois humains que nous avons tués. Je lui décris les monstres que nous avons rencontrés. Je lui parle du miroir, que Tamlen a touché.

_« Je pensais que ton témoignage apporterait des réponses, malheureusement il ne fait que multiplier les questions. Mais peu importe, nous devons retrouver Tamlen au plus vite, s'il est aussi malade que tu l'étais alors il est peut-être déjà mort, mais sa survie importe plus que tout le savoir que peuvent apporter ces ruines. Te sens-tu capable d'y retourner Da'len ? Toi seul connait le chemin qui mène à ces ruines et je ne peux pas demande à Duncan de prendre sur lui pour retrouver l'un de nos chasseurs. »_

_« Je vais bien. Je vais le retrouver. »_

_« J'ai ordonné au camp de partir vers le nord… ne me regarde pas ainsi, Da'len, je sais que tu aimes cette forêt comme si elle était la tienne mais nous devons partir au plus vite. »_

_« Pardonnez-moi. »_

_« Guide Merrill jusqu'à la caverne et trouvez Tamlen si vous le pouvez. Mais hâtez-vous. »_

_« Quoi ? pourquoi dois-je emmener Merrill avec moi ? »_

_« Je l'ai initié à la magie et à la médecine, si vous trouvez Tamlen il aura plus de chance de survivre si elle peut s'occuper de lui. En outre je voudrais qu'elle examine ces ruines et ce miroir, peut être trouvera-t-elle le sens de tout ceci. »_

_« C'est compris. Priez pour moi, Archiviste. »_

Elle hoche la tête avec douceur, son inquiétude est palpable, mais ce n'est rien comparé à la mienne. Tamlen et moi n'avons jamais été séparés. Il n'est né que quelques jours après moi et c'est naturellement que nous avons grandi ensemble. Nous avons fait nos premiers pas ensemble, avons échangé nos premiers mots, tenu nos premières armes de concert, sommes partis réussir notre première chasse ensemble. Tamlen a toujours été un peu derrière, par manque de confiance en lui. Je n'ai jamais cessé de le pousser vers l'avant de la scène et ainsi, dans notre clan, Finduilas et Tamlen sont devenus inséparables. On ne parle jamais de l'un sans parler de l'autre… C'est pourquoi je sens le malaise dans les yeux des autres chasseurs. Sa disparition a des implications pour le groupe bien sûr : nous perdons un très bon chasseur, un ami, un frère, une part du « tout » que représente notre petit univers. Mais la disparition de Tamlen signerait la fin d'un duo que l'on connait même dans certains autres clans de Dalatiens… Je dois retrouver Tamlen. Fénarel, notre ami à tous les deux, ne suffira jamais à le remplacer.

_« Je veux t'accompagner. Je veux aider à retrouver Tamlen. »_

« Tu as écouté ma conversation avec L'Archiviste ? »

« Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… »

« Je doute qu'elle me laisse emmener qui que ce soit d'autre que Merrill mais demande lui et retrouve nous à la sortie du camp, d'accord ? »

« Tout de suite. »

Je quitte Fénarel le temps de rejoindre Merrill. Tamlen aura beau dire, je suis persuadée qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Elle a passé son enfance à tenter d'entrer dans nos jeux de garçons, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit choisie comme apprentie par l'archiviste. Ce jour-là en plus d'être une fille, elle avait droit à un respect hautement placé et cela ne lui laissait plus le loisir de jouer à avec nous. Son temps libre était alors consacré aux exercices de la magie, ce dont Tamlen et moi étions incapables et sourds. Les fossés n'ont cependant pas empêché un lien de se créer entre nous trois. Elle a toujours été celle qui tentait de faire entrer du plomb dans nos tête, de nous avertir du danger. Celle vers qui nous revenions couverts de boue et de pluie pour se faire sermonner de notre manque de prudence. Plus je jette un regard sur ma vie, plus je me dis que vivre sans Tamlen me sera impossible. Le clan s'en relèvera, moi non. Il faut absolument le retrouver. J'aperçois Merrill et arrive vers elle à petites foulées.

« Finduilas ! »

Je m'arrête et me retourne pour voir qui m'a interpellé ainsi. Il s'agit de Maître Ilen, notre « forgeron » comme dirait un Shem. Mais Maître Ilen en bien plus que cela. Il taille nos arcs les plus robustes, nous apprend à nous battre, forge nos couteaux et nos épées et son Aravel regorge de toutes sortes de produits qui me sont encore inconnus.

_« Je suis soulagé de te voir guéri, mon enfant. »_

_« Merci pour cet arc, Maître Ilen, il est léger et robuste, bien supérieur à celui que j'ai taillé l'an passé. » dit l'elfe qui l'accompagne._

_« Mon propre père l'a taillé et porté au combat. »_

_« J'en userai avec honneur, Maître Ilen. » répond l'elfe avant de s'en aller.  
_

Il en va ainsi. Je sais que les Shems considèreraient cela comme une insulte à la mémoire du père de Maître Ilen que de donner un arc de si grande valeur à un chasseur quelconque. Mais il en va autrement chez les Dalatiens, notre communauté forme un tout. Chacun d'entre nous est une seule personne, unique et précieuse, mais reliée aux autres. C'est un peu comme un puzzle, chaque pièce s'emboite parfaitement pour donner un ensemble… et quand une pièce manque, on en trouve jamais une identique pour remplacer…

« Je voulais te donner ça, avant ta dernière chasse mais il a semblé que tu étais parti plus tôt qu'un coq Shem. » Sa plaisanterie aurait pu être amusante si les conséquences de ce départ matinal n'avaient pas engendré un si grand malheur. « _Tiens, cet arc n'a pas encore d'histoire mais tu lui en forgeras une bien assez tôt_. Il est bien meilleur que ton arc en orme, bien que je sois conscient que tu y es très attaché. »

Et comment, Tamlen et moi avions taillé nos arcs dans le même arbre et nous avions passé la journée perchés dans les branches à chercher la forme parfaite à l'aide de nos couteaux de chasse. Nous n'en avions pas changé depuis presque cinq ans maintenant…

« Merci Maître Ilen. Je pars à la recherche de Tamlen. »

« Que les faiseurs veillent sur toi, Finduilas. Reviens nous vivant. Aussi accablante que pourrait être la mort de Tamlen, le clan n'aurait pas la force de pleurer un autre mort parmi nos rangs. Chacun de nous qui disparait est un enfant enlevé à sa mère. »

« Je vous promets de revenir vivant, Maître Ilen, faîtes-moi confiance. »

Je m'éclipse, non sans regarder l'arc que m'a donné Maître Ilen. Il a fier allure mais… Je soupire de lassitude. Il faut que jeunesse se passe, ce n'est pas un arc qui va changer mes chances de retrouver Tamlen, par contre être bien équipé me permettrai d'augmenter mes chances de survie. Je dépose donc mon arc près de mon Aravel et accroche mon nouvel équipement dans mon dos. Il faudra lui donner un nom. Je reprends ma course vers Merrill, Fénarel est déjà là. Merrill semble contrariée.

_« Fénarel vient avec nous ? »_

_« Et alors ? »_

_« L'archiviste a donné son accord ? »_

« Mais puisque je te dis que oui ! » s'emporte Fénarel, sa figure rouge de colère contrastant avec ses cheveux XXXXX.

_« Je n'en vois pas l'utilité mais soit. »_

« Tu en verras l'utilité lorsqu'on rencontrera les araignées géantes qui ont l'amabilité de nous accueillir là-bas. » dis-je avec assurance.

La jalousie de Merrill me parait mal placée dans un tel moment mais je ne fais pas de commentaire.

_« Allons-y pendant qu'il fait encore jour. »_

Notre petit cortège se met en route en silence. Je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'ose engager une véritable conversation avec moi. Ils savent que je les enverrai paître avec les Hahls… Je suis en train de réaliser que je vous raconte mon histoire sans m'être présenté… Je manque à tous mes devoirs, mais vous comprendrez que la situation m'excuse d'oublier les politesses.

Je m'appelle Finduilas, comme vous avez dû le comprendre assez rapidement. Je suis un Dalatien. J'imagine que certains d'entre vous ont entendu parler de nos coutumes soit disant barbares : torture des enfants, viol des femmes des peuples soumis, rituels de sacrifices… Par pitié éloignez tous ces contes de vos esprits. Autrefois nous étions immortels, et nous vivions en Arlathann. Mais lorsque nous rencontrions pour la première fois les humains, alors ceux-ci se révélèrent belliqueux et impatients. Nous les nommèrent « Shemlens » les « Etres vifs ». Mais les fréquenter nous apporta le malheur. Les maladies, la mort par le fer et surtout… la vieillesse. Car leur contact nous déchut de notre longue vie. Les nôtres considérèrent alors les humains comme des parasites, comme les Shems le font aujourd'hui avec ceux de notre race qui vivent dans les cités.

La cité D'Arlathann fut fermée aux humains pour se préserver de leur fléau. Alors même que les Elvhenan –les elfes- sommeillaient et vivaient leur vie lente et paisible, les royaumes humains se forgèrent. Et lorsque l'empire Tevintide marcha sur Arlathann avec ses mages, ses démons et ses dragons les elfes s'enfuirent plutôt que de prendre les armes. Ils étaient trop craintifs du fléau des hommes pour risquer leur immortalité à les combattre. Ainsi les Tevinter n'eurent aucune résistance, ils détruisirent Arlathann. Ceux qui furent capturés furent réduits en esclavage et devinrent mortels inéluctablement. Tout fut détruit. Notre peuple n'eut plus jamais accès à la culture et à l'art que renfermait leur royaume, si bien que les coutumes commencèrent à se perdre au fil des années. Mais lorsque les royaumes humains tomberont et que les elfes se réuniront pour vivre ensemble alors nous, Dalatiens, qui conservons les coutumes et les traditions avec ferveur, réapprendrons à nos frères des cités ce que signifie être un elfe.

_« Tels sont les Dalatiens, Archivistes du savoir perdu, errants du chemin solitaire.  
Nous sommes les derniers Elvhenan. Plus jamais nous ne courberons l'échine. »_

Tel est le serment que nous avons prêté.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment de promouvoir l'histoire Elfique, revenons-en à nos Hahls. Notre marche nous mena jusqu'à une de ces larges crevasses dans lesquels il ne fait pas bon tomber mais qui servent de piège pour les embuscades ou pour coincer le gibier. A peine avons-nous tourné l'angle d'un chêne particulièrement somptueux et large, qu'une flèche me siffle au visage. Je recule brusquement, bousculant Fénarel qui me suivait de trop près. La flèche s'est plantée dans le rideau de mousse qui couvrait le mur terreux d'une butte. Elle suinte d'un poison noir qui dégage une odeur âpre. Je fais un signe à Merrill et je montre trois doigts à Fénarel. Il hoche la tête et bande son arc. Pour ma part je sors mon poignard d'une main, je tiens mon arc de l'autre, je dois en abattre un avant de pouvoir tirer le second, pour l'empêcher de blesser Fénarel tandis qu'il tuera le dernier. Merrill nous protègera par magie si besoin est. Je sors de ma cachette et tout se passe comme prévu. Tamlen aurait été plus rapide que Fénarel mais ne soyons pas injustes : il est rapide et talentueux… c'est juste que ce … n'est pas Tamlen… Nous rejoignons le corps de ces créatures. Leur apparence est affreuse, leur peau d'un gris presque vert et leurs dents pourries sortent de leur bouche par dizaines. Merrill retient un haut-le-cœur comme elle peut, Fénarel détourne le regard.

_« Qu'est-ce que cela peut être ? » demande Merrill avec un air dégouté. « Des Engeances ? »_

_« C'est une question ? » Le sarcasme n'arrange rien mais il a le mérite de faire reprendre pieds à Fénarel._

_« Je n'en n'avais jamais vu, qu'est-ce qu'elles font là ? »_

_« Elles ont surement suivi ce Shemlen jusqu'ici. »_

_« Ce peut être l'inverse. »_

« Peu importe, sa venue ne nous cause que des problèmes. » Ma tête me tourne légèrement, je tente d'ignorer ce malaise.

_« Tu es sûr que ça va ? » S'inquiète Merrill._

_« Cesse donc de me harceler, Tamlen ne va pas se retrouver tout seul ! »_

_« Finduilas. »_ reprends Fénarel d'un ton plus doux_. « Tu es vraiment pâle, tu es sûr que tout va bien. »_

_« Je suis juste un peu las, Fen'. Ce n'est rien. »_

_« Je garde un œil sur toi. »_ décide Merrill. _« Après tout tu sors juste de convalescence. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel et je reprends la marche avec Fénarel. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer quand elle prend ses airs de mère par procuration. Elle est pire qu'une dragonne veillant sur sa couvée. Bref avançons. Quelques minutes plus tard nous rencontrons les reste d'un feu de camps… pff ce Shem l'a surement laissé là sans nettoyer. Décidément, je ne sais même pas qui il est mais il m'énerve déjà. Je regarde Merrill de travers lorsqu'elle me demande si j'ai déjà vu ce campement et si je sais à qui il appartient. Fénarel lui chuchote de réfléchir avant de poser des questions, même pertinentes. Sinon je vais finir par être vraiment désagréable. Merci Fen', j'ai cru qu'elle ne se tairait jamais.

La forêt n'émet aucun son, c'est inquiétant. Pas de chant d'oiseau, pas même le bruissement des arbres, pas un rampement dans les feuilles, rien. Je ne sais pas ce que nous avons réveillé dans cette caverne… mais ce n'était que corruption et malveillance. L'entrée de la cavité apparait au bout du chemin, je réprime fermement un frisson. Le miroir est encore là, je le sens… Je dois retrouver Tamlen au plus vite. Je m'engage de nouveau dans la caverne, en prévenant les deux autres qu'ils feraient mieux de surveiller le plafond.

_« Nous devons trouver Tamlen… ou sa dépouille… sa survie relèverai du… »_

« _Tu n'en sais RIEN, Merrill_. L'Archiviste a elle-même dit qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette maladie, Nous ne savons pas comment elle a infectée Tamlen ou même s'il l'a contractée ! »

_« Oui… oui bien sûr… excuse-moi_. » se reprend-elle en reculant légèrement face à mon accès de colère. « _Nous devrions commencer à chercher…_ »

Au fil des couloirs, les engeances nous assaillent par petits groupes, mais beaucoup d'entre elles gisent déjà au sol qu'il n'y avait pas lors de ma première venue. Quelqu'un s'est battu ici. Probablement ce Shem. Il n'est donc pas capable de nettoyer un couloir correctement ? Ou peut-être a-t-il trouvé ça drôle de laisser des ennemis en vie pour le voyage de retour ? Tss… quelle pitié. Nous passons assez facilement, la rage guide mes flèches mieux que la concentration, je fais mouche à chaque coup. La pièce du miroir est bientôt à notre portée. Je pousse la lourde porte de métal… le Shem est là, il observe le miroir. Le sol est jonché de cadavres d'engeances.

_« Ah, c'est donc vous qui vous battiez au dehors, il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu la clameur d'un combat. »_ Son presque-sourire m'exaspère. _« Vous êtes l'elfe que j'ai trouvé dans la forêt, je suis surpris de vous voir en si parfaite santé. »_

Je rêve ou ce mec est en train de me faire la conversation devant la cause de la disparition d'un membre de mon clan, le tout saupoudré de cadavre de monstres encore tièdes ?

_« Je ne vous connais pas, Humain, et je ne vous dois rien. »_

_« Même s'il ne t'avait pas ramené au clan, les Gardes des Ombres méritent le respect ! »_

_« Il ne me doit rien, Merrill, il était de mon devoir de ramener un Dalatien blessé à son campement, nous sommes liés par d'anciennes alliances. »_

_« La plupart des humains ne méritent même pas qu'on leur adresse la parole. » dis-je, buté._

_« Je devrais donc m'enorgueillir de cette conversation ! »_

Et en plus il a l'air fier de son trait d'esprit… C'est décidé, je déteste ce Shem. Il m'insupporte !

_« Nous venons chercher notre frère, Tamlen. »_

_« Donc, vous et votre ami Tamlen êtes entrés ici, et vous avec tous deux vu ce miroir. »_

Merci d'exposer l'évidence, c'était fort utile. Il en a d'autres des tours de force comme ça dans sa barbe, le Shemlen ?

_« Vous saviez, pour le miroir ? » _

_« Je m'en suis douté dès que je vous ai trouvé, la Garde des Ombres est familière de ce genre d'artefacts. Mais il m'a paru plus pressant de vous ramener près des vôtres. Ceci servait de moyen de communication sous l'empire Tevintide, il a été souillé par le même mal que les engeances et c'est ce mal qui vous a rendu malade, lorsque votre ami a, je suppose, touché le miroir. »_

_« Il faut donc le détruire. »_

_« C'est chose entendue. Mais ne croyez pas que vous êtes guéri, la corruption vous ronge de l'intérieur. Votre Archiviste peut en atténuer les effets, mais elle ne peut guérir l'engeance. »_

_« Je n'ai pas envie de croire un humain. »_

_« Vous poserez la question à l'archiviste, pour l'heure nous devons détruire ce miroir. »_

L'humain sort son épée, peut-être un peu sottement, je mets la main à la garde de mon poignard. Mais c'est au Miroir qu'il s'attaque. Il le brise en mile morceau et quelque chose en moi hurle de douleur… Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner raison, mais je la sens, la corruption en moi. Plus que l'hydre de la colère, elle a investi mon corps et je pressens que je mourrai lentement au fil des années. Peu importe. Je mourrai auprès de mon peuple, après tout. Et je rejoindrai Tamlen. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

_« C'est terminé » Sa voix rocailleuse résonne dans la pièce. « Quittons cet endroit maudit au plus vite, je dois m'entretenir avec votre Archiviste au sujet de votre affliction. »_

_« Et Tamlen ? »_

_« Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui. »_

_« Pas question de partir sans l'avoir retrouvé ! »_

_« Soyons clairs : la souillure le tourmente depuis déjà trois jours. Vous ne devez votre survie qu'à votre volonté et aux soins de votre Archiviste, Tamlen n'a pas eu cette chance. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire. »_

Je le regarde dans les yeux, la haine en bouclier face à son autorité tranquille. Je refuse de lui obéir comme un de ses sous-fifres. Ma voix tremble de colère.

_« Je n'abandonnerai pas les recherches. »_

_« Ça ne sert à rien de s'attarder ici. Je peux vous attendre dehors si tel est votre souhait, mais ne vous éternisez pas, vous êtes malade, que vous vouliez me croire ou non. Il n'est pas bon que vous restiez ici à vous vider de vos forces. »_

_« Allez donc attendre dehors. »_

Merrill émet un couinement outrée au ton impérieux de ma voix mais je n'en ai cure, Fénarel a envie de rire, je le sens, mais il s'en empêche pour ne pas paraitre irrespectueux. Duncan pousse un soupir et sort de la pièce sans plus un mot. Fallait pas venir se frotter à moi, ou alors il fallait retrouver Tamlen et le sauver aussi… ou nous laisser crever tous les deux.

« Tu crois pas que tu pousses le bouchon un peu loin, Finduilas ? » Me chuchote Fen' avec un certain amusement.

« Il s'est cru où ce Shem ? il est dans notre forêt, on cherche un de nos frères et il nous fait la causette au milieu des cadavres fraichement terrassés de monstres hideux qui auraient pu attaquer notre campement… Il n'a aucun respect pour notre peine ou notre détermination, je n'en aurai donc aucun pour lui. Il nous prend pour qui ? ses larbins ? on n'est pas des elfes des cités ! »

« Si tu le dis. » Rit-il devant ma verve belliqueuse. « Allez viens, on continue les recherches. »

Je murmure quelque chose de grossier en Elfique qui fait s'écrier Merrill et rire Fénarel. En langage commun on pourrait traduire ça par « petit con, va ! ». Nous avons continué à chercher, mais tout ce que nous avons fait, c'est déclencher le réveil de plusieurs morts vivants… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence … Tamlen n'est plus là. Probablement sa dépouille a-t-elle été emmenée par un monstre. Je demande à sortir de là, avant que les larmes ne me montent aux yeux. Une fois dehors, je m'assois sur un rocher et je cache mon visage dans mes mains pour souffler un coup. Fénarel s'assoit à côté de moi, Merrill part devant, pour rejoindre Duncan qui marche plus loin sur le sentier. Lorsque Fen' et moi nous remettons en marche, Duncan et Merrill sont déjà arrivés au campement depuis quelques temps. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Je ne pleurerai pas. Mais je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai définitivement perdu Tamlen. Quelque chose me crie, en moi, que je n'ai pas mis le doigt sur ce qui s'est passé… Que Tamlen est quelque part, vivant, qu'il souffre et qu'il doit attendre que je vienne le chercher… Et le clan… le clan qui s'en va en le laissant sur place…

Je ne me rends même pas compte que nous sommes déjà rentrés. Les chasseurs savent que nous n'avons rien trouvé et n'osent pas croiser nos regards. Fénarel me passe une main dans le dos et je m'avance vers l'archiviste.

_« Oserai-je parler de Tamlen ? l'avez-vous retrouvé ? »_

_« Non… il a disparu… »murmurai-je_

_« Et le miroir, Merrill as-tu pu en tirer quelque chose ? »_

_« A cela je puis répondre, Archiviste, j'ai détruit le miroir. » Explique le Shem._

_« J'imagine qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir d'en tirer le remède de cette maladie… »_

_« J'en sais plus long que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »_

_« Il me tarde d'entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. Merrill, que le camp soit prêt à se défendre au cas où l'engeance attaquerait. Et toi, Finduilas. Va voir l'Hahren Païvel et demande lui d'organiser les funérailles de Tamlen. »_

_« Bien, Archiviste. »_

Je rejoins Païvel près du feu de camps, abattu et fatigué. La rage de retrouver mon ami me maintenait droit dans mes bottes, mais maintenant j'ai l'impression que le ciel vient de me tomber dessus et tente de m'obliger à m'enfoncer dans le sol. Je m'assois devant le feu, à côté de Païvel.

_« Vous revenez avec le Garde des ombres, mais sans Tamlen, que devons-nous conclure ? est-il perdu à jamais ? »_

_« C'est ce que veut nous faire croire le Shem… mais je n'en suis pas sûr… »_

_« Il faut croire que c'est la volonté des faiseurs que j'enterre ceux que j'ai jadis bercé de ma voix… Je comprends pourquoi les ancêtres s'adonnaient au sommeil… ce jour funeste… »_

_« Les étoiles tracent un chemin de feu dans les cieux, afin de poser un dernier baiser sur tes yeux  
La terre s'ouvre tendrement à tes rêves, tandis qu'au loin, l'orage s'apaise  
Dague au fourreau, arc défait, en ta dernière heure, le silence se fait. »_

J'écoute le poème funéraire avec le cœur serré. Le feu de bois crépite et donne à la voix de Païvel une touche mystique qu'est celle qu'il utilise pour nous parler de la Dalatie et d'Arlathann… J'ai l'impression que mes yeux vont se fermer à nouveau. J'ai au moins gardé de mon enfance l'habitude de m'endormir lorsque Païvel nous racontait des histoires. Peu importait leur contenu, nous écoutions jusqu'à la dernière phrase, avant de nous endormir dans les bras de nos parents. Et c'étaient toujours de doux rêves qui nous étreignaient ces nuits là…

_« L'Archiviste… voudrait que vous organisiez ses… funérailles. »_

_« Bien sûr, et bien que nous n'ayons pas de corps à enterrer, nous chanterons pour Tamlen. Ce sera fait avant que nous ne soyons prêts à partir. »_

_« Merci, Hahren. »_

_« hmmm… tu Sais, il est important, encore plus aujourd'hui, de transmettre notre savoir aux jeunes. Contons-leur la chute de la Dalatie, tu m'honoreras en prenant part à la narration. »_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'espère juste être à la hauteur des talents de conteur de Païvel. Je hoche la tête et les enfants, qui nous écoutaient déjà, viennent prendre place autour du feu de camp.

_« Les enfants, écoutez cette histoire, elle est la vôtre, elle fait partie de vous. Da'len, veux-tu commencer ? »_

_« Bien sûr. »_

Je me lève, comme le fait toujours Païvel, qui m'imite avec un sourire amusé. Cette histoire est celle de notre peuple, peu d'entre nous savent la raconter, beaucoup se contentent de la connaitre et de l'écouter chaque fois qu'elle franchit les lèvres du Hahren. Peut-être qu'un jour, moi aussi je serai Hahren, qui sait ?

_« Jadis, nous étions esclaves des humains. »_

_« Oui, esclaves d'un empire forgé par une magie funeste. Mais cet empire tomba, et nous fûmes libérés. Nous avons reconstruit notre pays, la Dalatie. La seconde terre d'attache des elfes. Nous y vénérions à nouveau les faiseurs et nous étions appliqués à faire renaitre les anciennes coutumes, la culture et l'histoire émoussée par de longues années d'esclavage. »_

_« Mais les humains s'y opposèrent. Ils honnissaient nos Dieux car nous n'adorions pas les leurs. Ainsi les nations se liguèrent contre la Dalatie. »_

_« A leurs yeux les nôtres n'étaient que blasphémateurs et tyrans. Alors les humains nous déclarèrent la guerre. Ainsi tomba la Dalatie, ils prirent nos terre et nous forèrent à vivre dans leurs cités et à abjurer nos Dieux. Mais certains d'entre nous résolurent de se disperser aux quatre vents et de vivre en nomades dans les traditions qui sont les nôtres. »_

_« Alors, les clans se dispersèrent jusqu'au jour où nous aurons à nouveau une terre d'attache. Alors, nous rétablirons les anciennes coutumes parmi les nôtres qui les ont oubliées. »_

« _Tels sont les Dalatiens, Archivistes du savoir perdu, errants du chemin solitaire. »_

_« Nous sommes les derniers Elvhenan. Plus jamais nous ne courberons l'échine. » _

Je récite ces dernières paroles les yeux fermés, comme pour m'en imprégner. Les enfants sont pendus à nos lèvres. Certains ne connaissaient visiblement pas cette histoire, d'autres en ont saisi l'importance. Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai compris que mon peuple avait été profondément blessé. Païvel avait raconté cette histoire juste avant que nous ne quittions l'endroit où j'étais né. Je devais avoir six… peut-être sept ans, et j'étais allé lui confier que j'avais l'impression d'être arraché à mon foyer, moi aussi. Païvel m'avait alors expliqué le mon foyer, c'était mon clan, que partout où le clan irait, je serai chez moi. Quelque part, cela m'avait rassuré. Mais le manque d'un endroit où je sais que je peux revenir me faire bercer par les miens, un endroit fixe où toujours revenir, me manque. Si un jour je me perdais… Comment retrouverai-je le clan ? Comment Tamlen le retrouverait-il s'il ne revenait pas avant la nuit ? Avant que nous ne partions pour le nord…

_« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'as rien omis de notre histoire, ni de notre serment. Je te laisse retourner à tes affaires, à présent. Puissent les Dieux guider tes pas Da'len. »_

_« Ainsi que les vôtres, Hahren. »_

Je le salue brièvement, j'ai le cœur plus léger bien que mélancolique. Je dois retourner auprès de l'archiviste à présent. La vue de Duncan ne m'insupporte plus que légèrement. Je n'ai pas envie de haïr qui que ce soit à présent, je veux que cette histoire se finisse pour pleurer Tamlen en paix. Plus vite ce sera tiré au clair, plus vite cet humain partira.

_« Archiviste Marëthari ? »_

_« Votre Archiviste et moi avons conclu un accord. J'ai besoin d'excellents guerriers, et vous avez besoin d'un remède. J'escompte donc que lorsque sonnera l'heure de mon départ, vous vous joindrez à moi. Vous avez l'étoffe d'un Garde des Ombres. »_

J'étais sur le point de lui dire « merci » lorsque je réalise qu'il vient de me dire qu'il m'emmène avec lui, loin de mon clan et qu'en plus je suis sensé devenir garde des ombres… Non mais il s'est pris pour la Déesse Andruill celui-là ? Quoi ? Quoi j'ai dit que je n'avais pas envie de détester les gens ? IL ME CHERCHE ! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine, la colère froide dans le regard.

_« Je refuse d'abandonner mon clan. »_

_« Je n'y aurais jamais consenti si les enjeux n'étaient pas si graves, Da'len. »_

_« La souillure vous ronge, elle finira par vous tuer, ou pire encore. La Garde peut l'empêcher, mais cela veut dire qu'il faut que vous vous joigniez à nous. »_

« Je refuse votre charité. »

_« Je vous propose d'entrer dans la Garde parce que vous en êtes capable et digne. Soyons clair, votre exil sera sans doute irrévocable, mais nous avons besoin de gens comme vous face à l'engeance. »_

_« Je préfère encore mourir parmi les miens, c'est non. »_

_Je sens la colère me monter aux dagues… ce Shem ne m'arrachera pas à mon clan ! Je ne partirai sous aucun prétexte !_

_« Une grande horde d'engeance se dirige vers le sud, Da'len. Nous avons promis aux Gardes des ombres de les aider autre fois, en cas d'enclin. C'est ton devoir et ta planche de Salut que Duncan t'apporte. »_

_« J'ai toujours vécu ici ! c'est mon foyer ! »_

_« Ton exil… me brise le cœur Da'len, enlever un de nos enfants à son clan me déchire, mais je sais que tu accompliras le destin que te réservent les Dieux avec honneur. Où que tes pas te guident, tu restes un Dalatien, ne l'oublie jamais. »_

_« Non… vous ne pouvez pas… »_

L'Archiviste me bannit… je n'arrive pas à y croire, je vais me réveiller… C'est un cauchemar, un affreux cauchemar. Tamlen sera là à mon réveil, ce Garde des ombres disparaitra… Tout reprendra son cours, comme il se doit. En attendant l'éveil, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux, la colère et le désespoir, la peur peut-être aussi, m'empêche de réagir. L'idée de tuer Duncan pour préserver tout ce qui m'est cher m'effleure, mais je sais que le clan me rejettera formellement après une telle atrocité. Je suis dans l'impasse…

_« Je suis désolée… Da'len… »_

_« Vous me voyez obligé d'utiliser le droit de conscription. »_

_« Et en ma vertu d'Archiviste, je vous reconnais ce droit, Duncan de la Garde. »_

_« Je suis désolé de braver ainsi votre volonté, mais l'engeance est une menace par trop redoutable. »_

_« Vous ne pouvez pas m'enrôler contre mon gré ! »_ hurlai-je en sachant très bien que le droit de conscription permettait même d'enrôler de force des nobles et des rois… alors un simple elfe sans terre d'attache ne pesait pas grand-chose dans la balance.

_« De gré ou de force, vous me suivrez à Ostagar. »_

_« Fais honneur à ton clan, Finduilas. Prends cet anneau, il te revient par droit d'héritage et te protègera des ténèbres à venir. »_

_« Un riche présent s'il en est. Êtes-vous prêt à partir ? »_

Je détourne la tête, les jointures de ma main blanchissent tant je serre le petit anneau d'argent que me donne l'archiviste. Mes yeux rejoignent le sol et je murmure que je veux assister aux obsèques de Tamlen.

_« Nous avons une longue route à faire mais… c'est entendu, faîtes vos adieux, puis nous partirons. »_


	4. My Paintbox

**Titre**** :**  
Too bad for me

**Chapitre**** IV:  
**My PaintBox

**Note de l'auteur:**  
J'ai la foi XD ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit autant et aussi vite.

* * *

Nous avons voyagé vers le sud, le chemin a été long et assez silencieux dans l'ensemble. Je n'adressais la parole à Duncan que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. Le reste du temps, je restais sourd à ses questions. Il ne s'est pas découragé pour autant. Il a passé son temps à me faire tomber dans des pièges puérils du style, pointer son doigt dans le vide en criant d'un air catastrophé « Oh ! une poule à trois têtes monté sur un hahl ! ». Evidemment, persuadé qu'on était attaqué, je me suis retourné en sursautant… et il a éclaté de rire. Je me suis vengé en trafiquant les bretelles de son sac à dos, je les ai décousu et recousue à l'envers, ce qui faisait qu'il avait les boucles des sangles qui lui frottait les épaules. Il a mis un moment à comprendre d'où cela venait et… il a éclaté de rire… s'en est suivi tout un tas de plaisanteries douteuses dans le style poil à gratter dans le fond du pantalon (le sien), jus de champignons dans la gourde (la mienne, beurk).

Il y a même une fois où je l'ai poussé dans la rivière pendant qu'il se penchait pour boire… Mauvaise idée : il est ressorti avec un air machiavélique et il m'a attrapé pour me jeter au milieu de la rivière. Rien ne semblait pouvoir entacher sa bonne humeur. Il ne se vexait d'aucune de mes piques et d'aucune de mes farces, bien qu'elles aient toutes ce but. Finalement, nous sommes arrivés à Ostagar. Il était en train de me faire un de ses longs monologues sur l'engeance, l'organisation des forces du roi, la Garde des Ombres et que sais-je encore, comme il le faisait d'ordinaire le soir. Ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner que je ne réponde pas ou que je fasse semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Il doit savoir que j'entends quand même ce qu'il dit, libre à moi d'en tirer une utilité.

La grande arche des ruines d'Ostagar se dressait devant nous, sous son ombre, un homme blond, en armure, aux yeux bleus et avec des traits enfantins. Son armure, elle n'avait rien d'enfantine. Elle était faite d'or et avait fière allure. Ce devait être quelqu'un d'important. Quelques gardes étaient placés autour de lui, sans doute pour le protéger.

_« Majesté ? Je ne m'attendais pas… »_

_« A un pareil accueil ? Je voulais être le premier à vous accueillir ! Ainsi donc, j'aurai le puissant Duncan à mes côtés durant la bataille. Glorieux ! Et voilà sans doute la recrue prometteuse dont vous nous avez parlé. »_

C'est vraiment lui le roi des Hommes ? Pas étonnant qu'ils soient tous si bêtes, ils ont un crétin à leur tête… remarquez ils ont de la suite dans les idées… pff. Aucun charisme, juste un sourire naïf et une propension à la familiarité.

_«Laissez-moi faire les présentations, votre majesté. »_

_« Oublions le protocole, Duncan. Nous allons faire couler le sang de concert, après tout. Holà, mon ami ! Puis-je connaitre votre nom ? »_

_« Je ne suis pas votre ami seigneur humain. »_

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il cet humain ? Après ce que son peuple a fait endurer au mien il se permet de me parler comme à une vieille connaissance. Duncan se crispe un peu à l'entente de ma réponse et de mon ton désinvolte. Je n'ai pas peur de ce jeune freluquet. Il a certainement eu la couronne de Ferelden dans une Farce de Satiliana.

_« Une recrue pleine d'allant. Vous venez de Dalatie, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai ouïe dire que votre peuple était aussi habile qu'honorable. »_

Le graissage de patte a de longs jours devant lui à ce que je vois. Sauf que mes cuirs à moi sont parfaitement entretenus, je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me les fasse briller.

_« Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas en dire autant du vôtre. » _je rétorque mal aimablement.

_« Nous avons une certaine tendance à la traitrise, mais nous ne sommes pas tous de ces gens-là. Je vais devoir prendre congé de vous pour rejoindre ma tente : Loghain est impatient de pouvoir m'assommer à coup de stratégie. Mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci : nous sommes honorés de vous avoir ici, j'espère que vous vous intégrerez vite. »_

_« Votre oncle vous envoie ses amitiés et vous fait savoir que ses troupes seront là dans la semaine. »_Annonce Duncan pour couper court à mon envie de lui réponde qu'il peut se mettre son honneur où je pense.

_« Eamon veut sa part de gloire. Nous l'avons déjà remporté par trois fois contre ces monstres, l'issue de demain ne sera pas différente. »_

_« Je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tout allait si bien_. Duncan m'avait pourtant dit qu'on avait impérativement besoin de moi… je me sens trahis. » Je lance d'un ton cassant.

_« Je ne suis même pas sûr que c'est un véritable enclin, je le souhaiterai, mais Hélas ! aucun signe de l'archidémon. »_

_« Hélas ? »_

_« J'espérai une guerre pareille aux légendes ! Le roi de Ferelden s'alliant aux Gardes des Ombres contre l'immonde menace ! Bon je dois retourner à ma tente avant que Loghain n'envoie la Garde à ma recherche ! »_

Je …suis…dépité… C'est ça un roi humain ? Sérieusement ? On dirait un de nos enfants qui jouent aux chevaliers armés de branches de bois et drapés dans les draps de leurs mères. Duncan émet un léger rire en me voyant suivre le roi avec des yeux indignés.

« Le roi de Ferelden s'alliant aux Gardes des Ombres… Contre l'immonde menace… »

« Nous devons bien ça à l'Engeance, non _? Mais il dit vrai. Son armée a déjà enlevé plusieurs batailles contre la Horde. »_

_« J'ai l'impression qu'il ne prend pas la menace au sérieux. »_

_« C'est vrai »_

Il me fait signe de le précéder en direction d'an grand pont de pierre qui surplombe une vallée immense. Je passe devant sans me poser de questions et j'écoute la suite, car je sais qu'il y a un « mais ».

_« Je sais en mon cœur que c'est l'œuvre d'un archidémon, mais je ne puis demander au roi d'agir sur la foi d'une intuition. »_

_« S'il n'était pas si borné, il vous écouterait. » _Dis-je avec une autodérision farouche.

_« Ne parlez pas du Roi en ces termes, il est certes un peu trop … enthousiaste… mais il est un de nos rares alliés. Ici, en Ferelden, nous sommes trop peu nombreux, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est aider le Tiern Loghain autant que nous le pouvons. C'est également pourquoi nous devons procéder à la cérémonie de l'union sans tarder. »_

Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais avec agacement et lui jette un regard noir. Il soupire. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais te dire « chouette ! On commence quand ? ». Réveille-toi pépé, j'ai toujours pas envie d'être un Garde des Ombres, tu m'as enrôlé contre mon gré et arraché à mon clan, je te déteste, toi et ton ordre fantôme.

_« Vous avez quartier libre, je vous demande juste de rester entre ces murs. Sentez-vous libre d'explorer le campement. Lorsque vous serez prêt à me rejoindre, allez trouver Alistair et dîtes lui d'aller chercher les autres recrues. En attendant, j'ai à faire, au besoin la tente des Gardes des ombres est de l'autre côté du pont, c'est là que vous me trouverez. »_

Il me salue légèrement et s'engage vers le pont. Par esprit de contradiction je décide de visiter l'autre côté du camp… et de faire le tour des murs par l'extérieur. Quelle rébellion magistrale, me direz-vous. Peu importe que ça embête Duncan, j'ai besoin de désobéir par pur caprice, pour soigner mon orgueil blessé. Et puis je ne veux pas rencontrer les autres tout de suite. J'ai envie de profiter un peu de ma solitude. Pendant ce voyage, j'étais toujours à quelques mètres de Duncan. Parce qu'il fallait que je le suive, et parce qu'il aurait été ridicule et dangereux de faire un second feu de camps plus loin. Là je suis en sécurité, dans l'enceinte d'Ostagar, Mais je ne connais personne. Je n'ai aucune obligation de faire la conversation à qui que ce soit… Je vais pouvoir m'isoler un peu.

Je marche au hasard, sans trop faire attention où mes pas m'emmènent. Je dépasse quelques gardes jusqu'à arriver un une ancienne tour de garde et je m'assois sur le rempart, les jambes dans le vide. Je regarde en bas, il y a une forêt dense et quelques soldats qui s'affairent autour de deux tentes. Je ramène mes jambes, je ne veux pas qu'on me voie. Je m'adosse à un créneau et je regarde au loin. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusion mais mon cœur se serre en n'apercevant aucune voile d'Aravel. L'horizon vers le nord semble me crier que je n'ai rien à faire là.

Les paroles de l'Hahren Païvel me reviennent en tête. « Partout où le clan va, tu as un foyer. » Mais à présent ? Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'avec le temps je m'habituerai à vivre comme un Shem, je n'y arriverai pas. Je sais qui je suis. Je suis Dalatien, quelle que soit ma situation. J'ai besoin d'un clan pour me sentir chez moi, j'ai besoin de pouvoir considérer des personnes physiques partageant la même histoire et les mêmes buts pour avancer de concert. Les Gardes des Ombres ne sont pas un clan acceptable. Ils sont de races différentes, ils doivent prouver leur valeur pour se sentir accepter, ils sacrifient tout ce qu'ils ont, même leur vie pour protéger des gens qu'ils ne connaissent ni d'Andruill, ni de Fen'Harel, au détriment de la protection du groupe. On ne sert à rien une fois mort. On ne se sacrifie pas pour sauver les gens, on survie pour les protéger.

J'ai deviné depuis un moment que cette cérémonie de l'Union était dangereuse. Peut-être serait-il préférable pour moi de mourir pendant ce simulacre d'épreuve de passage… mais je me doute que ce ne sera pas si simple. Duncan ne m'aurait pas trainé jusqu'ici si j'avais l'ombre d'une chance de m'échapper. Je soupire. Ma tête est lourde, je suis épuisé de réfléchir. Que devais-je faire déjà ? Ah oui, trouver un certain Alistair.

Je me relève et je rebrousse chemin en tapant des pierres laissées çà et là sur l'herbe qui entoure le chemin pavé qui rejoint le pont. Je n'aime pas les routes. Elles nous ordonnent où aller. Je préfère m'en écarter en général, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de poser mes semelles dessus lorsqu'il me faut traverser le pont. Un officier m'interpelle, auquel je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de chercher mon homme pendant cent sept ans, je lui adresse un sourire poli en lui demandant où je peux trouver un certain « Alistair ». Au nord, qu'il dit.

Je me retourne vers l'autre côté de la vallée pour contempler la tour. L'architecture est un peu sèche… Mais elle est magnifique. Des oiseaux tournoient autour de son sommet, à son pied les drapeaux flottent paisiblement. J'aime à imaginer qu'Arlathann devait être encore plus majestueuse.

Je remercie le soldat et je prends la direction qu'il m'a indiquée. Je passe une arche de pierre jusqu'au campement des mages. Là deux templiers montent la garde. Je contourne les tentes et passe devant une estrade où une prêtresse fait un sermon pompeux les encourageant à mourir. Les humains sont fous… Je regarde autour de moi, sur ma gauche un âtre flamboyant où j'aperçois Duncan, il semble discuter avec un homme d'allure sévère. Derrière eux, des tentes somptueuses. Peut-être celle du Roi-à-l'Immonde-Menace et de son conseiller stratège. Je plains cet homme qui doit supporter la tête gonflée de fantasme de cet enfant roi. Il n'est pas sorcier de deviner qui tire les ficelles. Plus vers moi, il y a un chenil avec des chiens mabari. J'en ai déjà vu avec les humains. Il parait qu'ils sont très fidèles et très intelligents. J'ai pu le constater une fois où nous avons dû les éviter pendant une chasse loin du camp. De toute évidence ils chassaient avec leurs maîtres. Nous avons réussi à les emmener loin du campement grâce à ces chiens. A ma Droite il y a deux escaliers après une petite tour en ruine et entre eux, une échoppe.

« Vous êtes perdu ? »

C'est une vieille femme, mince et grande, l'air gentil mais les traits sévères, qui m'a adressé la parole. Je la regarde un instant, puis, décidant qu'elle s'inquiète juste de me voyant regarder à la ronde, je lui réponds d'un ton neutre.

« Pas vraiment, en fait je découvre. »

_« Vous devez être la nouvelle recrue de Duncan. Il n'est pas aisé de l'impressionner, vous pouvez être fier. Laissez-moi me présenter : Je suis Wynne, je fais partie des mages appelés par le roi pour la bataille. »_

J'hésite un instant avant de répondre. Je n'ai pas envie de donner mon nom à un Shem, mais je sens la sagesse et le savoir dans sa voix. Elle me fait penser à une Archiviste. Je la regarde dans les yeux avant de lancer mon nom à voix haute et assurée. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me croie intimidé. Ce n'est pas le cas, mais elle m'inspire un certain respect que je n'ai pas envie de vouer à un Shem.

_« Enchantée. Puisse la chance vous sourire sur le champ de bataille. Puisse-t-elle nous sourire à tous, en vérité. »_

_« Vous vous battrez aux côtés du roi ? »_

_« Non, les mages ont un rôle à jouer mais il n'est pas en première ligne. Pour vaincre l'engeance nous devons apprendre à surpasser nos différents, ce n'est malheureusement pas une leçon apprise. »_

Je fais claquer ma langue contre mon palais. J'ai envie de lui répondre que certains conflits ne sont pas prêts d'être désamorcés… Mais je n'en ferai rien. Je sais qu'elle me sermonnera si je le fais. C'est ce qu'un Archiviste aurait fait : il m'aurait expliqué pourquoi je devrais pardonner à Duncan et tenter de le comprendre et d'accepter mon destin. Je ne suis pas prêt à encaisser ces paroles sans me braquer et me récrier. Mais ma curiosité me pousse à lui poser une question sans que je ne puisse rien y faire.

_« En savez-vous beaucoup sur l'engeance ? »_

_« Oui, et vous ? Savez-vous le lien entre l'immatériel et l'engeance, par exemple ? »_

_« C'est ce que nous nommons l'Après, mais quel rapport avec l'engeance ? »_

_« Chaque fois que notre esprit quitte notre corps, le temps d'un rêve où pour l'heure de notre mort, il se rend dans l'Immatériel. Maints esprits y résident, bienveillants ou non, et au cœur de l'Immatériel se dresse la Cité Noire. »_

Tandis qu'elle parle, je ressens le besoin de m'assoir pour écouter, comme je l'aurais fait avec Païvel. J'y résiste pourtant, je me contente de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine et de me montrer attentif.

« On dit que la Cité Noire était la demeure du Créateur. Elle fut souillée lorsque les mages Tevinter l'investirent. Le Créateur les transforma alors jusqu'à ce que leur corps soit aussi noir que leur cœur était corrompu. Il les rejeta ensuite dans notre monde où ils devinrent les premières engeances. »

Tout était encore de la faute des humains… Il fallait s'y attendre, et bien sûr c'était à nous, les elfes, de nous battre à leurs côtés pour réparer leurs dégâts. Enfin, si leur « Créateur » existe vraiment il vient de me donner une raison de plus de ne pas l'aduler.

_« La Chantrie raconte de nombreuses histoires. » dis-je, dubitatif._

_« Ce peut être une allégorie pour nous rappeler que nous sommes la source de nos propres malheurs, ou ce peut être vrai. C'est une explication qui en vaut une autre. »_

_« Voilà… qui donne à réfléchir… »_

_« Oui, il est toujours bon de se questionner sur les conséquences de ses actes. Mais je suis sûre que vous avez des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de parler avec moi. Vous devriez reprendre votre chemin. »_

« Oui, merci pour vos explications. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

Je reprends ma route, songeur. Quelque part je suis rassuré, les humains ne sont pas si différents de nous finalement. Wynne ferait surement une Archiviste remarquable par sa capacité à plonger l'esprit des jeunes dans un chaos productif... Duncan aurait fait un excellent éclaireur… Caïlan est naïf mais il a l'entrain de sa jeunesse à sa décharge…Mais je connais trop bien leur race pour savoir que ce sont surement des exceptions à la règle. Je suis tombé sur les « bonnes » personnes… Mon chemin me mène jusqu'à l'échoppe où je me fais à nouveau interpeller… de manière beaucoup moins polie…

_« Hé, vous ! L'Elfe ! Où est passée mon armure ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans cette tenue ? »_

La colère me monte au corps comme un jet de flamme, je lance un regard sombre à l'homme qui ose me parler comme à la merde d'un ses chiens de guerre.

_« Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton, humain ? »_

_« Oh… vous êtes… celui qui accompagne les Gardes des Ombres… je »_

« J'ai tué des Shem pour moins que ça ! »

« Je vous demande de me pardonner mes manières, je ne pensais pas à mal, si j'avais su… »

« Alors vous pouvez parler à n'importe quel elfe comme si vous étiez le maître incontesté de l'univers sauf si c'est un Garde des Ombres ? Vous êtes vraiment … »

« Regardez ça, à peine arrivé, il terrorise l'intendant ! » dit une voix rieuse derrière moi. « Faîtes attention maître Elfe, vous allez faire courir le bruit que les elfes sont dangereux pour les marchants bourrus. »

Je me retourne sur un homme à la barbe naissante, le visage joyeux fendu d'un large sourire. Il me tend la main… Sur le coup je ne réalise pas qu'il veut que je la serre.

« Je suis Daveth, l'une des recrues de Duncan. » Dit-il en retirant sa main, un peu gêné par mon manque d'enthousiasme. _« Vous ne ressemblez pas à ce que je m'étais imaginé ! »_

_« Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? »_

_« Pas à un elfe en tout cas ! Il était temps que vous arriviez, je commençais à me demander si ce rituel n'était pas une pure invention.»_

_« Ne soyez pas paranoïaque. »_

_« De là d'où je viens on ne l'est jamais assez. Je ne serai pas étonné que ce rituel soit une sorte de châtiment. Disons que… hier soir j'ai tendu l'oreille et j'ai entendu Duncan parler avec un autre garde des ombres… Je crois qu'ils projettent de nous envoyer dans les terres sauvages. »_

« Quelques arbres et engeances vous effraient ? Nous allons livrer bataille demain_ !»_

_« Des barbares, des cannibales, des sorcières, des bêtes sauvages… je continue ? Enfin… Nous verrons bien. De toute façon, nous n'avons guère d'autre choix. »_

_« Si j'avais le choix je serais certainement très, très loin d'ici. » je murmure avec amertume._

_« Bah, c'est la vie, non ? Je vais y aller, je crois que Duncan m'attend. A plus tard. »_

Il s'en va et le quartier maître se reprend avant de me proposer de regarder ses articles. Les soins humains sont différents des nôtres… Mais ils feront surement l'affaire. Je prends ce qu'il me faut avant de regarder vers l'escalier du nord. Je n'étais pas sensé retrouver quelqu'un moi ? Ah si, Alistair. Je commence à peine à monter les marches que j'entends des voix. Apparemment ledit Alistair se dispute avec un mage. Je m'appuie contre une colonne et j'attends. Je ne veux pas me mêler de leur dispute, qu'ils règlent ça entre gens de leur race. Je me tiens en vue tout de même, pour ne pas avoir l'air d'écouter aux portes. Le mage finit par partir, furieux, et le jeune homme châtain dans une brigandine en fonte grise s'avance vers moi avec un sourire complice. Hey mon gars, on n'a pas élevé les Hahls ensemble … arrête de me regarder comme ça.

_« L'enclin à cela de bon qu'il resserre les liens entre les hommes, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? »_

_« Comme vous dîtes… »_

_« Imaginez, ce serait comme une fête ! on se tiendrait par les mains, on danserait en cercles et on s'accolerait à l'envie ! ce serait merveilleux. »_

Première impression… Ce gars est un idiot… Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais si j'avais un peu de fierté, quelque part dans le fond de mon esprit, d'avoir été choisi dans une garde d'élite comme la Garde des Ombres…. Elle a soudainement disparu.

_« Au fait » reprend-il sans se soucier de mon air dépité. « On ne se connait pas ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes mages, vous aussi ? »_

_« Nous n'avons pas été présentés. Vous devez être Alistair. »_

Faiseurs, faîtes que je me trompe de personne…

_« Et cela fait donc de vous la dernière recrue de Duncan, j'imagine. En tant que cadet de l'ordre, c'est moi qui vous accompagnerai pour vous préparer à la cérémonie de l'Union. »_

_« Je m'appelle Finduilas. »_

_« Oui, c'était bien ce nom-là. Une question : avez-vous jamais rencontré d'engeance ? »_

_« Oui, très récemment. »_

_« Je ne les ai combattu qu'une fois, c'était avant que les batailles ne commencent… Batailles dont Duncan a pris soin de m'écarter. Dîtes moi, les avez-vous trouvé aussi monstrueuses que moi ? » _

_« Je n'ai pas peur d'elles. Elles saignent et elles meurent, comme tout ce qui vit. »_

_« Alors vous avez un avantage sur les autre recrues, rares sont celles qui ont jamais vu d'engeance. Enfin bref. Quand vous serez prêt, retournons voir Duncan, Il doit ronger son frein à force d'attendre. »_

_Pour ce sue ça peut me faire qu'il ronge son frein… il m'a dit que j'avais quartier-libre non ? Mais la vraie question c'est : __**Il va me coller au train**__ ? Il n'est pas sérieux…N'est-ce pas ?_

_« Vous n'êtes pas __**obligé**__ de m'accompagner, si ? »_

_« Je me ferai discret, promis. »_

« Rejoignez Duncan, je n'ai pas fini de visiter le camp. »

« Je peux vous guider si vous voulez ! »

« Oui mais je ne veux pas. »

Il rit et me passe devant, s'attendant visiblement à ce que je le suive. Il se retourne quelque pas plus loin et constate que je suis toujours au même endroit et que je le regarde, le sourcil levé.

« Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie, hein ? »

« Non, ce n'en était pas une. »

« Duncan vous a parlé de moi en mal, pour que vous soyez aussi froid ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas les humains. Je ne suis venu vous voir que parce que Duncan m'a ordonné devenir vous chercher. C'est tout. »

« Oh, bien, bien, Monsieur le rebelle. Mais je vais quand même vous suivre, vous avez l'air d'avoir besoin de vous dérider. »

« Je croyais que vous deviez vous faire discret. »

« Je serai drôle discrètement ! »

Oh misère… Et il dit ça sérieusement en plus. Je lui passe devant sans grand enthousiasme. Je réajuste mon carquois en marchant, j'aurai peut-être dû aller poser les armes près de la tente des Gardes des Ombres mais je ne sais pas si je peux faire confiance aux gens qui vivent ici. J'ai donc tout gardé sur moi. Alistair et moi passons devant le chenil. Le maître-chien semble parler dans sa barbe. Je m'approche des cages, l'animal est manifestement mal en point. Il lève les yeux vers moi et pousse un couinement douloureux. C'est le moment que choisit le soigneur pour lever les yeux vers moi.

_« Vous êtes le nouveau Garde des Ombres ? Vous tombez bien. »_

_« Le chien est malade ? »_

_« Oui, il a ingurgité du sang d'engeance et il en meurt à petit feu. Je pourrai le soigner mais il refuse que je l'approche. Je ne peux même pas le museler. »_

_« Vous voulez que j'essaie ? »_

_« Si vous y parvenez, ce serait formidable. Il est très prometteur. »_ me dit-il en me tendant un lourd harnachement de cuir. « _Il s'imprègnera peut-être de vous quand il comprendra que vous l'avez aidé… S'il survit bien sûr._ »

J'entre dans la cage, j'ai l'impression que le chien m'évalue du regard, c'est assez troublant. Je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur alors qu'il émet un grondement sourd mais qui n'est pas menaçant pour celui qui a l'habitude des animaux sauvages. Je passe la main sur sa tête, entre ses deux oreilles, puis je m'avance pour lui passer la muselière.

_« Il n'a pas de maître ? »_

_« Celui de ce chien est mort au combat lors de la dernière bataille. Il va lui en falloir un nouveau. Le problème c'est que les mabaris sont très fidèles, ils s'attachent difficilement à un second maître. Mais dans des circonstances comme celle-ci, cela c'est déjà vu. »_

Le chien se laisse faire et bientôt le voilà muselé. Le soigneur va pouvoir œuvrer à son aise. Il semble terriblement soulagé. Je sens que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Pour savoir le fond du cœur d'un homme, regarde comme il traite ses inférieurs, pas ses égaux. Son inquiétude et son affection pour ses amis à quatre pattes prouvait que cet homme était généreux… Je n'aurai pas attendu ça d'un Shem, je dois l'avouer.

« _C'est merveilleux. J'avais peur de devoir l'abattre pour abréger ses souffrances… Je vais pouvoir commencer à le soigner à présent._ »

« J'espère que vous y parviendrez. Je connais ces chiens pour les avoir eu à mes trousses, ce sont de puissants guerriers, parfois bien plus fins que leurs maîtres. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment pour le chien ou si vous jetez la pierre aux maîtres. » dit le maître-chien avec amusement. « Mais… _pendant que j'y pense, vous n'auriez pas l'intention de vous rendre dans les terres sauvages, par hasard ? »_

_« Il parait que nous allons y être envoyés, pourquoi ? »_

_« Il existe une plante, la fleur des terres sauvages, elle pousse près des marais, un peu partout sauf dans la vallée. Elle me permettrait d'assurer la guérison du chien, malheureusement je ne peux pas m'y rendre moi-même. »_

_« Si je la trouve, je vous en apporte. »_

« Merci beaucoup_. C'est une fleur facile à reconnaitre, elle est blanche avec un cœur rouge sang_. J'espère que vous en croiserez sur le chemin de votre mission. »

Je salue cet homme et m'éloigne de lui en jetant un dernier regard au chien. Ce dernier me regarde toujours, les oreilles dressées. J'ai l'impression qu'il se demande où je vais… Je vais arrêter de me poser des questions, il a beau être intelligent, c'est un chien après tout, il ne peut pas vraiment se demander quoi que ce soit de façon concrète. Je me tourne vers l'âtre autour duquel sont en train de parler Duncan, Daveth et un homme à l'allure gauche. Alistair ne presse cependant pas le pas. Il me regarde avec suspicion.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous placez les chiens plus haut en respect que les humains ? »

« … Oui… et alors ? »

« Les chiens sont des animaux… »

« Les humains sont des monstres. »

« Les Dalatiens sont-ils tous aussi virulents à notre égard ? »

« Non, je suis particulièrement prompt à mépriser votre race comme vous méprisez la nôtre. »

« Je ne méprise pas les elfes ! »

« Mais je doute que vous ayez jamais rien fait pour aider ceux qui étaient victimes de l'injustice des vôtres. »

« Je… non c'est vrai. »

« Alors vous ne valez pas mieux que leurs bourreaux. »

Alistair semble réfléchir à quelque chose à répondre, puis semble considérer que j'ai raison et baisse les yeux. Je me remets en marche. Mais mon répit est de courte durée.

« Que pensez-vous de Duncan ? »

« Et vous ? »

« Hé ! j'ai posé la question en premier ! »

« … »

_« Bon d'accord... C'est le commandant de la Garde des Ombres, il vous dira que c'est une bien petite fonction compte tenu du nombre réduit de Gardes qu'il a sous son commandement. Sinon c'est quelqu'un de juste. Un brave homme, et très physionomiste avec ça. Et vous ? que pensez-vous de lui ? » _

_« Pour tout vous dire, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur… »_

_« Comme vous voudrez… Il fait tout ce qu'il peut avec les moyens dont il dispose… »_

« Il m'a arraché à mon peuple contre mon gré… Il est allé jusqu'à utiliser le Droit de Conscription… »

« Oh… Je vois… Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé… »

« Hm… »

Je continue à marcher dans le camp, un peu renfrogné par cette discussion… Je crois que je vais vraiment avoir du mal à m'intégrer ici… tout le monde semble aduler Duncan comme un dieu vivant… Bah ce n'est pas plus mal, peut-être que comme ça, on ne m'en demandera pas trop… Je retiens un soupire avant de me diriger vers l'âtre embrasé. Alistair me suit toujours. A mon grand étonnement, il ne semble pas désireux de continuer à me faire la conversation, je crois que je l'ai un peu refroidi. C'est idiot mais… Je me demande si je ne suis pas perdant dans l'histoire. Il a peut-être l'air idiot mais lui au moins il a commencé à me parler avec respect avant de savoir que j'étais la « nouvelle recrue de Duncan ». De toute façon, vu comment c'est parti, j'aurai tout mon temps pour me faire pardonner plus tard.

_« Vous avez trouvé Alistair ? Parfait, nous allons pouvoir commencer les préparatifs. A moins qu'Alistair ne trouve cela plus amusant d'aller déranger nos mages. »_

_« Que puis-je dire ? La Révérende Mère m'a piégé ! elle manie la culpabilité comme d'autres manient une épée. »_

_« Et elle vous as demandé d'humilier ce pauvre mage ? Nous avons suffisamment d'ennemis comme cela, nous n'avons pas besoin de nouveaux adversaires. »_

_« Pardonnez-moi, Duncan… Vous avez raison. »_

_« Vous avez déjà rencontré Daveth, je crois. » Dit Duncan en s'adressant à moi. « Je vous présente donc Ser Jory, chevalier de Golefalois. » _

_« Ne pourrait-on pas abréger les présentations ? »_ Je ne suis pas désireux de connaitre plus avant cet homme-là, je sais d'avance que c'est un trouillard. Je n'aurai pas le temps de me lier à lui, il mourra avant.

_« Certainement. » _approuve Duncan qui, j'en suis certain, a suivi mon raisonnement. _« Nous allons pouvoir commencer. Vous devez vous rendre dans les terres sauvages pour y accomplir deux tâches. La première consiste à recueillir trois fioles de sang d'engeance. Une par recrue. »_

Il me regarde, attendant manifestement que je fasse signe que j'ai compris. Les trois autres se tournent vers moi, surpris que je reste muet. Mais je n'ai pas fini de lui faire la tête, au barbu, donc il peut se gratter pour avoir ma réponse. Alistair intervient alors.

_« Et la deuxième ? »_

« Il existait autre fois un avant-poste de la Garde des Ombres dans les terres Korcari. Aujourd'hui cette base est en ruine. Nous avons découvert que plusieurs parchemins sous scellé magique avaient été oubliés dans les archives de l'avant-poste. Je veux que vous récupériez ces documents. »

_« Quel genre de documents ? »_

_« Ce sont d'anciens traités qui obligent les Elfes Dalatiens, les Nains et les Mages à nous prêter main forte en cas d'Enclin. »_

Les regards se tournent vers moi, je retiens un claquement de langue agacé. Il m'a fait venir pour mieux envoyer mon clan à la guerre… Quelle enflure… La colère doit se lire clairement dans mes yeux car Daveth se mord la lèvre. Il vient de comprendre qu'il y avait là un sujet sensible à ne pas évoquer. Plus je le vois ce Daveth plus je le trouve vif. Il fera un compagnon de route agréable, à défaut d'un frère de clan.

Nos regards se croisent un instant et il m'adresse un sourire complice avant de tourner les yeux vers Duncan… ou plutôt de sa tenue. Si son haut est celui d'un homme en arme, le bas de son armure est recouvert par une toge qui ressemblait de loin à une robe. Je remonte les yeux vers lui et il lève les yeux au ciel. Je comprends le message et je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. On est en train de se faire dicter notre conduite par un homme en robe… Nous sommes la honte de la nation.

Alistair nous regarde avec un air incrédule. Lui n'a manifestement pas compris la blague, ou il est trop respectueux de Duncan pour avoir envie de comprendre. J'ai tellement envie de rire en voyant sa tête que je prends les devants en entamant le chemin.

« Allons y… plus vite nous aurons commencé cette mission plus vite nous l'aurons terminée. »

« Bonne chance à vous. » Nous dit Duncan en nous regardant partir avec le sourire d'un père qui voit partir ses enfants à la grande aventure.

« A votre avis c'est l'uniforme des commandants ou une habitude personnelle ? » me chuchote Daveth en faisant attention à ce qu'Alistair et Jory n'entendent pas.

« Si c'est un uniforme on ferait peut être bien de s'enfuir avant de devoir subir la même transformation. » Je réponds sur le même ton. « Je tiens à conserver toute ma virilité. »

« Vous êtes vache. » Dit-il en me tapant l'épaule avec son poing sans me faire mal. J'ai déjà vu les humains faire ça, c'est un signe d'affection je crois… « Il est très élégant dans sa r… toge. »

« Je préfèrerai quand même être élégant en pantalon si je peux choisir. »

« On va ouvrir une campagne pour la réhabilitation de l'uniforme masculin dans la Garde ! »

« Je marche. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez devant ? » nous lance Alistair, vexé de ne pas être dans la confidence.

« On programme le salut de l'Ordre. » déclare solennellement Daveth.

« Avec un humain ? » me lance la fan girl de Duncan. « Je croyais que vous nous détestiez ? »

« Oui. » Intervient Daveth avant que j'ai le temps de répondre. « Mais je ne suis pas un humain à part entière. »

« Ah non ? » je fais avec un sourcil levé…

« Non. » Assure-t-il avec aplomb. « Je suis une fée des marais ! »

Je le regarde comme s'il était fou pendant quelques secondes… puis je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je suis suivi de près par le reste du groupe alors que je m'appuie à l'un des premiers arbres que nous croisons en entrant dans les terres sauvages. Il nous fallut un peu de temps avant de nous remettre de notre fou rire. Alistair décréta qu'il était lui aussi une créature féérique, un gnome des jardins, et nous reprirent notre route en priant pour que Duncan ne nous ai pas entendu depuis l'âtre.

A compter de ce moment, l'atmosphère se détend. En fait c'est moi qui me suis détendu et du coup, les trois autres sont moins mal à l'aise en ma présence. Jory ne prend pas part à la plaisanterie consistant à se prendre pour des créatures fantastiques pour détourner sa nature humaine, j'en suis fort aise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai l'impression que cet homme vit son dernier jour et mon peuple a pour coutume de ne pas parler des morts. Bien qu'il ne soit pas encore décédé, j'ai du mal à tenter de parler avec lui. En revanche, Daveth multiplie les calembours, au point que j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur l'environnement.

Je finis par faire arrêter le groupe, qui me jette un regard inquiet. J'allais amorcer un geste que Tamlen et moi utilisions pour désigner les loups en silence… Lorsque je réalise qu'ils ne le comprendront pas. Je murmure alors le nom des animaux problématiques à leur attention. Tous hochent la tête et le silence se fait. Je leur montre leurs arcs, puis un doigt. Daveth comprend immédiatement, Alistair réfléchit un peu avant de comprendre… Jory lui, reste bouche bée dans une totale incompréhension. Daveth nous désigne tous les quatre, fait mine de bander son arc, puis désigne les loups du doigt et lui montre un seul doigt. Jory hoche la tête. Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel. Que de difficulté pour lui faire comprendre qu'il faut prendre en joug la même cible tous en même temps.

Je m'avance derrière les buttes, surement les trois autres sentent-ils que je sais ce que je fais, car ils hésitent un court instant avant de marcher dans mes pas avec prudence. Les Dalatiens sont des nomades, ils chassent pour se nourrir et pour se défendre. Le terrain importe peu et cette constatation me fait sourire. L'Archiviste a raison : où que je sois je suis Dalatien. Mes traditions et mon savoir ne me quitteront jamais. Je me tourne vers les autres, ils me suivent à la trace. Ils sont trop près de moi mais je leur expliquerai comme il convient de se tenir pendant une chasse tout à l'heure.

Je me place derrière la butte, nous pouvons voir les loups sans qu'ils nous voient. Je prends le risque de murmurer «du plus près au plus éloigné». Ils acquiescent et bandent leurs arcs. L'abattage peut commencer. Les loups mettent un moment avant de comprendre d'où ils sont attaqués, trop longtemps en fait. Nous les tuons presque tous et presque sans erreur de coordination. Nous allons néanmoins en finir deux au corps à corps. Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Daveth et lui fait signe de me suivre. Les deux loups meurent par le fer de nos dagues au moment où ils se jettent sur notre groupe. Je nettoie le sang qui couvre mon bras.

« On sent l'habitude ! » s'exclame Daveth avec entrain. Visiblement il s'est pris au jeu.

« Vous ne vous débrouillez pas trop mal pour des sédentaires. » Je ne parle pas de race par choix, ne remettons pas le sujet si bien évité sur le tapis. « Mais vous ne devriez pas vous serrer autant les uns aux autres, vous pourriez vous gêner avec vos armes, et cela nous rend plus facile à attaquer de loin. »

« Compris chef, on va aérer les rangs. » plaisante Alistair en mimant un salut militaire.

Daveth rit et j'esquisse un sourire amusé. C'est Alistair qui devrait mener l'expédition mais… Chassez le naturel il revient au galop… J'ai l'habitude de diriger mes chasses avec Tamlen et Fénarel. Je me surprends à faire la comparaison. Décidément, ces deux-là me plaisent de plus en plus, j'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance plus tard, après la bataille. Mais je sais déjà que me battre avec eux sera rassurant. Le problème de la guerre c'est que lorsqu'on est seul au front, ou que l'on ne peut pas faire confiance à ceux qui se tiennent à nos côtés, c'est que votre survie ne tient qu'à vous. Avoir des compagnons d'arme signifie des chances de survie que nous nous offrons mutuellement en surveillant les arrières des uns et des autres. L'expérience et la camaraderie sont de puissants atouts, autant la partager. Daveth et Alistair ne sont pas Dalatiens mais je ne me sens pas coupable de leur dispenser le savoir des miens. Je sais que cela nous sera utile à tous, plus tard.

Nous continuons à avancer dans les terres sauvages. Un charriot a été renversé plus loin, des bœufs et des hommes trempent dans leur sang, déchiquetés. Nous nous approchons du massacre, une voix s'élève d'un homme à terre.

_« Il n'est pas aussi mort qu'il en avait l'air »_ fait Alistair

Je lui jette un regard dépité. Il a un homme blessé sous les yeux et il trouve le moyen de plaisanter... Le concerné hausse les épaules et baisse à nouveau les yeux vers l'homme agonisant.

_« Qu'est…ce… Des Gardes des…ombres ? » gémit le soldat en sang. « Ma patrouille … a été surprise par des engeances…. Elles sont sorties du sol… nous avons… été décimés… Je vous en prie, aidez-moi…je dois… rentrer au campement. »_

_« Il faut panser ses blessures, il va se vider de son sang sur le chemin sinon. »_ Fait remarquer Daveth

_« J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. »_

Alistair sort des bandages et avec l'aide de Daveth, il soigne l'homme du mieux qu'il peut. Ce dernier se relève difficilement et se met en marche, chancelant, vers le camp. Il devrait y arriver mais ses blessures sont profondes, il ne combattra pas demain. Nous regardons autour de nous, le désastre nous met en face de ce qui nous attend demain à grande échelle. Je n'ai pas peur mais je me fais la réflexion que Tamlen n'a surement eu aucune chance de résister à une telle furie s'il était aussi malade que moi, seul dans cette caverne. Je note que certains corps ont été entamés… Je ne veux pas savoir par quoi…

_« Vous avez entendu ? »_ se plaint Ser Jory _« Tout une patrouille de vétérans exterminée par l'engeance. Combien devrons-nous en tuer avant de pouvoir rentrer ? une dizaine ? une centaine ? je trouve que cette mission nous fait courir des risques inutiles. »_

_« Calmez-vous, si nous restons prudents il ne nous arrivera rien. »_ tente de modérer Alistair.

_« Ces vétérans étaient surement prudents eux aussi. »_

_« Vous m'avez tout l'air d'un couard._ » je lance, en défi.

_« J'essaie seulement de rester en vie. Mais je ne fuirai pas, je vous le jure. »_

_« Il est naturel d'avoir peur, vous savez. Personne n'aime l'idée de se frotter à l'engeance, moi le premier. » _Tempère Alistair.

« Surtout que la dernière fois, je me suis fait enrôler de force dans un Ordre de fanatiques en robes… Qu'allons-nous devenir cette fois ? »

« Qu'est-ce que les templiers viennent faire là-dedans ? » demande Alistair, incrédule.

Daveth et moi nous contentons de pouffer bêtement en reprenant la marche. Mais Ser chevalier n'en a pas fini avec ses doléances, Alistair le coupe d'un ton calme qui se veut rassurant.

_« Ecoutez-moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, aussi rusées que sont les engeances, les Gardes des ombres sentent leur présence. C'est pour cela que je vous accompagne. Elles ne nous surprendront pas. »_

_« Rassuré, Ser Chevalier ? »_ lui lance Daveth avec une grande claque dans le dos. _«Nous ne mourrons pas par surprise ! »_

_« Vous trouvez ça rassurant, vous ? »_

Nous nous remettons en route sans nous occuper plus avant de ses jérémiades. Nous avons des engeances à tuer, des fioles de sang à ramasser et des documents à récupérer.


	5. My Paintbox Suite

**Titre**** :**  
Too bad for me

**Chapitre**** IV (suite):**  
My Paintbox

**Note de l'auteur :**  
ouah, j'ai jamais vu mes fics s'écrire aussi vite. Les pages s'enchainent mais le jeu stagne XD déjà 12heures de jeu et je n'en suis encore que dans les terres Korcari. Je vais établir le record de la plus loooooooongue partie de DAO jamais jouée XD.  
N'oubliez pas les reviews, l'auteur en vit XD

* * *

On profite d'une petite pose bandage. Ser Jory s'est pris le pied dans un piège à ours. Le piège était tellement tendu qu'il a transpercé le métal et touché la peau. Rien de bien dramatique mais il fallait désinfecter. On ne peut pas marcher dans des marécages avec une blessure ouverte et des bottes perméables, il risquerait la gangrène. Je fais donc un tour dans les fourrés. Daveth me regarde attentivement fouiller dans les herbes hautes au bord de l'eau trouble des marais, tandis qu'Alistair joue les infirmières autour d'un Jory maudissant sa poisse naturelle.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez? » me lance la fée des marais

« Une fleur. »

« Ah oui, celle dont vous a parlé le maître-chien ? » se rappelle Alistair

« Oui, une fleur blanche à cœur rouge… mais pour le moment je n'ai croisé qu'un mulot, un écureuil et un crapaud particulièrement laid. »

« Vous voulez un coup de main ? »

« En tant que fée des marais vous devez bien connaitre la flore du coin, non ? »

« Les fleurs c'est pas la spécialité des gnomes des jardins ? » raille Daveth

« Hé ! laissez-moi en dehors de vos histoires de fleurs ! ça devient louche. »

Daveth et moi rions un peu avant de nous remettre à notre quête. Cette fleur est sensée pousser un peu partout dans les terres sauvages, ce serait quand même un comble qu'on n'en voie aucune. Ser Jory est de nouveau sur pied lorsque nous sortons les nôtres de la boue nauséabonde du marais, un peu crasseux mais la fameuse fleur à la main et la mine joyeuse.

Je prends un livre dans mon paquetage et je glisse la plante entre les pages avant de ranger le tout. Voilà une chose de faite. J'espère juste arriver assez vite pour pouvoir soigner le chien. Les bottes de Ser Jory ont un peu souffert du mauvais traitement de ce piège, mais elles ne se sont pas déformées, ce qui nous assure au moins de ne pas avoir un blessé ce soir en rentrant. Quelle idée aussi, les bottes en fonte. Au moins dans du cuir on est silencieux, souple et ce n'est pas un trou qui nous mine la vie… enfin bref… les humains n'ont aucun sens pratiques, ils pensent que leurs armures ne servent que sur des champs de batailles secs et plats. Passons.

Nos pas nous mènent jusqu'à une nouvelle butte où des ombres semblent sortir de terre. Des engeances, enfin ! J'ai failli croire qu'elles nous fuyaient ! Je fais signe aux autres de se disperser. Alistair se met à couvert derrière une colonne de pierre décapitée, Jory et moi derrière une arcade et Daveth se terre dans un fourré. Je répète mon geste de notre combat contre les loups. Je désigne mon arc puis je lève un doigt. Les autres approuvent. Je compte jusqu'à trois en repliant les doigts et les flèches fusent. Le premier genlock tombe, puis un second. Un hurlock, un autre. Un genlock… Plus rien ne bouge. Ils n'ont pas vu où nous étions, ou alors ils attendent que nous bougions. Je fais signe de rester en position. Daveth bande son arc, il me couvre.

Je monte la butte, Daveth est sorti de sa cache pour m'avoir dans son champ de vision. Mais il n'y a rien aux alentours. Je sors les fioles destinées à récolter le sang des monstres que nous avons tués. Chacun de nous rempli la sienne et la met en sécurité dans son paquetage. Pour ma part je la loge entre mes vêtements pour éviter qu'elle se casse sous un choc quelconque. Manquerait plus que cette merde ronge les affaires en plus de me ronger le corps.

« Il n'y a plus que les traités à trouver. Alistair, savez-vous où ils se trouvent ? »

« Duncan m'a dit Sud-Sud-est. Cet avant-poste a été abandonné il y a longtemps, nous ne connaissons pas sa position exacte. »

« Nous n'avons donc plus qu'à explorer en nous dirigeant vers le sud. »

Il approuve et je regarde le ciel un instant, puis mon regard descend vers le sud et je repars en tête du groupe. En chemin nous trouvons plusieurs campements abandonnés. Don un particulièrement grand et infesté d'engeances à l'ouest. Nous avons également trouvé le corps de deux missionnaires qui ont apparemment laissé un coffre avec de l'équipement quelque part dans les terres sauvages. Du moins c'est ce que dit la lettre que nous avons trouvé sur le corps du père. Nous avons convenu que nous y passerons, sans trop nous faire d'illusions.

« D'où venez-vous ? »

« C'est à moi que vous posez la question, Daveth ? »

« Oui, nous étions en train d'évoquer nos origines. Et je me demandais d'où vous veniez. »

« Et bien… Je viens d'un clan Dalatien, comme vous vous en doutez. Le problème avec notre peuple c'est que nous sommes sans cesse en mouvement. Notre présence finit toujours pas se savoir et notre proximité irrite les humains. Nous partons lorsque les tensions ne nous permettent plus de nous sentir en sécurité. Je viens d'un peu partout, mais Duncan m'a trouvé dans la forêt de Bréciliane, si c'est ce que vous demandez. »

« Vous devez bien avoir un endroit où vous vous considérez chez vous, non ? »

« Je suis chez moi là où mon clan plante ses Aravels. C'est aussi simple que cela. Mais j'affectionnais particulièrement la forêt de Bréciliane… La vie y était paisible et les conditions de vie moins rude que dans les vallées. »

« J'aimerai bien voir à quoi ressemble un clan Dalatien… » fit Daveth, songeur. « J'ai du mal à imaginer la vie en nomade… je voyage énormément mais je doute que je pourrais me passer définitivement de la ville. »

« C'est une question de culture. Je ne pourrai pas vivre dans le brouhaha des villes humaines. Quand les étoiles montent éclairer le ciel, j'aime qu'aucune lumière ne me gâche leur éclat et que nul ne vienne troubler ma contemplation. »

« Les Gardes des Ombres proposent un équilibre entre ces deux vies qui peut convenir à tout le monde. Nous nous adapterons surement plus vite que prévu à ce rythme de vie. »

Je ne réponds pas, Alistair se lance dans le récit d'anecdotes sur la Garde. Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter. Plus il parle plus il me conforte dans l'idée que quelqu'un a oublié de lui donner un soupçon d'intelligence. Il est gentil, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais là je cherche des traités scellés et j'essaie de prévenir le danger. J'ai donc un peu de mal à prendre part à la plaisanterie générale. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Non seulement toutes les terres sauvages savent que nous sommes là, mais en plus le soit disant chef de groupe raconte comment Duncan l'a trouvé après sa première cuite, le soir de son entrée dans la Garde. Heureusement que quelqu'un ici a les pieds sur terres.

Je m'arrête un instant, je scrute le pont de bois qui enjambe une rivière large. Ça sent le guet-apens. Je fais signe aux autres de s'arrêter et de se tenir prêt. Sur la gauche, un chemin qui ne mène qu'à un cul de sac, mais couvert d'herbes aussi hautes qu'un homme. De l'autre côté du pont, une engeance plus grande et plus laide que les autres. Alistair murmure « un émissaire ». Sans crier gare, je bande mon arc et la flèche part à toute vitesse dans les herbes. Un gémissement, puis un silence, un bruit sourd, surement une chute. Un second genlock sort de sa cachette. Alistair l'abat. Daveth vise longuement et touche l'émissaire en pleine tête alors que Jory reçoit de plein fouet un sortilège que le montre lui avait envoyé.

Nous continuons d'avancer Il y a d'autres engeances de l'autre côté du pont. Je leur dit de se disperser. Alistair et Jory passent devant, Daveth et moi restons derrière, arcs tendus au maximum, flèches encochées. Le combat fait rage mais ne dure que quelques minutes. Parmi les cadavres je vois le corps d'un humain, que je fouille. Il porte à la ceinture une bourse cinéraire pleine de cendres et une lettre qui indique qu'en répandant les cendres sur des rochers, un peu plus haut, un esprit bienveillant exaucera un vœu. Daveth redouble d'enthousiasme. Alistair et moi nous méfions. C'est à cause de ces légendes débiles que les démons entrent dans notre monde.

Finalement nous avons décidé de monter jusqu'aux pierres, de répandre les cendres et d'aviser. Nous tuerons le démon s'il le faut. Je monte jusqu'au tas de cailloux déposés en faut d'une butte qui surplombe le lac. Les autres se tiennent prêts à se battre. Je prends la bourse et je vide les cendres sur les pierres… Ca ne loupe pas.

« Qui ose tirer Gazérah de sa torpeur ? »

« Pour les Gardes des Ombres ! » hurle Alistair avec ferveur alors qu'il se jette à l'assaut du démon.

Pour le coup, si nous n'étions pas en plein combat j'aurai éclaté de rire. J'empoigne moi aussi mes couteaux longs et je me lance dans la bataille. Notre avantage, c'est que nous sommes quatre et que le monstre ne sait pas par où commencer. Nous l'abattons difficilement mais sans trop de dégât. Juste quelques égratignures sur mon bras et sur la joue d'Alistair, un peu comme s'il avait raté son coup en se rasant.

« Mais ça saigne ! »

« Touchez pas mon bras, il va très bien. »

« Mais ça risque de s'infecter ! La blessure est ouverte ! »

« une morsure de loup aurait fait davantage de dégâts. »

« Faîtes au moins un bandage, pour que le cuir de votre armure n'empire pas les choses. »

« Accordé. »

Le temps de me faire un bandage moi-même –Alistair étant trop mère poule à mon goût- et nous sommes reparti vers le sud.

De là où nous sommes nous apercevons les ruines de l'avant-poste. Nous avons un itinéraire bien plus précis maintenant. Nous pressons le pas. A priori il y a un petit groupe d'engeance devant, mais rien que nous ne puissions surmonter. Une fois arrivée dans l'enceinte de la tour détruite, nous nous mettons en quête des documents désirés par Duncan.

Nous retournons les pierres de l'édifice en miettes. Un coffre éventré nous attendait là, vide. La déception s'empare de nous… lorsqu'une voix chaude et sensuelle réside derrière nous. Une femme à n'en pas douter. Je me retourne, vexé d'avoir été surpris, dagues à la main. Lorsque je vois notre compagnie, je me détends un peu. Elle est frêle, peu habillée, armée seulement d'un bâton de mage. Nous ne craignons pas grand-chose à nous quatre.

« Tiens, tiens, tiens… qu'avons-nous là ? Etes-vous des vautours venus ronger des os déjà nettoyés par le temps et les loups ? Ou bien n'êtes-vous que des intrus ayant pénétré sur mes terres sauvages en quête d'une proie facile ? »

Elle descend lentement l'escalier presque intact pour nous rejoindre à hauteur du sol.

« Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ? Pillards ou vulgaires intrus ? »

« Ni l'un ni l'autre. Cette tour appartenait jadis aux gardes des ombres. »

« Cette tour n'en est plus une depuis longtemps. Les terres sauvages ont depuis revendiqué cette carcasse de civilisation. »

Elle traverse le cercle de la tour, la lumière décroissante qui rougeoie à l'ouest lui donne une allure irréelle. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jets sons ramassés en un chignon serré et découvrent sa nuque et son dos nus. Seule une étoffe couleur de vin couvre sa poitrine et sa gorge est ornée de bijoux de facture barbare. Sur son épaule gauche, le reste d'une épaulette en argent que le temps et la pluie ont rendue noire, ornée de plumes de corbeaux. Son bras est couvert d'une manche noire déchirée de ci et de là par les courses entre les arbres. A sa taille pend une jupe de toile, noire également, est ornée de langues de cuir peintes sous lesquelles montent des bottes fines qui soulignent la finesse de ses jambes. Elle est belle, même de mon point de vu d'elfe. Elle a beau être indéniablement humaine, ses mouvements épousent son environnement à la perfection et son corps semble faire partie intégrante de la forêt lorsqu'on la regarde rejoindre les arbres. Elle est chez elle, cela ne fait pas de doute, de la même manière que j'étais chez moi à Bréciliane.

« Voilà quelques temps que je vous observe. Où vont-ils ? , que cherchent-ils ? ces questions me taraudent. Et maintenant vous profanez des vestiges que nul n'a violés depuis une éternité. Pourquoi ? »

« Gardez le silence » Nous intime Alistair. « C'est une Chasind, ses semblables sont peut-être dans les parages. »

« Oh, vous craignez que des barbares ne s'abattent sur vous ? » éclate la créature d'un rire moqueur.

« Ouais. » réplique Alistair avec une grimace. « Les barbares, c'est barbant. »

« C'est une sorcière ! » s'écrit Daveth. « Elle va tous nous transformer en crapauds ! »

Non mais il est sérieux là ? Depuis quand les sorcières transforme-t-elles les gens en crapauds ? En voilà un a qui ont a trop raconté de contes. Remarque, les fées des marais sont peut-être la proie de prédilection des crapauds…

_« Contes et légendes ne sont que fantasmes. Souffrez-vous donc de penser par vous-mêmes ? Vous. » Elle se tourne vers moi pour me parler. « Les elfes ne sont pas des enfants qu'un rien effarouche. Dîtes moi votre nom et je vous donnerai le mien. »_

_« Je me nomme Finduilas. Je suis enchanté. » Au sens propre, mais ce ne sont pas des choses à dire à une dame à moitié nue armée d'un artéfact magique._

_« Que voilà de nobles manières… La courtoisie n'est que trop rarement de mise dans nos contrées. Vous pouvez m'appeler Morrigan, si vous le désirez. Laissez-moi deviner vos desseins. Vous convoitiez les documents qui étaient dans ce coffre. »_

_« Qui ne sont plus dans ce coffre hein ? » s'emporte Alistair. « Parce que vous les avez volés ! vile sorcière….scélérate ! »_

_« Tant d'éloquence vous honore. Comment aurais-je pu voler des cadavres ? » demande-t-elle avec amusement._

_« Sans grande difficulté il me semble. Ces documents sont la propriété de la Garde des Ombres, je vous conseille de les restituer. »_

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine, nullement impressionnée par la verve d'Alistair. En même temps, même l'écureuil qui fourrageait dans les herbes près de l'eau n'a pas bougé l'oreille en l'entendant lever la voix.

_« Je n'en ferai rien, et pour cause : leur disparition n'est pas de mon fait. Et vous réclamer d'un nom dépouillé ici du moindre sens ne suffira pas à m'intimider. » déclare Morrigan avec mépris._

_« Savez-vous qui les a fait disparaitre ? » j'interviens avant qu'Alistair ne décide de l'étrangler à mains nues._

_« Ma mère, pour tout vous dire. »_

_« Pouvez-vous nous mener à elle ? Peut-être pourrons-nous discuter de la situation. »_

_« Voilà une requête ô combien opportune. » elle émet un petit rire. « Je vous aime bien. »_

Alistair se sentit le besoin de faire du mauvais esprit.

_« Méfiez-vous. Pour l'instant elle vous donne du « je vous aime bien », mais bientôt ce sera « Pouf ! la grenouille » »_

_« Elle va nous mettre dans son chaudron c'est sûr ! »chuchote Daveth_

_« S'il y fait plus chaud que dans cette forêt, ce peut être un changement intéressant. »Gémit Jory._

_« Suivez-moi donc s'il vous en dit. »_

Morrigan se retourne, nous présentant la courbe de son dos. Elle a le pas léger de ceux qui savent disparaitre dans les ombres de la nature, elle marche dans les herbes souples pour ne pas laisser de traces de son passage, dans les terres meubles d'eau qui se regorgent presque instantanément. Ses épaules roulent au rythme de son avancée soutenue. De temps à autres elle regarde à l'arrière pour s'assurer que nous suivons. Elle me trouve, moi, à quelques mètres derrière elle, évoluant aisément entre les branches basses et les herbes hautes, habitué à me déplacer en forêt. Ensuite Daveth, qui me suit à la trace pour ne pas tomber. Il ne se pose pas de questions, il pose ses pas dans les miens en essayant de se tenir assez loin, comme je l'avais conseillé plus tôt dans la journée. Après lui, presque hors de la vue de Morrigan, Alistair se relève parfois d'une chute dans l'eau du marais ou sur une pierre cachée dans les broussailles. Loin encore derrière, Jory a toutes les peines du monde à maintenir la cadence.

La sorcière ralentit pour les laisser nous rattraper mais ne s'arrête pas. Si bien que nous arrivons rapidement devant une maison de bois devant laquelle attend une vielle femme négligée, sa robe élimée et ses cheveux gris en désordre lui donne l'apparence d'une démente. Je laisse Morrigan faire les présentations. Je ne sens pas de menace planer sur nous, cela fait longtemps que j'ai rangé mes couteaux longs.

_« Bonjour, Mère. Je vous amène quatre Gardes des Ombres. Ils…. »_

_« Je les vois, petite… Ils sont plus nombreux que je ne pensais. »_

_« Vous voulez vous faire croire que vous nous attendiez ? » _raille Alistair, désarçonné.

_« Je ne veux rien de vous, et surtout pas vous faire croire quoi que ce soit. Celui qui refuse de voir l'évidence n'est pas moins sot que celui qui accepte le mensonge. »_

Je la ressortirai à Merrill celle-là.

_« On ne devrait pas lui parler, c'est une sorcière! » _chuchote Daveth a toute vitesse. Il n'est vraiment pas rassuré.

_« Silence, Daveth ! A supposer que ce soit le cas, voulez-vous donc la courroucer ? »_

Maintenant qu'il n'y a plus d'engeance, Jory a arrêté de faire dans ses chausses. Merveilleux.

_« Comme ce garçon est éveillé. » se moque la vieille. « Cela ne changera rien aux desseins de ce monde, mais je n'ai pas voix au chapitre. Croyez ce qu'il vous plaira. Et vous ? » demande-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. « Votre esprit elfique vous fait il adopté un point de vue différent ? Quel est votre avis ? »_

_« Je ne sais que penser de vous. »_

_« Une attitude plus sage qu'il n'y parait. Je sais que j'ignore tout… Ou est-ce « que je ne sais rien » ? Je ne sais jamais. Vous êtes auréolé de mystère… et pourtant j'ai foi. Ah oui ? il semblerait que j'ai foi en effet ! »_

_« Une bonne femme qui finit par se parler toute seule… c'est ça la terrifiante sorcière des terres sauvages ? »_

_« Sorcière des terres sauvages ? » s'écrie-t-elle en riant. « Vous devez tenir ça de Morrigan. Son esprit déborde de fantasmes, oh…. Vous la verriez danser nue sous la lune. »_

La pauvre Morrigan se pince l'arête du nez. Je comprends sa gêne. Je n'aurais pas aimé qu'on raconte cela devant quatre hommes dont trois imaginent actuellement la scène en laissant tomber leurs yeux dans le généreux décolleté qu'offre sa parure légère.

_« Ils ne sont pas venus écoutés vos fables, Mère. »_

_« C'est vrai. Ils viennent chercher leurs traités, n'est-ce pas ? Avant de commencer un concert de jappements, sachez que votre précieux sceau s'est rompu il y a bien longtemps. C'est moi qui les ai protégés. »_

Elle rentre à l'intérieur de sa chaumière. Morrigan me jauge du regard, je le soutiens jusqu'à ce qu'elle détourne les yeux. Un bruissement de papier et revoilà sa mère devant nous, avec trois rouleaux anciens qu'elle me tend. Je les récupère et les glisse à ma ceinture.

_« Vous… les avez protégés… oh… » balbutie Alistair, qui ne s'y retrouve plus._

_« Et pourquoi pas ? Apportez les à vos gardes des ombres et avertissez-les que cet Enclin est une menace plus grande qu'ils n'en ont conscience. »_

_« Merci de nous les avoir restitués. » Je me penche légèrement et respectueusement en avant dans un salut poli._

_« Quel savoir-vivre ! Toujours là où l'on s'y attend le moins…. Comme les bas ! » Elle éclate de rire à cette blague qu'elle est la seule à comprendre. « Ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Vous avez ce que vous êtes venu chercher. »_

_« Il est temps pour vous de partir. » Nous annonce Morrigan._

_« Tu n'y penses pas, ma petite, ce sont tes hôtes ! »_

_« Bien… Je vous guiderai donc à travers les bois. Suivez-moi. »_

Le retour se fait rapidement, nous n'étions pas si loin d'Ostagar que nous le pensions mais nous avons passé la journée à marcher et nous avons un peu perdu notre itinéraire en suivant Morrigan sous le couvert des bois sombres. Elle nous abandonne à l'entrée du campement et disparait sans que j'aie eu le temps de lui dire au revoir. Alistair et Jory rejoignent immédiatement Duncan tandis que Daveth m'accompagne voir le maître-chien.

_« Quelles nouvelles ? »_

_« Est-ce bien la fleur que vous cherchiez ? » _

Je sors mon livre et en retire la fleur, aplatie mais intacte.

_« Oui c'est bien celle-là ! » Il me la prend délicatement des mains, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles sur le visage. « Venez, je vais préparer un onguent ! »_

Je le suis sur la petite table qu'il a installée pour préparer ses cataplasmes. Il broie la fleur et se livre à toute une série de manipulation que je ne connais pas. Il finit par obtenir une sorte de crème grasse avec laquelle il veut masser le chien. Daveth reste à l'extérieur de l'enclos pendant que le Maître-chien me montre les mouvements qu'il exécute sur son ami à quatre pattes. En gros, l'onguent va passer par la peau et purifier la souillure en passant dans le sang. Pour ça il faut en étaler le plus possible sur le thorax de l'animal, pour protéger en priorité ses organes vitaux. Je l'aide à tenir le chien sur le dos. A ma grande surprise, il se laisse faire sans broncher. Il me regarde fixement, comme si j'étais sensé comprendre quelque chose qu'il venait de me dire… Ou comme s'il m'avait posé une question et qu'il attendait la réponse. Le Maître-chien me regarde, ma perplexité doit se lire sur mon visage, car il se met à rire.

_« Revenez après la bataille, il vous remerciera lui-même. Il sera remis dans un jour ou deux, et il aura besoin d'un nouveau maître. Il se peut qu'il vous accepte. »_

_« C'est possible, à votre avis ? »_ je demande en grattant le poitrail de l'animal.

_« Il a compris que vous aviez participé à sa guérison. »_ Il ouvre la porte de l'enclos pour que je puisse sortir et rejoindre Daveth_. « Revenez après la bataille, vraiment. Vous pourrez décider à ce moment-là. » _

« Je n'y manquerai pas. »

Après de brèves salutations, je repars avec Daveth en direction du feu de camps où attend Duncan.

« Vous allez lui trouver un nom ? »

« Ne vous emballez pas, il ne m'a pas encore accepté. »

« Il le fera surement. Vous avez vu comme il vous regardait quand vous êtes parti ? »

« Nous verrons cela. »

« _Ah, vous voilà de retour_. Tout est en ordre à ce qu'Alistair m'a dit. »

Attendez un peu… j'oublie quelque chose là…. Ah ! Oui ! Je suis sensé lui faire la tête à lui… Pff pour ce que ça va me servir…

_« Oui »_

_« Les mages du Cercle ont achevé leurs préparatifs nous pouvons donc commencer le rituel immédiatement. »_

_« J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien de dire que je ne suis pas d'accord. »_

_« En effet. »_

Je me renfrogne et souffle une mèche rougeoyante qui s'est aventurée sur mon front. Duncan soupire. Daveth pose enfin la question qui nous taraude depuis bien des jours.

« _Allez-vous enfin nous expliquer en quoi consiste l'Union ? _»

« _Je serai franc : les Gardes des Ombres paient tous le prix fort pour devenir ce qu'ils sont, mais le destin réclame parfois précocement son dû._ »

« _Si je comprends bien, la cérémonie peut nous tuer ?_ » je m'informe.

« _La mort pourrait aussi bien vous prendre sur le champ de bataille. Mais je ne vous aurais pas choisis si je ne vous savais pas capables d'y survivre._ »

« _Dans ce cas, allons-y. J'ai hâte de voir ça de plus près._ » déraisonne Daveth

« _Oui finissons-en_. » dit sèchement Jory.

Duncan s'en va et Alistair nous emmène tranquillement jusqu'au temple. Ce n'est qu'une autre tour dont il ne reste plus que des arcades. Sur une table, un calice attend, Alistair s'adosse à une colonne et nous écoute parler… ou plutôt… Il écoute Jory se plaindre.

_« Plus j'en apprends sur cette Union, moins ça me plait. »_

_« Cessez de pleurnicher pour changer. » s'agace Daveth. _

_« A quoi bon toutes ces épreuves ? N'ai-je pas déjà mérité ma place ? »_

_« C'est la tradition de la Garde… à moins que votre tête ne leur revienne pas. »_

_« Ser Jory, cessez de geindre comme un nouveau-né. Vos gémissements ne changeront rien à ce qui va suivre. » Quoi ? je n'ai pas le droit d'être fataliste ?_

_« Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ma femme et à l'enfant qu'elle porte. Si seulement on m'avait prévenu… c'est vraiment trop injuste. »_

_« Vous n'auriez jamais accepté s'ils avaient été francs avec vous. Voilà pourquoi les Gardes des Ombres font tant de mystères. Le devoir avant tout, hein ? » _

« Vous vous improvisez la voix de la raison, Daveth ? »

« Ne vous moquez pas, Maître Elfe, je pense sincèrement ce que je dis. »

_« Ils nous sacrifieraient sans sourciller ? » reprend Jory_

_« A leur place je serai prêt à sacrifier bien plus pour mettre un terme à l'enclin. »_

_« Jory, j'ai une idée pour vous : taisez-vous. » je fais, excédé._

_« C'est vrai Ser Chevalier, n'allez pas mouiller vos chausses avant le début du rituel. »_

_« C'est que… je n'ai encore jamais rencontré d'ennemis que je ne puisse vaincre l'arme au poing… »_

Duncan vient d'arriver et le silence se fait. Sa voix grave et rocailleuse tonne comme un orage au milieu de cette nuit trop paisible. La nature c'est tue.

_« Ainsi débute la cérémonie de l'Union. » Duncan marque une pause et se tourne vers nous après avoir rejoint le Calice près de la table. « Les origines de la Garde des Ombres remontent au premier Enclin. L'humanité était au bord du gouffre. »_

_C'est toujours comme ça, il n'y en a que pour les humains._

_« Les premiers Gardes des Ombres burent le sang de l'engeance et apprirent à dominer leur corruption. »_

_« Nous… Nous allons devoir boire le sang de ces… créatures… »_

Je vous laisse deviner qui pleurniche, encore.

_« Tout comme l'on fait les premiers des nôtres. Tout comme nous l'avons fait avant vous. Telle est la source de nos pouvoirs et de notre victoire. »_

_« Quiconque survit à l'Union acquiert l'immunité à la souillure de l'engeance et peut l'employer à terrasser l'archidémon. » reprend Alistair, bon élève._

_« Très bien, allons-y… » Je suis las de tout ce baratin, qu'on en finisse._

_« Avant de commencer l'Union, prononçons une nouvelle fois, les mots des premiers d'entre nous. Alistair ? »_

_« Unissons-nous, frères et sœurs. Unissons-nous dans les ombres contre lesquelles nous veillons. Unissons-nous pour remplir ensemble notre devoir éternel. A ceux qui vont mourir, je dis ceci : votre sacrifice ne sera pas oublié. Un jour prochain, nous vous rejoindrons dans la mort. »_

Il se retourne pour prendre le calice, je le vois à présent, le sang de l'engeance que nous avons ramené de notre mission. L'idée de l'ingurgiter volontairement ne me plait pas. Pas plus que l'idée que cette souillure est déjà en moi et que cela ne fera que compléter ma « transformation ». Daveth s'avance. Il sera le premier à passer.

« Venez, Daveth. »

Il prend le calice et le porte à ses lèvres. Duncan récupère le récipient alors que la respiration de notre compagnon se met à accélérer de manière inquiétante. Ses yeux se révulsent, son corps se tord de douleur, il tombe et ses cris me donnent la nausée… Faiseurs… Veillez sur lui… faîtes que toute cette souffrance ne soit pas inutile…

« Je suis désolé Daveth. Ser Jory, c'est votre tour. »

Je réalise que Daveth souffre encore par terre et que Duncan sait déjà qu'il va mourir. Qu'avons-nous fait à nos Dieux respectifs pour vivre cela ce soir. Mais Jory n'accepte pas son destin comme je le fais. Je sais que je vais souffrir, ça aurait été plus simple de passer le premier. Je sais que mon corps n'aura jamais connu de pareille douleur et que je vais probablement mourir, agité de tremblements écœurants, sur le sol de ce temple en ruine. Mais je vais boire ce sang, c'est une certitude. Apparemment Jory espère qu'après cette révélation, il peut quand même échapper à la Garde.

« Mais… j'ai une femme et un enfant ! Si j'avais su… »

« Vous ne pouvez plus reculer. »

Duncan s'approche de lui avec le Calice. Je recule d'un pas, Alistair détourne les yeux.

« Non ! Je refuse ! Je ne veux pas mourir sans gloire ! »

Duncan pose le Calice sur la table tandis que Ser Jory tire son épée. Duncan s'approche de lui, il ne parait pas menaçant à première vue mais Alistair se crispe à côté de moi et je devine ce qui va se passer. Je suis figé sur place, je n'arrive pas à réagir. Duncan sort son cimeterre et le plante avec une vitesse fulgurante dans le corps du chevalier de Golefalois. Son sang se répand sur le sol alors que son corps retombe. Il n'est pas encore mort mais Daveth a expiré. Duncan le laisse se vider de son sang sur les dalles de pierre froides. Il s'excuse à nouveau.

« L'Union n'est pas terminée. Finduilas, soumettez-vous à la souillure, pour le bien du plus grand nombre. »

J'agis comme un automate, trop choqué par la violence de Duncan. Je connais la violence et l'horreur des combats, mais celle qui touche les hommes capable de supprimer simplement leurs alliés, sans remords apparents et sans voir trembler leur bras m'était inconnue. Je prends le calice et le porte à mes lèvres. J'ai l'impression d'avaler du feu liquide. La douleur se répand depuis ma gorge jusqu'à l'intégralité de mon corps comme une explosion. Je suffoque, j'ai l'impression qu'on m'oblige à m'agenouiller, que le sol m'attire ou que le ciel m'écrase. La vision d'un dragon noir, comme en décomposition, me parvient. Son cri suraigu me perce les tympans. Ma tête va exploser…. Elle explose.


	6. Lonely Day

**Titre :**  
Too bad for me

**Chapitre V:  
**Lonely Day**  
**

**Notes de l'auteur:**  
Si ça chante quelqu'un on pourrait faire une communauté Dragon Age française. Avec des fics en français et tout XD

* * *

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, j'ai mal à l'arrière du crâne. Je me suis violemment cogné contre la pierre, je crois. J'ai l'impression que mon corps tout entier a été lacéré par une meute de loup. La voix de Duncan me parait si lointaine que je me demande si je l'entends vraiment. Je veux dormir… Juste dormir. Pour oublier mon corps qui hurle. Mais je sens qu'on me touche là joue, ça ne me fait pas mal, mais je crois qu'on me frappe.

J'entends mon nom, une autre voix. Je rouvre les yeux, au-dessus de moi, Alistair et Duncan sont penchés, ils me scrutent. Alistair parait profondément soulagé, il se relève pour me laisser me redresser. Je ne le fais pas tout de suite, cela dit, reprendre le contrôle de mon enveloppe charnelle me parait impossible. J'ai l'impression d'être tellement lourd que je me surprends que la terre ne m'ait pas déjà englouti. Une main large se glisse derrière mon dos et me redresse un peu, je porte mes mains à mon visage dans un effort qui me semble surnaturel.

_« C'est terminé. Bienvenue. »_

Je m'assois puis me lève difficilement en écoutant Alistair parler d'une voix éteinte.

_« Deux morts de plus… Lors de mon Union, un seul d'entre nous avait péri, mais sa mort m'a marqué à tout jamais. Je suis heureux que vous ayez survécu. »_

Moi je ne suis pas certain d'être heureux tout de suite, je te dirai ça quand mon cerveau aura chassé le pivert qui a élu domicile dans ma tête… Mais je ne suis pas fâché de le revoir, le blondinet… J'essaie de me remémorer ce qui s'est passé avant que je ne perde connaissance sous la douleur. Jory, passé par la lame de Duncan, le sang, la souillure, Daveth, le serment d'Alistair, mes prières… Je lève les yeux vers Duncan

«_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous l'ayez tué ! »_

_« Je n'y ai pris aucun plaisir, mais l'enclin exige des sacrifices. Fort heureusement, vous êtes la preuve vivante que nos sacrifices n'ont pas été vains. »_

_« Avant que j'oublie : pour terminer l'union, prenez un peu de sang et mettez-le dans un pendentif. Pour que vous n'oubliiez jamais ceux qui sont morts aujourd'hui. »_ dit Alistair en me tendant une chaine avec un pendant argenté.

_« Prenez du repos. Lorsque vous irez mieux, venez me rejoindre au conseil. Le roi a requis votre présence. »_

« Bien… J'arrive…»

Duncan s'en va, Alistair me regarde et reste immobile là où il est, il ne sait pas où se mettre.

« Je suis désolé… je ne pouvais rien dire. »

« J'espère juste que je ne vais pas avoir un oiseau frappeur dans la tête le restant de mes jours… »

« Non, c'est comme la gueule de bois, ça fini par passer. » fait-il avec un ton amusé. « Et la douleur va passer d'ici quelques minutes… Vous vous êtes réveillé assez vite, elle n'a pas eu le temps s'en aller… Mais Duncan ne vous a pas laissé dormir… Le conseil… »

« Décidément, ce roi veut ma mort… »

« Il veut surement retenter sa chance après s'être fait envoyer paître ce matin. »

« Tout le monde est au courant ? »

« Le roi l'a raconté lui-même aux Gardes des Ombres. Ils ont tous hâte de voir leur « petit rebelle ». »

« Ils vont s'en mordre les doigts. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde. » Il rit doucement. « Ça va mieux ? »

Je hoche la tête en silence.

_« Avez-vous rêvé ? J'ai fait de terribles cauchemars après mon Union. »_

_« Je ne… me souviens pas… »_

L'image vague d'un dragon me revient pour repartir tout aussi vite.

« _Nos rêves se forment et se modifient avec notre sensibilité à l'engeance. Duncan vous expliquera tout dans les mois à venir._ Je vais rejoindre les autres et leur annoncer le résultat de l'Union. Vous devriez rejoindre Duncan, Caïlan se moquerait bien de votre retard si Loghain n'était pas aussi strict sur le sujet. Bon courage. »

« A tout à l'heure… »

Je me masse les tempes en prenant la direction du conseil. Il suffit de descendre les marches du temple, ils sont en face de moi. Le vent souffle pour répondre à la brûlure qui me ronge encore au fond de moi. La fraicheur de cette nuit d'été me fait soupirer d'aise. Vivement que toute cette histoire soit finie, je veux retourner dans ma forêt et profiter à nouveau de la nature. J'en ai déjà assez de la pierre et de ses habitants.

_« Loghain, ma décision est irrévocable. Je mènerai cet assaut aux côtés des Gardes des Ombres. »_

_« C'est de la folie, Caïlan ! Le risque est trop grand pour que vous alliez jouer les héros en première ligne. »_

_« Si tel est le cas, nous devrions peut-être nous résoudre à attendre les renforts orlésiens. »_

_« Je le répète, c'est pure sottise que de voir en Orlaïs le salut de Ferelden ! »_

_« Pure sottise ? Non. Nos querelles avec les Orlésiens appartiennent au passé… Et rappelez-vous qui est le roi. »_

_« Je suis Heureux que de son vivant, Maric n'ait pas vu son fils offrir Ferelden à ceux qui nous ont opprimés un siècle durant ! »_

_« Alors nos forces actuelles devront suffire, vous en conviendrez ? »_ Il se retourne vers Duncan, auprès duquel j'ai pris place. _« Duncan, vos hommes sont-ils prêts pour la bataille ? »_

_« Ils le sont, votre Majesté. »_

_«Et voilà la recrue que j'ai rencontrée plus tôt ? Je crois que des félicitations s'imposent ! »_

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Alistair, peut-être est-ce la fatigue qui me fait penser ainsi, mais je vais ne vais pas l'envoyer paître une seconde fois, je m'en voudrais de lui faire honte devant son général. Je me contente de lui faire un sourire qui trahit mon épuisement malgré moi et je le remercie.

_« Nous aurons bien besoin de tous les Gardes des Ombres. Vous pouvez être fier de rallier leurs rangs. »_

_« Votre fascination pour la gloire et les légendes nous perdra tous, Caïlan. Soyons un peu réalistes. »_

_« Soit. Formulez votre stratégie. » _Dit Caïlan e se penchant sur la carte d'Ostagar._ « Les Gardes des Ombres et moi-même poussons les engeances à charger, et puis ? »_

_« Vous transmettrez à la tour l'ordre d'allumer le fanal pour que mes troupes chargent depuis leur couvert. »_

_« Pour prendre en tenaille les engeances, c'est vrai. C'est la tour d'Ishal dans les ruines, n'est-ce pas ? Qui allumera le fanal ? »_

_« J'y ai posté quelques hommes. C'est une tâche cruciale mais guère périlleuse. »_

_« Alors dépêchons notre élite. Détachez-y Alistair et notre jeune Garde des Ombres » _Dit-il avec un sourire complice à mon attention.

_« Si ce n'est pas dangereux, je peux m'en charger tout seul. »_

_« Il vaut mieux que vous y alliez à deux, en cas de problème. »_

_« Vous faîtes trop confiance à ces Gardes des Ombres. Est-ce bien sage ? »_

_« Cessez de voir le mal partout, Loghain. Les Gardes des Ombres luttent contre l'Enclin, tous autant qu'ils sont. »_

_« Majesté » _Intervient Duncan_. « Il pourrait être judicieux d'envisager l'apparition de l'archidémon. »_

_« Il n'y a eu aucun signe de dragon dans les terres sauvages. »_

_« N'est-ce pas la raison de votre présence, Duncan ? »_

_« Mais…. Certes, votre Majesté. »_

Oulala…. Si l'archidémon se pointe avec une préparation pareille c'est notre défaite qui va être légendaire. On a plus qu'à prier pour que le super-dragon fasse la grasse matinée demain.

_« Majesté, La tour et son fanal ne sont pas nécessaires. » se permet un mage. « Le Cercle… »_

_« Nous ne remettrons pas nos vies entre vos mains, mage. Réservez vos sorts aux engeances ! » le coupe la révérende mère._

_« Suffit ! » s'emporte Loghain. « Ce plan fera l'affaire, les Gardes des Ombres allumeront le fanal. »_

_« Merci, Loghain. Qu'il me tarde d'être à ce moment de gloire ! Les Gardes des Ombres, aux côtés du roi de Ferelden face à l'immonde menace ! »_

Je réprime un nouveau fou rire, que je dissimule par une toux presque naturelle. Duncan baisse les yeux sur moi, je regarde ailleurs. Je sens son sourire sans pour autant le voir.

_« Oui, Caïlan. _» Achève Loghain. _« Pour notre plus grande gloire à tous. »_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je suis pris d'un malaise. Ce n'est pas lui qui critiquait Caïlan sur sa fascination sur la gloire ? Peut-être se moque-t-il de lui, je n'en sais rien, mais il me met mal à l'aise.

Les membres convoqués se dispersent. Caïlan emboite le pas de Loghain mais se retourne pour nous faire un geste de la main, auquel je réponds par automatisme, plongé dans mes pensées, avant de réaliser que je fais « coucou » au roi et de ranger ma main derrière mon dos.

« L'Union a-t-elle été si troublante qu'elle vous a radouci au sujet du roi ? » se moque Duncan.

« Je suis fatigué… »

« Vous allez pouvoir dormir, la bataille se déroule demain soir. Mais essayez de garder cet état d'esprit, ou Caïlan va finir par se vexer que vous ne lui revoyiez plus ses petits signes. »

« Tant qu'il le fait dans le dos de Loghain, ça devrait aller. »

Il émet un rire grave et chaud avant de contourner la table où était posée la carte de la bataille. Je le suis. Il faut que nous exposions le plan de bataille aux autres. Alistair est rentré dans la tente avec les autres. Je laisse Duncan entrer, jetant un dernier regard sur le ciel étoilé que la lumière des feux de camps gâche un peu. Il pleuvra demain, il pleuvra dru. Je passe sous l'auvent pour pénétrer dans la tente. J'ai à peine entré la tête qu'une ovation bruyante se lance. Sur le coup je me demande s'ils ne sont pas fous et puis je me rappelle qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs que je survive à l'Union. Alistair me fait m'assoir à ses côtés.

« Désolé, je leur avais dit de faire ça calmement, mais ils sont trop heureux d'avoir un petit nouveau à maltraiter. »

« Comme si on t'avait fait du mal. » s'esclaffe un homme bourru avec une barbe d'une taille improbable.

« Pas besoin de lui en faire. » Je dis. « Il s'en fait bien assez tout seul. »

« AHAHAHAH ! il connait Alistair depuis une douzaine d'heure et il l'a déjà cadré ! »

« Hé ! » se renfrogne Alistair avec une moue indignée. Il pensait manifestement que les plaisanteries se tourneraient vers moi.

« Au fait, Duncan, Il était avec toi au conseil, non ? Caïlan n'a pas trop souffert ? »

J'étais en train de rompre une miche de pain lorsque la question est lancée. Duncan me regarde avec un sourire amusé. Je soutiens son regard et je lève la moitié de ma miche pour signaler qu'à la moindre mention de mon petit égarement de fin de journée, je le mitraille. Il décide de répondre « Ils se sont réconciliés » sous l'incompréhension générale.

« Je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur ce conseil. » Je dis, devant la déception générale… Jusqu'à ce que...

« J'ai réussi à subtiliser le vin à la garde de Loghain ! »

Duncan essaie vainement de s'empêcher de rire en voyant Caïlan apparaitre entre les tissus en faisant rouler un fût, juste derrière moi. Je me passe une main sur le visage, désespéré, ce qui déclenche les rires de tout le monde. Je le confirme : ce roi veut ma mort.

Je reste un peu les regarder s'agiter, boire et rire avec le roi. Ils ont l'air de tous bien s'amuser, mais cette ambiance me fait tourner la tête. Les humains sont trop bruyants pour moi. Je finis par quitter la tente pour rejoindre le grand feu de camp, dehors. La brise s'est chargée en humidité, l'orage de demain ne fait plus aucun doute. Je m'allonge sur la terre battue pour jouir enfin d'un peu de repos.

« Il me met mal à l'aise, pas vous ? »

Je tourne la tête, Alistair s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Qui ça ? »

« Caïlan. Il est censé être notre roi, une figure politique protégée par des fourniments de gardes… et il vient se saouler avec les Gardes des Ombres avant la bataille… »

« Il n'a peut-être pas envie d'être toujours le roi. Vous vous imaginez devoir cesser d'être Alistair pour devenir juste un Garde des Ombres ? »

« Non… Je finirai par me sentir seul. »

Il tourne son regard vers le ciel, lui aussi. Nous restons un long moment silencieux, mes yeux se sont fermés. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir trouvé le repos depuis que je suis parti à la chasse avec Tamlen. Je sais que nous nous battrons demain, mais les batailles ne me font pas peur, je sais me battre, je le faisais déjà pour protéger le clan. Ce sera à une échelle plus considérable, c'est tout. Je somnole presque lorsque d'autres éclats de voix nous atteignent, Caïlan sort de la tente en chantant, traîné par un Loghain furieux et sous les rires de la Garde. Duncan jaillit à leur suite avec un gros soupir et avise notre petit tandem. Il nous rejoint, Alistair se lève et je me sens obligé de faire de même.

« Rien n'échappe à Loghain, surtout pas les barriques de vin qui disparaissent. » dit le commandant, amusé.

« Vous avez pu expliquer le plan aux autres ? »

« Oui. Alistair, vous n'étiez pas là. »

« Oui je… je n'étais… »

« Pas là. _Vous et Finduilas devez vous rendre à la tour d'Ishal et allumer le fanal. »_

_« Comment ? Je ne participerai pas à la bataille ? »_

_« Le roi l'a lui-même exigé, Alistair. Si vous n'allumez pas le fanal, les hommes du Tiern Loghain ne sauront pas à quel moment lancer leur charge. »_

_« Pourquoi faudrait-il deux Gardes des ombres pour embraser une torche ? Un seul y suffirait amplement. »_

_« Cessez de vous plaindre. »_ J'intime au pleurnicheur. De toute évidence Alistair ne se rend pas compte de la gravité qu'induirait un échec : le roi et toute la garde se feraient décimés en quelques heures._ « Cette mission est très importante, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'air glorieuse. »_

_« Oui, bon, j'ai compris… Mais autant vous prévenir : si jamais le roi me demande d'enfiler une robe et de danser la caracole, je refuse tout net, engeance ou pas ! »_

_« J'aimerais beaucoup assister à pareil spectacle, je crois. » _

Je comprends enfin pourquoi Duncan porte une robe sous son armure… Dommage pour Daveth, il est mort dans l'ignorance.

_« Moi agitant mes robes devant l'engeance ? le temps qu'ils s'en remettent, vous n'auriez plus qu'à les cueillir comme des fruits trop mûrs. »_

« Il faut en parler à Caïlan en urgence ! »

Duncan pousse un gros soupir marquant clairement son découragement. J'imagine assez bien quel effet cela pet faire de devoir diriger de fins stratèges comme nous… mais notre géni sera récompensé un jour.

_« A l'autre extrémité de la gorge située près du campement du roi, se trouve la tour d'Ishal. C'est par là que nous sommes arrivés. Vous devez franchir la gorge et monter jusqu'à la tour. Une fois parvenus au somment, vous surplomberez l'ensemble de la vallée. Le moment venu, nous vous enverrons un signal. Alistair saura à quoi s'attendre. »_

_« Cela n'a pas l'air très compliqué. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je vais rejoindre les autres. Faites attention à vous, demain. Vous serez livrés à vous-même. Faîtes honneur à la Garde des Ombres. »_

_« Duncan… Puisse le créateur vous protéger. »_ souffle Alistair

_« Qu'il nous protège tous. »_

Sauf moi, je préfèrerai que le Créateur laisse une petite place à mes Dieux, histoire que tout se passe bien.

« Vous devez être mort de fatigue. Vous devriez aller vous coucher. »

« Oui, je crois que c'est ce que je vais faire. Bonne nuit, Alistair. »

« Mais… Vous ne venez pas sous la tente ? »

« Il ne devrait pas pleuvoir avant demain soir. »

Je le laisse près du feu, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'a pas tout compris. Il va surement croire que je ne veux pas dormir avec eux. Outre le fait que ça ne m'attire pas particulièrement, j'aime dormir à la belle étoile quand je le peux. Sous le couvert des arbres s'il pleut. En fait, je ne rendre dans mon Aravel que lorsqu'il vente ou qu'il fait trop froid pour rester dehors. Alistair rejoint la tente de la Garde alors que je m'allonge dans l'herbe, non loin, au pied d'une arcade. Demain, quand le soleil se lèvera, j'aurai pour moi seul l'aube sur la vallée. Les humains ne sentent pas la lumière avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Peut-être réveillerai-je Alistair pour lui montrer ce spectacle. Il risque de ne pas apprécier que je le réveille si tôt mais qu'importe. Je me tourne sur le côté, la chaleur de l'âtre vient jusqu'ici et durera toute la nuit. Finalement les choses ne sont pas si mal… ou du moins, elles auraient pu être pire… Bien pire.

'' **Au point du jour, souvent en sursaut, je me lève,  
Éveillé par l'aurore, ou par la fin d'un rêve,  
Ou par un doux oiseau qui chante, ou par le vent.  
Et vite je me mets au travail, même avant  
Les pauvres ouvriers qui près de moi demeurent.**  
**La nuit s'en va. Parmi les étoiles qui meurent  
Souvent ma rêverie errante fait un choix.  
Je travaille debout, regardant à la fois  
Éclore en moi l'idée et là-haut l'aube naître.  
Je pose l'écritoire au bord de la fenêtre  
Que voile et qu'assombrit, comme un antre de loups,  
Une ample vigne vierge accrochée à cent clous,  
Et j'écris au milieu des branches entr'ouvertes,  
Essuyant par instants ma plume aux feuilles vertes. ''**

**Victor Hugo**

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, il fait encore sombre mais plus pour longtemps encore. L'aube frappe déjà à la porte du monde, bientôt elle apparaitra dans l'entrebâillure de l'horizon. C'est l'heure pour les oiseaux de quitter les nids, avant que les prédateurs ne s'éveillent. Ils s'ébrouent des restes de la nuit, quelques gouttes de rosées sont restées sur leurs ailes dont ils se débarrassent. Je m'assois en tailleur dans l'herbe, j'étire mon corps pour faire fuir la torpeur et les rêves, il ne me fait plus souffrir.

Quelque part non loin, une mésange a pris son vol vers la vallée. Sa couvée frissonne sans son manteau de plume et quelques pépiements arrivent à mes oreilles. La nature s'éveille bien avant les hommes, pour cela ils n'en seront jamais les maitres. Ils continueront d'errer à la recherche de leur cher pouvoir, sans se rendre compte de la vanité de leur belle entreprise.

Rien ne bouge au campement, chacun finit son rêve sous l'œil attentif des gardes de nuit. Je me lève et contourne les pics qui tiennent la tente où se sont entassés les Gardiens d'élite de Ferelden. Je hisse un peu le tissu de l'auvent pour me glisser à l'intérieur, dans la lueur que dispense le feu de bois, j'ai pu repérer Alistair. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et la secoue doucement, il entrouvre les yeux.

« Ne faîtes pas de bruits et suivez-moi. »

« Mais il fait encore nuit. »

« Seulement pour quelques secondes, venez. »

J'imagine sans peine son étonnement, dans le noir je pourrais voir son sourcil se lever. Il se lève en se frottant les yeux. Il réprime un frisson en quittant sa couverture et enjambe un Garde pour pouvoir sortir. Une fois à l'air libre, il lève un peu la voix.

« Vous avez dormi dehors… pourquoi ? »

« Pour ça. »

Je m'assois sur le bord du mur, les jambes dans le vide, Alistair debout derrière moi. Il se tient les bras pour se réchauffer, c'est inutile. Bientôt les premiers rayons de soleil viendront le faire pour lui. Les voilà justement qui s'amènent. Je ne sais par quelle force l'astre du jour est tiré ainsi à nous, mais il faut que les dieux eux même mettent la main à la pâte pour nous offrir le spectacle de la longue agonie de la nuit, fuyant devant l'aura blanche du feu céleste. Je lève les yeux vers Alistair, il me regarde moi. Je ris doucement et pointe l'horizon du doigt.

« Et bien q…. Wouaaaah… »

La ligne de jointure du ciel et de la terre est déjà d'un blanc éclatant, on dirait qu'un dieu lui-même va faire son apparition. Mais il ne faut que quelques secondes à notre ciel pour nous démentir. La boule rougeoyante défait la netteté des courbes de l'ombre, toujours égales, toujours clairsemées des mêmes étoiles, pour y peindre des formes uniques. Les couleurs qui coulent de sa gorge font jaillir de la terre tout un paysage. Les forêts redeviennent vertes, le ciel s'éclaircit, les nuages apparaissent comme des centaines de moutons épars qu'un berger nommé Orage viendra rassembler. Les ombres des arcades s'apaisent, le campement redevient un lieu de vie aux braises fraichement éteintes. Les milliers de papillons qui viendront se répandre sur les visages des combattants du jour commencent déjà à s'incommoder de la lumière et font s'écarter les rivages des yeux les plus matinaux. Duncan sort de la tente, le soleil forme déjà une boule nette au-dessus de la terre. Deux autres Gardes l'ont suivi au dehors.

« Alistair est tombé du lit ? »

« Non… je… »

Mais il y a trop de chose à voir dans ce décor merveilleux de la vallée et les mots se sont perdus en route.

« Je l'ai réveillé pour qu'il regarde l'aube. »

« C'est magnifique, en effet. »

« Et encore ! vous arrivez à la fin. » se moque Alistair, les yeux plein d'étoiles.

« Moi qui pensait que personne ne pouvait se réveiller avant Duncan ! Vous avez brisé un mythe. »

« Ceux qui savent apprécier la nature ne regardent pas l'heure, ils vivent avec elle. » sourit Duncan, les mains jointes sur ses reins.

« Quel ciel ! »

« Il pleuvra avant la nuit. » J'annonce.

« Et bien moi, la nature, elle me creuse ! A table. »

Alistair rit en regardant leur camarade affamé partir en quête du petit déjeuner puis se tourne vers moi.

« Merci. »

« De rien. »

« … » Un estomac se fait bruyamment entendre

« Ahah. L'heure du lever a été avancée, l'heure du repas a suivi le mouvement ! »

« Ce qui est bien quand on dort, c'est qu'on a pas faim. »

« Je vous promets de vous laisser faire la grasse matinée après la bataille. »

« De toute façon je doute que vous réussissiez à me réveiller après m'avoir fait me battre ! »

Nos rirent résonnent dans le campement désert. Wynne sort de sa tente avec un sourire indulgent. Je la salue de la main, elle me répond.

La journée se passe dans la bonne humeur malgré la concentration et la rapidité des préparatifs de la bataille. Seul le maître-chien et quelques mages restent en place. Je passe par le chenil pour prendre des nouvelles du molosse, qui regarde Alistair comme un steak putréfié et malodorant, mais qui ne manque pas de saluer mon arrivée par de joyeux coups de langues bien sentis… remarquez comme ça je suis débarbouillé…

Duncan m'a confié à l'un de ses Gardes pour tester mes compétences martiales, pour avoir une idée plus précise de ce que je valais. Je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne idée, parce que cela a bien failli finir en bain de sang, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient lâcher le morceau. Si bien que j'ai fini par lui lancer l'aiguille de mon poignard entre les deux yeux, qu'il a évité en se jetant en arrière avant de retomber sans grâce sur les fesses et qu'il a déclaré forfait. Soit disant que je serai un « danger publique ». Tout de suite les grands mots.

J'ai passé une partie de l'après-midi à m'entrainer au tir à l'arc pour me vider la tête. Cela a plutôt bien marché et je suis arrivé calme au rassemblement de l'Ordre. Je me tiens un peu à l'écart du groupe, je feins de ne pas voir Alistair qui cherche à croiser mon regard pour m'inviter à les rejoindre. J'écoute Duncan expliquer une dernière fois le plan de bataille et toute la Garde se retourne vers nous. Alistair réalise que nous avons la vie de ses camarades entre les mains, il déglutit.

Le cor de guerre retentit, c'est l'heure de se mettre en place. Caïlan rejoint la Garde et tous descendent dans la vallée. De partout, on invoque le Créateur, pour bénir, pour protéger les siens. Alistair et moi sommes les seuls à ne rien faire pour le moment. Il regarde juste Duncan descendre aux côtés du roi. Je sais qu'il aurait voulu se battre avec Duncan, j'ai compris tout le respect qu'il lui voue et ne serait-ce que pour cela, j'espère qu'ils survivront tous les deux.

Comme je l'avais prédit, les nuages se sont rassemblés et ont obscurci le ciel. Un premier coup de tonnerre résonne, un éclair zèbre le ciel loin à l'est. Cette contrée qui avait accueilli une si belle aube ne verra pas sons coucher de soleil percer à travers l'épaisse fumée rageuse qui nous sert à présent de plafond. Ce sera une nuit sans étoile.

Quelque part au loin, des clameurs retentissent. La Horde approche, c'est certain, mais l'écho de la vallée ne nous permet pas de déterminer à quelle distance elle se trouve, ou du moins, pas à ceux d'en bas. La pluie s'abat sur nous comme des centaines de fouets. Je plains les combattants de première ligne, qui vont vite se retrouver à se battre dans la boue sanglante que la pente du vallon va retenir contre les murs d'Ostagar.

Des torches se mettent à briller au loin. Le campement est désert, il ne reste plus que nous de ce côté du pont. Nous avons une heure pour atteindre la tour à partir du moment où Caïlan lancera son premier ordre. Logiquement cela devrait prendre moins de vingt minutes à moins qu'il n'y ait des complications sérieuses. L'horizon devient noir, la horde est entrée dans la vallée. Nous allons nous battre à un contre trois… voir contre quatre, en comptant l'armée dont dispose Loghain. Alistair lance des regarde frénétiques, passant de notre première ligne à la horde, et de la horde à notre première ligne.

« Si on suit le plan à la lettre, il n'y a pas de raison pour que Duncan meurt, c'est un puissant combattant. Espérons juste qu'il y ait le moins de pertes possibles. »

« Je ne supporte pas d'être écarté de la sorte ! c'est la troisième fois qu'il trouve un prétexte pour m'éviter la première ligne ! »

« Il n'a peut-être pas envie que vous mourriez si jeune, il vous sauve la vie pour sauvegarder celle de la Garde, soyez fier au lieu de ronchonner. »

« Vous n'auriez pas voulu être en bas ? »

« Ce que je veux n'a rien à faire là-dedans, une tâche cruciale doit être accomplie, je n'aimerai pas être en bas en me disant que, si ceux qui ont été envoyés pour s'assurer de notre survie échouent, nous mourrons tous sans exception, valeureux guerrier ou pas. Mais en dehors de cela, lorsque celui qui élabore les stratégies distribue les rôles est aussi compétent que Loghain, je ne prends pas ses décisions à la légère. »

« Moi non plus… Vous ne feriez pas confiance à deux Gardes des Ombres partis embraser une torche ? »

« S'ils ne font pas partie de mon clan, non. »

« J'ai du mal à comprendre votre raisonnement, je dois l'avouer. »

« Vous aurez probablement le temps de me comprendre dans les mois à venir. »

« Sûrement. »

Le silence se fait. Les humains font trop confiance à de parfaits inconnus. Sous prétexte que je suis Garde des Ombres, je devrais être digne de confiance ? Je ne sais pas comment ils en arrivent là mais j'imagine que leur ordre doit se considérer comme un « clan », où chacun ayant fait la preuve de sa compétence à livrer combat à l'engeance, on peut se reposer sur lui. La pluie me fouette le visage mais mes yeux restent ouverts sur la Horde. Rester en vie pour pouvoir protéger… En cas de soucis les Gardes ne pourront même pas fuir. C'est la seule faille du plan élaboré par Loghain. L'armée des ombres est coincée entre la horde et les ruines dans une vallée profonde, elle n'a pas de retraite. Elle ne devrait pas en avoir besoin, normalement… Mais tout de même.

La Horde s'arrête, elle est hors de portée des archers pour encore quelques secondes. De là où nous sommes, Alistair et moi voyons parfaitement le mouvement de l'armée. Caïlan ressort particulièrement bien à la lueur des torches dans son armure étincelante, au milieu du cuir et de la ferraille. Les fumées bénies que les prêtres dispensent montent jusqu'à nous, la clameur des ennemis également. Il faut attendre que les archers aient reçu l'ordre de lancer leur première volée. Les hommes postés sur les hauteurs du pont tiennent les balistes chargées. Un soubresaut… la horde se remet en marche. Un cri… Des points lumineux… les archers ont enflammé leurs flèches, la première volée ne va pas tarder à partir.

« Allons-y ! Traversons le pont ! »

« D'accord. »

A peine avons-nous pensé à avancer qu'un énorme rocher vient percuter le pont, détruisant les créneaux, projetant les hommes en arrière, dont plusieurs ont du mal à se relever. Je me mets à courir en direction de l'autre côté du passage. Nous n'avons pas intérêt à nous faire dégommer ici, sinon en plus de tout faire louper, nous aurons l'air de deux idiots. Les Faiseurs riraient de moi.

J'espère qu'Alistair me suit d'assez près, je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner avant d'être à l'abri des projectiles. Une autre pierre vient exploser contre le pont un peu plus loin devant nous, les archers meurent sous la violence de l'impact. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter. Je mets mon bras au-dessus de mes yeux pour éviter les projectiles et la poussière, je retiens ma respiration le temps de passer le nuage de poussière épais occasionné par le choc. Une seconde plus tard nous sommes enfin à côté du campement royal. Nous montons rapidement quelques marches… Mais deux hommes viennent à notre rencontre.

_« Vous… vous êtes des Gardes des Ombres ? »_

Sur le coup j'ai failli répondre non, par reflexe… et puis finalement je me suis dit que je ne préférais pas mettre le doute, dès fois qu'on me fasse repasser l'Union…

_« La tour est aux mains de l'ennemi ! »_

_« De quoi parlez-vous, Soldat ? expliquez-vous ! »_

Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de se moquer d'Alistair mais… Il aurait presque de l'autorité !

_« Les engeances, elles sortent de partout ! elles ont envahi la tour par les souterrains ! La plupart de nos hommes sont morts !»_

_« Dans ce cas, nous allons devoir allumer le fanal nous-mêmes. »_

De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été autrement ! Quelle tête de bois celui-là ! Toujours est-il que du coup, il va falloir vider la tour de tous les monstres qui l'habitent. Ce ne sera pas de tout repos, mais surtout… cela va prendre du temps… Certainement trop. Il va falloir grimper la tour au pas de course.

Je fais signe à Alistair de me suivre, pas une minute à perdre. Tant pis pour la loyauté au combat, j'attaque mes ennemis par derrière, je les tue alors qu'ils sont aux prises avec d'autres alliés. Je reste parfois à distance et je brise les formations du mieux que je peux à coup de flèches. J'essaie d'être plus rapide et plus précis que jamais. Le premier étage se nettoie presque tout seul, le suivant semble déjà beaucoup plus peuplé…

«_ Par le souffle du Créateur ! Que font toutes ces engeances si loin de la horde ? Nous n'étions censés rencontrer aucune résistance ! _»

« _Vous pourriez peut-être leur dire qu'elles se sont trompées d'endroit ?_ » je dis, avec un rire nerveux.

« _Bonne idée, il s'agit manifestement d'un qui pro quo. On en rira en y repensant…_ » Plaisante froidement le chevalier. « _Quoi qu'il en soit, nous devons faire vite ! Il faut que nous atteignions le sommet de la tour pour allumer le fanal à temps ! C'est ce que guette le tiern Loghain !_ »

La course infernale contre le temps et le sang peut reprendre. Aucune pitié, juste une froide réflexion qui nous pousse à toujours frapper au plus près de la mort. Pas de coups irréfléchis, je laisse la logique meurtrière guider mes lames courbes et mon poignard. Cela ne suffit malheureusement pas toujours, il nous a fallu lâcher sur les monstres les mabaris encore vivants dans la tour. Les braves bêtes nous ont suivis au combat sur tout un étage. Plus qu'une volée de marche avant d'atteindre le fanal. Je suis blessé aux côtes, j'ai du mal à respirer, peu importe. Le fanal…il faut allumer le fanal.

J'ouvre la porte de la plus haute salle de la tour sur un ogre gigantesque. Par les faiseurs, qui a eu l'idée de créer quelque chose d'aussi gros ? Je serre les mains sur le pommeau de mes dagues. Nous sommes quatre, nous avons un mage… Nous pouvons le vaincre si nous tenons le coup. Je bande mon arc, ma vue est trouble mais ce n'est pas grave, difficile de le louper à cette distance. Alistair se jette à l'attaque en criant pour la gloire de la Garde des Ombres, le soldat de la tour hurle pour Ferelden. J'ajuste légèrement mon tire… Mais mon regard dévie. Nous avons mis trop de temps… Il faut allumer le fanal le plus vite possible… Le fanal. Je laisse tomber l'arc de maître Ilen au sol, je cours au-devant du monstre, le dépasse. Alistair me crie quelque chose, je n'écoute pas, de toute façon cette brume dans ma tête ne m'aurait pas permis de comprendre. .. Le fanal… J'attrape un bois épais dans le feu de camps qui brule encore, je tourne sur moi-même et j'envoie la torche directement dans le fanal, juste avant de prendre une immense claque d'une main de la taille d'un petit cheval, qui me projette contre le mur opposé. J'entends Alistair crier… un hurlement sinistre… Un choc…. Un bruit d'épée. Je porte ma main à mon flanc blessé… Je suffoque… ma tête me tourne. Le sang a même imbibé le cuir… Je suis plus touché que je ne le croyais…

« Finduilas ! On a réussi, ne meure pas maintenant. »

« Dramatise pas… » dis-je, la voix rauque. « J'ai pas survécu à l'Union pour mourir d'hémorragie en haut d'une tour. »

« Si vous me le permettez, Garde des Ombres, je peux soigner cela par magie. »

« Faîtes… Il y en a d'autres qui arrivent… »

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu apprendre ça, toujours est-il que je les sens… La proximité de la mort exacerbe surement les effets de mon sang vicié. Une douce chaleur se répand en moi, suivie par une décharge glacée qui me fait hurler de douleur. Le mage me fait un sourire d'excuse.

« Je ne suis pas guérisseur, je n'ai donc pas ce don qui ôte les effets douloureux de ce genre de magie… »

« Ce n'est rien… » Je m'appuie sur le mur, Alistair me tend mon arc. « Merci… On a plus qu'à attendre que Loghain fasse le ménage…mais ... que... Non! »

Je m'approche des fenêtres éclatées de la tour, d'ici nous voyons toute la vallée, comme l'avait dit Duncan. Nous voyons la Horde, nous voyons nos camarades qui se battent comme des déments… Mais nous voyons aussi l'armée de Loghain… Qui ne lance pas sa charge… La retraite ! Il faut … Je réalise alors que j'avais raison, la seule "faille" du plan de Loghain c'était la retraite pour la Garde des Ombres… Mais c'était loin d'être une faille, en réalité.

« Non… »

« Duncan… Caïlan… »

« Il faut descendre les prévenir ! Alistair, bouge…toi… »

Je me retourne, je réalise que nous ne pourrons jamais arriver à temps. Une marée de monstres déferle sur nous, toute la tour doit être infestée. Nous ne pouvons pas sauter… Le désespoir s'empare de moi… Le roi, Duncan… et tous les autres doivent voir le fanal allumé. Ils se disent surement qu'ils sont sauvés, que la charge va enfin être donnée… Ils vont mourir sans comprendre que Loghain les a trahis. Les hommes du tiern se replient et nous sommes quatre en haut d'une tour submergée par l'engeance. Je bande à nouveau mon arc. Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer sans rien faire. Je sais néanmoins que ce matin, j'ai vu mon dernier lever de soleil. Que les Faiseurs nous aident… Ou qu'ils attendent mon arriver au plus tôt.


	7. Because you live

**Titre :  
**Too bad for me

**Chapitre VI :  
**Because you live

**Note de l'auteur :**  
J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le chapitre précédent. Les scènes de batailles ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Je pense que tout le monde aura compris que je préfère décrire les levers de soleil, Ahahah !  
Quoi qu'il en soit, On continue avec notre petite histoire. Et ôtez-vous ce doute : Finduilas a beau avoir maté Morrigan il ne finira pas avec XD Tout le monde matte Morrigan, même les filles qui jouent à DAO derrière leur PC ! Ne mentez pas, on le sait ! (et on le fait aussi XD)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**REVIEWS :**

_Zara300 :__ Une suite, une suite! Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas plus de fics en français sur Dragon Age?_  
Camus : Parce que les francophones écrivent en anglais grrrrrrr XD je ne dis pas ça pour influencer MrsAranai et Lady Cousland ) mais normalement on devrait pouvoir arranger ça *va harceler ses potes joueurs de DAO*

* * *

Si c'est cela, mourir, je veux bien rester mort encore quelques temps. J'ai l'impression de reposer sur un sol doux et meuble, je n'ai pas froid, je n'ai pas faim. J'existe mais rien de plus. Je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir un cor…. AOUTCH ! En fait si, j'ai un corps. Un corps engourdi, mais un corps quand même. Je m'éveille lentement. Le plafond de bois me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Peut-être que finalement tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar… La Garde des ombres, Talmen, Caïlan… Je me redresse un peu. Je suis torse nu, mes cheveux sont défaits, mon armure est posée sur une malle, un peu plus loin.

« _Vos yeux se sont donc enfin ouverts ? Mère en sera ravie_. »

« _M…Morrigan ?_ » Je regarde autour de moi, je réalise que ce n'est pas une Aravel qui me sert de logis. Je suis dans une chambre que je ne connais pas, dans une maison qui m'est inconnue… En fait… « _Euh… Où suis-je ?_ »

« _De retour dans les terres sauvages._ » Dit-elle avec un sourire que je ne saurais décrypter… Les femmes sont trop compliquées pour moi. « _Je viens de panser vos blessures. Inutile de me remercier, au passage. _» Ajoute-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche, que je referme donc aussitôt. « _Qu'en est-il de votre mémoire ? Vous rappelez vous comme Mère vous a sauvé ? _»

Attend… Qui m'a sauvé de quoi ? Deux minutes… Je cherche dans ma tête pour remonter les évènements. Mon clan était endormi, Talmen et moi allions chasser. Nous avons rencontré ces emmerdeurs de Shems, trop près du campement, nous les avons tués puis nous sommes allés dans les ruines dont ils nous avaient parlées. Talmen avait touché le miroir et ensuite…. Ensuite Duncan. Duncan qui m'avait fait bannir de mon clan pour devenir Garde des Ombres. Le voyage jusqu'à Ostagar… Puis tout se met à défiler très vite, mon cerveau retrouve les images des terres sauvages, de l'Union. La colère m'habite à nouveau. Puis le plan de Loghain, voué à jeter le roi et la Garde en pâture aux engeances. La fête dans la tente, que Caïlan avait agrémenté d'une barrique de vin subtilisée on ne sait où aux gardes de Loghain. L'aube magnifique que nous avions vue ce matin-là. La tour que nous devions rallier, les combats, le fanal… La retraite de cet immonde …. Mais un sauvetage ? Je me souviens avoir été englouti sous une marée de créatures maléfiques. J'ai dû perdre connaissance…

« _Elle m'a sauvé ?_ » dis-je lentement. « _Dans la tour vous voulez dire ?_ »

« _Mère a réussi d'extrême justesse à vous tirer du danger, votre ami et vous. Enfin, seul importe que vous ayez tous deux survécu. L'homme censé répondre a votre signal s'est retiré de la bataille. Les engeances ont enlevé la victoire. Ceux qu'il a abandonnés ont tous été massacrés. Votre ami accueille la nouvelle avec une certaine… amertume._ »

Mon ami ? Quel ami ?

_« Vous voulez parler d'Alistair ? Il est en vie ? »_

_« Le jeune homme suspicieux et faible d'esprit qui vous accompagnait déjà dans les terres sauvages, oui. Il attend dehors près du feu. Mère a demandé à vous voir dès votre réveil. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas la faire attendre. »_

C'est peut être idiot, mais je suis heureux qu'Alistair soit toujours en vie. Je me voyais mal revenir à mon clan en disant « ben en fait, on a tous été massacrés… Du coup j'ai pensé que j'avais plus d'obligation donc je rentre à la maison. »… C'est très tentant mais … non. Quoi que je pourrai rentrer en disant qu'on m'a répudié ou que j'ai échoué l'épreuve d'entrée, vu que personne ne sait en quoi elle consiste. Mais du coup, avec Alistair en vie, ça devient embêtant… Ouais… et bien je vais arrêter de réfléchir maintenant avant de me convaincre qu'un Shem de moins ne changera pas la face du monde. Morrigan m'ouvre la porte qui mène au dehors. Alistair est bien là, près d'un lac que je reconnais. Nous sommes à nouveau devant la hutte de la sorcière des terres sauvages… Sorcière qui se tient à peu près au même endroit d'ailleurs.

_« Vous voyez ? Voici votre ami de la Garde. Vous n'aviez nulle raison de vous inquiéter pour lui, jeune homme. »_

_« Vous… Vous êtes en vie ! J'ai… je vous croyais mort pour de bon… »_

_« Vous aviez peur de rester tout seul ? » dis-je avec un sourire forcé._

_« Duncan est mort… Les Gardes des Ombres, le roi… Ils sont tous…. Morts. J'arrive à peine à y croire. Sans l'intervention de la mère de Morrigan nous aurions partagé le même sort. »_

_« Ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là, mon garçon. »_

_« Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais… Quel est votre nom ? vous ne nous avez pas dit comment vous nommer. »_

_« Les noms sont de délicieuses frivolités. Les Chasinds m'appellent Flémeth. Ce nom fera l'affaire pour le moment. »_

« _Flemeth ?_ » Balbutie Alistair. « _Comme dans la légende ? Daveth avait raison… Vous êtes la sorcière des terres sauvages, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Quelle importance ?_ » réplique la vieille femme. «_ Je connais des brides de magie qui vous ont été à tous deux salutaires, que vous importe-t-il d'autre ? _»

_« Je crois que nous devrions vous remercier… Mais pourquoi nous avoir sauvé la vie ? »_

_« Je ne pouvais pas laisser toute la garde des ombres mourir le même jour, non ? Sinon qui pourrait s'occuper de vaincre l'enclin ? » Devant mon silence, elle hausse un sourcil et me dévisage. « Le devoir des Gardes des Ombres a toujours été d'unir les royaumes contre l'enclin. Ou bien les choses ont-elles changé pendant que j'avais le dos tourné ? »_

_« Les Gardes des Ombres ne sont plus… »_

_« Et bien sûr, quelqu'un finira bien par réaliser l'ampleur de la menace et saura exactement quoi faire pour résoudre le problème. C'est tellement plus facile pour vous. »_

Elle est en train d'essayer de me faire culpabiliser parce que me fiche pas mal de la Garde et de ses valeurs ? Ben raté… Je n'ai pas l'intention de culpabiliser. Et comme Duncan n'est plus là pour m'allonger les oreilles, je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire savoir… Quoi que… Je l'ai fait savoir de son vivant… donc c'est une suite logique.

_« Mais nous étions aux prises avec l'engeance ! Nous étions si proches de la victoire ! pourquoi Loghain a-t-il fait une chose pareille ? »_

_« Voilà enfin une bonne question. Le cœur des hommes est parfois plus perfide que celui des suppôts du mal. Peut-être croit-il que l'Encin se réduit à une armée qu'il peut d'faire sur un champ de bataille. Il ignore quel mal, quelle sinistre puissance réside à sa source._

_« L'archidémon. »_

Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Alistair, je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser embarquer là-dedans.

_« Le seul Garde des Ombres valable, ici, c'est Alistair. »_

_« Nous sommes les deux derniers Gardes des ombres de Férelden. Les autres sont tous morts ! »_ Les larmes qui ne passent pas les barrages de ses yeux coulent à présent dans sa voix… J'ai l'impression de m'entendre parler à l'Archiviste, lorsque je l'ai supplié de ne pas me bannir… _« Pour l'amour du Créateur, ne m'abandonnez pas maintenant ! »_

Bon, il n'invoque pas tout à fait le bon Dieu pour me convaincre, mais… Je ne peux pas rester impassible devant une douleur qui ressemble de si près à la mienne.

_« J'ai dû abandonner mon clan. Je sais ce que vous ressentez. »_

_« Alors aidez-moi ! Toutes ces morts ne doivent pas rester impunies ! Mais seul, je ne peux rien faire. »_

« Alistair, entendons-nous bien. Je vous suivrai. Je vous suivrai parce que je comprends votre douleur et parce que je sais que ce que vous voulez entreprendre, vous n'aurez pas les moyens de le finir sans aide. Mais je ne pleurerai pas d'autres morts que celle de Daveth, que je considère avoir été trahi, et pour le peu d'amitié que nous avions noué. Je me battrai à vos côtés, je vous suivrai dans vos missions suicides et tout ce que vous voudrez. Mais ne mêlez pas VOS affaires d'honneur et de vengeance sous mes bannières. Est-ce clair ? »

« Très… »

_« Bien… Flémeth… nous aiderez-vous à combattre cet enclin ? »_

_« Moi ? Je ne suis qu'une vielle femme des terres sauvages. Je ne connais rien de l'Enclin ou de l'engeance. »_

Par contre elle en connait un rayon question mensonge, surtout après avoir parlé de l'ampleur de la menace de l'Enclin, de l'Archidémon et de sa source de pouvoir… je continue ?

_« Nous devons faire en sorte que les gens comprennent cette menace ! »_

_« Et qui vous croira ? A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de convaincre ce Loghain de son erreur ? »_

_« Il vient de trahir son roi ! Lorsque l'Iarl Eamon apprendra sa traitrise, il sera le premier à réclamer son exécution ! »_

« _Cet Eamon est donc quelqu'un d'important ?_ » je fais, ignorant de la politique Humaine.

_« Oui, c'est un homme bon et respecté de tout le Conclave. Il n'était pas à Ostagar, il a donc toujours son armée. Nous devons aller à Golefalois et réclamer son aide ! »_

« Oui bien sûr… Et avec tes petits soldats humains nous allons écraser toute une horde d'engeance sanguinaire, accompagné de leur ami Dragon Volant. Enfin, avec un peu de chance il attrapera la grippe cet hiver et on évitera ça à vos semblables… »

« … »

« Votre ami a au moins raison sur un point : ce ne sera surement pas suffisant. »

Alistair réfléchit un instant, avant de taper son poing dans sa paume ouverte.

_« Les traités ! Les Elfes, les Nains et les Mages ont prêté serment de nous aider en cas d'Enclin ! »_

_« Je suis peut-être une vieille folle, mais des elfes, des nains, des mages… ce « Iarl Eamon »… Cela ressemble à une armée, non ? »_

_« Tout n'est donc pas perdu ? Nous pouvons toujours nous rendre à Golefalois et... lever une armée ? »_

_« Cela me semble faisable. Mais ça ne sera pas facile._ » dis-je.

_« Cela ne le sera probablement jamais. »_ rit Flemeth.

_« De tous temps, la Garde des Ombres a repoussé les Enclins. Et à présent, nous sommes la Garde des Ombres. »_

_« Vous êtres donc prêts à endosser le lourd fardeau de la Garde ? »_

_« Oui ! »_ Affirme Alistair avec aplomb.

« Je suis fier de toi… » dis-je avec cynisme.

_« Avant que vous ne partiez j'ai un dernier cadeau à vous faire. »_

Morrigan sort de la maison de bois et s'approche de nous.

_« Nos invités restent-ils pour dîner ? »_

_« Ils s'en vont, ma fille, et tu vas partir avec eux. »_

_« Oh quel domm…. QUOI ? »_

_« Tu m'as entendu. La dernière fois que j'y ai regardé, tu avais encore des oreilles ! »_

Oulalalalaaaaaaaa… Par où commencer. Déjà, Morrigan prend Alistair pour un crétin –je ne ferai aucun commentaire sur la véracité de la chose, là n'est pas la question- et a l'air d'avoir la langue suffisamment pendue pour ne pas le charrier à longueur de journées sans se fatiguer. J'ai déjà hâte de voyager entre les deux… mes aïeux. Ensuite, Alistair déteste les mages, on l'a déjà vu et prouvé…. Il est peut-être temps que j'annonce qu'il aura toute l'aide qu'il souhaite de la part de Morrigan et de s'enfuir en terres connues… Je croise le regarde de chien battu d'Alistair, qui n'arrive visiblement pas à se décider. Non, si je le laisse tout seul, on peut être certain qu'il ne tiendra pas deux semaines à s'occuper de lui tout seul…

_« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. »_

_« N'ai-je pas mon mot à dire ? »_

Ahlala, si tu savais…

_« Voilà bien des années que tu souhaites quitter les terres sauvages et bien, le jour est venu. Quand à vous, Gardes des Ombres, voyez- y le prix à payer pour votre survie. »_

_« Fort bien. »_

_« Hmm… »_ Intervient Alistair. _« Vous savez ce qu'on dit : à cheval donné…. Mais on ne risque pas d'avoir un problème de plus sur les bras ? Hors des terres sauvages, c'est un apostat. »_

_« Si l'aide des mages illégaux vous insupporte, j'aurai peut-être dû vous laisser dans la tour. »_

_« Pas faux. »_

_« Mère ! ce n'est pas ainsi que je comptais partir, je ne suis même pas prête…. »_

_« Tu __**dois**__ être prête. Les Gardes des ombres ont besoin de toi, mon enfant, faute de quoi ils sont voués à l'échec et l'enclin nous dévorera tous. Jusqu'au dernier. Jusqu'à moi. »_

_« Je comprends… »_

_« Et vous ? Comprenez-vous ? Je vous donne ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde, et ce parce que vous n'avez pas le droit d'échouer. »_

Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, je vois les responsabilités s'accumuler de façon prodigieusement instable. Néanmoins, Morrigan n'a pas l'air d'une frêle jeune fille qu'il faut protéger au péril de sa vie. C'est déjà un bon point.

_« Je comprends. »_

_« Je vais rassembler mes affaires, si vous permettez. »_

Flémeth et Morrigan rentrent dans leur logis, Alistair pose son regard sur moi, il s'attend manifestement à ce que j'aie quelque chose à lui dire. Je porte mon regard sur le lac. Je vais devoir m'y résoudre : je ne rentrerai jamais chez moi… En tout cas pas avant que cet enclin soit terminé. Je soupire. Je n'ai jamais eu envie d'être un Garde des Ombres. Avoir passé l'Union ne suffit pas pour me considérer comme tel. Alistair a pour lui une admiration sans borne pour la Garde, pour Duncan. Il se sent proche des valeurs qu'il prônait. Il se considérait comme faisant parti de ce « clan » essentiellement humain qui n'avait de cesse que de mourir au combat. Je ne me reconnais pas dans ces paroles. L'Enclin… Un mot qui justifie que le clan se sauvegarde en partant vers le nord. Il y a d'autres gardes des ombres, d'autres peuples peuvent donc y mettre un terme. Je n'ai pas de terre à défendre, après tout. Les humains qui nous les ont enlevées nous demandent de défendre les leurs… Quelle arrogance. La colère continue de me monter, j'ai l'impression qu'elle monte jusque dans mon nez pour atteindre ma tête. Je respire plus fort. Le grincement de la porte se fait entendre et les deux femmes reviennent.

_« Je suggère que nous nous dirigions vers un petit village au nord des terres sauvages. Nous pourrions nous y rendre pour nous fournir en provisions. Ou bien je me contenterai de vous guider en silence. Le choix vous revient. »_

Je ne vais pas répondre à ça, c'est trop dangereux.

_« Si Alistair n'y voit pas d'objection… »_

_« Ce n'est pas… Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez l'emmener parce que sa mère nous l'ordonne. »_

_« Vous ne voulez pas d'aide ? »_

_« Vous avez raison. La Garde a toujours trouvé ses alliés là où elle le pouvait. »_

_« Je suis tellement contente d'avoir votre approbation. »_ Minaude Morrigan, moqueuse.

« Bon allons-y… le voyage va me paraitre long… »

Ils haussent les épaules tous les deux tandis que je commence à marcher, suivit d'Alistair. Morrigan s'attarde un instant encore pour s'adresser à sa mère.

_« Adieu, Mère. Surveillez le ragoût sur le feu. Il me déplairait de vous retrouver parmi les planches calcinées de votre logis. »_

_« Le plus probable reste encore que tu retrouves toute cette région, et donc mon logis, engloutis par l'Enclin. »_ Assène durement Flemeth.

_« Je… voulais juste dire que … »_

_« Je sais, petite. Va découvrir le monde ! »_

Elle nous rejoint tranquillement, avec Alistair en armure lourde, à moins de le laisser sur place dans les marais, nous devons de toute façon garder une vitesse modérée. Je sais qu'il cherche à accrocher mon regard en marchant à côté de moi, il me jette des regards furtifs auxquels je me refuse de répondre. Que veut-il que je lui dise ? Que je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai déclaré devant la mère de Morrigan ? Que je regrette la mort de Duncan ? Que je sais au fond de moi que c'était quelqu'un de bon, et qu'il a bien fait de m'arracher à mon peuple, mon clan, mes amis, ma famille ? Que je le remercie d'avoir obligé mon clan à partir au nord en abandonnant mon meilleur ami à la mort et en me bannissant ? Que je lui baise les pieds pour n'avoir plus qu'un anneau d'argent à porter et l'arc de maître Ilen pour me rappeler que je serai toujours un Dalatien ? Voudrait-il entendre que ces gens que je ne connaissais pas –les gardes des ombres- resterons à jamais dans mon cœur ? Que Caïlan me manquera ? Que je déteste Loghain de nous avoir laissé seuls survivants ? Que je suis animé par le but de vaincre l'archidémon ? Que l'Enclin me terrifie au point que je ferai tout pour l'arrêter ?

Probablement. C'est certainement ce dont il a envie. Mais je ne peux rien lui dire de tout cela. Certes je regrette que des gens soient morts. Mais il y a toujours des morts quand on fait la guerre. Une vie en vaut une autre quand on ne connait personne, et je ne connaissais pas Duncan plus que les autres Gardes des Ombres. Je suis toujours en colère contre lui de m'avoir fait son vassal dans sa Garde. Je le déteste d'avoir détruit tout à ce quoi je croyais. Je n'ai jamais souhaité sa mort et je ne m'en réjouis pas. Mais cela n'apaise pas ma colère, je crois même que cela l'attise. Il nous a abandonné avec SON fardeau. Caïlan n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un grand roi, mais je sais que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il est dommage qu'il ait trouvé la mort mais nous n'y pouvons rien. Loghain est un traitre, il mérite la mort autant de fois que sa désertion a fait de vies injustement volées, mais je ne me sens pas le devoir de le punir. L'archidémon… Je ne sais même pas à quoi il ressemble… L'Enclin ? Pour ce que j'en ai vu j'ai envie de fuir vers le nord pour vivre en paix.

De toute façon, je ne pourrai rien lui dire du tout. Quelque chose me noue la gorge que je ne connais pas. Je regarde la nuit qui tombe, la première étoile, celle du nord, s'allume au milieu de ce rideau de velours sombre qui nous sert de plafond. Je lève les yeux vers elle. Un jour, peut-être, me ramènera-t-elle vers les miens. Rien n'est moins sûr, il est même pratiquement certain que je meurs quelque part entre deux combats. Mais je m'impose cette discipline : je garderai cette croyance jusqu'au bout. Comme je garde celle qu'un jour les miens auront à nouveau une Dalatie. Je fais résonner dans ma tête la voix de l'Hahren Païvel : Où que soit ton clan, tu as un foyer. Mon foyer bouge, mais il est quelque part et je le retrouverai. Mes pensées m'emmènent tellement loin que je n'entends pas Morrigan s'adresser à moi.

« Pardon ? »

« Je disais que votre compagnie avait beau être plaisante, je la trouve un peu … silencieuse. L'enrôlement dans la Garde est-il si terrifiant qu'il vous coupe la langue ? »

« Vous m'avez entendu parler à votre mère, non ? vous savez bien que non. »

« Certes… enfin si vous décidez de couper celle d'Alistair un jour, je vous promets de ne pas vous en vouloir. »

« Il vous embête ? »

Je me tourne vers Alistair, qui traine à l'arrière, lui aussi fort loin dans ses pensées.

« Cela ne risque pas ! Il est plus silencieux qu'une tombe. Serait-il mort au combat que cela ne ferait aucune différence… A part qu'on marcherait plus vite. »

« Et pas dans cette direction. »

« Vers où marcherions-nous ? » Sa voix se fait sensuelle, comme si me charmer allait faire arriver la réponse plus vite.

« Vous je ne sais pas mais moi j'irai vers l'est, dans la forêt de Bréciliane. »

« Oh, les terres sauvages ne sont donc pas à la hauteur des forêts d'elfes ? »

« Un peu trop humides à mon goût. »

Et leurs habitantes devraient investir dans des chandails. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail parmi d'autres.

« Nous arrêtons nous pour la nuit ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée. Nous devrions atteindre le village d'ici demain matin, ce serait plus prudent d'arriver là-bas le plus vite possible. Cela mettra de la distance entre la Horde et nous. »

« Il est vrai que camper dans les terres sauvages n'est pas le meilleur choix que nous pouvons faire, en dehors des engeances il y a beaucoup de créatures qui connaissent le terrain au point de surprendre le meilleur guetteur. »

« Même vous ? Vous connaissez pourtant assez bien vos terres pour m'avoir surpris au détour de l'avant-poste de la Garde. »

« Pour tout vous dire, je suis métamorphe. Je peux prendre des formes animales Je vous suivais de loin, sous ma forme de louve. Avec toutes les créatures qui vous rôdaient autour, vous ne m'avez pas vue. »

« Métamorphe ? Voilà qui explique les choses, en effet. »

« Vous avez l'œil vif, j'ai dû faire attention à me dissimuler soigneusement. »

Notre conversation dure une partie de la nuit. Elle reprend peu après le lever du soleil, lorsque Morrigan s'étonne de ma volonté de le regarder faire. Elle non plus ne sent pas le soleil monter avant son apparition, mais elle a l'oreille attentive et a entendu les oiseaux bouger dans leurs maisons. Seul Alistair a été surpris de son arrivée. Il a un peu de mal à marcher droit à cause de la lumière naissante qui lui brûle les yeux, mais contrairement à ce que je croyais, il ne se plaint pas. D'ailleurs, il n'a pas prononcé un mot de toute notre marche.

Lothering est en vue depuis le haut de notre colline. Nous ne sommes plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de ce petit village humain. Cela va être joyeux… Tout une bande de joyeux pécores puants, en train de barboter dans la fange des animaux qu'ils élèvent. Si nos Hahls étaient aussi mal entretenus que les bêtes domestiques des humains, ils nous abandonneraient ! En parlant d'animaux…

Nous longeons des fermes abandonnées, la route suit les barrières qui les entourent. Au loin une créature trapue galope vers nous à grande vitesse. Je plisse les yeux, à découvert, en plein jour, dans une vallée loin des forêts et des montagnes… Ce ne peut être un loup… et pourtant. Un sourire se dessine sur mon visage, je sais ce que c'est. Je m'accroupis pour me trouver à sa hauteur et j'attends qu'il nous rejoigne. C'est bien ce que je pensais : un mabari. Il va certainement ralentir en nous voyant… Euh… Ou nous foncer dessus apparemment… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'écarter que le chien me percute de plein fouet, je tombe en arrière et deux énormes pattes se posent sur mes épaules. Je rouvre les yeux pour voir mon « agresseur »… J'aurai mieux fait de les garder fermer : un grand coup de langue vient gratifier mon visage d'une bonne trainée de salive.

Le molosse descend de mon torse pour aboyer et me tourner autour, tassé sur ses pattes avant, les fesses en l'air, comme un chiot qui veut jouer. Je me redresse et passe mes mains derrière ses oreilles. Je le reconnais, c'est le Mabari que j'ai soigné au camp !

_« Il vous attendait, on dirait. »_

« Que fait-il si loin d'Ostagar ? » je demande, alors que le chien se roule sur le dos pour se faire gratte le ventre.

_« Il vous a sans doute retrouvé par un autre chemin. Il vous a… choisi. Les mabaris sont ainsi. On appelle ce phénomène l'imprégnation. »_

_« Cela signifie donc que cette créature galeuse va désormais nous suivre ? Merveilleux » Râle Morrigan._

_« Il n'est pas galeux ! »_ je m'écris de concert avec Alistair.

« En tout cas moi je ne vais pas cracher dessus ! J'adore ces chiens… Quand ce n'est pas après moi qu'ils courent dans les bois. »

« Vous allez lui trouver un nom ? » me questionne Alistair

« … Peut-être… Thalion ? l'inébranlable. »

Le chien jappe un grand coup, les oreilles droites, la queue battante.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. » dis-je en reprenant la marche

Morrigan me parle un peu moins maintenant que Thalion nous accompagne mais peu importe, j'aime bien l'idée d'avoir un mabari pour moi. Ces chiens sont de redoutables combattants, dévoués et intelligents, mais surtout d'une fidélité sans faille. Au moins un compagnon sur lequel je pourrais me reposer tout à fait. Thalion marche à mes côtés, à hauteur de ma jambe. Il semble qu'il a suivi mes pensées car il me regarde avec une certaine fierté et un couinement joyeux. Je me baisse légèrement pour lui gratter derrière l'oreille, c'est peut-être idiot, mais j'ai regagné un peu de ma bonne humeur… Je retire ce que je viens de dire… Engeances droit devant.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte à quel point c'est utile d'avoir un mage dans le groupe. Merrill n'était pas très efficace en combat, bien que ses sorts touchent toujours les ennemis. Mais Morrigan… C'est quand même autre chose. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris sur le coup quand un des genlock qui nous fonçait dessus a gelé sur place. Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour faire le lien entre notre sorcière bien aimée et l'évènement « météorologique » improbable qui vient de se produire. De même que la foudre qui semble s'abattre sur nos ennemis, les paralysant momentanément. Les combats en sont grandement facilités, et de ce fait écourtés.

Bientôt nous arrivons en vue de Lothering. Une petite bourgade sur la voie impériale. Un village entouré de petites collines et d'un mur de pierre assez bien entretenu mais grisé par le temps. Depuis le haut de la voie on peut voir un regroupement de tentes un peu avant l'entrée. Des gens sont rassemblés qui ont certainement fuit l'engeance au sud avant nous. Mais nous avons d'autres problèmes pour le moment. Un groupe d'individus nous bloquent le passage. Des chariots brisés servent de barricades de chaque côté pour empêcher les voyageurs de passer.

_« Réveillez-vous, messieurs ! Nous avons de nouveaux clients… avec un elfe à leur tête. On aura tout vu. »_

Alors déjà, je ne suis à la tête de personne, je marche plus vite qu'Alistair et Morrigan qui sont occupés à se regarder en chien de faïence ! Il y a quand même une petite nuance, mais ne nous attardons pas sur ce détail insignifiant. Et ensuite, l'elfe il te dit…. Ouais enfin vous aurez compris que ce n'était pas très élégant.

_« Ils ne ressemblent pas aux autres. On devrait peut-être les laisser passer… »_

_« Foutaises ! Bienvenue, voyageurs ! »_

_« Des brigands. »_ Marmonne Alistair. _« Ils s'en prennent aux réfugiés, j'imagine. Des proies faciles. »_

_« Ces imbéciles ne savent pas à qui ils ont affaire. Ils méritent une bonne leçon. »_ s'emporte Morrigan.

« Je suis d'accord, j'ai tué des Shems pour moins que ça. »

_« Allons ! en voilà des manières ! Mais donnez-moi dix pièces d'argent et je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur. »_

_« J'ai l'air d'un réfugié ? ou alors d'un idiot ? »_

_« La taxe s'applique à tout le monde ! »_

_« Vous êtes percepteur de taxe ? » Je fais, un sourcil levé._

_« Oui, pour la voie impériale, elle est dans un état lamentable n'est-ce pas ? »_

_« Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile. »_

_« Rien de vous échappe, à vous. »_

_« En fait ce n'est pas vraiment une taxe, c'est plutôt un vol. Vous comprenez ? » _fait un bonhomme à l'air arriéré.

_« La ferme, crétin ! Même un genlock aurait compris ! »_

_« Bref, votre taxe bidon, vous pouvez vous la mettre au chaud. »_

_« C'est dommage voyez-vous… Parce qu'ici nous avons des règles. »_

_« Ouais. »_ Dit l'imbécile à côté du chef de bande_. « On vous découpe en rondelle, c'est ça les règles. »_

Je soupire et sors mon poignard de lancer qui vient se loger directement entre les deux yeux du petit commandant des bandits. Je regarde les autres avec intensité et je récupère mon poignard sur le cadavre chaud de cet idiot qui m'a fait perdre mon temps.

« Quelqu'un d'autre souhaite négocier ? »

Réaction prévisible : tout le monde s'enfuit. Chacun d'eux prend ses jambes à son cou et part de son côté sans rien emporter. Il y a surement des gens au village qui voudront récupérer leurs possessions.

_« Bon… Lothering… Nous ne sommes plus très loin du village… Profitons-en pour parler un peu. »_

_« Tiens vous voilà de retour parmi les vivants, Alistair ? Vous n'avez pas eu le curage de vous empaler sur votre épée, apparemment. »_

_« Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour la douleur d'autrui ? Vous n'avez jamais perdu un être cher ? Que feriez-vous si votre mère mourait sous vos yeux, Morrigan ? »_

_« Je pense que j'éclaterais de rire ! »_

_« Bah, c'est inutile de discuter avec vous. »_

_« Laissez-le tranquille Morrigan… » _je fais, excédé de l'entendre pester sur Alistair depuis ce matin.

_« Je n'y peux rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Quand je le vois là avec ses grands yeux de veau marin… »_

_« Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous n'avez jamais eu le moindre ami, Morrigan. »_

_« Oh mais je peux me montrer très aimable, Alistair… Quand j'en ai envie… Hélas pour vous, vouloir être intelligent ne fera jamais de vous un génie. »_

_« Oui ? bref… Je crois qu'il serait temps de décider où nous voulons aller, non ? »_

_« Eh bien, qu'en pensez-vous, Alistair ? »_ lui lançais-je, bien décidé à ne pas le laisser s'en remettre à moi.

_« Oui, Alistair, éclairez donc notre lanterne. » Se moque Morrigan._

_« Je crois que nous devrions suivre les conseils de Flémeth. Ces traités, vous avez eu le temps de les lire ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Ces traités concernent trois faction : les Dalatiens, les nains et le Cercle des mages. Ils ont tous trois le devoir de nous aider en cas d'enclin. Si nous voulons trouver de l'aide, c'est vers le Iarl Eamon que nous devons nous tourner. »_

« Cela risque de faire tâche si nous arrivons en criant à l'aide chez le Iarl… On devrait peut-être utiliser les traités d'abord. »

_« D'accord… Par quoi commence-t-on ? »_

_« Nous ne trouverons pas mon clan en Bréciliane… »_

_« Je suis sûr qu'il y a d'autres clans de Dalatiens en Ferelden. »_

« Sûrement. »

« Vous serez le plus à même de nous guider jusqu'à eux, non ? »

« Vous ne me mettrez pas cette quête sur le dos, Alistair. »

« Je … je pensais juste… »

« C'est d'accord pour les Dalatiens… mais faîtes attention à ce que vous pensez. »

Je décide d'avancer jusqu'au village… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que je n'aurai même pas dû accepter de le guider jusqu'aux Dalatiens. Je sais que je ne vais pas le laisser se reposer sur moi ensuite… Mais qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire si les gens se mettent à penser que je suis le chef de groupe…

* * *

Je sais je sais, il n'est pas terrible, mais les transitions ne sont pas les moments les plus faciles, cela va aller mieux au prochain chapitre, où il vont pouvoir bouger à Lothering, promis! ^^


	8. In the end

**Titre :  
**Too bad for me

**Chapitre VII :  
**Lothering

**Note de l'auteur :**  
A partir de maintenant je publierai moins vite. J'ai des inscriptions à boucler et je vais me chercher un job, je pense. Donc moins de temps pour écrire !  
Si vous avez des idées de dialogues du jeu que vous voudriez voir apparaitre (en respectant l'avancée de la fic) vous pouvez m'en faire part, si j'y parviens je les caserai dedans !

* * *

**Reviews:**

luigia 12 :(chap4) _je viens de commencer à lire ta fiction et je t'ai rajouté a mes favoris, j'aime bien ton perso elfe il me fait rire avec ses réflexions anti humain, j'ai bien aimé la scène oui il arrête pas de faire des blagues à Duncan c'est super continue. Je parie que sa prochaine victime sa sera Alistair mdr_  
luigia 12: (chap6) _C'est une super chapitre, espère que tu posteras la suite bientôt._

Camus Deverseau: _Merci pour Finduilas! et ne t'inquiète pas pour Alistair, il ne sera pas le seul à en prendre plein la figure! =D. Et voilà suite postée!_

* * *

L'air est lourd, comme après une pluie sale dans un espace clos. On dirait que l'eau n'arrive pas à s'évaporer et qu'elle reste en suspension dans l'air pour nous étouffer. Les premières choses que j'identifie dans cet air malsain, ce sont les odeurs du sang et de fumier. Des humains à l'allure misérable se sont regroupés avant les barricades de la ville et ont monté un campement de bric et de broc. Les tentes ont peine à tenir debout, les bagages qui descendent des chariots sont brisés par les routes rocailleuses. Çà et là des femmes ont monté des poteaux auxquels elles ont attaché les restes de cordes qui servent à faire sécher le linge lavé dans le fleuve qui bordent les prairies avoisinantes.

Des enfants jouent avec des restes de bois qui deviennent pour un temps des épées. Certains jouent les chevaliers, d'autres des monstres. Les jeux leur permettent de contrecarrer la peur qui tente de s'insinuer en eux, ils gardent leurs sourires en vie le temps. Au milieu du campement se dresse un grand feu de bois, alimenté par les restes de caisses et de charrettes cassées, quelques courageux ont dressé des flambeaux de trois ou quatre mètres pour éclairer les alentours.

_« Une question me taraude, Alistair, à laquelle vous voudrez bien répondre. »_

_« Je n'ai pas le choix ? »_

_« Des deux Gardes des Ombres survivants n'êtes-vous pas le plus expérimenté ? Je m'étonne que vous laissiez autrui vous conduire comme on mène une brebis. »_

_« Vous vous en étonnez ? »_

_« Vous vous en remettez à une nouvelle recrue. Est-ce la coutume parmi la Garde des Ombre ? ou simplement une habitude personnelle ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez entendre ? »_ réagit Alistair, presque agressif. _« Que je préfère ne pas avoir à décider ? C'est le cas. »_

_« Comme vous passez sur la défensive ! »_ S'amuse Morrigan.

_« Faîtes-moi plaisir, allez donc crever la bouche ouverte dans un buisson. »_

A ce que je vois, le cadre dans lequel nous apparaissons ne motive aucun allant poétique chez mes partenaires. Je regarde Thalion d'un air désespéré, il jappe un grand coup. Oui, mon chien, on va devoir supporter leurs doux échanges tout le long du voyage, prépare des bouchons de cire.

J'avance vers les portes en bois qui délimitent l'entrée du village, lorsqu'un templier nous interpelle. Apparemment Lothering n'est pas un endroit sûr. J'ai bien envie de lui répondre que c'est toujours mieux qu'Ostagar mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre aux questions gênantes. D'où nous sommes je peux apercevoir la Chantrie, cachée derrière son muret de pierre, un pont qui enjambe une rivière, qui se jette surement dans le Drakan, et une importante cargaison devant laquelle se disputent un petit groupe de personnes, dont une sœur de la Chantrie.

Alistair me touche l'épaule et me désigne le petit groupe devant les chariots. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Et alors ? Ils se disputent ! Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que j'y fasse ? Ah oui d'accord… Je comprends mieux, il veut qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas d'être des Gardes des Ombres en nombre ridicule, il faudrait en plus qu'on aille se faire remarquer en soldant les intrigues de villages. Morrigan me regarde et m'offre un petit sourire que je ne sais déchiffrer, ses yeux se fixent eux aussi sur le chariot… J'ai compris… Je me dirige donc vers ce foutu chariot et ses humains bruyants qui campent devant comme si leur vie en dépendait. Il ne faut pas longtemps avant que leurs voix ne portent jusqu'à nous. Apparemment une histoire d'argent pour changer, les humains ne pensent vraiment qu'à trois choses, le pouvoir, l'argent, la gloire… Je déteste les humains…

_« Vous profitez de leur détresse !_ » crie la sœur cloîtrée. _« Si je m'écoutais je demanderais aux templiers de distribuer vos marchandises ! »_

_« Je vous le déconseille ! Si l'un d'entre vous s'approche d'un peu trop près, je… »_

_« Voilà qui réchauffe le cœur… La solidarité n'est donc pas une vertu oubliée. »_ raille Alistair.

Évidemment, j'aurai du me douter qu'il allait falloir s'en mêler… Merci Alistair, tu vas trouver une solution maintenant ?

_« Hé ! Vous, là-bas ! »_ Ah c'est à moi que ce marchand barbu s'adresse…. _« Ça vous dirait de gagner quelques pièces en aidant un marchant dans le besoin ? »_

J'ai l'impression que depuis quelques jours, tout le monde se paye ma tête… Est-ce que c'est par ce que je suis un elfe ou j'ai simplement l'air idiot ?

_« La populace n'apprécie pas votre réussite, n'est-ce pas ? »_ dis-je, avec un sourcil levé.

_« Ces gens rechignent à se faire plumer ! Quel culot ! »_ s'étonne faussement Alistair.

_« Il pratique des tarifs honteux ! »_ se plaint la sœur, avec des airs de fillette rapporteuse. _« Ces pauvres gens n'ont plus rien et il les saigne à blanc. »_

_« C'est la loi du plus fort. _» Explique Morrigan_. « Si les rôles étaient inversés, ces crétins agiraient à l'identique. »_

_« Mes stocks sont limités. Si la demande est forte, les prix augmentent, je n'y suis pour rien. »_

Je dois simplement avoir l'air idiot…

_« Mais vous avez tout racheté à ces misérables la semaine dernière ! Leurs vies sont en danger, comment osez-vous spéculer sur leur détresse ? »_ continue la prêtresse

_« Ecoutez, étranger. » _Ah on s'adresse encore à moi…. Je devrais peut être changé de couleur de cheveux… Le rouge doit être trop voyant. _« Je vous donne cent pièces d'argent si vous me débarrassez de cette racaille, en commençant par la prêtresse. Je suis un honnête marchand, moi. »_

_« Honnête ? vous en êtes certain ? »_

_« Si je n'étais pas là, ces gens n'auraient rien à acheter, non ? »_

_« Ils sont désespérés !_ » Le coupe la Sœur. _« Et cet homme profite de la situation aussi sûrement que les brigands qui rôdent dans la campagne alentour ! »_

Bof… ceux-là ne profiteront plus vraiment d'ici un moment, après la raclée qu'on leur a mis.

_« Cela ne sert à rien de discuter avec elle ! Débarrassez-moi d'elle et vous aurez votre argent. Sinon je prends mon chariot et je m'en vais. »_

Alistair me jette un regard lourd de sens. Il sait que ma première réaction va être de répondre « et bien allez-vous en » et il me fait comprendre que je n'ai pas intérêt à faire partir ce marchand… Bon j'imagine que je vais pouvoir essayer de me montrer civilisé avec ces humains…

_« Ca va vous paraitre idiot… Mais si vous trouviez un compromis. Tenez, coupez la poire en deux et trouvez un prix intermédiaire entre vos prix actuels et ceux que vous demande la prêtresse. »_

_« Peut-être… Mais il faudrait qu'elle comprenne que je ne peux pas distribuer mes produits gratuitement. »_

_« Comme vous voudrez…Tant que les prix restent à la portée des plus pauvres. »_

_« Bien, marché conclu. Mais vous… »_ Pourquoi s'adresse-t-il toujours à moi ? _« Tarif normal pour vous, vous n'avez pas l'air d'être dans le besoin. »_

_« Si ça vous amuse. »_

_« Dîtes-moi, il va falloir solder toutes ces querelles de village ? Je doute que ce soit le meilleur moyen de combattre l'engeance. »_

_« Non. »_ Lui répond Alistair avec mauvaise humeur. _« Par contre c'est le meilleur moyen pour nous approvisionner avant de partir combattre l'engeance. A mois que vous vous suffisiez d'air pur et d'eau fraiche pendant plusieurs semaines de voyage à travers Ferelden. »_

Je pourrai chasser cela dit, pour nous nourrir, mais je ne suis pas sûr que cela suffise et je n'ai pas du tout envie de chasser pour des humains. Un chasseur œuvre pour la survie du clan, pas pour chouchouter des humains fainéants.

Je lève les yeux au ciel pendant que Morrigan se renfrogne un peu, nous faisant profiter de son joli silence, je vais pouvoir marchander avec l'humain belliqueux qui nous sert de marchand. J'évalue ce qu'il nous faut dans l'immédiat, des vivres surtout, j'ai vu toutes les herbes nécessaires pour d'éventuels soins dans les environs. Il faudra les ramasser au passage mais c'est déjà ça de moins à acheter. Pendant que je m'occupe de nous équiper en nourriture et en ustensiles de base : tente, couvertures, combustible pour le feu… J'entends Alistair qui joue avec mon chien…

« _C'est vraiment si intelligent que ça un Mabari ? Vous croyez qu'il comprend tout ce qu'on raconte ?_ »

Thalion jappe joyeusement, manifestement pour répondre à la positive.

_« Oh… Tiens donc ? Si ça se trouve, tout ce que tu entends, c'est le ton de ma voix. Rien ne nous dit que tu n'es pas un fieffé crétin. »_

Mon molosse de combat gronde, menaçant.

_« Oulalalalala ! Tout doux ! On peut très bien être un crétin ET Mignon tout plein… Qui c'est le toutou mignon tout plein. »_

Un grand claquement de mâchoire lui répond. Thalion ne doit pas aimer qu'on le traite de crétin.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas la cote avec les chiens…. »

« On a tout ce qu'il nous faut, Alistair cessez d'embêter mon chien, il faut qu'on avance. »

« Mais je…. Rah… On devrait faire un tour à la taverne, j'en ai plein les jambes… Reposons nous un peu tant qu'on le peut encore. »

« Déjà fatigué, Alistair ? Vous voulez qu'on vous porte votre armure ? »

« …. »

Alistair s'avance vers le pont d'un pas rageur. J'adresse un regard noir à Morrigan. Quel besoin la pousse ainsi à l'agresser constamment ? Elle hausse les épaules comme si elle n'avait rien fait de répréhensible… Je vais finir par devenir fou entre ces deux-là. Les humains sont définitivement cinglés. Je ramène mes yeux sur notre ami en armure… Plus je réfléchis à notre voyage plus je me dis que voyager en terres humaines va être un défi plus difficile à relever que la lutte contre l'archidémon.

Quand je vois toutes ces créatures faibles et si promptes à la traitrise, je me dis qu'elles ne devraient pas exister… Et pourtant…. Et pourtant autant Morrigan fait naître ce sentiment en moi lorsqu'elle crache son venin… Autant Alistair ne m'inspire pas tant d'animosité. En fait… J'ai presque besoin de me forcer pour me dire que c'est un humain comme les autres… Qu'il finira par faire quelque chose de stupide et d'humiliant… Pour le moment je ne vois qu'un garçon trop vite grandi, qui cherche à se raccrocher à moi parce qu'il n'a plus personne à qui se rattraper… Et aussi agaçant que cela puisse être, je ne lui en veux pas. J'aurai probablement fait la même chose avec Fénarel si j'avais eu le temps de me remettre de la mort de Tamlen.

Je passe la porte de la taverne à la suite de notre blondinet, c'est à peine que nous avons posé nos sacs que des hommes commencent à nous dévisager. Je m'assois à une table près de l'entrée, tandis qu'Alistair va chercher de quoi boire. Lorsqu'il revient avec des pintes mousseuses remplies à ras bords… Morrigan et moi levons des yeux perplexes vers son expression de fierté. Pour des raisons différentes cela dit : Morrigan prend cela pour une plaisanterie douteuse, moi parce que je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dans cette chopine mais si ça mousse comme ça ce n'est certainement pas net ! Alistair ne jette même pas un regard à Morrigan et s'assoit en face de moi avec un sourire en forme de banane qui découvre toutes ses dents. Il s'accoude à la table et lève sa pinte en l'air au-dessus d'elle.

« C'est une tradition, on entrechoque les chopines, la bière passe de l'une à l'autre. On fait ça pour éviter que quelqu'un s'amuse à mettre du poison dans la boisson. »

« C'est de la bière ça ? »

Je regarde ma chope avec une moue dubitative, ce qui déclenche un rire.

« Vous n'en aviez jamais vu ? »

« On ne boit pas ce genre de chose chez les Dalatiens… Et puis je n'avais jamais entendu dire que ça moussait. »

Les hommes qui nous ont regardés entrer se lèvent, ils me fixent avec ce que je crois être de la haine. Je reporte mon regard sur Alistair, il n'a rien remarqué.

« C'est parce qu'elle vient de sortir du fût ! Allez, ça ne peut pas être plus mauvais que ce qu'on boit chez les nains de toute façon ! »

« Quel argumentation, Alistair, vous m'en voyez convaincue et impatiente. » Raille Morrigan en jetant un œil aux hommes qui se rassemblent autour de la table que nous occupons.

« On vous dérange peut-être ? » fait l'homme qui a l'air d'être le chef.

« Pas du tout, nous… » commence Alistair en se tournant vers l'homme. « Oh oh… Vous êtes des hommes de Loghain. »

Je me lève lentement de table, Morrigan m'imite, Alistair ne tarde pas à faire la même chose. Le chef de bande donne un grand coup de pied dans le meuble, renversant nos verres et envoyant le plateau de bois et son pied se balader plus loin.

_« Regardez qui voilà. La fortune nous sourit. »_ L'homme efflanqué qui guide la petite troupe. _« Ce matin encore, personne n'avais vu d'elfe aux cheveux rouges. Etrange, non ? »_

Ne m'étais-je pas déjà dit que ma couleur naturelle était trop voyante ?

_« Messieurs, Il est inutile de recourir à la violence. »_ Intervient une Sœur en armes… Depuis quand les sœurs de la Chantrie portent-elles des armes d'ailleurs ? _« Voilà tout simplement d'autres âmes en peine qui cherchent asile. »_

Je m'apprête à lui répondre que je n'ai rien d'une âme errante… Mais je me rends compte que c'est la chose la plus stupide que je puisse faire. Malgré le fait que je doute que ce mensonge porte ses fruits : j'ai déjà vu le visage de cet homme, il était à Ostagar. Et si moi je ne me souviens pas de lui, car il est un humain parmi tant d'autres, lui en revanche doit se souvenir de moi, l'elfe recruté par les gardes des ombres.

_« Loin de là. Maintenant du vent, la sœur. Si tu protèges ces traitres, tu finiras comme eux. »_

« Ces traitres »… Je crois que nous avons dû louper des choses depuis que nous avons été sauvés par Flemeth. Depuis quand sommes-nous des traitres ! Ce ne sont pas les Gardes des Ombres qui ont assassiné le roi, que je sache… Bien sûr… Tout me revient maintenant, mon malaise face à Loghain, sa méfiance envers la Garde, le roi seul avec la garde des ombres en bas, dans le gouffre qui ne laissait aucune retraite… Et je comprends. Loghain avait même prévu la façon dont il allait s'en sortir après avoir fui la bataille : en nous accusant de sa propre félonie. Cet homme est intelligent… trop pour le bien de Ferelden… Mais aucune stratégie basée sur un mensonge n'est imparable quand on a la patience de chercher la faille.

_« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, Mademoiselle. »_ Dis-je à la rouquine. _« Veuillez-vous écarter, je vous prie. »_

_« Vous, non mais ces hommes suivent aveuglément les ordres de leur maître, quitte à le payer de leur vie. »_

_« Je ne suis pas aveugle ! »_ se défend le mal rasé. _« J'ai servi à Ostagar, le Tiern m'a sauvé de ces traitres de Gardes des Ombres ! je suis heureux de le servir ! »_

_« Assez parlé. » _Reprend un homme casqué. _« Appréhendez le Garde des Ombres la sœur tuez-la, ainsi que quiconque se mettre en travers de votre chemin. »_

_« Très bien ! Finissons-en ! »_

Le soldat le plus proche de moi esquisse un mouvement pour me planter la lame de son poignard dans le dos, je m'écarte légèrement et assène un coup vertical sur son bras tendu sur mon côté. Un horrible craquement d'os brisé se fait entendre, puis un cri. Je pousse l'homme au sol et je sors mes couteaux longs. Morrigan a déjà gelé son corps afin qu'il reste au tapis. Alistair a crié à la gloire de la Garde. La sœur a sorti ses deux dagues et les as planté dans les épaules d'un autre homme. Je croise le regard du chef de groupe et je lui renvoie toute la haine qu'il éprouve pour moi. Rapide, j'évite le coup d'épée verticale qui m'était destiné et je bondis, nul besoin de tuer cette fois, cela nous mettrait en position de faiblesse aux yeux du peuple. Je le renverse sur le sol et je plante mes couteaux le long de sa gorge pour le bloquer au sol. Je lui brise le poignet pour qu'il lâche son épée, ce qu'il fait avec un cri d'agonie. Je pose mon genou sur son torse et sors mon petit poignard.

_« On… on se rend ! Par pitié ! »_

Quelle bande de petites frappes. Il ne nous a fallu que quelques minutes pour les maîtriser ! Avec des alliés comme eux, Loghain n'a pas besoin d'ennemis.

_« Parfait, on ne les y reprendra plus. »_ Dit la sœur en _souriant « Nous pouvons tous arrêter de nous battre ! »_

_« Ils vont rendre des comptes à Loghain ! »_ s'écrie Alistair.

_« Oui… »_ je fais en réfléchissant. _« C'est exactement ce qu'ils vont faire. »_

_« Quoi ? Vous allez vraiment les laisser partir ? »_

_« Vous allez transmettre un message à Loghain. »_

Je laisse l'homme se relever, le fixant avec une fureur non dissimulée. Il tremble de peur, je le sais, et ce n'est pas parce que je fais une demi tête de moins que lui que je vais le laisser reprendre le dessus de notre échange, verbal maintenant qu'il est debout.

_« Que voulez-vous lui dire ? »_

_« Que les Gardes des Ombres connaissent la vérité. Il saura de quoi je parle. »_

_« B… Bien… Je vais lui transmettre, tout de suite. Merci ! »_

Alistair ouvre la bouche pour protester, alors que les hommes sortent soigner leurs blessures dehors, mais voilà que la rouquine s'en mêle à nouveau. Je ne sais pas qui c'est, mais elle commence à me taper furieusement sur le système…

_« Désolée d'être intervenue, mais je ne pouvais quand même pas rester les bras croisés. »_

_« C'est certain. »_ Je me tourne vers Morrigan et Alistair, derrière moi._ « Je crois qu'il est temps que nous partions. »_

_« Nous partons ? Excellente idée ! Et où allons-nous, comme ça ? »_

Sur le coup je ne réalise pas que c'est la sœur qui vient de parler et que « nous » signifie « moi aussi » dans sa bouche.

_« Je compte aller…. Attendez voir. Quoi ? »_

_« Me serais-je un peu emportée ? Désolée. »_ A mon avis elle a l'air ravie plutôt que désolée, son enthousiasme fait un peu peur je trouve. _« Laissez-moi me présenter. Je suis Leliana, Sœur de la Chantrie de Lothering. Enfin… je l'étais. »_

_« Finduilas. »_ je fais, en guise de présentation. Mais je pense que mon ton indique assez clairement que je n'ai pas envie d'échanger des mondanités.

_« D'après ces hommes, vous êtes Garde des Ombres. Vous allez combattre les engeances, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien la vocation des Gardes des Ombres. »_

Mais oui fillette, je vais combattre les méchants, tuer le gros dragon à la fin, je vêtirai même une belle armure pour l'occasion. C'est dommage : il n'y a pas de princesse à délivrer, mais après tout, lutter contre la fin du monde c'est déjà pas si mal. Elle nous a pris pour des personnages de contes de fées ? Et pourquoi elle s'adresse à moi elle aussi ?

_« Avec ce qui s'est passé, vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver. C'est pourquoi je viens avec vous. »_ Continue-t-elle

_« Et bien… »_ Je me tourne vers Alistair, qui hausse les épaules… Je le retiens celui-là. _« C'est vrai qu'un combattant de plus ne serait pas du luxe. »_

_« En effet ! » _Dit-elle avec un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles. _« Et d'ailleurs, le Créateur veut que je vienne avec vous. »_

_« Et en quoi ce que veut votre Dieu me concerne-t-il ? »_ Réaction primaire mais qui vient du cœur, même si elle fait tiquer Alistair.

_« Ce n'est pas mon dieu. Le Créateur nous aime tous ! Je… Vous n'y croirez peut-être pas mais j'ai fait un rêve…. J'ai eu une vision !_ »

Je me tourne à nouveau vers Alistair, je voudrais juste savoir si ce genre de délire est courant chez les humains ou si cette fille est simplement complètement timbrée. Mais vu la tête de notre guerrier, je pencherai pour la seconde solution.

_« Elle s'enfonce encore plus ? Je croyais qu'elle avait touché le fond. »_

Je hausse les épaules en réponse : les humains sont tous fous.

_« Regardez autour de vous. »_ reprend la sœur, peinée. _« Ces gens sont désespérés et ce désespoir, ce chaos… va se répandre. Le Créateur s'y refuse. Ce que vous faites, ce pour quoi vous êtes fait, est l'œuvre du Créateur. Laissez-moi vous aider ! »_

_« Je ne vais pas cracher sur l'aide des volontaires… _» dis-je, un peu désappointé. Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire la fine bouche.

_« Manifestement, votre esprit a été plus atteint que ne le pensait ma chère mère. »_

J'en étais venu à l'oublier celle-là. Enfin, pour une fois que ça ne tombe pas sur Alistair.

« _Merci ! J'apprécie cette opportunité que vous m'offrez. Je ne vous décevrai pas._ »

« Je propose qu'on s'en aille avant que tous ces braves gens ne fassent une crise d'angoisse. » suggère Alistair en jetant un regard aux clients qui ressortent de sous les tables.

« Oui… Ca ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. » Dis-je en remettant la table en place, et les chopines renversées dessus. « Allons-y. »

Nous récupérons les sacs de voyage et nous voilà à nouveau dehors. Décidément, nous n'arriverons pas à souffler. Nous attendrons le bivouac de ce soir pour dormir un peu. Pour le moment j'ai juste envie de quitter cette bourgade pourrie. Le bon point c'est qu'en partant de cet endroit nous nous dirigeons vers la forêt de Bréciliane, donc en terrain connu, avec potentiellement des elfes –des vrais, pas comme ceux qui mendient près du pont- et donc avec un peu de chance des visages et des usages connus. J'espère juste que nous pourrons rester un peu à leurs côtés, avant de repartir dans notre course à l'Enclin.

Je me perds dans mes pensées alors que nous passons devant un groupe de barbares Chasinds qui se disputent avec un garde, cette fois pas question de s'en mêler. Nous passons les portes du village lorsqu'une voix caverneuse me monte aux oreilles. Elle parle une langue que je ne connais pas mais qui ne me semble pas Fereldienne. Je me tourne vers l'homme qui parle seul. C'est une espèce de géant, à la peau basanée et aux cheveux tressés en rangs larges et blancs, qui émet ces sons d'outre-tombe. Il doit mesurer au moins deux mètres…. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisant d'être plus petit que la moyenne des hommes et des engeances…. Il faut qu'il existe des êtres encore plus grands ! Je ne fais pas un complexe avec ma taille, mais c'est toujours gênant de devoir regarder des êtres qu'on méprise en levant les yeux vers eux…

Plus par reflexe que par réelle volonté, je m'approche de la cage dans laquelle cette immense créature est enfermée. La cage à l'air solide mais ce n'est pas une raison pour venir trop près de lui cependant, question de prudence. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'adresse la parole, du coup je sursaute lorsque je l'entends s'adresser à moi en langage commun.

_« Je n'ai rien à dire pour votre amusement, elfe, laissez-moi en paix. »_

_« Qu'êtes-vous ? »_ Je demande, trop curieux pour écouter vraiment sa mise en garde.

_« Un prisonnier. »_ rétorque-t-il avec dédain. _« Je suis en cage, vous le voyez bien. C'est la Chantrie qui m'y a placé. »_

… Mais ça je l'avais deviné tout seul, je pensais plutôt à des réponses comme « je m'appelle X », « je viens de Y »… J'ai dû mal m'exprimer… Il doit capter mon désarroi car il soupire et continue de parler de sa voix grave et rocailleuse.

_« Je suis Sten des Beresaad, le régiment d'éclaireurs du peuple Qunari. »_

_« Je suis Finduilas, chasseur Dalatien… Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans cette cage ? »_

_« J'ai été reconnu coupable de meurtre. Les villageois ne vous en ont-ils pas averti ? »_

« … Vous savez moi et les humains… » dis-je en réfléchissant

_« Une puissante créature, livrée aux engeances ou à la mort par la faim… nous devrions la libérer par pure sollicitude. » _

_« De la sollicitude ? je ne m'attendais pas à cela de votre part Morrigan ! »_ lance Alistair, suspicieux.

_« Et je suggère que nous laissions Alistair prendre sa place dans la cage. »_

_« Ah ça c'est du Morrigan tout craché ! »_

_« Personne ne mérite un tel sort… Pas même un criminel… »_ soupire Leliana.

Je réfléchis une minute, le temps d'examiner nos options. De ce que je sais des Qunaris, ce sont des guerriers droits dans leurs bottes, qui ne supportent ni l'écart ni la trahison. Ce serait un allié de confiance et un guerrier redoutable… Mais je doute que la Chantrie nous ouvre les bras si on lui demande de relâcher un meurtrier…

_« Ne voulez-vous pas rechercher l'expiation ? »_ je suggère.

_« C'est en mourant que j'expierai. »_

_« Il y a des moyens plus utiles de racheter ses fautes ? »_

_« Peut-être. Quelles est, à en croire votre sagesse, la punition adaptée à mon crime ? »_

_« Vous avez blessé le peuple de Ferelden, protégez le à présent. Luttez avec nous contre l'enclin. »_

_« L'enclin ? Seriez-vous Garde des Ombres ? »_ questionne le colosse, intrigué.

_« J'en suis. »_

_« Etonnant. Mon peuple a entendu conter la force et l'adresse des Gardes des Ombres… Même si je ne sais s'il faut y prêter foi. »_

_« La révérende mère vous libèrerait-elle ? »_

_« Peut-être… Si vous lui dîtes que la Garde à besoin de moi. »_

_« Bien dans ce cas, direction la Chantrie. »_

Je salue Sten de la tête et nous rentrons à nouveau dans le village, Leliana marche à mon côté. Elle est tellement proche de moi et tellement souriante que je surprends des regards attendri sur le visage d'un groupe de petits vieux… Faiseurs, faîtes que Sten des Beresaad ne soit pas un illuminé dans son genre… Au moins avec lui je suis certain que personne ne pensera que nous sommes mignons si d'aventure nous nous retrouvons trop près l'un de l'autre durant notre voyage… Je fais un pas de côté pour m'éloigner d'elle et je m'engage sur le pont.

Nous longeons le muret de pierre blanche de la Chantrie, devant lui un tableau près duquel un frère et un enfant sont postés. Le frère me regarde en souriant bêtement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut. Je le salue, il me sourit…. L'enfant me regarde en pouffant.

_« C'est un Cantor, il ne vous répondra pas. Les cantors ne peuvent prononcer que les phrases du cantique de la lumière. »_

_« Alors Eileen dit au peuple : « je vous offre mon foyer, je vous offre mon pain, je vous offre ma vie. Car tous les enfants du Créateur ne font qu'un. » » récite le cantor._

_« Hey, Cantor ? » _je fais avec un sérieux que j'ai du mal à garder. _« Vous savez quoi ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Perdu. »_

L'enfant éclate de rire, un sourire fend mon visage et je me retourne vers Alistair, qui hallucine de ne pas avoir pensé à faire cette blague avant moi. Je rends son sourire au cantor bon joueur, qui a refermé la bouche, amusé, et je me remets en route pour l'intérieur de la Chantrie. Les humains sont tous fous ! Mais aucune folie n'est mauvaise si on peut la tourner en dérision : un homme qui décide de vouer sa vie à réciter la même chose, ça n'a pas de grandes conséquences et ça amuse le peuple. Enfin moi ça m'amuse, personnellement.

Leliana pouffe de rire derrière moi et me double en direction de l'arrière salle, dans laquelle serait assise la révérende mère. Je lui suggère d'arranger ça avec elle, puisqu'elle la connait. Elle se sauve en direction du fond de la salle et disparait derrière un mur. Soudain, Alistair s'exclame du souffle de son Créateur, il désigne un homme qui lit sur une table. Pour une fois, il me passe devant et rejoint l'homme en armure alors que je me tourne vers Morrigan qui hausse les épaules, elle non plus ne sait pas qui est cet homme en armure et en barbe brune. Nous le rejoignons, Thalion grognant contre un templier qui a eu la bonne idée de vouloir lui gratter l'oreille sans le prévenir.

_« Qui… Oh pardonnez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendu approcher. »_

_« Ser Donall… ? Est-ce bien vous ? »_

_« Alistair ? Par le Créateur, mon garçon, j'étais persuadé que vous étiez mort ! »_

_« Pas encore, mais grâce au Tiern Loghain, j'ai bien failli… »_

_« Si le Iarl Eamon n'était pas souffrant, il rabrouerait Loghain comme il se mérite. »_

_« Souffrant ? comment cela ? »_

_« Le Iarl est frappé d'un mal qui nous fait craindre pour sa vie. Nous n'avons trouvé aucun remède, naturel ou magique. »_

_« Depuis quand ? »_

_« Quelques semaines à peine, mais son état empire chaque jour. Nul ne connait la nature de cette affliction et même la magie s'est révélée impuissante. Nous en sommes réduits à espérer un miracle, aussi tous les chevaliers de Golefalois sont-ils partis en quête de la Sainte Urne cinéraire. On dit que les cendres d'Andrasté peuvent guérir n'importe quel mal. Mais je crains que ce ne soit qu'une parabole. A chaque jour qui s'écoule, mes espoirs diminuent. »_

_« Et vous avez atterri ici ? »_ je conclue.

_« Pour tout vous dire je comptais tirer parti de la Chantrie et de sa bibliothèque, mais je suis plus apte à guerroyer qu'à pourchasser des chimères. »_

Leliana revient, la clef de la cage bien en évidence entre ses doigts. Elle accourt vers moi, me prend la main et y dépose le petit objet de fer avec un grand sourire. Je referme ma poigne autour de la liberté de Sten et je lui adresse un « merci » que je juge convainquant. Je me tourne à nouveau vers Ser Donall.

_« Nous allons devoir partir. »_

_« Loin de moi l'idée de vous retenir, Gardes des Ombres. »_ Dit-il avec une fierté non dissimulée en regardant Alistair, qui se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. _« Je vais moi-même m'en retourner à Golefalois. Que le Créateur guide vos pas. »_

_«… Et sur les vôtres Ser Donall. »_ Ajoute Alistair en voyant que je n'ai manifestement pas l'intention de répondre.

L'homme s'en retourne, j'évite le regard d'Alistair qui va certainement être suppliant. IL va vouloir changer de plan et courir à la rescousse de ce… Iarl… et oublier ce pour quoi nous sommes vraiment là : l'enclin. Or, plus vite on aura rallié les peuples de Ferelden à la Garde et plus vite nous irons voir ce Iarl, qui aura eu tout le temps de guérir. De toute façon nous n'avons pas plus de chance que ces chevaliers de trouver cette sainte urne de je ne sais quoi.

Je quitte la Chantrie, avec la fine fleur de Ferelden sur les talons. Il ne nous en faut pas plus pour croiser un nouveau problème. Je commence à croire que tous les problèmes de Ferelden se concentrent ici, enfin j'espère, car s'il en va de même dans toutes les villes humaines… Bref, au dehors, un homme bien entouré crie à en cracher ses poumons. De la porte d'entrée, légèrement surélevée en haut de quelques marches, nous voyons distinctement l'hystérique qui s'adresse à la petite foule. Il crie quelque chose sur l'enclin et les forces du mal. Alistair s'approche de lui, nous le suivons.

_« Les légions du mal se pressent à nos portes ! elles vont nous dévorer le cœur ! »_

_« Arrêtez, vous faites peur aux enfants ! »_ s'exclame un clerc.

_« Mieux vaut leur trancher la gorge maintenant plutôt que de les laisser souffrir mille morts entre les mains de l'engeance ! »_

Je rêve où ce malade vient de demander à ce qu'on saigne les enfants du village ? Se rend-il compte de l'horreur de ses propos ? J'ai beau détester les humains, jamais je ne me permettrai de demander à des parents de faire du mal à leurs petits. Alors comment quelqu'un de leur propre race peut-il leur suggérer une pareille abomination ? L'homme se tourne brusquement vers moi et pointe son doigt dans ma direction… J'aurai dû m'en douter aussi, pourquoi je ne suis pas resté caché derrière la grosse armure d'Alistair ? Je suis petit, mince et je disparais facilement dans les coins d'ombre, on ne m'aurait certainement pas remarqué …

_« Regardez ! L'un de leurs serviteurs est déjà parmi nous ! Cet homme porte la marque du Démon ! Ne voyez-vous pas la noirceur de son âme et de son cœur. »_

Comment cet ahuri sait-il que je suis un Garde des Ombres ? Comment peut-il voir l'engeance en moi ? Alistair ouvre de grands yeux mais ne répond pas, il a peur de faire une boulette, et s'il ouvre la bouche il en fera probablement une. Leliana en revanche ne l'entend pas de cette oreille.

_« Comment osez-vous…. »_

_« Prenez garde, imbécile. »_ Je la coupe avant qu'elle invoque mon statut de la Garde. _« Je n'aime pas beaucoup vos accusations. »_

_« Par pitié, arrêtez-le. »_ Supplie un passant. _« Que quelqu'un le fasse taire ! »_

_« Mais il a raison, non ? Le bann nous a abandonnés. Nous allons tous mourir ! »_ continue un autre quidam.

_« Ce suppôt du mal n'est que l'augure de notre destruction ! »_

Mais non, mais non, les elfes ne sont pas assez organisés pour vous décimer tous autant que vous êtes, voyons… Et puis vous avez déjà assez à faire avec l'engeance, vous n'avez pas besoin que je ramène mon Archiviste démoniaque et mon armée de démons à oreilles pointues…. Pfff chiffe molle.

_« J'ai une idée pour vous : fermez-la. »_

_« Ne me touchez pas ! Vous portez le mal et la destruction ! La fin est proche ! »_

Il s'enfuit en courant et en poussant des cris perçants et qui semblent provenir d'un gosier d'origine féminine… Je le suis des yeux avec un air dépité tandis que tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Quoi ? Vous vous attendez à ce que je me transforme en archidémon sous vos yeux ou quoi ?

_« Il disait vrai, non ? tout espoir est perdu… »_

_« C'est vrai. »_ Je dis, méprisant. _« Aucun espoir pour les imbéciles de votre genre. »_

_« Je vous en prie, dîtes-nous quoi faire ! »_

_« …. Et bien fuyez ! partez vers le nord ! »_

L'approbation se répand rapidement dans les rangs et les gens se dispersent. Je n'arrive pas à croire que les humains soient si stupide… Comment ont-ils fait pour nous réduire en esclavage ? Ils ne sont même pas capables de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes. J'émets un sifflement profondément méprisant. Alistair et Leliana échangent un regard. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui me prend, lui ne le sait que trop et espère qu'il ne recevra pas ce genre de traitement de ma part. Aucun souci, Alistair, je ne maltraite pas les gnomes des jardins, ou pas trop.

Nous retournons de l'autre côté du petit pont, où se trouve la cage de Sten. Il est toujours assis sur le fond de sa prison, mais lorsqu'il nous voit revenir, il se redresse légèrement. Je crois qu'il essaie de deviner si j'ai réussi ou pas à obtenir la clef, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que la réponse l'intéresse réellement. Je m'avance jusqu'à lui et lui montre le petit bout de métal forgé.

_« J'ai la clef qui ouvre votre cage. »_

_« Je ne pensais pas que la prêtresse s'en séparerait, je dois l'avouer. »_

_« Elle a accepté de vous remettre à la charge de Finduilas. »_ avoue Leliana, avec un sourire.

_« Qu'il en soit ainsi. »_ dit le Qunari, qui ne me laisse pas le temps de protester sur le fait que je ne suis pas le chef de groupe et que je ne veux personne sous ma garde ! _« Libérez –moi et je vous prêterai main forte face à l'Enclin. »_

Je m'avance jusqu'à la porte de la cage, je la déverrouille d'un tour de clef et me recule légèrement pour laisser descendre Sten.

_« L'affaire est donc conclue. Je vous suivrai au combat. Ce faisant, j'y trouverai l'expiation. »_

_« Et si je ne vous y mène pas ? »_

_« Alors je la trouverai moi-même… Partons d'ici, il me tarde de changer d'air. »_

_« Je suis bien d'accord. »_

Je lui adresse un sourire, qu'il ne me rend pas. Il n'a pas l'air d'être un grand bavard… bon tant pis… J'entends le fleuve rouler dans son lit quelque par vers le nord. Je me dirige dans sa direction. Alistair regarde en direction de la voix impériale mais me suit sans poser de questions. Sur la berge, je regarde vers l'est. Le fleuve ne passe pas à travers la forêt, je crois, mais il passe non loin de sa lisière ouest puisqu'il suit la voie impériale. C'est ainsi que nous procèderons, pour éviter les problèmes sur la route : traverser le fleuve et le suivre sur la rive est. Nous pourrons camper près de l'eau, cela fera toujours un endroit de moins à surveiller de nuit.

* * *

Y a t'y review ou y a t'y pas review? ^^


	9. Thank You

**Titre :  
**Too bad for me

**Chapitre VIII :  
**Thank You**  
**

**Note de l'auteur :  
**Encore un chapitre, il a été un peu long à venir mais ça devrait aller mieux côté plume d'ici les temps qui viennent.  
_*La chanson de Finduilas est tirée du Seigneur des anneaux_

* * *

**Reviews**

Luigia123: _Bonne chance pour tes examen et ta recherche emplois. mais poste un peu quand même aussi. au moins 1 fois pas semaine._  
_espère quand même quand tu trouvera le temps que tu poste la suite, j'ai commencé un nouvelle partie avec un elfe dalatien et essye au mieux de mettre les même réplique que ta fiction mdr juste pour rire. je suis rendu a lotherin. _  
_moi j'ai une idée super sympa quand tu sera a golfalois il y a une discution si tu a alister qui te révèle qui est le fis du père du roi. et il y a une réplique: vous nous annoncé que vous êtes un imbécile sa serais fun si tu la metterais une fois rendu la. _  
Camus: _Une fois par semaine, a raison de dix pages word par chapitre, malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, mais j'essaierai d'accélérer la cadence, promis. Je suis flattée que tu aies commencé une partie en suivant la fic! J'espere que tu vas bien t'amuser, malheureusement je doute que ce chapitre te fasse avancer lol!_  
_Et pour la réplique: c'est prévu!_

Hades: _Ahah!Alistair et Morrigan sont géniaux XD et vive les roux! *fuit*_  
Camus: _Finduilas n'est pas roux il est auburn XD_

Ytarill: _Vivement la suite ! J'avoue, j'adore ton personnage, et je comprends totalement sa façon de penser. Continue, et rapidement (même si je sais que tu as des trucs à faire ^^)_  
Camus: _Voilà la suite même si ça a été très lent au final lol_

* * *

La fumée m'empêche de voir quoi que ce soit. C'est une espèce de purée de pois verte et dense qui flotte un peu partout. Elle semble monter d'une sorte de gouffre qui doit se situer à quelques mètres de moi. Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi, la substance étouffante me fait plisser les yeux. Il n'y a personne. Alistair ne s'est pourtant pas couché bien loin de moi, à quelques mètres à peine. Et Leliana s'est empressée de s'installer à mon côté… Où sont-ils passés ?

Bien qu'étrange, la situation ne m'effraie pas plus que ça. J'entends un chant dans ma tête. Je ne saurais dire s'il est affreusement dissonant pour parfaitement harmonieux, mais il éveille en moi quelque chose qui me donne envie d'approcher du bord du gouffre. Je fais quelques pas en avant, il y a quelque chose qui gronde en bas. Des lumières paraissent à travers l'émanation verte et poisseuse. Quelque chose marche en bas, une armée peut être… Mais une armée de quoi ?

Soudain un grondement s'élève de la terre, le sol tremble. Je sais que je devrais me cacher quelque part, ce bruit ressemble au roulement des flammes de l'enfer, il ne peut présager qu'une apparition démoniaque. Mais mon corps et ma tête ne jouent pas dans la même dimension et les ordres contraires qu'ils me donnent me maintiennent immobile. Soudain un appel d'air fait voler mes cheveux couleur du feu autour de mon visage, ils le fouettent avec violence, attiré vers l'avant, attiré vers le vide… Jusqu'à ce qu'une chose immense ne remonte du gouffre et qui le déplacement d'air qu'il provoque ne me jette à terre.

Je lève les yeux sur la créature qui a ainsi surgit, c'est un dragon… un vrai dragon ! Mais sa peau est noire, avec des reflets violets qui ressemblent à un nuage de poison de viveracine. Il dégage une odeur fétide de mort et de désespoir, je suffoque. La créature ouvre la gueule pour cracher le feu dans ma direction.

Je rouvre les yeux, pantelant, sur mon couchage. Bien qu'il n'y ait rien entre moi et le ciel, mon regard ne croise pas tout de suite celui des étoiles. Je me redresse un peu, C'est le tour de garde d'Alistair, qui me regarde avec une inquiétude mêlée de résignation. J'ai dû m'agiter dans mon sommeil.

_« Vous avez fait un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? »_

« La vache quelle grosse bestiole ! »

Alistair émet un petit rire.

« Quand on l'aura tué on pourra stocker la viande, si vous voulez »

« Je doute que la populace apprécie de la viande de démon avarié. »

« Pas faux. »

Je laisse un petit moment à mon esprit le temps de se rassembler en un ensemble cohérent. Puis je relève les yeux vers le templier.

_« Je crois que j'ai trop mangé…»_

_« Trop bu, plutôt. »_

« Ce n'est pas moi qui ai vidé la bière hier soir. » dis-je avec un regard entendu vers Sten.

_« De sang corrompu, je veux dire. Vous avez déjà oublié ? Vous devez savoir que les Gardes des Ombres ont un lien « privilégié avec les engeances. C'est la source de votre rêve. L'archidémon, il… « parle » à sa horde, et nous pouvons l'entendre nous aussi. C'est pour cette raison que nous savons avec certitude qu'il s'agit d'un Enclin.»_

_« L'archidémon… vous parlez du dragon ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un dragon, même s'il en a l'apparence. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est bien lui l'archidémon. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous parviendrez bientôt à les repousser. Les plus anciens d'entre nous disent qu'ils peuvent comprendre l'archidémon, mais je n'en suis pas encore là… Enfin voilà, je vous ai entendu crier dans votre sommeil et j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux vous prévenir. C'est un peu effrayant, la première fois. »_

Je n'aurai pas dit effrayant, sur le coup… Et je ne me souviens pas avoir crié dans mon rêve, mais soit…

_« Merci Alistair… « _

_« Hé ne me remerciez pas, je suis là pour ça. » _Dit-il avec un air guilleret un peu forcé._ « Les mauvaises nouvelles et les bons mots, c'est ma seconde nature. »_

« Je vais prendre mon tour de garde maintenant, Alistair. Allez-vous coucher. «

« Vous êtes sûr ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas me rendormir après un tel rêve. »

Cela aurait pu être un mensonge si mon réveil en sursaut ne m'avait pas mis les idées tellement claires que je n'ai plus du tout envie de dormir. Alistair esquisse un petit sourire et baille bruyamment avant de se lever et de rejoindre sa tente en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Je m'assois sur une souche d'arbre et je regarde le feu de camp.

L'air est doux et sec cette nuit. Le feu n'était nécessaire que pour faire la cuisine, nous aurions pu l'éteindre, mais en cet instant je suis content de trouver un peu de lumière. Quelque part en moi, je sens la part d'ombre qu'on a imposé à mon corps. Je sais que je n'arriverai pas à me débarrasser de la souillure, et surement pas de cette façon, mais je descends de ma souche et je m'assois par terre pour me rapprocher du feu. Sa chaleur m'englobe tout entier, j'ai l'impression que le mouvement des flammes impose sa danse à mes souvenirs.

Il n'y a rien de plus simple que le feu pour me ramener chez moi. Je ferme les yeux un instant et j'imagine. Dans la douce tiédeur de l'âtre je peux imaginer la voix de l'Hahren Païvel. Près de moi, Fénarel s'est assis en tailleur. Merrill s'est collée contre mon bras, la tête posée sur mon épaule. L'archiviste serait assise en face de nous, de l'autre côté du feu de camp, et nous regarderait avec une tendresse retenue. Les enfants battraient des mains pour encourager Païvel à continuer de parler et de chanter.

Mais lorsque je rouvre les yeux, rien de tout cela n'existe. Je suis seul, assis près d'un âtre brulant et fumant qui ne dispense sa chaleur qu'à moi. Je trouve ça triste. Le feu est fait pour rassembler le clan autour de tout ce que nous avons en commun. Je réalise qu'aucun de nous n'a quoi que ce soit en commun, le feu ne peut pas nous rassembler. Je me rends compte qu'aucun de mes compagnons ne remplacera un clan formé d'elfes désireux de se conter sa propre histoire. Rien ne remplacera jamais un clan. Rien ne remplacera jamais mon clan.

Ma voix s'élève dans la nuit noire, les étoiles frémissent sous une brise qui transporte un nuage éclatant sous le croissant de la lune. Je chante. J'ai besoin de chanter, pour combler l'espace. Pour combler le manque.

_A Bereth thar Ennui Aeair ! _

_(__Ô Reine d'au-delà des Mers de l'Ouest !)__  
Calad ammen i reniar _

_(Ô lumière marchant vers nous)__  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath. _

_(Parmi les terres tissées d'arbres de nos terres)__  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel _

_(Ô Elbereth Qui-Embrase-l'Étoile)__  
I chin a thûl lín míriel _

_(Tes yeux et ton souffle [sont] comme des joyaux étincelants.)_

- « C'est un très joli chant. Votre voix est magnifique. »

Je me retourne sur Leliana qui sort de sa tente. Elle est encore en tenue de nuit, une robe blanche et soie sauvage, de ce que je peux en juger, qui tombe sur ses formes avec souplesse. Elle s'avance vers le feu et s'assoit sur une souche d'arbre couchée, à deux mètres de moi.

« Je vous ai réveillée ? »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Lorsque vous avez envoyé Alistair se coucher, je me suis dit qu'un peu de compagnie serait la bienvenue. Pour vous et pour moi. »

Je n'ajoute rien. Je n'avais pas spécialement besoin de compagnie. Mes pensées me tiennent compagnie mieux que n'importe quel humain. Quelque part j'envie Morrigan d'avoir le cran d'imposer son besoin de tranquillité, mais c'est contraire à ma nature. Ils ne sont pas mon clan, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rester près d'eux mais dans un groupe chacun doit veiller sur les autres pour qu'un équilibre se forme et qu'une confiance naisse. De plus, m'éloigner pendant mon tour de garde sans raison valable équivaudrait pour moi à une trahison.

Je sens le regard de Leliana sur moi. Elle pensait certainement que j'allais lui faire la conversation, je n'en ai pas envie, pas plus que je n'ai envie de continuer à pousser la chansonnette en sa présence. Comme en écho à mes pensées, la voix de Leliana s'élève dans la nuit comme la fumée qui s'échappe du feu de camp. Sa voix est douce et régulière, sa ballade parle de choses que je ne connais pas. D'une Alindra et de ses amants, d'une rivière de larme également. Je n'écoute pas vraiment les mots, que je voudrais issus d'une autre langue, la mienne.

En revanche je ferme un peu les yeux pour écouter la vibrance de sa voix. Les notes qu'elle pousse hors de sa gorge sont d'une justesse à toute épreuve, des aigus, des graves, des passages de l'un à l'autre. Quelque part, j'aurai aimé que mon esprit agité me laisse m'endormir et repartir vers ma douce Bréciliane. J'aimerai tant revoir au-dessus de moi le couvert des feuilles. Comme elle doit être belle ma verte amie de l'Est, en ce jour avancé du printemps. Comme ils doivent se gorger de soleil les bourgeons d'avril qui ornent les hêtres et les frênes. Les buissons de Jasmin doivent déjà exhaler leur entêtante fragrance… Oui, elle sera encore plus belle lorsque nous arriverons après ces longs jours de marche à pied.

Je remarque à peine que le silence c'est fait. Pourtant Leliana ne chante plus. Elle regarde le ciel avec un air rêveur. C'est une bien étrange fille, cette petite rouquine à la dague rapide. Je lève les yeux vers elle, les siens redescendent vers moi.

_« A propos de votre vision… »_

_« Je savais bien qu'on y viendrait tôt ou tard. Je ne sais comment l'expliquer, mais j'ai fait un rêve. »_

Elle fait une petite pause, comme si j'allais intervenir. Je n'en fais rien et je retourne mon regard sur le feu de bois.

« _Dans ce rêve, »_ reprend-elle. _« il régnait des ténèbres impénétrables… c'était si dense, si réel. Et il y avait un bruit terrible, comme impie… J'étais juchée sur un promontoire, et je regardais les ténèbres tout engloutir…. Et quand la tempête a absorbé la dernière lueur du soleil, j'ai… »_

Encore une pause, sa voix se trouble, son esprit également. J'ai l'impression que l'angoisse de ce rêve ne l'a pas quitté un seul instant.

_«… J'ai chu, et les ténèbres m'ont attirée à elles… »_

_« Vous avez rêvé de l'enclin ? » j'ose demander, déconcerté. _

_« Je le crois. C'était bien ce que représentaient les ténèbres, non ? »_

Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez poser la question Leliana, je ne suis pas une diseuse d'aventure.

_« A mon réveil, je me suis rendue aux jardins de la Chantrie, comme toujours. Mais ce jour-là, le rosier mort dans le coin du jardin avait fleuri… Tout le monde savait que ce rosier était mort. Il était desséché, noueux… affreux à voir, pour tout dire. Mais ce matin-là, une rose avait fleuri, une seule. C'était comme si le Créateur avait tendu la main pour dire : « même au plus fort des ténèbres, il reste de l'espoir et de la beauté. Aie la foi. »_

_« C'est ce qui vous a poussé à vouloir m'aider ? »_

_« Dans mon rêve, je suis tombée… ou peut-être ai-je sauté… je suis prête à tout pour mettre un terme à l'Enclin. Je sais que nous en sommes capables. Le monde du Créateur regorge de trésors. Comment rester à ne rien faire alors que l'Enclin submerge tout ? »_

Je lui adresse un sourire contrit. Après tout, c'est ce que fait le reste du monde, il y a toujours des imbéciles pour s'occuper des causes perdues, comme elles… La seule différence aujourd'hui, c'est que c'est nous qui prenons les choses en main, plutôt que d'attendre qu'on nous raconte une bataille et qu'on nous présente des héros. Des héros… c'est ce que nous serons si nous réussissons. Je réprime un frisson de dégout. Je ne veux pas de gloire autre que celle d'avoir été un chasseur performant pour mon clan. Je n'ai rien de ces héros de récits, fiers et valeureux qui se jettent à la gueule du danger avec tout ce qu'ils ont dans les tripes… Mais après tout, peut-être qu'ils n'avaient rien de tout ça, eux non plus. Peut-être les héros n'étaient que de pauvres paumés, comme nous le sommes, qui se sont retrouvés malgré eux dans une machination diabolique avec le seul choix de faire face… Qui sait ?

_« La Chantrie maintient que le Créateur vous a abandonné. »_

_« Je sais ce que dit la Chantrie au sujet du Créateur, mais que dois-je croire ? Ce que je ressens dans mon cœur ou ce qu'on me dit ? »_

Je réfléchis une minute à la question avant de donner une réponse. Après tout, si j'avais écouté mon cœur, aurais-je laissé Tamlen mourir dans cette grotte ? Non, mon cœur me disait de courir voir l'archiviste et surtout de ne pas prendre le risque d'affronter le « démon » aux yeux rouges seuls. Certes il n'y avait jamais eu de démon mais le résultat était bien pire.

_« Croyez ce que vous pensez être juste, Leliana. »_

_« Merci. Je suis ravie qu'on me comprenne enfin. Je sais ce que je sais et personne ne m'en dissuadera. »_

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui expliquer que la compréhension n'avait rien à voir là-dedans lorsque quelque chose bougea au loin. Des bruits de roues aux essieux mal graissés, de sabots, et des voix basses, comme des chuchotements. Je me lève et fait signe à Leliana de s'armer tandis que je contourne le feu. Elle rentre dans sa tente puis revient avec ses dagues. Je lui demande silencieusement de rester là où elle est pendant que je prends mon arc et que je me glisse vers le fond de la clairière.

Souplement, sans un bruit, j'atteins le petit chemin sur lequel j'entends rouler un chariot un peu plus clairement. Je bande mon arc et mes doigts caressent tendrement les plumes blanches de l'empennage. Le premier bandit qui approche d'un peu trop près je l'embroche sans plus de manières. Lorsque le bruit est assez proche à mon goût je surgit de derrière les arbres, flèche encochée, tous les muscles du corps tendus pour le tir face à …

« Le marchand Bodahn ? » Je murmure, incrédule.

« Euh oui, c'est moi ! et mon fils. Mais par pitié baissez votre arme, je ne suis pas là pour vous ennuyer, c'est promis ! »

J'obtempère et range ma flèche dans son carquois.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici Bodahn ? »_

_« Je me réjouis de vous trouver, vous tombez à pic pour me sauver ! Bodahn Feddic, pour vous servir, comme toujours. Quand j'ai aperçu la fumée de votre bivouac, je me suis dit : « Où peut-on être plus en sécurité pour la nuit que dans le campement d'un Garde des Ombres ? » Alors voilà, je suis tout à fait disposé à vous consentir une grosse remise pour compenser la gêne que nous causons. Qu'en pensez-vous ? »_

Leliana me rejoint à petite foulée.

« Avoir notre propre marchand avec nous peut présenter bien des avantages. »

« J'imagine. » Je soupire. « Fort bien, Bodahn, mais faîtes vous discret. Vous vous doutez bien que vous n'aurez pas votre mot à dire sur la façon dont se déroulera le voyage. »

« Très bien, c'est vous le chef. »

« Je ne suis pas le chef ! » Je commence, en élevant la voix. C'est simplement une question de bon sens ! »

« Pardonnez-moi ch… Euh monsieur ? »

« Finduilas Mornedhel. »

« Finduilas Mornedhel, nous resterons à l'écart du campement, j'imagine que les secrets des Gardes des Ombres doivent être tenus à l'écart du maximum d'oreilles, qu'elles soient indiscrètes ou non. »

« Tout à fait. »

Je m'éloigne à grands pas et je repose mon matériel à côté de mes couvertures, posées à même le sol, sans tente. Les pouffements de Leliana me montent jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien » elle répond en pouffant à nouveau.

« Alors pourquoi riez-vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas le chef » imite-t-elle en parodiant mon air outré.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors il faudrait faire une annonce générale demain, parce que tout le monde ici semble penser que c'est le cas. »

« Qu….quoi ? »

« Eh bien, vous êtes le seul qui corresponde à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un chef de groupe. Moi je suis une frêle jeune fille à l'air rêveur, Alistair est toujours caché derrière vous et bredouille dès qu'il est en difficulté, Sten est un soldat mais il est sous votre garde, comme l'a souhaité la révérende mère. Quant à Morrigan… »

« …. Mais je ne veux pas être le chef de quoi ou qui que ce soit ! »

« J'imagine qu'en bottant les fesses d'Alistair… »

« Un peu que je vais les lui botter ! C'est SA mission, SA vocation qui est en jeu, pas la mienne. Je ne vais pas me faire propulser sur le devant de la scène parce que mÔsieur a décidé de mettre sa virilité en gève ! »

Leliana émit un nouveau rire, plus aigu mais moins greluche.

« Quelle tragédie ce serait, de le laisser vous attribuer tout le mérite de cette quête. »

« Vous ne comprenez rien, Leliana ! J'ai accepté d'aider Alistair, pas de lui servir de nourrice ! »

« C'est l'heure de mon tour de garde. » annonça une voix caverneuse.

« Nous vous avons réveillé Sten ? »

« Non, la lune est aux trois quarts de sa course, c'est l'heure de mon tour de garde. »

« …. Euh je suppose que oui… »

Bêtement, je reste sur place, immobile, Leliana aussi.

« Allez vous coucher. » répète le colosse, un sourcil levé.

Je lui jette un dernier regard puis je m'allonge sur les couvertures qui forment ma couchette. Je ne suis pas certain de parvenir à m'assoupir, surtout si Leliana continue à me fixer de la sorte. Sten reste debout, il me tourne le dos à présent. Je me relève en position assise pour dénouer mes cheveux, ils sont restés trop longtemps nattés, ils ondulent sur mes joues. Je pose le nœud qui les liait dans une poche de mon sac avant de m'étendre sur le dos.

Leliana est finalement rentrée dans sa tente. J'observe les étoiles un instant. Des lambeaux de nuage passent lascivement devant la face de la lune et la voilent partiellement de leur couleur gris pâle. Quelque part, leur voyage est hypnotique, avant que je m'en rende compte, mes yeux se ferment sur le silence de la nuit, simplement troublé par Bodahn au loin qui s'affaire à monter sa tente. Je me tourne sur le côté et mon esprit s'embrume… Le lever du soleil ne se fera pas avant plusieurs heures encore et si mon esprit est en éveil, mon corps lui ne s'est pas satisfait des deux heures de sommeil que j'ai pu arracher en plus de trois jours.

* * *

« Bleu ? »

« Solitude. »

« J'aurai dit : sérénité. »

« Peut-être » Dis-je en haussant les épaules. « Vert ? »

« Voyage »

« Liberté. »

« on peut savoir ce que vous racontez tous les deux ? » nous hèle Alistair, déconcerté. « Votre conversation n'a aucune logique ! »

Nous sommes de nouveau sur la route, il est presque midi et le soleil s'élève haut dans le ciel, nous éclairant sans trop nous chauffer. La brise printanière fait légèrement frissonner Leliana, qui dans son armure légère, a les bras, les genoux et le ventre découverts. Un autre avantage d'avoir pris Bodahn avec nous c'est que nous n'avons plus à porter nos sacs. En effet, sa calèche tirée par un cheval imposant d'un gris pommelé, nous permet de nous décharger de nos effets personnels pour ne garder sur nous que nos armes et nos gourdes.

Pour tromper le temps et l'ennui, Leliana et moi inventons des jeux tous les jours. Nous faisons en sorte de les faire durer le plus longtemps possible et parfois, Alistair se joint à nous. Celui qui nous amuse le plus est peut-être le jeu dans lequel nous devons chacun notre tour dire un mot qui commence par la dernière lettre du mot précédent. Le jeu en lui-même n'est pas spécialement drôle mais après tout une après-midi à jouer à trois, les mots commencent à s'épuiser et deviennent de plus en plus farfelus, surtout qu'il est interdit de les répéter.

Morrigan a souvent grogné depuis l'arrière marche, elle raconte à qui veut l'entendre que nos jeux de gamins puérils la fatiguent, mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle ouvre la bouche pour râler, Thalion lui grogne dessus, elle a fini par se taire. Sten, lui marche à côté du chariot sans rien dire.

« Bien sûr que si, elle en a un, Alistair. »

« ah oui ? lequel ? »

« Finduilas et moi associons des couleurs avec des sentiments. »

« Dans quel but ? » Demande le templier, dubitatif.

« On passe le temps. Et puis ça permet aussi de mieux se connaitre. » chantonne Leliana en esquissant un pas de danse.

« Ah bon ? En quoi le fait que le vert représente la liberté pour Finduilas… »

« Vous voyez beaucoup de vert dans les villes humaines ? » je demande, excédé.

« Euh je suppose que non… »

« Alors à votre avis où est ce que je me sens libre ? »

« Ah… Je peux participer ? » s'enquière Alistair, souriant à nouveau.

« Bien sûr ! alors le vert ? » pouffe notre ménestrel.

Morrigan passe à grands pas et nous dépasse avec un regard méprisant.

« La morve qui lui pend au nez ! »

« Hé ! »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir envie de rire bêtement mais je me mords l'intérieur de la joue pour parvenir à réprimer mon hilarité.

« Ça pourrait aussi bien être le vert de votre venin, Morrigan. » réplique Leliana avec sollicitude.

C'est une autre chose étrange, Leliana et Alistair s'entendent à merveille. C'est assez étrange car j'avais cru comprendre que les templiers, dont faisait partie Alistair, n'aimaient pas les prêtres puisqu'ils les menaient à la baguette. Leliana ayant été sœur dans une Chantrie, je pensais que cela engendrerait des frictions, mais pas du tout. En fait leur seul vrai désaccord qu'ils ont est au sujet de la cuisine qu'Alistair prépare. D'après le barde, il semblerait que le ragout ne soit pas censé avoir une couleur grisâtre. Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec elle, ce n'est pas la couleur habituelle d'un ragout mais il en a le goût et les propriétés nutritives alors… Qu'est-ce que la couleur vient faire là-dedans ? En parlant de couleur.

« Pourpre. » Je lance au hasard.

« Tristesse. » Répond la rouquine, du tac au tac.

« Féminité. » Risque Alistair, avant de hausser les épaules avec une jolie rougeur sur les joues. « La porte de la chambre des femmes qui servaient chez le Iarl Eamon était drapé d'un rideau pourpre. »

« Confort. »

« Jaune ! » suggère le chevalier.

« Fragilité. »

« Pardon. » Je murmure, un sourcil levé en me demandant pourquoi ce mot m'est venu à l'esprit en pensant à du jaune.

« Chaleur. »

« Vous n'allez jamais arrêter avec ce jeu stupide ? » Nous hurle la harpie brune au-devant.

Thalion se tasse un peu sur ses antérieurs, les babines relevées. Pendant que Morrigan s'échevèle pour lui faire croire qu'il ne l'impressionne absolument pas, je jette un regard derrière nous. Heureusement que nous sommes encore en terrain découvert, je n'ai aucune envie de me battre, et encore moins de me faire attaquer par surprise au détour d'un bosquet.

Alistair ouvre à nouveau la bouche, il va donner une nouvelle couleur juste pour embêter Morrigan et cela va encore dégénérer en dispute. Cela fait presque une semaine que nous voyageons et nous en avons déjà eu quatre, de ces prises de becs. Je tourne les yeux vers Leliana, qui a également senti le danger. Elle frappe dans ses mains avec énergie et Alistair, interloqué, se tait puis la regarde.

_« Vous n'êtes pas sauvage du tout. Et je ne sache pas que vous enleviez des femmes et des enfants sans provocation ! »_

« Vous parlez de mon peuple ? » Je lui réponds, sur la défensive. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle empêche une agression par une autre.

_« Oui, bien sûr ! Je parle des Dalatiens, il y a toute sorte de rumeurs horribles et fausses qui courent sur votre compte. »_

_« Restez dans le coin… ça changera peut être. »_ Je bougonne, un sourire en coin ancré dans le pli d'une joue.

Pour le coup c'est Morrigan qui ricane méchamment. Cette vipère… je ne sais même pas si elle se moque de moi ou de Leliana. Dire que c'est cette femme que j'avais apprécié dans les terres sauvages.

_« S'agit-il d'une plaisanterie ou d'une menace ? Avec ce genre d'attitude, les humains ne risquent guère d'avoir plus de sympathie pour les Dalatiens. Si mon peuple était plus disposé à frayer avec le vôtre, je crois que nous aurions tôt fait d'en finir avec ces idioties !»_

Je tique et produis un son sec en claquant ma langue contre mon palet. Je lui offre un sourire glacial, sans aucune amitié.

_« Et qui vous dit que nous avons envie de frayer avec vous ? »_

« Vous le faîtes bien ! »

« J'y suis obligé ! »

_« Je sais qu'un destin cruel entache l'histoire commune des elfes et des humaines, mais une paix doit être possible. J'ai ouï dire que maints citadins rêvent d'une vie plus simple, plus proche de la nature. Ils auraient beaucoup à apprendre des Dalatiens. »_

_« Mais pour qui nous prenez-vous, à la fin ? » _

Je m'emporte, en m'arrêtant pour me tourner vers elle, les yeux flamboyants de colère mais le visage aussi neutre que possible, pour ne pas lui laisser croire qu'elle peut avoir le dessus sur moi en utilisant mes sentiments.

_« Des barbares pittoresques ? Un bon sujet d'étude ? »_

_« Je... Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, ou sembler dénigrer votre culture. J'ai rencontré bien peu d'autres elfes, et tous ceux que j'ai pu croiser étaient… au service de nobles Orlésiens. »_

_« Une vie de servitude… charmant. »_ Je ne peux m'empêcher de tirer un sourire moqueur.

_« Les domestiques elfes sont bien payés pour leurs services. Certains sont même plus riches que la moyenne des humains. »_

_« Vous savez quoi ? Je ne veux pas continuer cette conversation ! » _Dis-je en lui tournant le dos pour reprendre la route.

Je me rends compte que Bodahn et Sten se sont arrêtés pour nous attendre. Ils ont l'air tendus, comme si la scène qui vient de se déroulé aurait pu très mal finir. Je les regarde avec fureur.

« Vous attendez que les faiseurs vous bénissent ? »

« Non Monsieur Mornedhel…. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que vous faîtes plantés là ? »

« Eh bien.. »

« Il n'y a rien à voir, reprenez la marche ! »

La charrette se met en branle et le cortège repart de plus belle. Leliana se rapproche de moi pour s'excuser, je grogne et je ralentis pour la laisser passer devant et fermer la marche avec Alistair. Ce dernier ne dit rien et m'observe à la dérobée. Il se contente de marcher à mon côté sans rien dire.

Etrangement ma colère se transforme assez vite en agacement, puis s'atténue. Notre grand blond préféré pose une main sur mon épaule et la presse doucement. Je lève les yeux vers son sourire, qu'il veut réconfortant. Je ne sais pas comment les autres ont perçu cet accès de rage de ma part. J'ai été placide toute la semaine, je ne les ai pas habitués à cela. Mais Alistair semble comprendre quelque chose que moi-même je ne comprends pas. Peut-être a-t-il vu à quel point les miens me manquaient, peut-être a-t-il senti que le sujet ne devait pas être abordé. Peut-être aussi a-t-il entendu mes chansons le soir, après son tour de garde. Les chants qui nous ramènent vers la forêt.

Il me regarde toujours, bien plus franchement cette fois et je croise son regard avant d'esquisser à mon tour un sourire. Sa main glisse de mon épaule pour rejoindre sa place le long de sa hanche métallisée et ses yeux se tournent vers Leliana, partie ennuyer Sten.

« Elle ne pensait pas à mal. »

« Je sais. »

« Je lui parlerai. »

« Merci. »

* * *

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on monte le bivouac ici ? » Se plaint Morrigan. « Nous sommes en vue de la forêt, nous pourrions bénéficier du couvert des arbres dès ce soir ! »

Le soleil commence à prendre une couleur d'ambre et sa forme sphérique sera bientôt être gâtée par l'horizon, mais nous commençons à monter le camp. D'habitude, j'attends que la lumière du ciel se soit parfaitement éteinte pour annoncer que nous nous arrêtons, mais ce soir est différent.

« En fait, si nous continuons jusqu'aux premières étoiles nous atteindrons la lisière de la forêt. »

« Justement ! et nous… »

« Nous serons trop près du campement Dalatien qui s'étend un peu plus au nord. »

Tous les regards se tournent vers la forêt, six paires d'yeux ronds comme des assiettes qui scrutent la demi-obscurité tandis que je déplie mes couvertures et rassemble des pierres pour entourer le feu.

« Finduilas, où as-tu vu des Dalatiens d'ici ? »

« Regardez bien entre les deux arbres là-bas. » Dis-je en leur pointant un endroit du doigt. « Vous voyez comme ils dépassent le reste des arbres de la zone ? »

« Oui… et alors. »

« Descendez un peu les yeux, vous verrez une petite pointe blanche. »

« C'est un drapeau ? » S'exclame Leliana, toute excitée.

« Non, c'est une voile. Elles sont accrochées à nos Aravels. Mais nous avons de la chance qu'elle soit mal cachée. »

« Mais dans ce cas, nous pourrions les rejoindre cette nuit ! » s'impatiente Morrigan, qui ne voit de tout évidence pas ce que j'ai montré à l'instant.

« Et bien sûr, en voyant arriver vers leur camps un groupe de trois humains, un géant, deux nains et un elfe qu'ils ne connaissent pas, le tout équipé, armé jusqu'au dent et en pleine nuit, ils ne vont pas du tout s'inquiéter. »

« Ils ne sont tout de même pas si radicaux ? » S'inquiète le barde.

« J'ai tué des humains en plein jour simplement parce qu'ils étaient à quelques kilomètres de notre camp. »

Le silence se fait sur le campement. Un de ses silences que l'on sent peser après avoir jeté un froid. Je m'affaire à sortir mes pierres à affuter et je commence à en frotter les lames de mes dagues. Je m'efforce de ne pas regarder vers l'est. La vue de cette voile d'Aravel a fait s'emballer mon cœur avec une telle violence que j'ai cru un instant que mon sang avait fait un tour complet de mon être à chacun d'entre eux. Mes doigts se sont mis à trembler et j'ai eu l'impression qu'une colonie de fourmis me remontait les membres par-dessous ma chair.

Demain je serai de retour à ma vraie place. Chez moi. Au près des miens. Je m'en veux déjà de leur imposer la présence de mes compagnons d'infortune, Mais Alistair aura besoin d'une armée s'il veut parvenir à vaincre l'archidémon, et je lui ai promis que je l'aiderai. Que vont-ils dire quand ils vont me voir suivre un humain ? Quand ils vont savoir que j'ai été banni de mon clan ? Quand ils sauront que je suis Garde des Ombres.

Je devrais peut-être faire profil bas une fois les défenses du clan désamorcées. Oui, il vaut mieux que je laisse Alistair parler à l'Archiviste. Je me contenterai de dire que j'ai été envoyé pour l'aider… non cela ne passera pas aux yeux de l'archiviste. Cela ne passera aux yeux de personne. Pour quelle raison un Dalatien quitterait-il son clan pour suivre des humains et en chercher un autre pour livrer la guerre aux engeances…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai porté l'ongle de mon pouce à mes dents et j'ai commencé à le ronger. Je jette mes pierres dans mon sac alors que le feu commence à ronfler sous la marmite d'Alistair.

« Ça vous angoisse ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Evidemment que ça m'angoisse… quelle question. Mais je sais bien que ça n'en était pas vraiment une.

« Est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ? »

J'acquiesce en silence. Je m'étonne que la question ne vienne que maintenant.

« Allez-vous rester à mes côtés ? Après que nous ayons trouvé les Dalatiens, je veux dire. Ou resterez-vous avec eux ? »

« Je ne pourrai pas rester près d'eux, je serai forcé de leur mentir sur ma vie. Je ne peux pas leur demander de m'accueillir alors que je porte la malédiction des Gardes des Ombres en moi, et ne pas leur expliquer quel mal j'introduis dans le sein de leurs Aravels. »

« Je ne sais quoi vous dire, je suis triste pour vous mais… »

« Je sais Alistair… Ne vous occupez pas de mes histoires avec les Dalatiens, je reprendrai la route avec vous. »

Il esquisse un sourire soulagé mais n'ajoute rien. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Demain nous serons devant un clan que je devrais quitter à nouveau.


	10. Life for rent

**Titre de la Fanfiction :**  
Too Bad For Me

**Chapitre IX :**  
Life for rent

**Note de l'auteur :**  
Retour à l'aventure proprement dite !  
Comme l'a fait remarquer un lecteur : mes titres sont en anglais ! Alors petite explication. En fait les titres sont les noms de la chanson que je choisis d'écouter en boucle pendant que j'écris un chapitre. J'essaie de la choisir en rapport plus ou moins lié avec ce que j'écris, mais en fait c'est une playlist ! Vous pouvez vous amuser à mettre les musiques en ambiance derrière lol.  
*Certains mots elfiques qui me manquaient pour faire parler Finduilas sont tirés du Sindarin.

* * *

Reviews:

* * *

La chaleur a envahi la terre dès l'apparition des premiers rayons du soleil. La journée sera étouffante, je suis heureux que nous arrivions sous le couvert des arbres. Je lève les yeux vers les feuillages des hêtres qui nous bénissent de leur ombre et je retrouve cette ambiance familière de lumière tamisée, de faisceaux de soleil qui zèbrent la forêt à travers les branches. Les puanteurs d'Ostagar et de Lothering désertent mes poumons pour faire place au printemps forestier. A cette époque de l'année les cerfs ont une ramure magnifique et les faons imprudents commencent à s'éloigner de leur mère. Je me demande si les Hahls ont eu des naissances cette année.

Mes pas dans l'herbe tendre sont à nouveau légers. J'ai l'impression qu'un poids énorme s'est envolé de mon dos, un poids que seule l'odeur suave des coulées de sève fraiche peut faire s'envoler. Mes yeux se lèvent vers le nord, où nous devons nous diriger pour trouver le campement des Dalatiens que nous avons repéré hier soir. Nous avons de la chance qu'ils ne soient pas repartis ce matin, nous aurions eu du mal à les rejoindre avec la charrette de Bodahn dans les bois.

Les arbres défilent et mes compagnons tendus me suivent à la trace. A part Sten, qui me fait apparemment confiance sur la marche à suivre, chacun lance des regards furtifs pour apercevoir des elfes ou prévenir des attaques. Nul besoin, ils savent que nous sommes là, je les ai prévenus en rentrant dans la forêt, faisant mine de répondre à un oiseau chanteur qui était tout sauf un oiseau. Les chasseurs nous attendent, il nous suffit de les trouver… Et cela ne nous sera peut-être pas si difficile.

Je me penche sur le sol, l'herbe a été écrasée, comme couchée par quelque chose de lourd qu'on aurait trainé sur le sol. Je quitte le semblant de sentier que nous suivons pour rallier les traces de la dernière chasse du clan. Je marche à côté d'elles, les observant en me demandant ce que pouvait être la prise. Certainement un sanglier, vu la largeur de la trainée. Je me retourne sur le groupe, Bodahn est descendu de son chariot pour guider son cheval à la main. J'esquisse un sourire rayonnant et je reprends la marche à vive allure. Nous sommes presque arrivés.

Alistair et Sten s'entendent à plusieurs mètres à la ronde avec leurs armures d'acier qui entrechoquent leurs différentes parties entre elles. Leliana, plus discrète et plus rapide en raison de la légèreté de son équipement, presse le pas pour se tenir juste derrière moi. Bodahn reste plus en arrière, menant son cheval gris avec douceur. Je passe un fourré serré et disparais derrière, pour me retrouver face à une elfe aux cheveux serrés dans une queue de cheval haute, tatouée du même motif qui orne mon front… Bien qu'elle ait fait tatoué l'entièreté de son visage, contrairement à moi.

_« Andaran atish'an, Iëthallin ! »*_

« Andaran atish'an, theli. »*

_« Vous avez fait un long chemin. Je vous salue au nom de mon clan. »_

Soudain, mes craintes de la veille n'ont plus de raison d'être. Je souris et esquisse un salut respectueux alors que nous nous prenons les bras en signe d'acceptation. Leliana sort des broussailles en tentant de débarrasser ses cheveux des résidus de feuilles qui les encombrent. Puis Alistair et Sten apparaissent un peu plus loin ils ont contourné les buissons pour ouvrir le chemin à Bodahn. Ils nous rejoignent sous le regard intrigué de la chasseresse et de ses deux compagnons. Ma semblable esquisse un petit rire.

_« Vous avez de bien curieux compagnons. Puis-je vous demander le motif de votre visite ? »_

« Il faut que j… »

Je réfléchis un instant, si je demande à parler en personne à l'archiviste je risque encore de passer pour le chef de groupe… Mais si je dis que des humains veulent voir l'archiviste et que je leur sers de guide ça va franchement faire tâche… Sauf si je viens en tant qu'émissaire d'un autre clan.

_« Il faut que je m'entretienne avec votre archiviste au plus vite. »_

_« Entendu. Demandez à vos compagnons de rester à vos côtés, nous ne sommes pas habitués aux étrangers. »_

« L'archiviste est-il déjà au courant de notre arrivée ? » je demande, en prenant la marche à ses côtés.

« Non, nous sommes les seuls à avoir entendu votre appel, nous vous avons attendu. Nous voulions vous faciliter la tâche, puisque vous aviez entendu la réponse de nos chasseurs vous nous aviez localisé, je pense. Au fait, je m'appelle Mithra. »

« Enchanté, appelez-moi Finduilas. »

J'entends Alistair murmuré que les arbres me rendent plus aimable qu'à l'ordinaire et que l'on devrait en ramener un ou deux avec nous en repartant et Leliana pouffe bêtement dans ses mains. Je continue de m'entretenir avec les chasseurs, mais en elfique. Je ne tiens pas à ce que les autres comprennent le sujet de nos plaisanteries, surtout qu'elle les concerne pour la majorité. Entre autre, Mithra suggère que nous passions dans des fourrés serrés pour perdre la charrette puis dans les marécages de l'ouest pour perdre les hommes de fer pour éviter que la chasse du jour ne soit un fiasco complet. Ils font vraiment beaucoup de bruit. Pour partager mon désarroi je lui fais part aussi de la difficulté de vivre avec des humains. Alistair et Sten ne se sont pas même lavé les mains ou le visage depuis huit jours que nous voyageons. L'idée même la fait grimacer. Je ris. Je n'ai pas ri comme cela depuis la mort de Daveth.

Je relâche les défenses que je me suis efforcé de monter depuis que j'ai quitté mon clan, bientôt les défenses seront montées pour moi par les autres elfes. Nous entrons enfin dans le clan à proprement parlé. Mithra me montre un elfe au crane luisant et aux tatouages dorés. C'est lui l'archiviste. Je me retourne vers le groupe.

« Bodahn, installez-vous ici avec la charrette, il n'est pas nécessaire que vous avanciez d'avantage, autrement vous aller gêner. »

« Bien monsieur. »

« Alistair, adressez-vous à l'archiviste avec respect et… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'un archiviste ? » demande-t-il avec une mine déconfite.

« …Bon et bien faites comme les autres et restez près de moi pour ne causer d'inquiétude à personne. » Je lâche un soupir contrarié

Je suis donc Mithra avec lassitude et cette dernière m'adresse un sourire entendu. Et oui, les humains sont des idiots, il faut les tenir par la main comme des enfants. Je la suis jusqu'au chef de clan, qui s'adresse directement à moi, sans se poser de question.

_« Tiens donc, un visiteur… et de notre sang, ma foi. »_

_« Il vient d'un clan du nord, Archiviste. »_ Lui précise Mithra avec le sourire, pendant que je salue respectueusement l'ancien.

_« Vous avez pour compagnons une étrange brochette d'individus. » dit-il avec un petit rire. « Dîtes-moi, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous avons déjà nos propres problèmes. »_

Mithra m'a effectivement parlé du fait que leurs chasseurs s'étaient fait attaqués dans la forêt, et que beaucoup étaient morts ou affreusement souffrants.

_« Je viens au nom de mon clan. » J'avance, sachant que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, sans être totalement vrai._

_« J'ai peine à le croire. Les clans ne communiquent qu'une fois tous les dix ans, lors de l'Arlathvenn. N'y a-t-il pas un motif à votre venue ? je ne vous en tiendrai pas rigueur, mais je veux la vérité.»_

_« Je viens vous parler de l'enclin. »_

Je vois son visage se décomposer doucement, puis sa main monte recouvrir son visage. Il prend l'arrête de son nez entre son pouce et son indexe avant de relever les yeux vers moi.

_« Vous êtes Garde des Ombres. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Il fallait commencer par là.»_ Il se tourne vers Mithra. _« Ma serannas retourne donc à ton poste. »*_

_« Ma nuvenin, Archiviste. »*_dit-elle en s'en retournant dans la forêt.

_« Bien, nous pouvons passer aux présentations. » _Dit l'archiviste en me regardant à nouveau._ « Je suis Zathrian, Archiviste et Hahren de ce clan. Et vous êtes ? »_

_« Mon nom est Finduilas Mornedhel, pour vous servir, Archiviste. »_

_« En tout cas je suis surpris de voir l'un des nôtres dans leurs rangs. Comment les avez-vous rejoints ? »_

_« Je n'avais guère le choix. » _je réponds, en essayant vainement de cacher l'amertume qui étreint ma voix.

_« Vraiment ? j'ai peine à le croire. J'espère qu'un jour, nous aurons le temps d'y revenir. Mais si vous venez nous avertir de l'Enclin au sud, je vous arrête tout de suite : j'ai déjà senti sa corruption. Si nous étions en mesure de nous déplacer, j'aurais déjà levé le camp vers le nord. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. »_

J'acquiesce doucement, lui indiquant qu'il a mon entière attention, mais Sten élève la voix pour s'étonner que la première chose que pense à faire Zathrian soit de fuir. Je lui lance un regard noir mais je ne crois pas que ça l'impressionne ou que cela le dissuade de continuer ses réflexions.

_« Je ne veux pas que nos problèmes vous retiennent cela dit, j'ai bien peur qu'ils aient une incidence sur votre mission. J'imagine que vous venez en vertu d'un traité conclu il y a plusieurs siècles. Hélas, nous risquons de ne pas être capables de l'honorer. Je vous dois des explications. Suivez-moi je vous prie. »_

Il se tourne légèrement en m'invitant d'un geste à rejoindre son côté. Je marche donc près de lui en contournant son Aravel. Leliana est toute excitée. Elle regarde partout mais n'ose toucher à rien, mais son enthousiasme se suspend brusquement quand un cri horrible s'élève de l'endroit où nous arrivons. Là sur des lits, entourés de quelques guérisseurs, une poignée de chasseurs sont allongés sur des lits de peaux tendues sur des cadres de bois qui composent les brancards. Il n'y en a qu'une demi-douzaine, je comprends alors la gravité de la situation : le reste de ceux qui se sont aventurés dans la forêt sont morts… ou pire…

_« Voilà un mois que le clan a fait halte dans la forêt de Bréciliane, comme de coutume lorsque nous voyageons en ces lieux. Nous restons toujours vigilants, bien au fait des dangers que recèle la forêt, mais nous n'aurions jamais pu nous douter que les loups garous guettaient notre arrivée. »_

« Des… des loups garous ? » je fais, interloqué.

Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de loups garous dans la forêt, certes je n'ai jamais été autant au sud de la forêt, avec ou sans mon clan, mais nous en aurions tout de même entendu parler, non ?

_« Ils nous ont tendu une embuscade nous sommes parvenus à repousser ces monstres, mais à quel prix… Bon nombre de nos guerriers sont actuellement sur leur lit de mort. Malgré toute notre magie et nos pouvoirs curatifs, nous allons être contraints d'achever nos frères pour les empêcher de se transformer en bêtes féroces. Il faut arrêter L'Enclin, mais nous ne sommes pas en position d'honorer nos obligations. J'en suis sincèrement navré. »_

Zathrian a l'air désespéré, mais le salut qu'il me fait me met mal à l'aise. Je ne connais aucune personne accablée qui se démet d'un serment avec une expression aussi déterminée et en regardant son obligé droit dans les yeux… Je fronce légèrement les sourcils et je me risque à poser des questions.

_« Pourquoi ces monstres vous ont-ils attaqués ? »_

_« Ce sont des bêtes sauvages, des prédateurs ils ne s'encombrent pas de raisons. Toutefois, leur embuscade me prend à contre-pied. Les loups garous , estime-t-on, ne sont pas plus rusés qu'un loup enragé. Or cette embuscade témoigne d'une intelligence comme nous n'en avons jamais rencontré chez eux.»_

Et moi elle me laisse entendre qu'ils sont tous sauf déraisonnables. Ils doivent être doués d'intelligence pour avoir monté un coup pareil. Ou alors quelqu'un les y a aidés, mais on n'apprend pas à des loups à se tenir embusqué.

_« il n'y a pas un moyen d'aider vos hommes ? »_

_« Ils souffrent d'une malédiction qui court dans leurs veines, leur fait souffrir le martyre et aboutit à leur mort ou leur transformation en une créature monstrueuse. Le seul remède à ce mal s'obtient à la source de cette malédiction, autant dire … une mission suicide. »_

Je m'y attendais. Et je parie qu'il va m'envoyer tuer le chef des loups garous à sa place pour détruire ce mal à jamais et ramener la paix et tout le tralala… Mais je ne peux pas laisser mon peuple souffrir d'un tel fléau. Par contre je me demande pourquoi il ne nous parle pas de l'origine de la source de ce mal. Il va certainement me dire qui je dois combattre… Mais va-t-il me dire pourquoi cette source en veut aux Dalatiens ? J'en doute fort.

_« Un autre loup garou ? » _Je demande.

_« Non. Plutôt le responsable de leur existence. »_

C'est marrant mais je l'avais deviné tout seul… cette histoire me met mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je n'arrive pas à déterminer ce qui cloche chez Zathrian qui me fait penser … ah je ne sais même pas ce que cela doit me faire penser…

_« La forêt de Bréciliane habite un grand loup que nous appelons Versipelle. C'est lui qui est à l'origine de la malédiction c'est son sang qui l'a propagée. S'il venait à mourir et que l'on m'apportait son cœur, je pourrais peut-être dissiper la malédiction. Hélas, cet exploit dépasse nos compétences. »_

Leliana me fait un signe discret et émet une toux discrète. Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire ? Zathrian se détourne de ses chasseurs et reprend le chemin de son Aravel, nous le suivons sans rien ajouter.

_« Voilà une semaine, j'ai envoyé des chasseurs dans la forêt ils ne sont pas revenus. Je ne peux pas risquer d'autres pertes. »_

« La sauvegarde du clan prime. » je conclue en hochant la tête. « _Je trouverai Versipelle à votre place._ »

_« Je dois vous avertir que les loups garous ne sont pas les seuls hôtes de Bréciliane. Cette forêt, voyez-vous, a un passé de carnages et de meurtres. Lorsque les morts s'amoncellent ainsi, le Voile qui sépare le royaume spirituel du notre se fragilise, ce qui permet aux esprits de posséder des cadavres. Vous serez en danger où que vous soyez sous le couvert des arbres. Mais si vous pouvez effectivement nous aider… je vous souhaite bonne chance. »_

_« Nous allons avoir besoin d'équipement, si je peux me permettre cette requête. »_

_« Dans ce cas, je vous propose d'aller voir maitre Varathorn. Je le demanderai de vous mettre de côté quelques objets, de ceux qu'utilisent les chasseurs. »_

« Merci, Archiviste. Nous allons nous préparer pour partir en forêt. »

« Que les faiseurs guident vos pas, Da'len. »

« Et les vôtres, Archiviste. »

J'esquisse un nouveau salut et je fais signe aux autres de me suivre alors que je me dirige vers la charrette de Bodahn. Leliana ouvre la bouche mais je pose un doigt sur ma bouche pour lui intimer de se taire. Quoi qu'elle ait à me dire, je préfèrerai qu'elle attende que nous soyons hors de portée des oreilles pointues de mes semblables. Nous rejoignons le chariot des deux nains et nous en sortons nos sacs de voyage. Leliana s'accroupis près de moi et me parle à voix suffisamment haute pour être entendue du groupe mais pas des elfes alentour.

« Vous l'avez entendu ? Comme il a travaillé son effet sur Finduilas ? d'abord à lui montrer à quel point la situation est désespérée, puis à se dévaloriser pour mieux flatter son égo ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de s'assurer qu'il croit que nous sommes son seul espoir ? »

« Il n'a jamais dit ça. » intervient Alistair.

« Mais il a fait en sorte qu'on se sente responsable d'eux. » gronde Morrigan. « Il a fait en sorte qu'on culpabilise de les laisser souffrir de leur mal si nous décidons de partir. »

« Vous croyez vraiment ? » s'étonne notre chevalier.

« Ça ne fait aucun doute. » Je murmure, juste assez haut pour mes compagnons. « Mais pourquoi ? Il doit savoir qu'étant Dalatien, je suis prêt à courir tous les risques pour ceux de ma _race « Tels sont les Dalatiens, archivistes du savoir perdu »_ C'est ainsi, nous devons préserver les traditions que chaque clan transporte, et donc s'assurer de leur survie. »

Le silence se fait à nouveau alors que nous sortons nos vivres de nos sacs. Décidément, cette histoire est bien étrange. Mais de toute façon nous n'en saurons pas plus tant que nous ne serons pas fourrés dans la gueule du loup… pour ainsi dire. Nous nous asseyons au pied de la charrette pour manger et décider de la marche à suivre.

« Je le trouve louche Zathrian. » Me dit Leliana.

« Je pense que on peut faire quelque chose… » Je réponds après avoir avalé un morceau de pain de voyage. « Leliana, vous restez ici et vous voyez comment se déroulent les évènements. Vois si vous décelez des incohérences dans ce qu'a dit Zathrian aux gens de son clan. Essayez d'être discrète… Alistair, Sten Morrigan et moi on ira trouver Versipelle. »

« Je note que vous n'avez pas promis à Zathrian de le tuer pour lui. » Minaude Morrigan.

« Non, et je ne compte pas le faire sans connaitre le fin mot de cette histoire. Il y a quelque chose que Zathrian ne nous dit pas, quelque chose d'important… Cependant il est évident que ces monstres sont malfaisants et je ne peux pas les laisser continuer à faire du mal à mon peuple… combien de clans seront décimés si personne ne parvient à arrêter ce fléau ?»

« Cela me rappelle quelque chose… » glisse Alistair, en faisant référence à l'Enclin.

« Je connais bien la forêt, je vous guiderai en son sein. »

« Je te fais confiance pour cela, tu as déjà prouvé quel chasseur tu pouvais être dans les terres sauvages ! » Déclare Alistair avec un sourire rayonnant.

Je soupire en avalant le reste de ma collation et je me relève pour fouiller dans mon paquetage. Je glisse de quoi manger ce soir et demain matin dans mon escarcelle. J'ajoute à mon équipement une dague que je glisse dans ma botte et je récupère mon poignard à aiguille que je calle à ma ceinture. Nous verrons ce que nous trouverons dans le coffre que Zathrian nous a fait remplir chez le forgeron du clan. Mais je pense que ça sera plus utile d'équiper les trois autres que de revoir mon fourniment d'accessoires. Maître Ilen est reconnu comme le meilleur armurier des clans de notre génération, avec tout le respect que je dois à Varathorn, je pense que ses arcs ne vaudront jamais celui que je transporte actuellement et qui est une de ses dernières créations.

« Finissez de déjeuner, je reviens. »

Je quitte le groupe pour explorer un peu le camp. Je marche un peu au hasard et je remarque plus bas se trouve un petit chemin entre deux monts de terres et l'odeur qui parvient à mes narines me semble soudain familière. Je choisis de descendre le long du sentier naturel qu'ont formé les nombreux passages pour arriver devant l'enclos des Hahls.

Ces grands cerfs blancs aux ramures entrelacés broutent paisiblement à l'intérieur des maigres piquets qui leur servent de clôture. Certains lèvent la tête de leur besogne pour étudier mon odeur, j'imagine qu'ils savent quand un étranger s'ajoute au clan. Je baisse les yeux sur une de ces merveilleuses créatures qui n'est pas à l'intérieur des barrières. La Hahlière du clan est en train de l'examiner. Je reste un peu en retrait, pour ne pas effrayer la bête. Doucement, la guérisseuse passe ses mains hâlées sur le pelage immaculé de l'animal qui, tremblant, se laisse faire.

_« Aneth ara ! J'étais tellement accaparée par les Hahls que je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver. »_

Je m'approche doucement d'elle, pour ne pas effrayer le Hahl plus qu'il ne l'est déjà.

_« Vous l'avez isolé du troupeau ? »_

_« J'ai peur qu'elle n'ait été mordue durant l'attaque des loups garous. J'ai tenté de lui parler, mais elle est trop agitée pour que je la comprenne. La malédiction n'a pas les mêmes effets sur elle qu'elle aurait sur nous, mais elle n'en est pas moins mortelle. Et pour couronner le tout, elle est peut-être contagieuse pour les autres Hahls. Je ne lui trouve aucune blessure, mais s'il s'avère qu'elle est contaminée… je devrai abréger ses souffrances. Pour son bien et celui du troupeau. »_

_« Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose ? »_

_« Je ne sais pas. Si vous arriviez à la calmer, vous auriez toute ma gratitude. »_

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule du Hahl, doucement je marche le long de son corps en laissant trainer ma main sur son dos. Je contourne sa croupe puis je reprends le chemin inverse sur son autre flanc. Ma main redresse brièvement le pelage encore fourni pour la saison de la grande créature. Je flatte l'encolure blanche jusqu'à arriver entre ses cornes, où je m'immobile un instant pour masser sa tête. Tout d'abord elle redresse légèrement le front pour me regarder, tremblant toujours comme une feuille un jour de vent d'automne. Puis quelque chose se passe dans ses yeux et elle baisse sa puissante ramure jusqu'à ce que moi aussi, je sois obligé de m'accroupir pour continuer de la caresser. Je pose ma seconde main sur sa joue ronde, et passe la première sur son chanfrein avec tendresse. La bête se calme progressivement, au rythme de mes doigts qui massent le cuir de sa peau sur toute la longueur de sa face.

_« Je la comprends à nouveau ! oh... ce n'est pas elle qui est blessé, c'est son mâle, elle est folle d'inquiétude pour lui ! Ma serranas, Iëthallin ! »_

_« Serannas à toi, Hahlière. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais plus vu nos hahls. »_

_« Ils ont l'air de t'apprécier. »_

_« C'est réciproque. »_ J'avoue avec un sourire. _« Je vais devoir retourner dans le camp, mes compagnons doivent m'attendre. »_

« Je te souhaite bonne chance pour ton voyage contre les loups, Da'len. »

Je lui adresse un remerciement d'un signe de main et je reprends le petit chemin qui remonte vers le camp. Notre petit groupe n'a pas quitté le côté de la roulotte. Apparemment ils ont encore peur qu'on les flèche à vue. A cette idée un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage. J'ai peut-être un peu poussé le trait des chasseurs surprotecteurs, mais tant pis. Au moins comme cela, ils ne font pas le idiots dans le camp et ne dérangent ou n'effraient personne.

« Où étiez-vous passé ? » me hèle Alistair, faisant se retourner tous les elfes du clan.

« J'étais parti filer un coup de main. » Je fais, évasif. « Vous êtes prêts. Prenez de quoi camper très rapidement dans la forêt, il se peut que nous ne soyons pas de retour avant demain. »

« Et pour l'équipement que vous avez demandé à Zathrian ? »

« Nous le prendrons en passant devant la forge de maître Varathorn en nous dirigeant vers la forêt. »

« En route alors ! »

Je les devance un peu pour rejoindre l'Aravel de l'armurier. Il nous suffit de repasser les statues de divinités pour redécouvrir l'atelier devant lequel nous sommes passés tout à l'heure pour aller voir Zathrian. Mais le maître semble occupé à sermonner un élève maladroit. J'attends donc patiemment devant l'établi.

_« Que fais-tu ? Tu as gauchi le bois ? l'as-tu laissé sous la pluie ? »_

_« Non maître Varathorn, je … crois que je l'ai trop chauffé… »_

_« Tu n'es pas chez les dürgen'len, nous ne sommes pas une fonderie ! Ce bois est vivant ! Il lui faut de la patience et des mains délicates, pas les soufflets de l'enfer ! »_

_« J'ai honte de mes actes, maître Varathorn… »_

_« Et à raison. Nous perdrons à jamais notre art si nous continuons ainsi ! Jette donc ton bois mort et recommence pendant que je parle à notre hôte. »_

De la longueur de ses cheveux déjà gris, Varathorn se retourne vers moi et me sourit. Je crois qu'il me connait, l'étincelle qui brille dans son regard rend la chose évidente. Lors de la dernière assemblée, j'avais douze ans, cela fait huit ans que je n'ai vu aucun autre Dalatien que ceux de mon clan. Son visage m'est vaguement familier, mais je ne saurais dire si je me rappelle réellement de lui. Je crois l'avoir vu parler avec mon archiviste… Mais tellement d'elfes sont venus parler à notre archiviste…

_« Andaran atish'an, Iëthallin. Je n'ai pas vu maitre Ilen depuis la dernière Assemblée, il y a quelques années. Toujours l'œil vif et la main adroite, j'espère ? »_

_« Il était en parfaite santé lors de mon départ. »_

_« J'en suis heureux. Votre clan est d'autant plus cher que nous ne restons jamais bien loin l'un de l'autre. J'ai rencontré votre père, l'ancien Archiviste de votre clan. Vous lui ressemblez a bien des égards. Il a pris la parole lors d'une Assemblée pour nous enjoindre de voyager en terre Shemlen, afin d'apprendre les coutumes humaines. Il aurait sans doute été fier de vois son fils Garde des Ombres. »_

_« Lui peut-être, pour ma part je n'en tire aucune. »_ J'affirme, le regard droit mais sans provocation.

_« Je ne devrais pas évoquer un souvenir aussi douloureux. Ir abelas. »_

_« On m'a dit que vous pourriez nous fournir de l'équipement. » _

Changement de sujet immédiat. Je ne suis pas revenu parmi les miens pour que les membres de mon groupe apprennent ma vie privé par l'intermédiaire de conversations mondaines… Si au moins il s'adressait à moi en elfique…

_« Oui, l'Archiviste m'a fait savoir que vous m'en demanderiez. J'ai pris la liberté de rassembler quelques articles dont se servent nos chasseurs. Vous trouverez près de l'Aravel un grand coffre, dans lequel j'ai placé tout ce que nous pouvions vous donner. Vous êtes libre d'u prendre ce que vous souhaitez. »_

Je jette un regard autour de Varathorn, les arcs et les arbalètes suspendus un peu partout sont de bonne qualité.

_« Vous semblez bien maitriser les anciens arts, maitre. »_

_« Le peu que je sais, je le dois à toutes les générations qui m'ont précédé c'est là le temps nécessaire pour une parcelle du savoir perdu. Mes arcs ne rivalisent dans doute pas avec ceux de maitre Ilen, mais ils n'en ont pas moins fait baver d'envie plus d'un Shemlen. Il existe un bois qui, avec le traitement idoine, acquiert la dureté de l'acier sans en avoir le poids. Ce bois, l'écorce de fer, ne pousse que dans cette forêt. L'Archiviste nous a interdit d'aller en ramasser dans la forêt, je ne pourrai donc plus produire nos plus grandes merveilles avant plusieurs années.»_

_« Je pourrai vous en ramener, si je savais à quoi elle ressemble. »_

_« Je ne peux pas décemment vous le demander… Mais si d'aventure vous trouviez de l'écorce de fer, je ne verrai pas d'objection à ce que vous m'en apportiez. C'est un bois très bleu, très facilement reconnaissable. Seul le bois que le temps a détaché de l'arbre peut être récolté. Si vous en trouvez, rapportez-le-moi et je vous le façonnerai. »_

_« Quel genre d'objet pouvez-vous en faire ? »_

_« Je suis rompu au façonnât de lames en écorce de fer à moins que vous ne préfériez une cuirasse ? Mais il vous faudra beaucoup de bois. »_

_« C'est entendu, j'ouvrirai l'œil. »_

_«Vous m'en voyez ravi. Mais pensez d'abord à nos chasseurs. Que les faiseurs veillent vos pas. »_

_« Et les vôtres, maitre Varathorn. »_

Je contourne l'Aravel avec une démarche légère et j'aperçois le coffre, il contient un arc court de bonne facture, mais je suis plus à l'aise avec les arcs longs. Je le tends à Sten, qui est le seul à ne pas avoir d'arme de jet puis je replonge la tête dans le coffre. Il y a une armure de cuir complète. Je la donne à Leliana, elle pourra s'en vêtir une fois que nous serons partis. Le reste comporte surtout des soins et des herbes, que je donne à Morrigan pour qu'elle les range dans sa sacoche.

Nous voici donc parés pour la grande aventure dans les bois, à la recherche du grand méchant loup. Pour une fois ce seront eux les proies. Je m'approche de Leliana, elle me regarde avec ces yeux à la fois parlants et immobiles, cette expression si particulière qu'elle a quand elle s'adresse à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'écoute attentivement, mais qu'elle essaie de faire passer un message que je n'arrive pas à saisir. Ses grands yeux bleus se voilent de quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à identifier, quelque chose que je crois avoir déjà vu dans les yeux de Merrill. Quelque chose qui est trop loin pour moi et que je ne veux pas aller chercher.

J'avale ma salive en redressant légèrement le menton. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle me regarde comme cela. Je lui indique la manière de se comporter avec le clan pendant mon absence. Mais je pense qu'elle devrait entendre parler le conteur du clan. Je ne sais pas qui il est, et je ne veux pas me risquer à demander. Si j'avais un peu plus de temps devant moi j'irai m'assoir quelque part et je regarderai vivre le clan, en quelques heures j'aurai retrouvé le rythme et la place de chacun. Mais pour le moment, il va falloir marcher à l'aveuglette

Nous avançons vers les limites du clan tandis que je lui énumère les postes important qu'elle doit absolument connaitre. L'Archiviste, son apprenti que nous avons aperçu près de l'Aravel de son maître, le conteur, le Hahren, la Hahlière, l'armurier et forgeron. Je lui explique les rituels qui suivront dans la soirée, le feu de camps, les histoires du conteur, s'il a le cœur et le courage de conter quoi que ce soit en ces temps tragiques. Je lui conseille d'aller dans le sens du conteur, s'il parle des humains, d'être modeste même si ces propos sont virulents. Car s'il décide de lui enseigner notre histoire, elle pourra le questionner autant qu'elle le voudra sur la forêt, les loups, Versipelle. Et peut-être découvrir ou deviner des choses que Zathrian nous a dissimulées.

Leliana hoche régulièrement la tête pour affirmer son attention et nous arrivons près de deux cercles formés par des troncs d'arbre couchés… Je me dis que si le conteur est quelque par ce doit être…

_« Andaran atish'an, Iëthallin ! »_

_« Andaran atish'an. »_

Je dévie une dernière fois de ma route vers la quête des loups pour enjamber le cercle qui s'est formé autour d'un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux châtains.

_« Je suis Sarel, Hahren et conteur du clan. Le vôtre en a un également, j'imagine ? »_

_« Oui Païvel, notre ancien »_

_« Ah ! ce cher Hahren Païvel est donc encore en vie ? Tant mieux. J'étais à peine Da'len qu'il se faisait déjà vieux. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir grandi bercé par ses histoires. »_

_« Je ne peux que confirmer vos dire, Hahren. »_

_« Je vois que vous… n'êtes pas seul. Vos compagnons sont également Gardes des Ombres ? »_

_« hem, je suis Garde des Ombres, oui. » intervient Alistair. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. Joli… Feu de camp que vous avez là… »_

Crétin…. Le conteur nous invite à prendre place aux côtés des elfes du clan d'un geste du bras.

_« Je suis Sten de Beresaad. Non un Garde des Ombres. »_

_« Garde des Ombres ? moi ? Ravale tes propos, amuseur ! »_

_Quel plaisir d'entendre le son mélodieux de ta voix Morrigan… Cela fait chaud au cœur._

_« Pour ma part je suis ménestrels, et mes compagnons me laissent ici pendant leur mission, si vous le permettez, j'aimerai que vous me parliez de votre peuple. »_

_« Ce sera avec atish'an : soyez en paix parmi nous. Je vous avoue mon étonnement de voir ceux de votre espèce suivre un Dalatien. Pensez-vous que c'est uniquement pour obtenur notre aide que vous avez été nommé Garde des Ombres ? Peut-être croient-ils que nous n'allons pas honorer le traité. »_

_« Je vous assure que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai... » _

_« Vous me l'assurez ? » _son ton devient brusquement agressif, violent. _« Mon jeune ami, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous ignorez la moitié des… »_

_« Hahren Sarel, de grâce. » _intervient une Dalatienne._ « Vous manquez de respect à un frère de sans, notre hôte, qui se propose de nous aider. »_

_« C'est vrai… » _Se calme Sarel._ « Veuillez pardonner mon irrespect. Avec toutes les pertes que nous déplorons, je ne suis plus moi-même »_

_« Notre Hahren a vu la malédiction des loups garous lui ravir sa femme. Nous pleurons ici sa mort, et celles qui ne tarderont pas. »_

« Je comprends. Mais sachez que j'ai été fait Garde des Ombres à cause d'un mal qui m'a atteint il y a quelques mois, j'étais l'un des meilleurs chasseurs de mon clan… L'un des deux meilleurs. Tamlen a trouvé la mort, j'ai été recruté par la Garde. »

« Je suis désolé. »

_« Mes condoléances, Sarel. »_

_« Ma serannas. Je préfère que sa souffrance ait pris fin plutôt que de la voir devenir… un monstre. Ces derniers jours ne nous ont pas été fastes. Quand je pense que nous allons peut-être abandonner nos malades à leur sort… »_

Je réprime un frisson violent à cette pensée. Quel trouble m'habite encore au souvenir de Tamlen, abandonné plus au nord, dans cette caverne… J'ai envie de lever un regard plein d'assurance vers Sarel en lui affirmant que ce chagrin ne lui sera pas infligé. Que je ramènerai le cœur de Versipelle à Zathrian… Que personne ne sera laissé en arrière et pourtant… Je n'y arrive pas. Cette histoire pourrait avoir de trop grandes conséquences si nous nous jetons dedans tête baissée.

_« Mais ne nous apitoyons pas sur nos peines. Pouvons-nous faire quelque chose pour vous aider ? »_

_« Parlez-moi de la forêt. »_

_« Je connais quelques histoires. Notre clan est déjà passé par ici à de nombreuses reprises, même lorsque les Shemlens y habitaient. »_

_Je descends du tronc sur lequel je suis assis sans y prendre garde, je m'installe par terre et je fixe mon regard là où sera allumé le feu de camps ce soir. J'écoute._

_« A en croire les légendes, nos ancêtres habitaient la forêt de Bréciliane en un temps reculé, avant l'arrivée des Shemlens, avant même notre première terre d'attache. Puis l'Empire tévintide est arrivé c'est à lui que l'on doit le nom de Bréciliane. Quant à savoir s'il y a trouvé nos ancêtres, difficile à dire. Si c'est le cas, ils ont été tués ou asservis. Nous savons seulement qu'un nombre incalculable de bataille y a fait rage ces arbres ont prospéré sur les tombes des guerriers tombés au combat, Shemlens et elfes confondus. »_

_« Et quel est le rapport avec les loups ? »_

_« Il y a eu tant de morts que le voile vers l'Après s'est déchiré. Chez les Shemlens, l'Après a pour nom « immatériel », le monde des rêves et des esprits. Lorsque le Voile est déchiré, ces derniers sont libres de passer dans le nôtre. Selon les légendes, un esprit particulièrement puissant c'est emparé du loup qui est devenu Versipelle. C'est sa rage qui a transmis la malédiction aux hommes et engendré les loups garous. »_

_« Et Versipelle existe toujours, bien sûr ? »_

_« Zathiran en est convaincu. Il affirme que contrairement aux loups Garous, Versipelle ne vieillit pas. N_

_Versipelle est mi- esprit, mi- animal. Il est donc immortel. Peut-être est-il même impossible de le blesser. Toujours est-il qu'il est vieux et puissant, tout comme Zathrian. »_

« Merci Harhen, vous nous avez été d'une grande aide dans la préparation de notre mission. »

« J'espère que vous reviendrez vivants et porteurs de bonnes nouvelles. »

« Et d'une histoire à raconter. Je vous le promets. »

_« Un dernier conseil : la forêt elle-même est vivante. Elle se transforme à loisir pour vous couper toute retraite ou vous ouvrir de nouvelles sentes. Bon nombre d'entre nous s'y sont égarés pour ne plus jamais revenir. A votre place, je veillerai à ne pas me faire de la forêt une ennemie. »_

« Nous y veillerons. Nous vous laissons Leliana. »

« Que je vais m'empresser d'instruire. » Dit-il avec un sourire aimable.

Le prêche va pouvoir commencer. Mais il commencera sans moi, sans nous en fait. Car nous avons quelque chose à faire, et autant faire cela bien, mais vite. L'Enclin ne va pas nous attendre.

_Andaran atish'an, Iëthallin ! = _Soyez en paix parmi nous, mon ami.

_Andaran atish'an,__theli_. = Soyez en paix, ma sœur.

_Ma serannas = _Merci beaucoup

_Ma nuvenin = _Très bien

_Ir abelas =_ Veuillez me pardonner

_Aneth ara =_


	11. Animal Instinct

**Titre de la Fanfiction :**  
Too Bad For Me

**Chapitre X :  
**Animal Instinct

**Note de l'auteur :**  
J'ai commencé ce chapitre avant d'avoir publié le précédent je suis trop une winneuse XD  
Alalala vivement que Zevran débarque, c'est tout de même mon personnage préféré et ça va être nettement plus drôle. Remarque je pourrais exploiter la relation Leliana/Sten pour le comique mais elle n'est pas assez présente dans le jeu pour que je me permette d'essayer quelque chose sans tomber dans l'OOC … Dommage.

* * *

Je ne connais pas cette partie de la forêt, à mon grand dam, mais les sentiers me sont familiers et les vieilles habitudes reprennent vite le dessus. J'ai l'impression d'être parti depuis trop longtemps, c'est peut être le cas, d'ailleurs. La forêt a une logique. Une logique sauvage qui ne se comprend pas mais se ressent. On ne se repère pas en forêt on se laisse guider. D'ailleurs dans une forêt aussi vieille que Bréciliane, il serait présomptueux de prétendre pourvoir comprendre quoi que ce soit ou bien avoir un instinct suffisamment fort pour se délivrer seul de ses pièges. Non, Bréciliane ferait ce qu'elle voulait de nous, comme elle a toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait des elfes et des humains qui l'ont parcourue. C'est pour cela que le conteur Sarel nous a mis en garde de ne pas nous en faire une ennemie.

_« Je croirais voir mon foyer en Séhéron. » _dit Sten de sa voix grave._ « Mais les diables qui vivent ici ne sont que des monstres. »_

Je hoche doucement la tête et je m'engage un peu plus dans la forêt. Je vois Alistair qui se tient en second derrière moi et qui fait attention à garder la distance de chasse que j'avais imposé durant notre première mission. Cela me fait sourire. Il n'est peut-être pas très malin mais il sait suivre les instructions, c'est quelqu'un de discipliné et de droit. Il a bien entendu le danger qui nous guettait ce jour-là, dans les terres sauvages « plus faciles à attaquer de loin », avais-je dit. Il est bien trop droit et serviable pour nous mettre en danger volontairement, donc il adopte le comportement le plus sécuritaire qu'il connait pour le groupe. C'est un idiot, mais un idiot honnête et attachant. Il a beau être humain, j'ai du mal à ne pas ressentir de la sympathie.

Morrigan se tient loin d'Alistair par principe et Sten derrière, qui ferme la marche, un peu plus loin encore, peut-être par mimétisme, j'en sais rien, je n'ai pas encore le décodeur de « Sten ». J'entends remuer notre templier derrière moi, je le regarde décoincer son arc pour le prendre à la main, judicieuse idée, car ouvrant la marche, je ne serai pas très utile comme archer en cas de danger imminent. Un peu comme cette meute de loup qui nous bondit dessus en ce moment même. Une flèche passe au-dessus de ma tête pour toucher l'un des animaux sauvages qui me saute dessus en bondissant de la butte à l'ombre de laquelle nous passons. Je sors mes dagues et j'achève rapidement la bête qu'Alistair à blessé de son trait. Inutile de laisser souffrir l'animal, qui agit par instinct.

Un orage électrique, comme une trainée de foudre, déferle à ma gauche. Il touche un énorme loup gris qui arrivait sur nous par devant tandis que l'épée de Sten s'abat violemment dans un bruit écœurant sur un troisième animal. J'égorge moi-même un couple d'animaux qui se jetaient sur moi en même temps.

Nous reprenons notre souffle, coupé plus par la surprise que par un réel effort. Alistair me lance un sourire complice, que je lui rends sans réfléchir, sa flèche m'a sauvé la vie. Nous ne tenons pas de compte sur ce genre de choses, bien sûr. Ce serait enfantin et stupide de se « devoir la vie » avec la tâche qui nous attend. Nous veillons les uns sur les autres voilà tout. Mais je ne peux ignorer qu'il m'a délibérément protégé, et qu'il le fait malgré mon sale caractère et mes tendances à me moquer de lui à l'instar de Morrigan –bien que mes plaisanteries soient, je pense, beaucoup moins méchantes. Je ne sais pas ce qui le pousse à agir tout de même envers moi comme un ami… Probablement une histoire de loyauté de Garde des Ombres mais ce n'est pas l'impression que ça donne.

Je poursuis mes pensées en marchant en tête du groupe, jusqu'à un petit ilot de terre sous une cascade, relié aux « rivages » de la forêt par des petits ponts de bois miteux et trempés. Par sécurité je saute par-dessus, pas envie de me retrouver à l'eau. Je me réceptionne sur l'ile minuscule et je réalise qu'avec le bruit de la cascade, je n'entends rien aux alentours depuis quelques secondes… Je me redresse alors… seul face à un énorme loup à moitié humanoïde, la gueule baveuse ornée de crocs acérés épais comme des cordes, se grattant un torse musculeux, auquel je fais tout juste face du haut de mes cinq pieds et demi, avec des griffes longues comme des dagues. Et puis rectification, ils sont trois gros loups garous.

Ah… ah… ah... Je n'ai jamais été aussi content d'entendre le cliquetis de l'armure d'Alistair dans mon dos. Ça surprend, tout de même. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler un loup-garou, je me disais que je saurais en reconnaitre un en le voyant. Eh bien ma foi il est vrai que rater une telle montagne de muscles et de poils n'aurait pas été aisé. Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas les voir en arrivant ? Mais le plus surprenant c'est de les entendre parler. On dirait qu'ils grognent… Attendez… des loups qui parlent ? Mais que…

_« Nos guetteurs disaient vrai, frères et sœurs de meute. »_

_« Un autre Dalatien qui vient nous remettre à notre place, nous faire payer notre attaque. »_

_« Vous… vous parlez ? »_ dis-je, perplexe. _« Je prenais les loups garous pour des bêtes sauvages. »_

_« Sauvages, nous le sommes, mais ni frustres ni arriérés. Songez-y et tremblez. »_

Non ça ira, le vent est un peu frais mais je suis bien couvert. Merci quand même.

_« Vous vous adressez à Garol, chef des maudits. Rebroussez chemin, et retournez informer les Dalatiens de votre échec ! »_

Ouah ça c'était une phrase de méchant comme Païvel nous les imaginait ! Arrière, héro ! Vous courrez à votre perte ! J'esquisse un sourire amusé qui me vaut un grognement que j'interprète comme de la désapprobation.

_« Dites-leur que nous nous délectons à les voir souffrir ce mal que nous endurons depuis trop longtemps. L'heure de la vengeance a sonné ! »_

Là je souris moins par contre. Les chasseurs vont se transformer en loups garous, à ce que je comprends. Ils leur ont transmis la transmutation génétique qui a fait d'eux des monstres… et moi qui pensais que la malédiction était un simple venin… Mais pourquoi parler de vengeance ? Ne sont-ce pas les loups qui ont tendu une embuscade aux Dalatiens ? Zathrian ne m'a pas tout dit apparemment. Mais peu importe : les monstres sont bel et bien devant moi, et ils mettent ma race en péril.

_« Dites-moi où trouver Versipelle ou ôtez-vous de mon chemin ! »_

_« Croyez-vous que nous vous aiderons à trouver le grand loup ? Que bous vous laisserons le tuer ? insensé ! A moi, frères et sœurs ! Garol vous ordonne de vous battre ! Chassons l'intrus de notre meute ! »_

Je jette un regard à Alistair avec un sourire de dérision.

« On l'éclate ? »

« On l'éclate. »

« Katara* ! » hurla Sten en levant son épée au-dessus de son épaule.

Alistair rejette son bouclier vers l'arrière pour permettre un mouvement ample de son épée. Il touche le loup posté à droit de Garol tandis que Sten attaque le chef lui-même. Le troisième loup va pour se jeter sur Morrigan. Je l'attrape à la gorge en lui sautant au cou et ma dague trouve logis dans son épaule. Garol m'envoie un coup de griffes qui ne transperce pas mon armure de cuir mais qui entame sévèrement la chair de ma nuque et qui emmène quelques-uns de mes cheveux rougeoyants avec lui. Son geste n'a pas été plus meurtrier, mais seulement en raison du poids de Sten qui a chargé de l'épaule pour l'envoyer plus loin. Cependant la douleur me déconcentre de ma tâche initiale et le loup que je retenais me jette à terre avec ma dague, qui glisse sur l'herbe humide de l'ilot et tombe dans l'eau claire.

Garol recule, la main plaquée sur sa trop large poitrine, il faut dire que se prendre Sten de plein fouet, ça ne doit pas faire que du bien. Ses acolytes battent en retraite derrière lui, tout le monde s'arrête de combattre.

_« Assez ! » Hurle Garol. « La forêt vous observe et saura s'occuper de cous ! Je vous aurai averti ! »_

« Trop aimable de votre part. »

Le chef de meute me grogne dessus puis s'éloigne en courant. Quel bande de poltrons ces loups tout de même. On les as pas blessé plus que ça… enfin je dis peut-être ça parce qu'on était quatre contre trois et qu'on a un mage mais tout de même. Je n'ai jamais vu un combat tourner court aussi rapidement.

« Vous saignez. » m'annonce Alistair en soulevant mes cheveux pour voir ma nuque.

« Et pas qu'un peu. » renchérit Morrigan.

« Ca ne serait pas arrivé si j'avais maîtrisé mon ennemi. » grogne Sten.

Je vais faire comme si je n'avais pas senti les excuses derrière ces mots.

« Ce n'est rien. » dis-je en relevant ma chevelure sur mon cou.

« Vous avez dit ça aussi dans les terres sauvages… »

« Alistair, si j'avais eu besoin de quelqu'un pour m'apprendre à m'occuper de moi, j'aurai emmené mon Archiviste avec moi. » je lance, avec un sourire exaspéré.

Je me penche vers le ruisseau, l'eau est clair mais la cascade a trop soulevé le fond de son lit, elle n'est pas propre. Ne voulant pas risquer une infection, et surtout ne voulant pas attirer tous les carnivores de la forêt, je marche un peu le long du fil d'eau courante qui se dirige vers l'est et je m'accroupis un peu plus loin pour passer mes mains dans l'eau après avoir retiré mes gants et je commence à nettoyer la plaie. L'eau glacée me frappe comme une dague sur la chair entamée. Je serre les dents pour ne pas laisser un gémissement de douleur sortir de ma gorge. J'attends que l'eau qui coule de mon cou soit parfaitement claire avant de prendre un bandage dans mon escarcelle et de m'en faire un magnifique collier blanc. Alistair s'agenouille à côté de moi pour boire un peu et remplir sa gourde de cuir.

« C'est moi ou vous êtes de meilleure humeur depuis qu'on est arrivés dans la forêt ? »

« C'est moi ou vous êtes perspicace ? »

« Hé ! »

« Aller, avancez au lieu de dire des âneries. » Je dis en me relevant.

« Oui, Alistair, ne nous gâchez pas son semblant de sourire avec vos bêtises. » assène Morrigan.

« Cela ne vous dérange pas de gâcher le mien avec vos sarcasmes, en revanche. » note le Templier.

« Non, je ne m'en lasserai sans doute jamais. »

Avec le recul je me dis que j'aurais peut-être dû prendre Thalion avec nous plutôt que Morrigan, on aurait surement eu la paix… Mais Thalion ne fait pas de magie… c'est moins polyvalent au combat, un chien. Bref. Je réajuste ma sacoche autour de ma taille et la referme avec soin avant de continuer ma route. Les autres m'emboitent le pas. Alistair a l'air renfrogné, j'imagine que les pics de Morrigan l'agacent au plus haut point. Il ne peut vraiment rien dire sans qu'elle s'en mêle. Je me demande par quel besoin elle se sent obligée de lui pourrir la vie.

« Décidément, l'histoire se répète. »

En effet, quelques mètre devant nous un elfe par terre gît sur le ventre, il essaie apparemment de ramper, comme le soldat que nous avions trouvé à Ostagar… mais cet elfe ne fera pas le chemin jusqu'au camp tout seul. Je m'agenouille près de lui et je lui parle elfique, pour qu'il ne s'affole pas inutilement.

« Ar'din nuvenin na'din. Ma Dareth, Iëthallin. * »

_« Hein? Qui… va là? »_

_« Vous êtes grièvement blessé. Que vous est-il arrivé ? »_

Je lui pose la question plus pour le garder avec moi que pour savoir, vu les griffures et les déchirements du cuir de son armure laisse deviner qu'il s'est fait attaquer par des loups garous.

_« Nous devions… trouver Versipelle…. prendre son cœur…. attaque… et… »_

Sa tête retombe sur le sol dans un geste mou, il n'a plus de force. Cependant je ne vois aucune hémorragie ou blessure qui puisse être soigné sur place

« Ramenons-le au clan. C'est un des chasseurs de Zathrian. »

« Je passe devant. » Annonce Alistair en montant son bouclier devant lui et en ouvrant la marche d'un pas décidé.

Morrigan reste près de moi sans rien faire et Sten me regarde passer le bras de l'elfe autour de mes épaules avec des yeux d'une neutralité effrayante. Avant de s'avancer vers moi et de prendre l'autre bras de l'elfe, qu'il soulève d'une main. C'est ainsi que nous rebroussons chemin sur les quelques malheureuses centaines de mètres que nous avons fait. Mais nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller jusqu'au camp. Mithra nous voit arriver et se précipite vers nous avec ses chasseurs.

_« Adaran atish'an, Iethallin. Nos éclaireurs vous ont vu approcher. Ils m'ont signalé que vous rameniez le corps inerte d'un de nos chasseurs. »_

« Apparemment il n'a pas été mordu, mais vu son état… »

_« Deygan. Il est sacrément blessé, mais je pense qu'il s'en remettra. »_

« La magie de Zathrian est puissante, il saura le remettre sur pieds. »

« Je l'espère. _Ma serennas. Venez, vous autres. Amenons Deygan à l'archiviste sans tarder. Avec de la chance nous pourrons le sauver. »_

Ils s'en vont avec notre fardeau. Nous allons pouvoir reprendre notre chemin. Découvrant un sentier que je n'avais pas vu tout à l'heure et qui pointe vers l'est. Je m'y engouffre, n'ayant pas du tout envie de refaire une troisième fois le même chemin. A présent Deygan est de retour chez lui, je suis juste attristé que ce ne soit pas le cas de ceux qui l'accompagnaient dans sa quête. Il doit néanmoins être soulagé d'être chez lui, entouré des siens. J'espère que je pourrai en faire de même quand tout ça sera fini. Cela me parait tellement loin dans le futur que j'ai le mal du pays rien que d'y penser, plus violemment encore que lorsque j'étais loin des miens et de la forêt. C'est un peu du masochisme d'être venu pour repartir, mais j'avais besoin de passer par ici, je ne pouvais pas partir à la chasse au dragon sans avoir quitté les miens dignement. Et pour cela il faut que je rattrape la mort de Tamlen en sauvant ce clan.

Ça vous parait idiot ? Je sais que je ne ferai pas revivre Talmen, je ne le ferai revenir de nulle part, mais quelque part je sais que c'est ma faute si l'un de chasseur est mort, ou disparu et abandonné dans un coin de forêt, et qu'un autre est parti se battre avec les shems… Si grâce à moi un clan est sauvé, peut-être me sentirai-je moins coupable de n'avoir pas été à la hauteur… C'est pitoyable…

Je me demande comment font Morrigan, Alistair et Sten pour être aussi stoïque sur leurs origines. Morrigan élude le sujet, se récriant lorsqu'on lui parle des terres sauvages. Sten ne dit rien, comme ça, ça va vite. Et Alistair… n'avait-il pas dit qu'il avait été élevé par le Iarl Eamon ? Je ne sais même pas qui est cet homme et quelle contrée il peut habiter… Glofinois ou quelque chose dans ce gout là….

_« Vous avez été élevé par le Iarl Eamon, c'est ce que vous aviez dit, non ? _» Je lui demande, de but en blanc.

_« J'ai vraiment dit ça ? Disons plutôt que j'ai été élevé par les chiens du Iarl. Mais comment en êtes-vous venu à me poser cette question ? »_

« … après quelques réflexions sur les retours chacun chez soi une fois notre ami Archidémon occis... Des chiens ? » je fais, un sourcil dubitatif levé en l'air, loin au-dessus de mon œil

_« Oui, toute une meute d'énormes chiens baveux des Anderfels ! »_ dit-il avec un air joueur et malicieux qui indique si bien qu'il est en mode «je blague parce que je ne sais pas quoi répondre ».

_« Vraiment ? Les pauvres chiens, ça n'a pas dû être facile pour eux. » _

J'esquisse un sourire amusé, pensant qu'il va se récrier en pleurnichant comme il le fait avec Morrigan mais…

_« C'étaient des chiens volants, voyez-vous. Très sourcilleux sur la discipline et, qui plus est, de fervents Andrastiens. »_

_« Les Anders ont cette réputation en effet. »_ je fais, avec un petit rire de gorge.

J'imagine assez bien l'ambiance religieuse… et Alistair au milieu, tout le corps en éveil pour chercher la plus belle bêtise à faire.

_« Exactement ! Et le plus étonnant c'est qu'ils ne supportaient pas le fromage. Si vous aviez le malheur de prononcer le mot devant eux, gare à vous ! Très étrange… »_

Euh…. Oui pourquoi pas…

_« Mais j'ai peut-être rêvé tout ça, non ? on fait de drôles de rêves quand on dort à la belle étoile, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_

_« Parfois je rêve que je suis un Garde des ombres, amusant non ? »_

_« Oui. Hélas c'est la dure réalité. »_

_« Arrêtez ça, le ton fataliste du grand père abattu ne vous va pas. Et puis on s'éloigne un peu de la question initiale, non ? »_

_« Bon par où commencer alors ? »_ Il fait mine de réfléchir un instant._ « Je suis un bâtard. Et pas de plaisanteries faciles : par bâtard, j'entends un enfant sans père. »_

Je hoche la tête, l'encourageant à continuer. Je ralentis légèrement, laissant Sten et Morrigan passer devant et me tenant à sa hauteur pour l'écouter. Je vois bien que la sorcière écoute « discrètement » mais Alistair est concentré sur son récit, il ne remarque rien.

_« Ma mère était servante au château de Golefalois _(ah revoilà le nom si bien écorché ! il va falloir que je le retienne)_. Elle est morte très jeune et le Iarl, bien qu'il ne soit pas mon père, m'a recueilli et offert un toit. Il s'est montré bon envers moi alors que rien de l'u obligeait. Je le respecte et je ne lui en veux plus de m'avoir confié à la Chantrie si jeune. Juste après la guerre, Eamon a épousé une jeune noble d'Orlaïs. Ce mariage a été la source de nombreuses querelles entre Eamon et le Roi Maric, mais c'était un mariage d'amour. La nouvelle Iarles ne m'appreciait guère, d'autant plus que les rumeurs faisaient d'Eamon mon vrai père. Ces rumeurs étaient fausses, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. Aussi, dès mon dixième anniversaire, j'ai été expédié au plus proche monastère. C'était sans doute pour le mieux, car la Iarles en était venu à me détester et ma vie était un enfer. »_

_« Mais… »_ je demande prudemment, pas certain de comprendre la situation. _« N'était-ce pas un peu déplacé pour le Iarl d'élever un orphelin ? »_

_« Sans doute… Mais il agissait uniquement par gratitude envers une femme qui l'avait servi loyalement. Et de plus je ne recevais aucun traitement de faveur. »_

Alistair fait une courte pause, un léger soupir lui échappe.

_« Le seul souvenir qui me restait de ma mère était une amulette portant le symbole d'Andrasté. Quand j'ai dû quitter le château, j'étais tellement furieux que je l'ai jetée contre un mur… Elle s'est brisée en mille morceaux. C'était stupide, mais j'étais plein de rancœur. Par la suite, le Iarl est venu plusieurs fois prendre de mes nouvelles au monastère, mais à chaque fois j'ai refusé de le voir. Au bout d'un moment les visites ont cessé. »_

Je sais que je devrai dire quelque chose de réconfortant mais je n'arrive pas à trouver quelque chose qui me semble intelligent.

_« Vous étiez jeune… »_

_« Oui, et j'avais grandi parmi les chiens. En tout cas je me suis comporté comme tel. Mais après tout c'est peut être normal pour un bâtard. »_

Je lève les yeux au ciel, pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il se rabaisse de la sorte, je crois qu'il perçoit mon agacement passager car il change de sujet immédiatement.

_« Le Iarl est un homme bon et très populaire. Et n'oubliez pas que le roi Caïlan était son neveu. Je suis sûr qu'il fera tout son possible pour nous aider, ne serait-ce que pour châtier Loghain…. Enfin, voilà… vous savez tout, maintenant. »_

« Merci, Alistair. » Je lui dis, avec un sourire.

Je ne crois pas qu'il comprenne vraiment mon remerciement mais quelque part, j'ai senti qu'il me confiait quelque chose et je n'attendais pas tant de confiance de sa part. Un simple « Eamon m'a recueilli après la mort de ma mère et m'a envoyé au monastère pour que je devienne templier » aurait suffi. Mais il a pris le temps de m'expliquer son histoire avec ses méandres et surtout, surtout, il m'a parlé de sa mère. Notre peuple ne parle pas des morts à moins d'avoir réellement besoin de les citer, pour transmettre une arme ou pour raconter un récit où ils se sont illustrés, pour transmettre le savoir des Dalatiens.

Quelque chose en moi s'agace de le sentir si ouvert face à moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il m'invite à en faire de même, voir qu'il pourrait me reprocher de ne pas en faire de même. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être quelqu'un de si retord et une autre part de moi se flatte qu'il fasse si facilement le pas de la confidence…

Si bien que je ne sais plus quoi penser… J'ai posé une question badine, et me voilà avec un tas de nouvelles questions. Décidément… je me rends compte que ce n'est pas si simple, finalement, de vivre avec les gens du « dehors ». Entre Dalatiens c'est tellement aisé. Nous avons tous entendu les mêmes histoires, nous chassons, rions, dansons, vivons, sur un rythme qui nous est propre. Nous avons notre langage et nos signes. J'ai toujours pensé que je serai un chasseur talentueux et qu'un jour, une elfe d'un autre clan me plairait, que je la courtiserai et qu'elle viendrait vivre avec moi, dans mon clan. J'aurai fait mon devoir de Dalatien en fondant une famille, j'avais dans l'idée d'avoir plusieurs enfants, d'être un père aussi exemplaire que possible et de vieillir sans me poser de questions… Peut-être prendre la relève de l'Hahren Païvel comme conteur… Je n'imaginais pas un jour être obligé de tenter de comprendre une autre façon de vivre, de penser. Je ne pensais surtout pas en avoir envie.

Qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ? Par les faiseurs si Tamlen m'entendais… Je m'auto-suggère d'apprendre à connaitre un Shem… Ben oui, Alistair reste un Shem quand même… Un Shem sympathique, loyal pour ce que j'en sais… Mais un Shem quand même… J'avais presque oublié que c'était un shem ! Je lui jette un regard plein d'une rancœur injustifiée puisqu'il n'a absolument rien fait, mais je le fais dans son dos… pas envie qu'il me tanne jusqu'à ce que je lui dise pourquoi je le regarde en travers. Morrigan elle, par contre, a bien vu mon regard et esquisse un sourire satisfait… Je ne veux même pas savoir ce qui lui est passé par la tête ! Elle aussi c'est une Shem, une Shem sauvage mais une Shem quand même. Et Sten….. Euh…. C'est humain un Qunari ? Il me jette un regard neutre qui me dissuade de poser la question…. De toute façon aucun humain ne peut être aussi grand, alors dans le doute, on va dire que ce n'est pas le cas…. Je veux mon chien…

Un grincement sinistre s'élève dans les airs, je m'arrête brusquement… ça n'a rien d'humain. Les autres se sont arrêtés aussi… Mais rien ne bouge… On aurait dit… On aurait dit que l'on tirait quelque chose d'énorme d'un endroit où il était resté beaucoup trop longtemps… Mon premier songe, c'est celui d'une sorte de golem ou d'un nouvel ogre… mais les ogres ne grincent pas… Je croise le regard d'Alistair, qui comptait visiblement sur moi pour expliquer la situation.

J'ai l'impression que l'air devient lourd, comme avant un orage. Je ne sais pas ce qui nous guette mais ce n'est certainement pas pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Je mets la main à la dague, sans pour autant la dégainée. Alistair m'imite, Sten serre sa main immense sur la sienne, Morrigan fléchit légèrement les genoux.

« Sten, derrière ! »

Sten se retourne brutalement et enfonce son épée dans un arbre… Un arbre qui n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes à peine. Un arbre immense, doté de branches pendantes qui lui servent de bras et de rameaux effilés qui lui tiennent lieu de griffes. Un arbre qui bouge, qui émet des grognements plus profonds que la terre, et qui se répandent en elle en vibrations menaçantes. Ses racines se décollent du sol en projetant des bottes de terres grosses comme un poing. Je lève mon bras pour protéger mon visage mais une boule friable m'atteint au front et se désagrège en me rentrant dans l'oreille.

Le temps de se ressaisir, Sten s'est fait projeté contre une butte, son épée restée plantée dans la créature végétale qui nous surplombe en émettant un cri effroyablement puissant, à la fois grave et aigu. J'hésite à sortir mes dagues mais comment faire pour abattre un arbre ? A part par le feu…

« Morrigan vous avez des sorts de glace ? »

« Oui ! je le gèle ? »

« Non. Mais tiens-toi prête. »

« Et moi ? »

« Evitez de vous faire tuer. »

Alistair lève son bouclier et charge, épée brandie vers le monstre sylvestre. Il faut qu'il intéresse la créature juste assez pour… Ah, ça y est, j'ai réussi à attraper l'enduit inflammable, une petite étincelle et … l'avantage avec cette créature ci, c'est qu'elle est suffisamment grande pour qu'on puisse la viser sans blesser ses assaillants. Oui, assaillants au pluriel parce que Sten vient de récupérer son épée. Je trempe ma flèche dans ma flasque, je vise et …. Ouïah par les couilles de Fen'harel le Grand Loup…. Je ne pensais pas que à prendrait aussi vite. L'arbre crépite et se tord, je n'ai pas choisis la solution la plus miséricordieuse apparemment… Soudain ses « jambes » flanchent et les grincements se taisent alors qu'il s'effondre.

« Morrigan ? »

« Tout de suite. »

Je referme ma flasque, étouffant le feu naissant à l'intérieur tandis que notre sorcière lançait une étreinte de l'hiver à faire froid dans le dos. La forêt n'avait pas à subir un incendie parce que nous méconnaissons les moyens de nous défendre contre elle.

« Par les frusques du Créateur ! Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Je dirais un arbre-mouvant… »

« L'humour d'Alistair est contagieux. » assène Morrigan.

« Votre mauvaise humeur pourrait l'être. » je renvoie, avec un sourire froid. « j'avais entendu parler des Sylvains par les anciens des clans Dalatiens… Mais je n'en avais jamais vu, je pensais que c'était une légende… et surtout qu'ils étaient pacifiques… »

« Presque autant que vous… »

« Pardon ? »

« Vos flèches portent la paix. » s'amuse Alistair.

Je ris, mais c'est un rire nerveux, la surprise m'a comme jeté un seau d'eau à la figure, j'ai l'impression que mon corps et mon esprits ont été pétrifiés pendant quelques longues secondes. J'ai besoin de me détendre un peu avant que ma main n'imprime sa marque dans le bois de l'arc de maître Ilen. Je relâche mon arme avec une raideur que je n'avais jamais ressentie et je la range dans mon dos, contre mon carquois.

Je reprends le chemin de l'est en surveillant les arbres, je ne m'étais encore jamais senti menacé par la forêt. Je savais qu'il était possible qu'elle se joue de nous, pas des maléfices ou bien des tours de passe-passe. Mais je n'aurai jamais cru qu'elle nous attaquerait. J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de garder mon feu allumé et mon arc bandé, mais je ne veux pas paraitre menaçant si je peux l'éviter. Cependant… Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant, car à nouveau, devant nous, un arbre grince et se met à bouger près de l'eau. Un arbre encore plus grand que le premier, un arbre à l'allure presque humaine, dont on distingue le torse, la taille squelettique, le visage et les mains… et qui nous adresse la parole…

_« Que veut la créature à mes pieds se dressant ?  
Mortel, de quel espèce êtes-vous donc l'enfant ? »_

Je crois que la question s'adresse à moi, étant donné que les autres sont restés bien à l'arrière, sur la défensive.

_« Vous ne me voyez pas ? Je suis un elfe ! »_

Un long soupir rauque, comme le dernier souffle d'un mourant, s'échappe du Sylvain. Il s'emble se rappeler.

_« Je me souviens d'un temps où votre espèce fière  
Ne connaissait ni mort, ni souffrance, ni guerre.  
Puis ce fut le déclin dans vos rangs clairsemés  
Jusqu'à ce jour funeste où mourut le dernier.  
Mais présentons nous pour discuter sans gêne ?  
On m'appelle Arbre Ancien, ou encore Grand Chêne. »_

_« Un arbre qui, non content de parler, fait des vers ? J'ose à peine imaginer quel genre d'esprit est à l'œuvre. » morigène Morrigan._

_« Je me nomme Finduilas Mornedhel. »_

_« Notre rencontre a beau avoir eu lieu dans l'heure,  
Puis-je vous demander une insigne faveur ? »_

_« J'aimerais d'abord savoir ce que vous êtes, si vous permettez. »_

_« Ancien Chêne je suis, rien de plus je le crains,  
mais il était un temps où j'allais plein d'entrain  
Aux quatre coins du monde, étranger à ce plan  
Mais néanmoins sensible et néanmoins vivant.  
Peut-être étais-je alors un esprit éthéré ?  
Une âme vagabonde à ce vallon guidée ?  
Et de l'arbre céans, je me suis fait un corps  
Ces racines, ces branches son miennes depuis lors. »_

_« Vous êtes bien plus qu'un simple arbre ! » intervient Alistair_

_« J'ai bon nombre de frères qui sont pareils à moi,  
Mais on perdu l'esprit à mon grand désarroi.  
Prisonnier de l'écorce, martyre végétal,  
Ils donnent libre cours à leurs pulsions bestiales  
Sans pouvoir ni crier, ni changer leur nature,  
Leur vie est un calcaire, une infinie torture.  
Mais ce cruel destin de fureur et de mort,  
J'ai pu me l'épargner en acceptant mon sort :  
J'ai embrassé ma vie avec ce bois charnel  
Et ainsi conservé mon être originel. »_

_« De quelle faveur parliez-vous ? »_

_« Je n'ai qu'un seul désir, une affaire cruelle  
dont vous saurez, je crois, démêler les ficelles :  
Un matin, voyez-vous, que j'étais assoupi,  
Un triste malandrin m'a dérobé mon fruit. »_

_« euh… un gland ? » je risque._

_« Mon écorce et ma sève, ma ramure et mon fruit  
Voilà tout ce que j'ai, et tout ce que je suis.  
Si l'un vient à manquer, je ne peux le quérir  
Et pourtant je serai condamné à mourir. »_

_« Entendu nous allons vous aider. _Mais la journée est bien avancée nous allons avoir besoin de nous poser quelque part. » je dis en me tournant vers les autres. « Nous allons trouver ce fruit et revenir ici pour camper. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

_« Cet homme s'est enfui. Vers l'Est c'est certain.  
Je serai fou de joie si mon fruit me revient. »_

« Hey venez voir ! »

Alistair est passé derrière Ancien Chêne, il a traversé la rivière par le petit pont qui l'enjambe. Grand Chêne est à nouveau immobile, son écorce tortueuse a cessé de grincer. Je rejoins Alistair au petit trot.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« J'ai trouvé où nous allons passer la nuit, vu comme c'est parti. »

En effet, un peu en contrebas, tout proche de la rivière, il y a une tente et des couvertures, ainsi qu'un âtre éteint soigneusement. Je m'approche du templier, fier de lui, les poings sur les hanches. Il y a donc d'autres personnes que nous dans la forêt. Effectivement ce serait une bonne idée de revenir ici, après tout si ce sont des elfes survivants à la recherche de Versipelle cela vaut le coup de les rencontrer et se joindre à eux pour plus d'efficacité. Ce qui est étrange c'est que Grand Chêne n'a pas mentionné leur présence. Cela dit, Grand Chêne s'est fait dérober son fruit pendant son sommeil… alors.

Je m'approche de l'âtre et pose la main dessus, il est encore un peu tiède. Ils ne sont pas partis depuis longtemps. J'ai du mal à croire que nous avons réveillé l'arbre rimeur tout de même. Je compte quatre places ornées de couvertures moelleuses et oreillers assortis. Quatre voyageurs en quête d'un quelconque trésor, qui ne semble pas se dissimuler plus que ça aux yeux de la forêt, il doit y avoir des endroits plus sûrs pour camper que sous les branchages d'un arbre vivant. Quatre personnes qui surement rencontré Grand Chêne, mais qui ne l'ont peut-être pas aidé dans sa quête. Ou peut-être ont-ils eux-mêmes volé le gland de l'arbre et se sont enfuis… Mais il n'a mentionné qu'un voleur… Cette histoire me laisse perplexe.

_« C'est étrange. Un campement sans campeur, pourvu d'un feu et de couvertures bien chaudes. C'est assez tentant, vous ne trouvez pas ? »_ marmonne Morrigan.

_« Oui… Et quelle propreté, où sont les occupants ? »_

« Il leur est peut être arrivé quelque chose… » suggère Alistair.

« Cherchons un peu aux alentours, nous trouverons peut être quelque chose. »

Nous nous retournons pour traverser à nouveau le pont, mais tout d'un coup, je me sens fatigué… Je suis épuisé. J'ai pourtant dormi convenablement cette nuit, je ne devrais pas avoir les paupières si lourdes en fin d'après-midi. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un bâillement, camouflé derrière une de mes mains gantée de cuir.

Après tout, notre périple a été long, et je suis fatigué de jouer les chefs de groupe parce que celui qui devrait nous guider n'a pas assez de couilles pour mener sa propre quête à bien. Fatigué de supporter son humour vaseux de Shem. Fatigué de voir Morrigan défiler devant moi avec son espèce de drapé-soutien-gorge en guise de vêtement. Il faudra penser à lui acheter un pull quand nous reviendrons au camp Dalatien. Cela commence à bien faire de la voir se promener à moitié à poil. Fatigué de voir Sten être….Sten… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi calme ? On a vu des arbres bouger ! Il pourrait faire semblant d'être surpris !

Oui, je suis fatigué, je me retourne vers les trois autres pour leur annoncer que j'en ai marre et que je n'ai qu'une envie : poser ma tête sur un de ces coussins douillets et de m'endormir profondément jusqu'à demain matin…. Quand je me retrouve face à leurs traits tirés… Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à avoir besoin de sommeil.

_« Vous voulez déjà partir ? »_ questionne Sten. _« Pourquoi ? »_

C'est trop étrange… Sten, fatigué après tout juste une journée de marche ? Non, même s'il a passé du temps dans une cage, il ne s'est jamais plaint et surtout, n'a jamais fléchi. Il a repris des forces ces derniers jours en plus, pourquoi cet abattement soudain ? Et puis, en y réfléchissant, moi non plus je n'étais pas fatigué avant de vouloir partir d'ici…

C'est vraiment trop beau, en y réfléchissant. Ce campement, comme par hasard de quatre places un peu trop accueillantes, sans occupants. J'ai du mal à penser comme je veux, il faut qu'on s'en aille. Je me connais, je connais mon sommeil, même harassé mon esprit n'est pas si brumeux. Il faut que nous partions il y a quelques maléfices à l'œuvre ici qui va nous perdre. La forêt nous a piégés. Je prends le bras de Morrigan à pleine main et je la pousse sans ménagement vers le pont.

« Mais que… »

« Ne discutez pas, dépêchez-vous, retournez près d'Arbre Ancien ! »

« Ne vouliez-vous pas faire une halte ici cette nuit ? »

« C'est Alistair qui… Alistair ! »

Je pousse à nouveau Morrigan pour l'éloigner du campement, elle semble se réveiller complètement en posant le pied sur le pont. Interrogative, elle ne bouge plus et me regarde me diriger à grands pas sur Alistair qui s'est accroupi pour attiser les braises du feu de camp.

« Alistair nous devons partir ! »

« Mais pourquoi ? Nous avons trouvé un endroit pour camper ! »

« Vous vouliez que je dirige l'expédition, c'est ce que je fais, bougez-vous ! »

« Non, je n'en peux plus. Je veux me reposer ici. Et puis vous ne disiez pas que vous ne vouliez pas être le chef de groupe ? »

Son air mal aimable atteste de son état et vu sa stature, s'il décide de se débarrasser de moi pour dormir, il y arrivera. Je ne vais pas me faire maîtriser comme ça…

« Sten, faites bouger Alistair, on s'en va. Trainez-le par le fond du pantalon s'il le faut. »

« Bien. »

L'avantage avec Sten, c'est qu'il obéit. C'est donc avec la douceur Qunari dans toute sa splendeur que notre Beresaad empoigne le col de la cape d'Alistair, le remet debout, l'époussette vaguement d'un geste ample qui aurait fait tremblé un cheval et le pousse en avant avec un air menaçant. Apparemment, Alistair n'est pas assez de mauvaise humeur pour défier Sten.

« Mais pourquoi on s'en va … c'est Idi… »

« Pour ça. » Annonce Morrigan, les yeux braqués quelque part derrière nous.

* * *

_Katara _: Meurs ! (en qunari)

_Ar'din nuvenin na'din.__ Ma Dareth, lethallin_ : Je ne suis pas venu te tuer. Tu es sauf, mon ami.

* * *

PS: allez encore un peu de courage, bientôt le bel assassin!

_Zevran:_ Je soigne toujours mes entrées, n'ayez crainte, ma douce.  
_Camus:_ ^^" Si tu pouvais soigner à ne pas spoiler les lecteurs, par la même occasion. Allez va jouer avec tes couteaux.  
_Zevran:_ Vous voudriez peut-être venir jouer avec moi.  
_Camus:_ désolée, on m'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec les objets coupants._  
Zevran:_ ahah petite ingénue.  
_Camus:_ ... u_u"

Ça vous a plu? oui ? non? pourquoi? des commentaires? N'hésitez pas surtout, les auteurs carburent aux reviews ;)


	12. Animal Instinct suite

Fanfiction :  
Too Bad For Me

Chapitre X.2 :   
Bréciliane

Disclamer :  
Les personnages appartiennent à Bioware blablablabla xD

Note de l'auteur :   
Je suis désolée de ma longue absence, pour me faire pardonner je vais poster deux chapitres à quelques jours d'intervalle. J'ai pas mal avancé à l'écrit alors je vous poste le chapitre 10.2 (celui-là) et le chapitre 10.3. Ils comprendront la fin de la mission dans la forêt et l'arrivée de Zervan, sans rapport avec l'action du chapitre 11 ne devrait pas tarder derrière non plus, il est déjà écrit à la main je n'ai plus qu'à le retaper. Chose qui n'a rien à voir : j'enlève mes adresses mail de mon profil, j'ai eu quelques soucis.

Merci pour vos review, j'en ai reçu quelques unes pendant mon inactivité, je tiens encore à m'excuser pour mon silence.

* * *

Une atmosphère à la fois brûlante et glacée me tombe sur l'échine alors qu'une brume sale s'élève autour de nous, instinctivement je porte la main à mes dagues mais je n'ai aucune certitude que cette émanation soit palpable. Je repère l'émanation de chaleur, en réalité Morrigan vient d'enflammer l'épée d'Alistair et de Sten. Toutes lames dehors, nous attendons quelques secondes qui semblent être des heures jusqu'à ce que la brume se rende solide et fasse apparaitre un être répugnant. Un démon qui semble être fait de braises liquides. Un peu comme un magma séché qui aurait continué de se mouvoir et de rougeoyer sous une épaisse croute de pierre. Etrangement malgré son aspect, il dégageait une vague de froid intense.

J'attrape mes lames et les fais tournoyer, la bête rugit, sa voix semble venir du fin fond d'une grotte et résonne entre les arbres comme sur des parois de pierres brutes. Alistair reste bouche bée devant l'apparition et semble enfin réaliser que le campement était un piège. Je regarde Sten me passer devant pour charger la chose. Une de mes lames le précède, qui vient se planter dans la tête du monstre, le désorientant juste à temps pour l'empêcher d'attaquer le géant qui lui passe son épée à deux mains au travers du corps. Une plainte s'élève, stridente. Je porte les mains à mes oreilles afin d'atténuer le bruit qui me vrille les tympans, l'impression que je vais tomber à genou me tire vers le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une boule de feu puis une trainée de glace me passe à côté. Le cri s'arrête. Enfin. Morrigan a mis un terme à la vie de cette créature.

Je rouvre les yeux que je ne me souviens pas avoir fermés, l'une de mes rotules touche le sol, puis l'autre mais mes mains me semblent collées à mes oreilles. Alistair et Sten se font face. De ce que je comprends, Alistair, couvert de poussière a dû passer sa lame sous la gorge de la créature pour l'immobiliser tandis que Sten et Morrigan la tuait. Il s'avance vers moi avec un air inquiet, mais je ne l'entends pas, je n'entends rien. Rien d'autre que mes tempes qui battent furieusement. Il me saisit les poignets et me les écarte de la tête, j'entends sa voix mais je ne comprends pas les mots. Morrigan me met quelque chose sous le nez et je me recule d'un bond, réveillé.

« Argh mais … Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une plante qui dissipe les effets hallucinatoires. Cette chose vous a lancé un sort. »

« … Jamais je… » Je cligne des yeux frénétiquement puis secoue ma tête pour chasser les derniers bourdonnements de mes oreilles. « Je préfère quand la magie n'est pas dirigé contre moi….. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que vous a fait cette créature ? »

« J'avais… Elle a commencé à crier… sa voix était suraiguë … J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. »

« Ça n'a pas crié. » affirme Sten en posant les mains sur le pommeau de son épée.

« Elle vous a surement jeté un sort de cauchemar parce que vous avez attaqué le premier, après tout, les Ombres ne sont pas réputées pour leur réflexion profonde. »

« Une Ombre ? » Je me sentais à nouveau bien, les effets du sortilège finissaient de se dissiper. « Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait dans la forêt… Je pensais qu'elles hantaient les champs de bataille… »

« Il y a peut-être eut un carnage ici. » dit la sorcière en haussant les épaules. « Ça ne serait pas étonnant. »

C'est seulement à ce moment que je baisse les yeux vers le sol et que je remarque les ossements éparpillés sur le campement et les quelques cadavres qui flottent dans la rivière près de la berge, l'odeur de chair putréfié me monte aux narines et j'ai le malheur de reculer d'un pas … CRACK…. Un cadavre en décomposition qui sent bon le fumet de la pourriture. Je relève mon talon du visage du shem qui pourrissait là, les restes de ses yeux et de sa cervelle me restent sur le talon de la botte et les mouches protestent bruyamment.

« …Comme Lelianna n'est pas là il faut bien que quelqu'un le dise : BEEUUUUARK…. »

« Oui… merci Alistair, ça nous avait manqué. »

« A votre service. »

Je porte une main à ma bouche et à mon nez pour tenter d'alléger ma respiration de l'infection que dégage cet endroit. Il y a des coffres tout autour du campement morbide. Je sors un morceau de tissu qui servira à faire un bandage plus tard et je me l'attache sur le nez et la bouche puis j'avance prudemment entre les os qui dépassent de la terre ou des fougères. A présent le campement n'a plus rien d'attrayant. La tente et le duvet sont moisis par les successions de pluies et couverts de mousse verte de marron, le feu de camps n'est plus qu'un petit cercle de pierre et les malles, qui doivent avoir une vingtaine d'années, sont trouées par endroits. Tenant le tissu contre ma bouche pour tenter d'atténuer l'odeur pestilentielle qui règne là, j'enjambe le feu de camps et donne un grand coup de pied dans le cadenas pourri de la première malle. Il cède sans faire d'histoires et s'ouvre dans un bruit de bois vermoulu qui s'écroule. Je m'accroupis sous le regard intéressé d'Alistair et je commence à fouille le coffre d'une main, l'autre étant toujours maintenue sur ma bouche. Je trouve quelques pierres précieuses, des gants de facture Dalatienne, une dague fine, une poignée de pièces et quelques vêtements. Je souris en regardant les gants, ils sont brodés de lettres d'Elfique Scriptural entrelacées les unes aux autres pour former un triskell compliqué mais élégant. D'habitude c'est le genre de pièces que l'on commande sur mesure à l'artisan de son clan, ils conviendraient autant à une femme qu'à un homme et sont ajustables aux poignets... Je les glisse dans le sac qu'Alistair a emporté avec lui puis lui tend la dague.

« Mettez la dans votre botte, côté épée, ça vous sauvera peut-être la vie un jour. »

Il s'exécute et réajuste le sac léger qu'il a pris « au cas où ». S'il y a d'autres trésors dans ce genre-là à conserver, ce sera très utile. Nous quittons le campement maudit en vitesse et en prenant garde de ne pas marcher dans d'autres surprises visqueuses, nous arrêtons plus loin, au bord de l'eau. Je nous regarde, nous sommes gris de poussière rendue collante et noire par endroit à cause de la sueur de la marche et des combats. Je me penche au-dessus du ruisseau et enlève mon cache-nez improvisé, il s'est imprégné de l'odeur de pourriture. Je le fais tremper le temps qu'il se nettoie puis le porte à mon visage pour le décrasser, histoire de ne pas être pris moi aussi pour un monstre de la forêt… Quoi que si ça pouvait faire peur aux loups garous… Une fois ce petit détail résolu, nous reprenons la marche en sens inverse, repassant devant Arbre Ancien sans qu'il ne bouge, il s'est surement rendormi. J'ai connu des hahls plus nerveux d'avoir perdu leur hahlière…

Nous remontons un chemin pentu qui donne vers le nord, nous ne pourrons aller vers l'est que lorsque nous aurons trouvé un moyen de traverser le fleuve, car, bien que le courant ne soit pas très fort je pense qu'Alistair et Sten finiraient lestés par leurs armures…. Quoi que Sten aurait surement pieds. Je me demande quand même combien il peut mesurer.

Légers comme des hirondelles, la sorcière et moi faisons fi de la pente que nous grimpons, Une racine ou un trou nous facilitent parfois la tâche et notre énergie conservée par l'absence d'armure nous porte jusqu'en haut d'un plateau herbeux. Je devance le groupe lors de ma montée et j'arrive le premier au sommet de la colline. Je m'immobilise un instant, désabusé, la colère grimpant en moi comme le lierre envahit le tronc des arbres. Puis je me laisse glisser le long de la pente jusqu'à Morrigan et lui fais signe de s'arrêter. Les deux guerriers nous rejoignent, l'air inquiet.

« Il y a un Ogre et au moins deux hurlocks en haut, peut-être un autre en contre bas. »

« Comment on procède ? »

« Morrigan neutralise le premier, vous vous occupez de l'Ogre, je passe par en bas pour les prendre par surprise. »

Alistair hoche la tête. Suivre les instructions, voilà une chose qu'il sait faire parfaitement à défaut de savoir se déplacer en forêt. Je les laisse monter avant moi, arrivés en haut j'entends les deux accros de la grosse épée charger en criant. Réprimant un fou-rire, je contourne le chemin puis, caché derrière un chêne centenaire, je bande mon arc. Il n'y a qu'un Hurlock en contre-bas, cela sera d'autant plus facile qu'il a entendu le cri d'Alistair et de Sten, mais pas mes pas derrière lui. Je l'abats d'une flèche bien logée dans le crâne puis je vise à nouveau et abats le second Hurlock qui s'approche de Sten par derrière et je le descends de la même façon. La pointe de ma troisième flèche vient se planter dans l'aisselle de l'Ogre. Il est suffisamment attentif à ce coup douloureux et inattendu qu'il cesse le mouvement qu'il avait amorcé. Ce laps de temps suffit à Alistair pour lui sauter à la gorge et lui passer son épée en travers de la poitrine. Le colosse pousse un cri assourdissant en s'écroulant par terre.

Notre humain –je ne considère toujours pas Sten comme un humain- se relève, taché de sang par-dessus la poussière mais le sourire victorieux aux lèvres. Je trottine pour revenir à leur niveau en croisant sur le chemin, l'alcôve d'une tombe en ruine.

_« Des engeances dans la forêt de Bréciliane ? »_

« J'aimerais être aussi surpris que vous, Alistair. » lui dis-je, une certaine amertume dans la voix. «Mais c'est entre autres, une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai dû quitter mon clan. Un artéfact dans des ruines humaines, au cœur de la forêt, semble les avoir attirées ici. »

« C'était le miroir dont Duncan nous a parlé ? »

« Oui… » Je réfléchis un instant. « Que vous a t'il dit d'autre ? »

« Qu'il avait été amené à le détruire, c'est tout. »

Je retiens un soupir de soulagement, j'avais craint qu'il n'ait tout raconté lui-même aux gardes des ombres. Il n'en était rien, en tout cas pour Alistair. Je vois ce dernier baisser les yeux, son visage se ferme à nouveau. Parler de Duncan le secoue toujours autant. Je sais que la peine ne s'en va pas en une semaine, mais je tente pour ma part de ne pas aborder le sujet de mon clan ou bien de cacher l'émotion qui découle de la conversation. Alistair n'arrive à faire ni l'un ni l'autre. Sentant la situation se tendre, Sten reprend la marche et Morrigan le suit. Quelque part je me dis qu'Alistair et moi ne sommes peut-être pas si différents en fin de compte. Nous avons tous deux perdu nos « clans » par la force des choses. Cette réalité s'impose à moi soudainement et je me reproche d'avoir été si dur avec lui. L'idée me vient alors qu'il me considère peut-être comme le dernier des siens, je sens le malaise s'emparer de moi et je lève une main pour la poser sur son bras. Il relève les yeux vers moi et tente un sourire que je lui rends comme je peux. Notre amitié maladroite se remet en marche comme elle peut pour rattraper nos compagnons, un peu plus loin sur le chemin.

Nous suivons le cours de l'eau en remontant jusqu'à une cascade et devant elle, un petit pont de bois surmonté d'une lanterne que personne n'a du allumer depuis longtemps. Nous nous engageons dans le sous-bois qui s'ouvre de l'autre côté du passage de fortune. Un brame familier attire mon oreille lorsque les arbres redeviennent plus hauts et que la hauteur des premières branches permet à Sten de se tenir à nouveau debout. Il y a là quelques hahls sauvages. Prudents face à ces animaux qu'ils ne connaissent pas, mes compagnons restent en arrière. Je m'approche d'un grand mâle à la ramure somptueuse et particulièrement imposante, c'est le chef du troupeau. Il attend tranquillement que j'arrive à sa hauteur, me jugeant assez près il relève sa lourde tête, son grand cou et son collier soyeux portant son crâne et tout le poids de ses bois magnifiques. Il étend sa puissante encolure pour venir me renifler. Il sait ce que je suis et il sait qu'il n'a pas à me craindre, les elfes appartiennent à son quotidien et ils ne chassent pas les hahls, la plupart du temps ce sont eux qui rejoignent spontanément nos troupeaux. Je porte la main à sa tête pour caresser le poil dru et sec qui la retrouve, l'animal se laisse faire un moment puis se penche pour brouter à nouveau.

Avec un sourire, je me tourne vers mes compagnons et je leur explique que pour éviter de faire fuir le troupeau dans un vent de panique, j'étais allé voir le mâle dominant, celui qui était chargé de définir le danger et qui donnait l'ordre de fuir. Reprenant la marche, je songe que je devrais, ce soir, parler avec Alistair quand nous camperons. Lelianna ne sera pas là pour me prendre la tête sur la mode des chaussures Orlésiennes. …. D'ailleurs il faudra que je me venge de m'avoir laissé endurer ça tout seul en prenant la fuite.

Un grognement bestial, un martellement de sol. Trop rapide pour être tenu sur deux jambes. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, juste de rabattre mon menton vers le bas pour empêcher que ma tête ne m'encastre dans l'arbre qui me lacère le dos alors que je glisse le long de l'écorce après l'avoir percuté de plein fouet. Je remercie le cuir de maître Ilen d'être aussi résistant. Le souffle coupé, incapable de me remettre debout, je passe néanmoins la main derrière mon dos pour en retirer mon arc et une flèche que je trempe à tâtons dans l'acide. Lorsque ma vue se refait plus nette, je bande mon arc et le projectile part se loger entre les deux yeux d'un loup qui se rue vers moi. Il tombe lourdement, projeté en arrière par mon tir presque à bout portant. Mais quelque chose ne va pas, l'un des loups qui nous ont attaqué n'a pas bougé de la tranchée étroite dans laquelle ils s'étaient embusqués. Je prends le bras tendu d'Alistair avec prudence, je marmonne que je n'ai rien de cassé même si je n'en suis pas tout à fait certain, mon dos me lance, mais je pense que j'en serai quitte pour un énorme bleu. Je joue des épaules et lui montre d'un signe de tête la créature à genoux qui grogne et qui gémit dans le sous-bois. Sten s'est placé à l'entrée du sentier et s'avance prudemment vers l'animal. Il semble blessé.

J'enjambe les corps de loups qui se vident de leur sang, une flèche encochée sur la corde de mon arme. Mais la créature n'a pas l'air de vouloir se jeter sur nous pour le moment. A notre grande surprise, elle s'adresse à nous, sa voix pleine de souffrance et de supplication.

_"Au... secours... de grâce... je ne suis pas ... le monstre sans âme que je parais"_

_"En tout cas vous ressemblez à un loup-garou, pour ce que j'en dis."_

_"Je n'ai ... pas toujours été ainsi. Ils m'ont ... maudite, Ils ont fait de moi cette chose. La malédiction, je la sens en moi, qui brûle! Je me suis... enfuie dans la forêt. Les loups garous... M'ont prise dans leur meute. Mais il fallait que je rentre! Il le fallait"_

_"Prudence."_ marmonne Alistair. _"Ces loups garous nous ont peut-être préparé un piège, quelque chose comme ça. On ne sait jamais."_

_"Vous êtes... Dalatien? Moi aussi. Du moins, jusqu'à ma... transformation. Dites-moi, je vous en prie: avez-vous vu mon clan?"_

_" C'est à la demande de votre Archiviste que je suis ici."_

_"L'Archiviste vous envoie? Alors... vous cherchez Versipelle."_

_"En effet. Savez-vous où nous pouvons la trouver?"_

_"Oui mais... ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Ecoutez-moi... Je m'appelle Danyla. Mon mari... a pour nom Athras. Rapportez-lui... un message..."_

_"La mort est dans son regard. Elle n'a plus longtemps à vivre."_

Merci Sten pour cette remarque pleine d'utilité et de perspicacité. Je ne sais aps ce qu'on ferai sans lui...

_"L'écharpe que je porte... Allez la lui rapporter. Dites-lui que je l'aime. Que... J'ai rejoint les cieux. Je vous en supplie..."_

Je m'agenouille près de la mourante et je récupère l'écharpe. Ma main se perd dans son pelage, je souffre de voir les miens empoisonnés de la sorte. Je sais que chaque loup que je tue est un Dalatien qui ne reviendra pas à son camp... J'essaie d'éloigner cette pensée. La mort est miséricordieuse pour ceux qui souffrent un tel calvaire.

"Je la rapporterai quoi qu'il m'en coute, Danyla. Athras saura que vous l'avez aimé jusqu'à la fin."

_"Merci. Merci. Tout ce qui m'importe... C'est qu'il trouve la paix. C'est un brave homme... J'ai mal! La malédiction... Me consume de l'intérieur! De grâce! Mettez-y un terme!"_

_"Il me faut absolument des réponse, Danyla! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait! Pour que notre peuple ait une chance d'échapper à votre sort."_

_"Je ... vous révèlerai... ce que je sais. Si vous me promettez... de mettre fin à mes souffrances."_

_"Vous avez ma parole, vous ne souffrirez plus."_

_"Alors... Sachez ceci: les loups garous ne sont plus ... des bêtes féroces. Ils ont ... surmonté la malédiction, et moi aussi. Vous trouverez des ruines au centre de la forêt... c'est peut-être là qu'ils sont. Ils croiront que vous venez les tuer. Je ne peux vous en dire plus... J'ai mal! Vous n'avez... pas idée. De grâce... tenez parole..."_

"Vous devriez la faire parler encore un peu. Je suis presque certaine que ce n'est pas tout."

"Je devrais peut-être demander à Danyla de vous mordre avant de mourir, ça vous ferait peut-être comprendre ce qu'est la douleur, Morrigan" je crache, en sortant une de mes lames courbes. "Vous êtes sûre de vous, Danyla?"

Elle acquiesce, évidemment qu'elle en est sûre. Mais j'ai du mal à me résoudre à lever mon couteau sur l'un des miens, surtout dans cet état... Ces monstres qui nous attaquent ont oublié le serment de Dalatie, ils ont oublié que nous devons nous sauver les uns les autres pour faire survivre nos coutumes. Ils auraient dû lever les yeux sur mes tatouages et tenter de me demander de les sauver... Mais Danyla... Danyla se redresse, elle n'est pas menaçante malgré qu'elle me surplombe de toute sa hauteur. Je lève ma dague, je vise le cœur, rapide, silencieux. La douleur n'aura duré qu'un fragment de seconde, le temps que la lame atteigne sa cible et que son corps touche le sol. Je reste immobile quelques secondes, pour être sûr de ne pas la faire souffrir plus encore, puis retire la lame lentement. C'est la première fois que je tue un Dalatien ... la première fois que je vois la vie s'envoler des yeux d'une sœur en étant responsable... Je sais qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour elle... Je sais qu'elle souffrait le martyre... Je sais que c'est elle qui me l'a demandé... Je le sais... et pourtant. Ma main m'hypnotise, du sang a giclé et s'est glissé entre ma paume et la garde de mon couteau long. Je lâche ma lame et regarde mes doigts tachés de sang. C'est la première fois que je remarque que mes combats me salissent... Je me surprends à penser à tous ces gens qui j'ai tué sans vraiment réaliser ce que je faisais. Les humains dans la forêt, ces bandits sur la route... Les engeances... non les engeances ne comptent pas ce sont des monstres, des bêtes féroces qui vont être amenées à détruire notre monde... Mais tout de même... tout ce sang sur mes mains et sur mes flèches... Toutes ces fois où j'ai descendu des hommes avant de m'essuyer les mains nonchalamment dans l'herbe... ou les avoir plongé dans la rivière pour les nettoyer comme si j'avais touché quelque chose de sale... de contre nature... Je reçois un choc sur l'épaule, je me retourne dans un sursaut. Ce n'est qu'Alistair, le templier a simplement posé sa main gantée et ferrée sur moi et semble m'avoir parlé. Je secoue la tête et jette un dernier regard à Danyla.

"Vous êtes sûr que tout va bien?"

"Je... Oui... enfin... si ça ne vous dérange pas, on en parlera plus tard." dis-je, voyant Morrigan se rapprocher.

Il jette un regard à la sorcière puis me sourit d'un air entendu. Je range mes dagues, je décide de ne pas me laver les mains. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, c'est idiot... mais je me connais et je sais que je vais occulter ce qui vient de se passer. Je vais le ranger dans un coin de ma tête et ne plus l'en laisser sortir, tout ça pour avoir la paix. Alors je laisse le sang sur mes mains, je me le mets moi-même sous le nez comme une étiquette marquée "tueur". Je sais qu'avant la fin de la journée il aura séché, il aura été gratté par le maniement de mes armes, il aura peut-être disparu sous une autre couche de sang. Mais peu importe... Il faut juste qu'il reste là pour le moment. C'est tout. Je suis Alistair de près, pour une fois que c'est lui qui marche devant... Nous sommes encore loin d'avoir résolu l'énigme de Versipelle. Nous continuons notre route, marchant lentement le long des sentiers de forêt. Nous sortons de la tranchée pour continuer autour d'un chemin courbe, d'autres veines terreuses s'étendent sur notre droite. Je regarde distraitement autour de moi, j'essaie de m'obliger à me concentrer. Je ne peux pas compter sur mes compagnons pour détecter les dangers. Une nouvelle route, à droite, des piliers de temple en ruine... Un ogre... NON deux ogres! Sten réagit plus vite que moi, il charge à grands cris. Mon arc se tend sans que j'y pense vraiment, une première flèche, une seconde. La première part et se plante avec force dans le bras de la créature, la ralentissant dans son mouvement. La deuxième m'érafle la joue et me sort de mon état second. D'un coup je réalise que je suis en train de combattre et que mes coéquipiers ont besoin de moi. Avant que la flèche ait fendu la joue tendue de l'ogre, qui ouvrait la gueule pour hurler. J'encoche un autre projectile et je vise... Je ne serai pas responsable de la mort des miens une fois de plus. Je sauverai le clan de Zathrian... et je ne peux pas y arriver seul. J'ai besoin de mes compagnons. Je vais les garder en vie. La troisième atteint le palais du monstre qui, bouche largement ouverte, avait rejeté la tête en arrière de douleur. Elle lui transperce le crane et la pointe ressort en haut de sa tête. Sten se débat encore un instant avec le second, qui ne voit pas Alistair le contourner et lui enfoncer son épée dans les reins.

"... Quel tir!"

"Merci Alistair... Un moment de lucidité éclair..."

Il me donne un grand coup dans le dos... j'imagine que c'est censé me féliciter ou quelque chose dans ce goût là... Je reprends les devants de la file lorsqu'une odeur de bois brulé nous atteint. Je vais de couvert en couvert jusqu'à deux hauts piliers qui nous masquent un campement de fortune... tenu par un vieillard. Décidant qu'il n'y a pas de danger immédiat, je sors, il vient à ma rencontre alors que les autres nous rejoignent.

_" Bigrefoutre! Un loup-garou? Nullement. Un esprit? Pas plus. Cette forêt va de mal en pis, ma parole."_

_"Un instant, humain. J'ai quelques questions à vous poser!"_

_" Des questions, encore des questions, toujours des questions! On dit que ce sont les questions qui m'ont rendu fou. Est ce qu'elles vous feront le même effet? "_ Il me regarde avec un regard fou, sa barbe et ses cheveux blancs contrastant avec le brun de ses habits salis par la vie en forêt._ "Posez une question et je vous en retournerai une; donnez une réponse et je vous rendrai la pareille! Quelle belle invention que le commerce!"_

_"Vous... Voulez que je réponde à une question?" Je suis perplexe... Qu'est-ce que cet humain peut bien avoir à me demander?_

_"Ne faudrait-il pas vous, en poser une, d'abord?"_

_"... N'en est-ce pas une justement?"_

_" Reconnaitriez-vous une question si l'on vous en posait une?"_

_" J'ose espérer..."_

_"NON! Ce n'est pas une question!" Il se met à crier soudain... je recule d'un pas par sécurité. "Et si c'est une réponse, c'est à une question que je n'ai pas posé! Il faut suivre les règles, un peu!"_

_"Prenez garde: il a beau être fou, je sens que c'est un mage... Un mage puissant"_ Renseigne Morrigan.

_"Non les mages n'ont pas le droit de jouer! Vous allez respecter les règles, oui?"_

J'hésite puis je me lance.

_"Dans ce cas... Voulez-vous me poser une question?"_

_" Je crois que c'est à vous de poser une question, non?"_

_"Avez-vous le fruit du grand chêne?"_

_"Tout s'éclaire. Vous ici, l'arbre à paroles là-bas... Oui je comprends mieux... Pour tout dire oui, j'ai bien son fruit. Je l'ai volé, et sans difficulté en plus. Il aurait dû mieux le protéger, ce benêt d'arbre! Si vous le voulez, il vous faudra une monnaie d'échange. Et rien qui provient de cet arbre à la noix... pas de feuille, ni de branche, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre à dire là-dessus. Réponse pour réponse, la voilà votre réponse!"_

_"Vous voulez me poser une autre question?"_

_"Je peux? Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Bien... Par quoi vais-je commencer? Je sais! Comment vous appelez-vous?"_

J'avoue être un peu tenté de lui répondre "Gérard" ou "Andruill" mais j'ai le sens de l'humour en grève depuis quelques dizaines de minutes.

_"Appelez-moi Finduilas."_

_"C'est ce que vous dites! Ce sont eux qui vous envoient, pas vrai? Vous êtes fourbe, vous, vous voulez m'avoir! Et bien essayez donc!"_

Finalement Gérard ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée... Au moins il ne m'aurait pas retrouvé une fois très loin de cette forêt... ce type est complètement cinglé... J'essuie les postillons qui sont tombés sur la tunique.

_"Mais c'est à vous de me poser une question. Allez-y! Même pas capable!" reprend-il avec un air de dément._

_"Qui êtes-vous au juste?"_

_"Qui je suis? Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir? Ce sont EUX qui vous envoient? Qui vous ont demandé de me demander?"_

_Houlà ... là je suis plus du tout... Un regard à Alistair me confirme que je ne suis pas le seul. Je décide de le prendre à son jeu._

_"Vous posez beaucoup de questions, je préférerais des réponses."_

_"Damnation! Pris par mes propres règles! Ils vous ont conseillé de jouer l'étranger écervelé, c'est ça? Mais je suis plus rusé qu'il n'y parait! Je suis toujours vivant et les arbres me laissent en paix! J'ai gagné! Jamais ils ne me retrouveront! Jamais!"_

_"Vous êtes complètement fou..." je dis, baissant les bras._

_"Quoi de mieux pour vivre dans une forêt comme celle-ci?"_

_"Je... Je vous laisse."_

_"Je vois! Vous allez leur faire votre rapport, c'est ça? Très bien. Aurevoir!"_

Le vieux retourne à ses occupations et je regarde autour de moi. Il n'y a pas grand-chose. Une vieille tente, un feu de camp éteint, une souche d'arbre bancale. Je m'approche pour regarder ce que cela peut être, je pose un doigt sur le tronc, il bascule légèrement, révélant une petite caverne, assez grande pour y mettre un homme en position fœtale, mais sans plus. Je me penche, j'ai cru voir quelque chose au fond... Puis mon regard remonte et je remarque une petite cavité sale avec un étrange amoncellement de brindilles, de terre humide et de... Je ne veux pas savoir en fait. La seule chose que je distingue nettement c'est un gland de la taille d'une pomme de pin...

_"Vous êtes sur une propriété privée, la maison d'un vieil homme! Défense d'entrer! DEFENSE D'ENTRER!"_

Il s'enfuit et je mets tout de même ma main dans le trou, la boue se déplace sous ma paume et quelque chose transperce le cuir de mon gant et la douleur se répand jusque dans mon bras. Je saisis le gland en vitesse et retire ma main qui me lance comme une piqûre de guêpe. Ce vieux fou avait piégé la souche.

_« Vous n'êtes qu'un voleur. Un voleur ! Ce sont EUX qui vous envoient, pas vrai ? Je vais vous apprendre moi ! Ils ne l'emporteront pas au paradis ! »_

Sur ce, le vieillard lève les bras et une brume magique verte s'élève autour de nous. Je range le gland dans ma poche en essayant d'ignorer la douleur lancinante qui m'engourdit le poignet. Je ne pourrais pas combattre à l'épée de cette main-là, je sors mon arc et j'encoche une flèche en priant pour que les vibrations de la corde n'accentuent pas le phénomène. Malgré tout, mon rythme de tir est ralenti, il a fallu que ce soit ma main directrice qui trinque… Bien entendu… Sinon ce serait trop facile. Mais avant que j'aie le temps de me concentrer pour un autre trait, un grondement aigu se fait entendre à quelques mètres de moi. Par les faiseurs … Qu'est-ce que…

Je fais un pas en arrière, terrifié. L'Ombre que nous avons combattu tout à l'heure était effrayante mais ça… Il doit s'agir du même type de créatures mais celle-ci semble faite de lave liquide, de feu pur. La nature se flétrit sous elle alors qu'elle avance lentement vers Morrigan et moi, restés seuls en arrière tandis que les guerriers sont partis mettre un terme à la source même de la magie qui l'a fait naitre. Je baisse les yeux sur une lumière bleutée qui semble provenir de mon arc, ou plutôt de ma flèche. En effet, elle a commencé à geler et sa pointe est entourée d'un halo blanc et froid. Je tends à nouveau la corde, devinant là l'œuvre de ma partenaire. La flèche percute le monstre en pleine tête et le fait reculer un peu. Une seconde flèche gelée et sa face abominable se durcit, comme si la lave se transformait en roche. Soudain, l'étreinte de l'hiver me passe devant, la créature se transforme en rocher de glace. Je tire une nouvelle fois, elle explose littéralement en produisant un vent nauséabond. Sten jette la tête du mage dans les buissons. L'avantage c'est que même avec mon vrai nom, là il ne me retrouvera pas.

« Vous avez le fruit ? »

Je le sors de ma poche avec prudence, ma main semble avoir enflé dans mon gant. Sten prend notre ridicule butin et Morrigan me prend le poignet avec des gestes lents.

« Faites-moi voir ça. » Elle retire l'écrin de cuir souple qui me donne l'impression soudaine de râper désagréablement. « Rien de grave à première vue. Je pense qu'il avait collé des guêpes sur la paroi de sa cachette. Rudimentaire mais efficace. Pas d'allergie ? »

« Non, pas que je sache. »

« Bon très bien. Serrez les dents. » Dit-elle après avoir commencé à me verser un liquide jaunâtre sur la piqûre.

J'imagine qu'elle s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que je crie, mais la souffrance m'a engourdi les doigts et le frottement de la corde me les a anesthésié. Je serre quand même les dents alors que les élancements se calment sous le massage des doigts de Morrigan qui fait pénétrer sa mixture dans la peau. Je la regarde un peu. Cette fille a un caractère infect, mais elle est compétente, et même si elle charrie Alistair quand il est blessé, elle soigne tout le monde avec la même application. Peut-être est-ce à cause de son état de métamorphe qu'elle a acquis l'esprit de groupe au moins en combat… Ou peut-être qu'elle essaie juste de nous tenir à distance. Un peu comme moi je le fais quand je m'adresse à des humains. Pendant que je réfléchis et que je la regarde distraitement, elle est allée regarder la tête de Sten qui saigne depuis sa tempe. La blessure est superficielle mais le sang lui a coulé dans les yeux. Il se récrie un peu, mais Morrigan ne lâche pas prise, un baume bleu-vert à la main, elle le menace de lui geler la plaie à distance s'il ne se laisse pas faire. Finalement le Qunari abandonne. Oui, sa langue est acérée mais elle ne nous déteste pas… Enfin pour moi ça me parait évident, elle ne m'insulte pas, ne cherche pas à m'humilier… Non elle sait que si je lui demande de partir elle devra le faire, elle n'aura pas son mot à dire et ça lui impose un minimum de respect. Mais il y a autre chose, elle tente de me faire la conversation, me pose parfois des questions, répond aussi aux miennes. Je dirai qu'elle ne sait pas comment faire pour communiquer avec moi mais qu'elle tente quand même maladroitement d'établir un contact. Je suppose que si je le lui fais remarquer elle se braquera et niera tout en bloc. Mais ça ne me fera pas changer d'idée.

« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? »

« Non. Est-ce que tout le monde est rafistolé ? »

« Oui, mais Alistair est fatigué, il veut surement faire une sieste. » assène la sorcière en m'arrachant un sourire.

« Heyyyy ! »

Cette fois je ne m'en mêle pas, Morrigan vient d'illustrer mes propos. Au fond je ne sais pas si elle déteste vraiment Alistair, je pense que c'est juste un moyen de s'adapter au groupe. Alistair étant le plus vulnérable, elle s'attaque à lui pour paraitre moins faible et trouver sa place. Oui en fait, les humains ne sont pas si différents des animaux. Songeur, je reprends la route, j'ai l'esprit plus clair et plus aiguisé. Mon instant de faiblesse s'est envolé loin de cette forêt. Nous revenons sur le chemin courbe puis empruntons un autre layon naturel sur notre droite. Le chemin est couvert de brume mais je n'entends pas d'eau. Une cascade aurait pu expliquer cet obstacle naturel mais ce brouillard n'a aucune raison d'être là. Pas d'eau, le temps est clair et sec, pas d'odeur de feu. Je jette un regard interrogateur à notre experte en magie, qui s'avance et passe à travers le mur semi opaque. Au moment où je vais pour la suivre, elle réapparait dans l'autre sens, face à nous.

« Alors ? »

« Je ne suis pas parvenue de l'autre côté. »

« Comment ça ? »

« J'ai voulu passer et … Allez y vous comprendrez mieux. »

Je m'avance et je passe dans le brouillard. Rien ne me parait anormal jusqu'à ce que je voie à nouveau clairement mon environnement. Je suis à côté d'elle, face à Sten et Alistair.

_« Nous revoilà à l'orée du sentier… »_

_« Apparemment, la forêt veut nous empêcher d'atteindre notre destination. »_

« Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que ça protège la tanière des loups garous. » Je grommelle. « Bon, le mieux c'est d'aller rapporter son fruit à Grand Chêne. Avec un peu de chance il saura comment passer ce brouillard, après tout c'est sa forêt et il doit connaitre les loups. »

« Bien retournons voir l'arbre qui parle. » Soupire Morrigan.

Le chemin inverse est aisé, j'essaie de presser le pas afin de ne pas perdre de temps. La nuit commence à tomber ou du moins, l'air se rafraichi trop rapidement pour signifier autre chose que la chute du soleil vers l'ouest. Car en vérité nous sommes tellement loin sous la cime épaisse et serrée des arbres que nous ne voyons pas le ciel et progressons dans la semi-obscurité. Dans la clairière de Grand Chêne cependant, je peux confirmer mon impression, le voile de la nuit progresse il va falloir penser à bivouaquer.

_« Mon fruit, mon précieux fruit, me fait toujours défaut._  
_Pourquoi donc, mon ami, revenez-vous si tôt ? »_

_« Est-ce le fruit que vous cherchiez ? »_ je demande, en tendant la main à Sten qui a gardé le gland.

_« Ô joie, ô grand bonheur ! Soyez porté aux nues !_  
_Grâce à votre concours, mon fruit m'est revenu._  
_J'ai fait une promesse que je vais honorer : _  
_Ma magie est à vous, puisse-t-elle vous aider._  
_Prenez donc cette branche, je l'offre de bon cœur _  
_Vous pourrez cheminer dans la forêt sans heurt. »_

Il me tend une branche longue comme mon avant-bras que je donne à Morrigan sous l'air perplexe du templier, qui semble considérer que c'est un bien maigre présent.

_« Sur ce soyez en paix, mon fier ami bipède :_  
_Ma tristesse a été dissipée par votre aide._  
_Que vous ayez le soleil sur votre fière cime,_  
_Racines vigoureuses et hivers magnanimes. »_

Avant que j'ouvre la bouche, il se replace, immobile, ses bras couvrant sa figure d'écorce et ne laissant plus paraitre qu'un simple chêne. Je me retourne.

« Une branche ? » Essaie de se convaincre Alistair.

« Ne prenez pas les arbres pour des créatures dénuées de sens, si sa magie le préserve, elle nous permettra peut-être de traverser la brume. »

« Peut-être. Mais je doute que nous réussissions à prendre les loups par surprise même de nuit. Il serait plus prudent de bivouaquer »

« J'y ai pensé aussi. Allons là-bas : sous le couvert de Grand Chêne nous sommes plus en sécurité que n'importe où dans cette forêt et il vaut mieux se trouver en amont du campement fantôme si on veut pouvoir puiser de l'eau à la rivière »

Le bivouac est l'affaire de quelques pierres, d'un peu de bois et de nos capes repliées sur nous. La nuit n'est pas clémente en bord de ruisseau, quelle que soit la chaleur de la journée. Mais c'est encore là que nous avons le moins de risque d'essuyer une attaque. Je remonte le lit de la rivière prétextant le besoin d'un bain, pour me retrouver seul avec Alistair. Ce dernier me regarde entrer dans l'eau, le sang, la terre et la poussière qui me couvraient formant des traces colorées dans l'eau claire.

« Danyla… » Commence le templier.

« Etait l'une des miennes… C'est la première fois que je tue l'un des miens et … Je me suis rendu compte que… » J'attrape le tissu de laine rêche qui me serre d'éponge et commence à frotter mes bras distraitement. « Et je me suis rendu compte que je tuais… »

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre. »

« Je veux dire… Jusque-là tuer et chasser, c'était à peu près la même chose. Mais Danyla… »

« Je comprends… »

« Ne vous faites pas d'inquiétude. » Je reprends, plus énergique, en frottant mes jambes pour chasser ce qui s'est glissé dans mes bottes et me colle aux mollets. « Ca n'affectera pas nos prochains combats. C'est juste… Une prise de conscience. »

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter, je le regarde un instant puis je sors de l'eau et tends le bras pour ramener à moi mon armure, que je commence à nettoyer également.

_« Alistair… Parlez-moi des Gardes des Ombres. »_ Je dis, me rappelant de mes pensées sur notre similitude. Sur la perte de nos "clans".

_« Ou de ce qu'il en reste… »_

Ok… Changement de sujet, on va droit dans le mur…

_« Si vous détestez la Chantrie, pourquoi être resté chez les templiers ? »_

_« Vous avez vu leur uniforme ? Un style indémodable, une coupe élégante… Comment aurais-je pu y résister ? »_

Il ouvre les bras, regarde le ciel comme si l'uniforme justifiait un merci rendu au ciel lui-même. Je décide de rentrer dans son jeu et je lui donne un petit coup de coude.

_« Oh vraiment ? Et où se trouve ce superbe uniforme ? »_

_« Il est caché sous mon oreiller. Parfois je le sors pour le serrer dans mes bras et me rappeler le bon vieux temps. Rien que d'y penser j'en ai la larme à l'œil. »_

_« Vous utilisez toujours l'humour pour éluder les questions gênantes ? »_

_« J'utiliserais bien mon bouclier mais ce serait beaucoup moins discret. »_ Il s'assoit enfin, sur un rocher près de moi. _« Vous voulez vraiment savoir ? C'est une histoire assommante, je vous préviens. »_

_« Inventez-en une autre ! »_

_« J'aime votre façon de penser. Si cela vous intrigue à ce point, je ne vois pas de mal à satisfaire votre curiosité. »_

Ma curiosité mais oui bien sûr. Heureusement que ce n'est pas marqué sur ma face : Bonjour Alistair, j'en ai rien à faire des templiers, j'essaie juste de te faire causer un peu, ça fait presque douze heures que tu n'as rien dit et si on entendait pas ton armure cliqueter on se retournerait pour vérifier que tu es toujours là !.

_« La vérité c'est que ma vie au monastère reste un mauvais souvenir. Les novices venus de familles pauvres me trouvaient hautain et les nobles me méprisaient. Je me sentais trahi et abandonné. J'étais amer en somme. Heureusement j'ai pu trouver refuge dans l'entrainement… Je m'y suis même révélé plutôt doué. »_

_« Ah oui ? Ça vous plaisait tant que ça ? »_

_« J'aimais m'instruire, mais par-dessus tout, j'aimais la discipline. Les templiers doivent s'astreindre à une discipline stricte afin d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs. C'est difficile, mais gratifiant. C'est en entrant dans la garde des ombres que, pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis enfin senti chez moi. Et comme Duncan pensait que mes pouvoirs de templiers pourraient se révéler utile, j'ai continué mon entrainement. Et vous ? Où se trouve votre foyer ?»_

_« Partout où va mon clan je suis chez moi… » Je dis, distraitement, soudain absorbé par les taches de sang que je n'arriverai de toute façon pas à enlever._

_« Vos proches doivent vous manquer terriblement. Pour ma part, Duncan et les autres gardes étaient ma seule véritable famille. Nous ne serons pas toujours par monts et par vaux, vous savez. Une fois la guerre terminée, une fois l'Enclin vaincu… Il sera alors temps de penser à fonder un vrai foyer. »_

« En imaginant qu'on laisse les Dalatiens se fonder un foyer… oui. »

Il y a un instant de silence, seulement coupé par le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Je renfile mon pantalon et mon armure sans un mot. Puis Alistair reprend la parole.

_« Mais pour l'instant tout cela n'est qu'un rêve… Et même si nous survivons la garde des ombres est de toute façon condamnée. »_

_« Encore faudrait-il survivre… »_

_« Oui bien sûr. Pour l'instant mieux vaut nous concentrer sur notre mission… »_

Oui c'est surement ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, en effet. Je me rends bien compte que je ne suis pas d'excellente compagnie, mon humeur morose ne doit pas jouer en ma faveur. Mais cela n'a pas l'air de vraiment déranger Alistair, il affiche un sourire un peu triste, mais un sourire quand même. Il me passe un bras dans le dos et je regarde la main qui était tachée du sang de Danyla plus tôt dans la journée, elle est à nouveau propre mais je sais que la leçon est inscrite plus profondément dans ma chair. Furtivement, je pense que j'ai eu de la chance que son sang vicié de me contamine pas en s'infiltrant dans une blessure.

Nous rejoignons les autres pour la nuit. Alistair réclame le premier tour de garde, je prends le dernier. Morrigan et Sten se partagent le milieu de la nuit. Je me pelotonne dans ma cape que j'avais laissée là. Refermant l'écrin de tissu et mes yeux, j'écoute la forêt, elle est calme, douce, comme celle que j'ai quitté il y a presque un mois maintenant. Les odeurs sont un peu plus prononcées par l'avancée de l'été et les pluies diluviennes que je devine à peine. A la chaleur faible du feu, les trois autres partagent un repas bien mérité, je n'ai pas faim. Je préfère retrouver ma forêt, les sensations qu'elle me procure. Une brise se lève quelques secondes, elle effleure mon visage. Je crois que je n'avais plus sombré si vite dans le sommeil depuis que j'ai quitté son sein.

* * *

Voilà, le suivant d'ici quelques jours promis :) je m'y attelle tout de suite :)


	13. Animal Inctinct suite suite

Fanfiction :  
Too Bad For Me

Chapitre X.3 :  
Béciliane toujours

Disclamer :  
Les personnages appartiennent à Bioware blablablabla xD (Zevran inside)

Note de l'auteur :  
Savez-vous comment est né Finduilas? En fait à la base je fais du jeu de rôle sur table et en grandeur nature. C'est le fils du roi des elfes, la reine ne pouvant pas avoir d'enfants, le roi avait conçu Finduilas avec une autre femme pour avoir un héritier. Et puis un jour la reine est tombée enceinte et Finduilas s'est retrouvé légué au rang de simple bâtard. Furieux et blessé, il s'est enfui avec son frère de lait, Ariendiel et il a tenté de se construire une vie. Il a d'abord été Paladin… échec cuisant xD puis il est devenu assassin. Il est cynique et méchant (alignement neutre chaotique xD) lâche et il c'est tellement un surhomme en charisme que mon meujeu me fait même plus faire mes jet de dé depuis que j'ai fait faire une crise cardiaque à une jeune vierge avec une réussite critique sur un sourire charmeur XD Par contre il a aucun point de force, juste ce qu'il faut pour tirer à l'arc. Mais au corps à corps il ne tient même pas tête à un gobelin. Bref en fait dans Dragon Age vous avez une version édulcorée de Finduilas, l'homophobie en moins (oui le personnage original est misogyne, raciste, chiant, impoli ET homophobe… charmant n'est-il pas ? XD) Je me suis mise à jouer à Dragon Age parce que je voulais voir ce que donnait mon perso en 3D … j'ai commencé à jouer…. Et je n'en suis plus jamais ressortie ! voilààààà !

_Kaisuky:_ Ravie que ça t'ait plu! Bonne nouvelle, maintenant j'ai une béta lectrice, les quelques incohérences vont surement disparaitre! :)  
Moi aussi le vieux fou me gave xDD mais bon à écrire je trouve ça marrant, et mais le passage est encore plus drôle quand tu as Zevran avec toi pour fouiller la souche xD

_Adraline:_ et voilà un nouveau chapitre!

_Luigia 12:_ Après t'avoir entendu dire que ma fic Dragon Age "c'est de la merde"... je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir encore des reviews de toi. Lorsque tu dis à quelqu'un qu'il ferait mieux d'aller "faire la pute", évidemment il ne faut pas t'étonner qu'on soit désagréable avec toi. Donc je pense que mon "mauvais caractère" était justifié par ton impolitesse. D'autant que je suis restée polie avec toi jusqu'au bout, même face à tes insultes. En dehors de ça, je ne pense pas que notre accrochage concerne qui que ce soit sur et je ne pense pas me tromper quand je dis que les reviews ne sont pas là pour solder des conflits. Je me doute que tu mets cette review pour te soulager de ne pas avoir eut le dernier mot, et que tu n'as pas aimé que je t'envoie promener parce que tu n'as pas voulu me laisser tranquille.

Je m'excuse platement auprès des lecteurs de devoir m'occuper de ces histoires puériles en ligne, je vous demande également de pardonner le manque de maturité de certains, qui manifestement ne savent pas faire grand chose d'autre que d'embêter leurs contemporains. Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Je poste deux chapitres pour garder la longueur standard de 10 pages word... Je me suis rendue compte que celui là en faisait 22!

* * *

_« J'ai des nouvelles, Ser. Des rumeurs du Bannon. Il semble que tous ne soient pas satisfaits de votre … régence. Il semblerait que vos opposants rassemblent leurs forces… Tout comme vos alliés. Après tout, la guerre civile ne devrait plus tarder… Malgré l'Engeance… »_

Loghain, près de la fenêtre, un verre de vin à la main, acquiesce en silence.

_« J'ai également eu vent d'une information intéressante, on m'a rapporté que des Gardes des Ombres avaient survécu à Ostagar. Comment, je l'ignore, mais ils agiront forcément contre vous. »_

Il laisse sa phrase en suspens, dans l'ombre d'un coin de la pièce, un sourire chafouin fend les ténèbres. Un individu que Loghain n'a pas encore remarqué se tient là, les mains dans le dos, appuyé contre le mur. Il essaie de ne pas rire pour ne pas trahir sa présence : il est là depuis le début.

_« J'ai trouvé une solution, si vous le permettez. » _

Le second s'écarte avec un geste ample et l'elfe dans le coin sort de l'ombre. Il a le teint mat, les cheveux blonds et sa joue est griffée d'un tatouage noir sous ses yeux d'ambre. Son sourire n'a pas disparu. Il s'avance vers Loghain, dans son armure légère, ses dagues attachées dans le dos.

_« The Antivan Crows send their regards. »**_

Sa voix est chaude, grave et ses "r" roulent comme des galets sur sa langue.

_« Un assassin ? » soupire Loghain, dédaigneux._

_« Oui, contre les Gardes des Ombres, nous avons besoin des meilleurs »_

Un rire doux et moqueur s'élève brièvement, l'assassin se permet une réflexion.

_« Et les plus onéreux. »_

Loghain semble hésiter un instant… Puis il fait un geste las avant d'avaler son verre d'une traite.

_« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. »_

L'assassin s'incline, son sourire toujours accroché aux lèvres, puis il tourne les talons, il a un guet-apens à monter. Ce contrat pourrait bien rester dans les mémoires. Un gibier de légende. Et quel gibier.

* * *

L'aube se lève, je la sens alors qu'elle n'a pas encore pointé ses rayons sur nous. Peu importe au final. Debout sur la racine d'un arbre qui a poussé sur une petite falaise qui surplombe la rivière. A trois mètres au-dessus de mes compagnons, je guette un danger quelconque. Mais rien ne vient. J'entends le léger ronflement de Morrigan et je souris. Ce peut-être une explication de son éloignement lorsque nous campons tous ensemble, elle n'a sûrement pas envie qu'on l'entende émettre un bruit aussi peu glamour. Les loups ne se sont pas approchés de nous malgré le feu. Une meute est passée de l'autre côté de la rivière il y a deux heures, mais elle était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres et elle ne s'est arrêtée que pour identifier la nature de la fumée qui s'élevait du feu de bois, puis elle est repartie. D'ordinaire, les loups sont pacifiques. Il nous était arrivé avec Tamlen… Il m'était arrivé de dormir sans veiller à notre sécurité lorsque nous savions les loups dans les parages. Le seul animal de la forêt plus dangereux qu'un loup étant l'ours, les loups ne restent pas près de leur territoire. Les loups n'attaquent pas les gens sans raison. Ils attaquent pour défendre leur progéniture. Mais ils se fichent des elfes qui se baladent en ignorant les odorantes limites de leurs terrains de chasse. Combien de fois, blotti à quelques mètres d'une tanière vidée de ses occupants, n'avais-je pas dormi, roulé en boule, dans les racines d'un grand arbre, sans aucune protection…

Je regarde l'arbre au-dessus de moi et cède à l'envie qui me démange depuis de longues minutes. Je plie les genoux et je saute pour attraper la première branche. Me hissant à la force des bras, mon arc dans mon dos, mes lames à la ceinture, je me porte jusqu'au nœud du tronc où je m'assois. L'endroit est bien plus agréable, le vent m'atteint sans difficulté, il passe dans mon cou en soulevant mes cheveux, il fait bruisser les feuilles autour de moi. C'est un véritable bonheur de revenir ici. Ma forêt, ma Bréciliane. J'ai passé une nuit formidable, j'ai rêvé de mon clan, et bien que mon réveil fût un peu amer, mon tour de garde s'est révélé tout aussi agréable que mes songes. Les bruits étaient les mêmes, les odeurs également. Les torrents sont aussi beaux que dans mes souvenirs et la nuit qui enveloppe les arbres, est parfaite. Aucune lumière que celle de la lune ne nous éclaire, les étoiles brillent à leur loisir. De temps à autre, on aperçoit une chouette à travers les arbres, enfin on la devine quand elle cache la toile lumineuse qui s'étend au-dessus d'elle. Si je survis à l'Enclin, je reviendrai ici.

**Ai! laurië lantar lassi súrinen,  
Yéni únótimë ve rámar aldaron!  
Yéni ve lintë yuldar avánier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvóreva  
Andúnë pella, Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni  
ómaryo airetári-lírinen.***

Entendre ma langue résonner doucement entre les branches a quelque chose d'envoutant et de rassurant, et on dirait que ma chanson a réveillé le soleil à défaut de déranger mes compagnons dans leur torpeur. Les premiers faisceaux lumineux de l'astre du jour commencent à poindre à l'est. Mes jambes se balancent dans le vide, mes talons heurtent le tronc du grand hêtre dans lequel j'ai grimpé. J'attends que ce petit monde se réveille. Morrigan papillonne des yeux, sa cape glisse de ses épaules alors qu'elle se redresse sur un bras. Elle se passe une main sur le visage en bâillant et semble chercher quelque chose autour d'elle. Je heurte à nouveau l'écorce de mon perchoir dans l'intention de faire du bruit, elle se retourne, lève la tête et me voit puis s'apaise. Je m'allonge sur la branche qui s'étend au-dessus du camp avec un sourire, je pourrais faire tomber des feuilles sur le visage d'Alistair pour le réveiller… Je songe que c'était une plaisanterie typique de Tamlen et j'y renonce, en perdant du même coup la bonne humeur accumulée depuis ce matin. Je me redresse, me pends par les bras et me laisse tomber souplement sur le sol, à côté des deux endormis. Le feu s'endort, lui, sous le contenu de ma gourde, que je lui verse dessus avant d'aller la remplir à la berge.

Morrigan se montre moins patiente, à peine debout, elle vide le reste de son eau sur le visage d'Alistair, qui surpris et grincheux, finit par faire quelques mouvements. Elle attrape ensuite deux des morceaux d'armures du templier et les frappe l'un contre l'autre dans un fracas improbable qui fait s'envoler les oiseaux des environs.

« Vous voulez alerter toute la forêt ou quoi ? » je m'insurge.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un réveille ces deux-là » m'explique-t-elle en ignorant le regard meurtrier de Sten. « Sinon on ne partira jamais d'ici. »

« Mais enfin Morrigan, le soleil n'a même pas encore fini de se lever, vous auriez pu attendre quelques minutes ! »

« Je suis réveillée, il n'y a pas de raison pour que ces deux feignants continuent à rêvasser. »

« Tsss »

Je lui ferai le même coup, on verra si ça lui plait. Le bon côté des choses, c'est que tout le monde est levé et le réveil en sursaut a mis tout le monde sur le qui-vive, donc on va pouvoir bouger. J'avale quelque chose pendant que les guerriers remettent en place leurs habits de métal.

« Bon… Prêt à taper du Garou ? »

Ils acquiescent en silence. Je comprends qu'ils manquent d'envie d'aller se battre… Enfin à part Sten qui a le feu dans les yeux de celui qui va tout exploser sur son passage… mais Sten a TOUJOURS ce feu là dans les yeux… Non sérieusement, moi non plus je ne le sens pas trop le coup d'entrer dans la tanière du grand méchant loup en lui ayant dit clairement qu'on vient tuer son chef… Mais de toute façon on n'a pas le choix. On a besoin des Dalatiens pour la guerre et surtout, surtout… Il faut absolument qu'ils aient leur rôle à jouer si on veut pouvoir demander quoi que ce soit à la reine ou à je ne sais qui… remarque il faudra qu'on descende Loghain avant, mais ça, ça doit pouvoir se faire.

Nous reprenons notre chemin de la veille en évitant le campement du sorcier et nous engageons dans le sentier brumeux… Qui ne l'était en fait plus du tout. Le brouillard avait tout simplement disparu. A la place, quelques mètres plus loin, un loup-garou nous attend de pied ferme.

_« La forêt a baissé sa garde. »_ Constate-t-il de sa voix rauque, éraillée comme un grognement. _« Vous avez trompé sa vigilance. »_

Ouais on a un morceau de bois magique qu'on a échangé contre un gland et maintenant on a passé ton brouillard… on est au courant, même qu'après tout ça on a dormi peinard dans un coin de la forêt. Quelqu'un lui a dit qu'il aurait pu venir nous tuer pendant la nuit ? Les bras croisés, je ne lui réponds pas.

_« Je ne vous aurais pas cru aussi fort : les Dalatiens ne se sont pas trompés sur vous. Mais votre place n'est pas ici, intrus. Partez ! »_

Avec le mal qu'on s'est donné pour arriver ici ? Ce serait dommage.

_« Dites-moi pourquoi vous m'avez attaqué, hier. »_

_« Vous venez tuer Versipelle à la demande des Dalatiens perfides ! Ne croyez pas que je vous laisserai faire sans réagir ! »_

_« J'ai déjà eu raison de vous ! »_ Dis-je en mettant la main à la dague.

_« Nous n'avons pas peur de vous, intrus ! En ce lieu Versipelle nous protège»_ grogne la créature, trois de ses semblables la rejoignant. _« Nous y apprenons notre nom et nous y trouvons un foyer ! Nous protégerons Versipelle et ce lieu de notre vie. »_

_« Je peux comprendre que vous défendiez votre foyer, mais je ne peux pas accepter que vous fassiez souffrir les miens pour y parvenir. »_

Je sors mon poignard à aiguille, je le lance sur l'un des loups, qui le dévie. J'ai gardé l'aiguille entre mes doigts et je la trempe dans un poison avant de la lancer elle aussi, elle atteint sa cible et lui fait pousser un couinement aigu. Le combat est court, les loups battent rapidement en retraite, il n'y a plus que Garrol, qui recule à chacun des pas que je fais vers lui. Mais au moment où je vais sortir mon arc pour que sa fuite soit inutile, un éclair blanc et un choc puissant me projettent en arrière, je tombe sans avoir le temps de me rattraper à rien, le temps de secouer la tête et de relever les yeux, je me trouve face à un énorme loup blanc, dont les pattes sont couvertes de lianes grises. Il m'aboie dessus, montre les crocs et gronde à mon encontre. Puis, avant que je me relève, il s'enfuit avec Garrol vers les ruines. Les loups qui sont remontés, de leurs trous se mettent à crier.

_« Nous sommes envahis ! De perfides intrus sont parvenus au cœur de la forêt ! Repliez-vous dans les ruines ! Protégez la Dame ! »_

Ils prennent la fuite. Leur foyer, ces ruines, sont majestueuses et baignée de la lueur matinale.

_« Il n'est donc pas dans vos usages de relever vos ruines ? »_ questionne Sten de son ton désapprobateur.

« Posez donc la question aux humains, Sten. » je fais, agacé alors que je passe la lourde porte qui conduit à l'intérieur des ruines. Et en reste coi.

La salle est immense et magnifique. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y a aucun ennemi dans la salle je m'attarde sur la vue que me donne le haut des escaliers. La nature a repris ses droits et a sublimé ce qui me semble être un temple ou un palais. De gigantesques alcôves de pierre soutiennent un toit qui se termine par une immense coupole. Les racines des arbres et leurs lierres soutiennent l'édifice aussi surement que les piliers et le carrelage aux lourdes dalles est défoncé par endroit, laissant voir la terre meuble et noircie jusque-là dissimulée. Quelques flambeaux allumés tentent d'aider la lumière du jour à éclairer l'endroit, mais par les fenêtres pas encore enterrées, la lumière fuse en lignes droites et visibles. On dirait que quelqu'un a étendu un drap immaculé et transparent d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

« Ce sont vraiment des ruines elfes ? » Questionne Alistair sans cacher son émerveillement. « Je ne savais pas que les elfes vivaient sous terre comme les nains. »

Nous descendons les escaliers, dans la salle principale, il y a des statues de femmes avec l'épée levée devant leur visage. D'autres, écroulées par terre, tournent leur visage lisse vers nous comme pour nous regarder entrer. Les colonnes sont différentes les unes des autre : celles près de l'escalier sont parées de gravures circulaires comme si l'artiste avait voulu styliser l'écorce d'un arbre, ainsi l'impression qui s'en dégage est un peu floue et on a l'impression que l'on pourrait y trouver des tryskells. D'autres, contre les murs, sont simplement striées verticalement. D'autres encore, plus loin, sont lisses comme de la peau. De ci de là, les carreaux soulevés du sol accueillent les restes de vases ou d'objets rongés et détruits par le temps et les passages.

« Nous avons trouvé des ruines semblables un jour. » Dis-je douloureusement en repensant que tout était parti de ladite découverte. « C'est possible que nous ayons construit sous terre… Comme il est possible que cet endroit se soit enterré au fil des siècles, avec l'avancée de la forêt. »

La salle débouche sur un carrefour en croix. Je hausse les épaules et prends à droite, on verra bien où ça nous mène, de toute façon il y a tellement de traces de loups partout qu'il est tout à fait impossible de pister. Mais nous arrivons dans un cul de sac. Pareil avec le chemin de gauche. Finalement nous prenons le chemin qui part tout droit par rapport à la grande salle principale, vers l'ouest. Des toiles sombres tapissent le sol de toiles d'araignée… Mais aucune araignée ne peut faire de toile de cette taille à part celles qui nous ont attaqués dans la grotte, Tamlen et moi. J'ai l'impression de revivre le même cauchemar. Je recule d'un pas, me heurtant à Alistair qui s'était arrêté juste derrière moi. Il me regarde, hausse un sourcil puis regarde la cause de mon effroi, avec un petit sourire, il semble prêt à lancer une plaisanterie sur la peur des araignées lorsque cinq d'entre elles tombent du plafond, leurs pattes avant levées, leurs mandibules claquant furieusement, prêtes à l'attaque. Je sors mes dagues, aucune chance de les tuer à l'arc, je ne peux pas prendre le temps de tirer. Un pied en arrière, je me baisse un peu, campant sur mes jambes en attendant l'attaque, les mains serrées sur les manches de mes dagues. La première me bondit dessus, je tournoie en visant le ventre, je la retourne sur le dos tandis que le combat commence pour mes camarades. J'enfonce mes dagues loin dans le corps de la bête et je les tourne vers la droite avant de les arracher. Supplice inutile mais ça me fait du bien. Je saute à la gorge de la suivante, je lui plante une lame en travers de la tête, la clouant au sol. Je me retourne pour aider Alistair qui se sert de son bouclier pour se protéger des assauts de sa nouvelle meilleure amie. Je sors la dague cachée dans ma botte et je la lance sur la créature, la plantant au mur. Un coup d'épée circulaire et Alistair la tranche en deux. Les adversaires de Sten et Morrigan sont respectivement broyées et gelées puis éclatée en petits morceaux. Je récupère ma petite arme et la nettoie sur le pelage de l'abdomen de la bête avant de la ranger à sa place. Tout est beaucoup trop semblable et ça me rend nerveux. Je fais vivement volte-face en entendant un bruit, mais ce n'est que Morrigan qui époussette sa jupe pour se débarrasser des toiles.

La salle suivante possède de grandes arches et des lucarnes. La végétation au plafond est dense et les piliers sont décorés. Il y a des portes… trois à ce que je peux voir. Au milieu de la salle il y a un grand cercle de pierre… Et un enfant qui fait les cent pas. Je m'approche l'enfant est étrange, plus j'avance et plus je comprends pourquoi. Il semble fait de fumée. C'est un esprit, un fantôme. Il ne semble pas nous voir. Il parle… Il parle elfique… Mais ce n'est pas un elfe. Autour de lui … des squelettes.

_« Mamae ? Mamae na mara san… »_

_« Tu m'entends ? Que fais-tu ici ? »_

_« Mamae ! Mamae ! »_

Il crie mais personne ne lui répond, il ne nous voit pas, il n'a pas conscience de notre présence.

_« Ca ne rime à rien… »_ Je fais, agacé.

L'enfant disparait alors. Sous nos yeux médusés. Aucun de nous n'a d'explication de ce qui vient de se passer, de toute façon nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Je me retourne vers ceux qui me suivent, inspire longuement puis les regarde avec la ferme intention de bien me faire comprendre.

« Si l'un de vous touche à quoi que ce soit… Un miroir ou n'importe quoi … Je le tue avant qu'il ait posé les doigts dessus. Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

Et je reprends ma route vers la mission sous les airs médusés de Morrigan qui ne comprend pas pourquoi je lance cet avertissement. Alistair me posera des questions plus tard, auxquelles je ne répondrai pas. Dans les couloirs, les toiles d'araignées nous empêchent d'avancer aussi rapidement que nous le voudrions. Armé d'un bâton brisé récupéré sur le cadavre d'un mage, Sten passe devant pour faire le ménage. On a réussi à le convaincre sans lui dire qu'il était le seul assez grand pour atteindre le plafond avec sa balayette. De chaque côté du chemin, il reste des vases et des statues, certaines étant toujours sur leurs pieds, d'autres couchées par terre ou en morceaux qu'il faut enjamber ou éviter. Nous marchons prudemment, après avoir écrasé un groupe de zombies décharnés qui me confortent encore dans l'idée que cet endroit est définitivement trop proche de ce que j'ai vécu avec Tamlen… Nous arrivons dans une étude, les étagères sont couvertes de livres et nous nous dispersons pour tenter de trouver quelque chose qui nous expliquerait ce qu'est ce lieu. Sten et Morrigan partent fouiller la pièce d'en face.

_« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? »_

_« Je peux vous poser une question ? »_

_« Je vous écoute. »_

_« Comment êtes-vous devenu Garde des Ombres ? »_ je demande, une fois que les deux autres se sont éloignés.

_« De la même façon que vous : j'ai bu du sang, je me suis évanoui et j'ai failli mourir. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez déjà oublié ? »_

_« Ha ha ha. Très drôle. »_

_« Que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas ! »_ Il fait une pause puis me regarde, son sourire se fanant un peu. _« Et bien avant de devenir Garde des Ombres, j'appartenais à la Chantrie, j'étais templier novice, en fait. C'est là que j'ai appris presque tout ce que je sais. »_

_« Vous n'avez pas l'air très porté sur la religion… Mais je n'ai que Lelianna comme point de repère. » _Dis-je en consultant le titres des livres alignés sur une étagère poussiéreuse.

_« Je ne vous le fais pas dire. Je n'ai rien d'un saint et j'étais de corvée de vaisselle plus souvent qu'à mon tour, croyez-moi ! La Grande Prêtresse ne voulait pas me laisser partir. Duncan a été obligé d'invoquer le Droit de conscription pour m'enrôler. Elle est rentrée dans une rage noire et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait nous jeter au cachot. »_

_« Vous pensez vraiment que la vie d'un Garde des Ombres est si exaltante ? »_

_« La vie au sein de la Chantrie n'est pas si terrible, bien sûr, mais ici au moins nous avons une chance de combattre l'enclin et de changer le cours de l'histoire… » _Il tente de faire bonne figure, je le vois mais l'effet n'est pas tellement réussi._ « Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant de m'avoir recruté. Sans lui, je serai encore…. Je n'aurais pas… »_

Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, je baisse les yeux vers le sol, je suis dos à lui à chercher dans les fioles sales et les bouquins rongés par les mites. J'ai le cœur lourd d'entendre les larmes tentant de percer dans sa voix. Je sais qu'il me regarde, je sens mon regard sur mon dos.

_« Désolé. »_ Je fais, piètrement.

_« Non, je… Pardonnez-moi. Je ne devrais pas… Je devrais être fier. Duncan est mort en héros…. Allons trêve de palabres. Remettons nous en route. »_

A ce moment quelque chose brille sur ma droite, alors que Morrigan et Sten reviennent bredouille. Je me penche au-dessus de la caisse en bois qui contient l'objet qui a attiré ma vue. C'est un petit artéfact d'argent, un peu comme une coupe mais sans le « ballon » du verre. A la place il y a un petit cristal qui continent un liquide rougeoyant qui ne peut tromper personne. Je fais un signe à Morrigan, après tout la magie c'est elle que ça connait.

_« Un réceptacle à esprit. »_ dit-elle, comme une évidence._ « Mais que peut-il subsister d'un esprit piégé là aussi longtemps ? »_

_« C'est du sang à l'intérieur ? » _S'exclame Alistair, dégouté_. « Le sang de qui ? Depuis le temps il aurait dû coaguler. Il doit y avoir de la magie là-dessous. »_

« C'est certain… »

Je me penche sur l'objet et me saisis d'un ustensile de chimie qui trainait dans un caisson, je m'en sers comme allonge, je tourne et retourne l'objet dans sa caisse. Pas de moyen de l'ouvrir manifestement et je n'ai aucune envie d'y mettre les doigts. Le sang dans le cristal se meut contre les parois transparentes. Comment a-t-il pu rentrer dans le cristal s'il n'a aucune ouverture ? Je décide de le laisser là. On va éviter de toucher à n'importe quoi, en général ça amène des emmerdes. Mais lorsque je me relève et que j'ouvre la bouche… Ma vue se brouille, je vois des images floues, une guerre, des mages, des sorts lancés à tout va, des épées qui s'entrechoquent et qui m'assourdissent. La vision cesse et je reste sonné. Je me tourne vers le cristal, je tends la main pour le toucher malgré mes propres mises en gardes. Je ressens un besoin impérieux de le prendre et je suis persuadé que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. L'artéfact est chaud sous mes doigts.

Il se passe alors quelque chose d'étrange, je sens quelque chose. Quelque chose de vivant à travers le petit objet… Une présence, peut-être l'esprit dont parlait Morrigan. Je sens une vague de peur, une autre vision me heurte de plein fouet. Je vois la pièce à travers le Cristal, je suis persuadé que la pièce est vide, je me sens abandonné, puis je reviens à moi, incrédule.

_« … Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer. »_ Je me sens bête à parler à une pierre. Morrigan fait un geste pour faire taire Alistair.

L'impression que j'ai un choix à faire me prend au corps. Puis la culpabilité m'envahit, l'image de quelqu'un implorant le ciel m'apparait en vision avant de disparaitre. L'artefact veut que je reste. Je comprends alors que c'est lui qui m'assaille d'images. Le rituel recommence, je vois la pièce changer, elle est propre, des gens circulent, puis des monstres, et d'autres, la lumière de la fenêtre qui diminue, qui s'obstrue avec les années, la végétation qui reprend le contrôle, puis les loups garous. L'impression que je vais devenir fou, le refuge dans le sommeil, l'envie de mourir, que l'on me jette par terre, que l'on me brise, qu'on me libère de ma souffrance de vivre enfermé. Puis la pièce redevient nette autour de moi. Je me concentre. J'essaie de demander son nom à l'esprit. Une hésitation puis l'image d'un elfe en armure brillante, quelqu'un crie son nom mais on ne l'entend pas, la vision est trouble, sûrement trop ancienne.

_« Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvé dans ce cristal ? »_

L'étude disparait, je me retrouve dans la même armure d'argent que l'elfe de ma vision précédente portait. Des hommes, des femmes, elfes et humains confondus semblent fuir. Des bruits de combat et des hurlements. Mais l'ennemi n'est pas identifiable. L'elfe s'enferme dans la pièce, il barricade les portes, il sort le cristal qui contient son sang et projette son esprit dedans, il quitte son corps, persuadé qu'on le retrouvera, qu'on viendra le délivrer. Mais plus personne n'a jamais retrouvé le cristal de vie… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_« Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »_

Les images de l'elfe se mettant à psalmodier dans une langue que je ne connais pas m'apparaissent. C'est tout. Tout ce que l'esprit peut me montrer pour me prouver sa bonne foi.

«_ Vous étiez donc un mage ? _»

L'armure réapparait. Mage et guerrier, à la fois. Les mots « guerriers mystiques » se forment dans mon esprit, les notions de respects et de puissances s'insinuent en moi comme des rumeurs. Je ne comprends pas. D'autres images apparaissent, troubles. Un ordre de mages elfes, uniquement des elfes, qui ont appris à utiliser leur magie pour combattre en première ligne, pour renforcer leur physique et leurs protections. Ainsi les armes de leurs ennemis étaient sans effet, et leurs propres forces égalaient celles des guerriers lourds. Leur armure ne les fatiguait pas. Une supplication, la liberté contre le savoir de cet ordre. L'esprit n'aspire qu'à une chose, mourir, pour de bon, ne plus exister. Mais comment faire ? D'autres images, un autel de pierre, le cristal dessus. Mais l'autel … l'esprit ne sait plus où il est. Il sait juste qu'il faut qu'il soit placé dessus pour pouvoir s'échapper du cristal, mais son corps est mort depuis bien trop longtemps, comme il ne pourra pas le réintégrer, il partira.

« Apparemment un mage elfe qui a utilisé un cristal pour se sauver d'une bataille… Il me demande de le libérer. »

« C'est risqué. »

« Est-ce que j'essaie ? »

« On se tient prêt » Alistair dégaine son épée au cas où un nouveau malheur frapperait. On se souvient de l'apparition dans les terres sauvages, du démon de cendres qui nous a attaqués en se réveillant.

Morrigan hausse les épaules et Sten ne dit rien. Tant pis, je tente. Je regarde autour de moi, l'autel n'est pas loin en fait, à quelques pas, mais de sa caisse, le cristal ne peut pas le voir. Je le prends, il est chaud sous mes doigts. Je m'avance vers l'autel. Etrangement, la joie, la confusion, l'excitation, le soulagement, l'appréhension, l'acceptation. Avant que je ne pose le cristal sur l'autel, il attire mon attention avec de nouvelles images des guerriers. Je donne le cristal à Morrigan, je ne connais pas la magie autant qu'elle apprenne les secrets de l'esprit. Elle prend l'artefact et elle se retrouve prise de vertige, elle met sa main devant ses yeux et s'efforce de garder l'équilibre. Puis elle rouvre les yeux et pose le cristal sur la pierre de l'autel.

« Le voilà parti. » Dit Morrigan. « Pas trop tôt. »

« Espérons qu'il ne résultera rien de cette petite expérience. » Je fais, un peu inquiet quand même, mais heureux qu'il ne se soit rien passé.

« Nous ferions bien de dessiner un plan de cet endroit. Les couloirs ne s'arrêtent jamais, on va finir par se perdre. »

« Morrigan à raison. On ne va pas mémoriser tous les croisements qu'on prend… Mais je suggère plutôt que nous laissions une trace de notre passage. Ce sera plus pratique. »

« De quelle manière ? » Questionne Alistair.

« Chaque fois que nous croiserons une intersection nous marquerons le couloir dont nous venons. Morrigan, j'imagine que vous pouvez sans mal laisser une trace de votre magie. Geler un objet par exemple. »

« Ou bien laisser un feu follet. C'est impossible à faire disparaitre sans l'aide d'un mage. »

Morrigan laisse flotter dans le couloir une petite boule de feu d'un vert fantomatique et nous reprenons notre cheminement. Les couloirs continuent de tournicoter pour rien. Nous finissons par arriver à un nouveau croisement. Il y a du bruit dans les salles, manifestement nous ne sommes pas seuls. Mais pas de grognements, pas de voix rauques. Juste des bruits de pièces d'armures qui s'entrechoquent et des râles. Des zombies sûrement… Encore. Il y en a de tous les côtés. Le plus simple c'est d'attendre qu'ils essaient de nous attaquer…Des fois qu'ils ne nous aient pas v… Ah ben si en fait… Ils nous ont vus. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les zombies c'est qu'ils sont toujours très enthousiastes à l'idée de venir nous casser la figure. Ce qu'il y a de moins bien avec les zombies c'est qu'on est obligé de s'assurer qu'ils soient suffisamment cassés en petits morceaux pour que leur enthousiasme ne revienne pas nous poignarder dans le dos.

Je sors mes lames en me disant qu'un boomerang aurait été pratique. Un gros boomerang ça aurait été vraiment génial. Surtout dans un couloir aussi étroit. Mais on fera sans. Les morts-vivants nous arrivent dessus des deux côtés du couloir. La difficulté n'est pas tellement leur force mais plutôt leur nombre. Ils nous encerclent. Le mieux loti c'est peut-être Alistair, qui peut charger derrière son bouclier. Je teste quelque chose, et une lame dans le dos une lame devant moi je tourne sur moi-même en frappant… Et ça marche en plus. Je devrais donner un nom à cette figure. Bon assez plaisanter. Une fois tous les zombies à terre je regarde Alistair se diriger vers la porte qui nous fait face et qui ne s'est pas ouverte. J'ai juste le temps de le rattraper par le col de son armure pour lui éviter de marcher sur une dalle piégée et lui éviter de se prendre une flèche en travers de la gorge. Il lève son bouclier pour nous protéger, j'entends les flèches ricocher sur le métal au-dessus de ma tête. Doucement il s'accroupit et toujours derrière sa défense, nous nous écartons de la porte.

« Quelqu'un a une idée brillante ? » Demande Alistair.

Je lance un regard noir à Morrigan avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit.

« Il faut qu'on limite leur nombre, la salle est piégée. Tu as vu le jet de flamme quand le zombie est passé là-bas ?... Mais je ne peux pas désamorcer les pièges en étant à découvert, je vais me faire cribler de flèches… Si je ne finis pas grillé. »

Je sors mon arc et me poste derrière le montant de la porte, je vois où est le plus proche des archers, je bande, je me place dans l'embrasure, je tire puis je me remets à couvert en regardant passer les flèches ennemies. C'est un peu dangereux comme attitude. Morrigan gèle un zombie à distance, puis un sort électrique part, atteignant un second squelette de plein fouet. Puis elle se replace derrière le battant de la porte.

« Il faut que l'un de nous au moins passe les premiers pièges et occupent les ennemis. » Déclare Sten de sa grosse voix.

« Oui mais comment ? »

Alistair me regarde, puis regarde son bouclier.

« Finduilas, vous allez avoir besoin de vos deux mains ? »

« C'est un peu l'idée oui. Enfin à moins d'avoir envie que ça nous pète à la figure… Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai une idée. »

« Mon dieu… » Souffle Morrigan avec un rire mauvais.

Mais l'idée d'Alistair est loin d'être la plus mauvaise qu'on pouvait trouver. Il attend que je me sois accroupi derrière son bouclier, le prend sur son bras et se baisse également. Du coup nous avançons jusqu'à la plaque piégée, harcelés pas des volées régulières. Mais Alistair tient bon, il garde le bouclier au-dessus de moi pendant que je trafique la plaque et que je la bloque. J'en désactive une et j'en trouve deux autres, de chaque côté. Dépité je demande à Alistair de se déplacer vers la droite. Les dalles sont placées entre les deux statues qui encadrent l'entrée. Il y a deux autres statues semblables quelques dalles plus loin. Je prends un caillou lourd et je le jette par terre, entre la seconde paire de femmes en pierre. Deux gigantesques lance-flammes se déclenchent. Je grommelle quelque chose de vulgaire en Elfique sur les cintrés qui ont mis cette pièce en place et je me remets au boulot. Pendant que nous avançons, Morrigan envoie des sorts à distance et Sten se prépare à charger. Je tente un nouveau lancer de caillou vers le coté de la salle il est piégé. D'une façon générale, les pièges de cette salle sont plus ou moins signalés par des monuments. Une fois que je suis certain que la ligne droite entre la porte d'entrée et celle de la sortie –en face- est sûre. Sten passe devant nous et charge, il passe les arcades sans dommages. Assaillis, les morts ne s'occupent plus de moi, Alistair se relève et part à la rescousse du Bélier humain … enfin Qunari.

Une fois la salle nettoyée nous nous arrêtons quelques instants. Un hurlement de loup résonne dans le couloir, derrière la porte que nous n'avons pas encore ouverte. Cette fois nous sommes arrivés dans leur tanière. Morrigan marque la salle d'un feu follet puis nous sortons prudemment. Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer d'être discrets avec ces deux-là, en armure qui cliquettent et qui clinquent. Leur ferraille fait un boucan pas possible dans les couloirs de plus en plus sombres et vides. Aucune chance qu'on puisse prendre qui que ce soit par surprise. Par contre nous, nous sommes la cible parfaite pour une bonne embuscade en règle. Nous tournons encore dans ces maudits couloirs avant d'arriver dans une salle un peu dégueu et encombrée de tout un tas de choses cassées et inutiles et … de loups garous qui nous attendaient justement. J'en ai jusqu'au-dessus de la cafetière de devoir me battre contre ces animaux furieux. Il va pleuvoir des dagues.

Un geste trop ample m'entraine à faire dos à mon adversaire, qui profite bien évidemment de cette erreur, je sens le cuir de mon armure qui se strie, mais pas de blessure. Le cuir lisse a dévié les griffes mais s'est grandement endommagé, il ne supportera pas un second coup de griffes. La poussée de la créature me déséquilibre et je saute vers l'avant, je roule plus loin puis me relève juste à temps pour foncer vers lui, les dagues en avant et le laisser s'empaler sur mes lames. Mon problème maintenant, c'est qu'un de ses collègues est sur le point de se jeter sur moi et que mes couteaux longs sont coincés entre les côtes solides de ma victime … Une charge de templier crieur me sauve la mise et mon assaillant se retrouve propulsé plus loin par un bouclier. Merci Alistair. Je renonce quand même à récupérer mes dagues pour le moment, je sors ma dague à aiguille, je sépare les deux armes et mon dard empoisonné va se planter dans l'œil d'une créature qui maintient Sten au sol. Ce dernier avait levé son épée au-dessus de lui, une main sur le manche, une main sous la lame à plat pour empêcher l'horrible gueule malodorante du monstre s'approcher de son visage. Cette attaque en traître a au moins le mérite de déstabiliser le loup qui, se tordant de douleur, se redresse au-dessus du Qunari. Ne perdant pas une seconde, l'épée à deux mains traverse le sternum pour l'achever. Quant à Morrigan, elle en a gelé deux autres qui se sont pris les pattes dans des pièges à loup disposés dans le chemin. Elle les maintient sous l'emprise d'un sort de cauchemar. Ma dague part en tournant sur elle-même et vient se loger dans le crane du premier en passant par l'oreille gauche et le second explose sous un éclair dévastateur.

Je pose alors le pied sur le cadavre qui sert encore d'écrin à mes armes et je tire d'un coup sec. Une ombre énorme me cache soudain la lumière de la torche.. Je me retourne vivement… C'est Sten.

« … Oui ? »

_« Vous n'êtes pas aussi immature que je le pensais. Voilà qui est … inattendu»_

Je voudrais attirer l'attention sur le fait que cette phrase sort vraiment de nulle part…Non mais parce que… il me dit ça comme si nous avions eu une discussion sur mon immaturité potentielle… Et je ne me souviens même pas d'avoir eu une conversation avec Sten tout court ! Et je ne vois pas le rapport avec la situation actuelle. Qu'est-ce que je dois répondre ?

_« Immature ? Vous me trouviez immature ? »_

_« Vous avez l'air surpris. Ne me dîtes pas qu'on ne vous l'a jamais dit. Vous vous en remettrez. Un jour ou l'autre… »_

What the f…. Rappelez-moi pourquoi j'ai fait sortir ce gars de la cage où il était censé pourrir déjà ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces réflexions à deux balles ! On ne m'a jamais dit que j'étais immature… Enfin peut-être l'archiviste… et Merril… Et Duncan peut-être… et puis merde !

_« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu en Ferelden ? »_

_« Je suis venu en observation pour le compte des antaams. L'arishaks a demandé : « qu'est-ce que l'Enclin ? » C'est pour satisfaire sa curiosité que je suis là.»_

_« Alors … n'avez-vous pas un rapport à faire ? »_

_« Si. »_

Sten, le maître de la dissertation. Introduction, argumentation, exemples, illustrations, confrontations d'idées, conclusion ! Tout y est en si peu de mots… Bon on va jouer à tirer les vers du nez du géant…

_« Quand allez-vous l'effectuer ? »_

_« Jamais. »_

_« Pourquoi ? »_

_« Je ne peux rentrer chez moi.»_

… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Je réalise que lui aussi en fait, c'est un paumé sans foyer comme moi. Un élan de sympathie me submerge, que j'essaie de cacher du mieux que je peux. Ça fait bizarre… de se dire qu'un grand baraqué comme lui ne peut pas rentrer à la maison...

_« Dans ce cas, vous pouvez rester avec nous. »_

_« Ça n'a plus d'importance. »_

_« Pourquoi? »_

_« Pouvons-nous reprendre la marche ? Nous faisons attendre les engeances. » _

Son ton ferme et presque agressif me fait reculer d'un pas, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se braque. Mais après tout, moi aussi je me braque quand on essaie de me faire parler de mon clan alors que je ne suis pas disposé à le faire. La différence c'est que moi, de mon mètre soixante-dix je ne suis pas aussi flippant.

_« Euh… oui … en avant… »_

_« Comme vous voulez. »_

Dit-il alors qu'il m'a « gentiment » intimé de bouger. Nous passons les barricades de bois que les loups ont montées et nous rendons de l'autre côté de la salle. Par la porte ouverte, nous tombons sur un des suppôts de Versipelle, qui nous attend, manifestement prêt à ne pas attaquer immédiatement. Je m'avance, tout en restant à un écart de sécurité raisonnable entre la bête et moi.

_« Nous ne voulons pas d'autres blessés parmi notre peuple. »_ Annonce la créature, encadrée de deux frères. _« Répondez, étranger : êtes-vous disposé à parlementer ? »_

_« Parce que vous avez parlementé avec les Dalatiens ? »_ Dis-je avec colère. Mais au fond j'espérais ardemment une telle issue. Certains de ces loups sont mon peuple, ils pourraient retourner auprès des leurs si nous trouvions un moyen de les sauver.

«_ C'est différent : la Dame-Sylve estime que les Dalatiens ne vous ont pas tout révélé. Elle m'a donc demandé de vous conduire à elle. Pourvu que vous ayez l'intention sincère de parlementer, aucun mal ne vous sera fait.»_

J'ai très envie de jouer au crétin et de lui faire la scène de « qu'est ce qui me prouve que… » Mais l'occasion est trop belle.

«_ Conduisez-moi auprès de cette Dame-Sylve. »_

_« Suivez-moi. Mais soyez averti : si vous portez la main sur elle au mépris de votre promesse, je reviendrais de l'immatériel pour faire justice. »_

Conclusion : si elle meurt, tu meurs. Donc Dame-Sylve est Versipelle. On dirait que les choses prennent enfin une tournure intéressante.

* * *

Mes sous-titres passent mystérieusement en anglais de temps en temps donc ne vous étonnez pas : certains dialogues sont issus de ma compréhension de l'anglais (pas toujours exacte xD). Mais je n'aime vraiment pas les voix françaises donc je me débrouille xD.

*Voir la chanson Namarië de Aijin Hidelias - le texte appartient à Tolkien.

** D'ailleurs en parlant de VO, je vous conseille d'aller regarder des vidéos en anglais de Zevran car sa façon de parler se rapprochera plus des dialogues originaux en anglais et je considère qu'il parle avec l'accent de la VO lol. Certaines phrases resteront en anglais pour cause de « en français c'est moche » (notamment le « je suis tout à vous » nonchalant qui est à l'origine un « I am yours » sexy avec des « r » qui roulent xDD) merci de votre compréhension XDD  
watch?v=y4VZuoQ6eKc&feature=related


	14. Animal instinct suite et fin

Fanfiction :  
Too Bad For Me

Chapitre X.4 :  
Bréciliane suite et fin

Disclamer :  
Les personnages appartiennent à Bioware blablablabla xD

Note de l'auteur :  
Suite et fin du chapitre sur les Dalatiens… Zevran inside !

* * *

Nous suivons notre médiateur jusqu'à une salle gigantesque au plafond si haut que lever la tête pour le regarder me donne le vertige. A vue de nez je dirais qu'elle se situe au centre des ruines, presque tout à fait sous la terre. Ou du moins son immense plafond ne doit pas dépasser beaucoup du niveau du sol. Le reste de la meute est là, sur notre passage, de féroces claquements de dents et des grognements sourds. Je ne suis pas dupe, la décision de parlementer n'a pas été prise par les loups eux-mêmes mais par Versipelle. A la moindre esclandre, ils nous sauteront à la gorge. Je regarde autour de moi, il y a également quatre sylvains endormis aux coins de la pièce. Ceux-là nous donnerait pas mal de fil à retordre également. Je vois une porte de l'autre côté, à mon avis un raccourci pour l'extérieur, je vois mal les loups passer chaque fois les squelettes et tournicoter dans les couloirs qui n'en finissent jamais à chaque fois qu'ils descendent ici ou remontent à la surface. Mais l'option "fuite" n'est pas envisageable. Je dois trouver ce qui empoisonne mon peuple et ce qui peut le sauver. Je regarde enfin devant moi, une femme nue se tient devant moi. Mais la définir comme une femme serait un peu réducteur, tout comme le loup blanc, ses jambes sont cernées de lianes et de lierre , la couleur de sa peau oscille entre le bleu et le vert, ses yeux sont entièrement noirs, signe de possession. Ses bras sont veinés de branches et ses doigts sont des racines. Elle caresse le dos de Garrol, le loup se calme et s'agenouille devant elle. Elle me regarde, ses cheveux noirs et souples tombant sur ses seins comme le feuillage d'un arbre pleureur.

_" Je vous souhaite la bienvenue, mortel. On m'appelle Dame-Sylve."_

_"Vous êtes avec les loups garous..."_

_"Non, je ne suis pas des leurs. Si j'avais pu me manifester plus tôt, je l'aurais fait."_

_"Ne l'écoutez pas, ma Dame! Il vous trahira! Nous devons le tuer sur-le-champ!"_ hurle Garrol.

_"Fais silence, Garrol. Ton désir d'en découdre n'a fait que semer la mort parmi tes proches. Est-ce réellement ce que tu souhaites?"_

_"Non, ma Dame. Tout sauf ça."_

_"Le temps est donc venu de conférer avec cet étranger, de nous défaire de notre rage. Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de Garrol. Il lutte contre sa nature."_

_"C'est ce que nous faisons tous."_ dis-je, amer, en pensant à l'engeance qui bouillonne en moi.

_"Ce n'est que trop vrai. Mais vous ne pourriez l'affirmer avec davantage que force que ces créatures. Leur nature profonde est une malédiction dont ils sont affligés à refus."_

Tu crois que je les ai suppliés de me souiller, moi?

_" Les questions doivent se bousculer dans votre esprit, mortel. Zathrian vous a dissimulé maintes réponses."_

_"Comment le savez-vous?"_

_"Zathrian ne vous aurait jamais offerte la vérité nue. Il vous appartient de découvrir quelles réponses méritent d'être révélées. C'est Zathrian lui-même qui a conçu la malédiction dont souffrent ces créatures, la même affliction qui frappe désormais ses propres gens. Lorsque les Dalatiens s'établirent jadis en cette contrée, une tribu d'humains hostiles à leur voisinage demeurait non loin de cette forêt. Zathrian avait un fils et une fille."_

_"Les humains... tourmentèrent le garçon avant de l'achever. La fille, ils la violèrent et la laissèrent pour morte. De retour parmi les siens, elle se découvrit... enceinte et s'ôta la vie."_ continue Garrol.

Je peux à présent comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans ce tableau trop manichéen. Le coup des méchants loups qui attaquent les pauvres elfes dans le forêt c'était un peu difficile à avaler. Et puis je savais bien que Zathrian me mettait mal à l'aise.

_"Alors il les maudit, n'est-ce pas?"_

_"Zathrian rallia ces ruines et convoqua un esprit redoutable qu'il assujettit au corps du grand loup. Ainsi naquit Versipelle."_ Reprend le chef des garous.

_"La duperie est dans la nature des hommes."_ conclut Sten comme si c'était la morale de cette histoire.

_"Lorsque les hommes se retirèrent enfin, ceux qui avaient été frappés par la malédiction demeurèrent, pitoyables bêtes dépouillées d'esprit."_ Continue la Dame-Sylve en ignorant Sten.

_"Jusqu'à ce que je vous trouve et que vous me donniez la paix."_ conclue Garrol.

_" J'ai montré à Garrol une autre facette de sa nature. J'ai apaisé sa rage et exalté son humanité. Et il a conduit ses frères devant moi."_

_"Mais pourquoi vous en prendre aux Dalatiens? Par soif de vengeance?"_

_" En partie. Nous voulons mettre un terme à la malédiction. Les crimes commis contre les enfants de Zathrian sont graves, mais ils furent perpétrés par des hommes depuis longtemps défunts. Nous avons tenté de contacter Zathrian chaque fois que l'occasion s'est présentée, mais il a toujours négligé nous appels. Nous ne le tolérons plus."_

_"Nous répandons la malédiction parmi les siens, pour l'obliger à nous écouter."_

_"Je vous en conjure, mortel, amenez-le ici. S'il voit ces créatures et entend leur détresse, sûrement acceptera-t-il de lever la malédiction."_

Je réfléchis une seconde. Après tout les garous sont finalement des humains. Que m'importe qu'ils meurent? Si j'avais eu les pouvoirs de Zathrian et qu'un pareil malheur m'avait frappé, j'aurais agi à l'identique. J'aurais même trouvé un moyen pour que ce soit pire encore. Mais j'ignore si tous les loups sont là et si c'est Zathrian qui a lancé la malédiction, tuer Versipelle se révèlera peut-être inutile, il y a certainement veillé. Je range mentalement mes priorités et celle qui arrive en tête de liste c'est de sauver les miens du mal qui les ronge, s'il faut pour cela libérer les loups de leur malédiction alors soit. Il sera toujours temps de les tuer plus tard. Mais je n'ai pas non plus l'assurance que Zathrian n'ait pas besoin de Versipelle pour lever la malédiction donc je ne peux pas la tuer simplement. Non, je suis dans une impasse. Je relève les yeux vers elle.

_"C'est d'accord, je conduirai Zathrian devant vous."_

_"Dîtes-lui que s'il refuse, je veillerai à ce que jamais Versipelle ne reparaisse. Jamais son clan ne sera délivré du mal." _Elle fait une courte pause._ "Au-delà de cette chambre, un passage vous a été ouvert qui vous conduira à la surface. Revenez avec Zathrian, aussi tôt que possible."_

Je la salue respectueusement, c'est peut-être idiot mais un esprit de la forêt, c'est un peu comme la forêt elle-même. Je reprends le chemin du clan. Mes compagnons parlent derrière moi mais je suis dans un état second, je ne fais même pas attention à la direction de mes pas, je rentre machinalement, comme guidé vers les miens. J'entends les mots de la conversation derrière moi mais je n'en saisis pas le sens, je sais juste qu'ils parlent, qu'ils parlent de notre découverte. Arrivés en haut des marches, surprise, Zathrian nous attend... Quel fumier. Il vient s'assurer que nous faisons son sale boulot à sa place. Je ravalerai mon envie de lui mettre des poings dans la figure parce que c'est un archiviste et je ne peux pas lever la main sur un archiviste... Mais là tout de suite j'ai envie de lui démolir son petit crâne lisse de vieillard en robe.

_" Vous voilà."_ Qu'il nous dit.

_"Vous ne me faisiez pas confiance, hein?"_

_"Il veut s'assurer que nous avons bien exécuté ses basses œuvres"_ ricane Morrigan. _"C'est bien cela, magicien."_

Combien vous pariez qu'il nie d'une manière ou d'une autre?

_"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça, sorcière. Je suis l'Archiviste de ce clan et j'ai agis en tant que tel. Avez-vous récupéré le cœur?"_

Ah non perdu. Donc c'est un connard, mais un connard honnête.

_"Je ne vous ai pas promis de vous ramener son cœur, seulement de retrouver Versipelle pour vous."_

_"Non? Alors pourquoi ressortez-vous des ruines?"_

_"C'est donc que vous les connaissiez, ces ruines. Pourquoi ce secret?"_

_"Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je savais que vous les trouveriez et je n'ai pas jugé bon de vous donner un cours d'Histoire sur des évènement qui ne sont pas de votre ressort"_

_"Non c'était bien mieux de me faire croire que vous étiez blanc comme neige pour que je règle la situation comme VOUS l'entendiez."_

_"L'esprit semble vous avoir persuadé d'embrasser sa cause. Puis-je savoir ce qu'elle désire?"_

_"A votre avis?"_

_"Survivre. C'est l'instinct prépondérant chez les créatures de cette sorte."_

_"Elle veut que vous leviez la malédiction, ou elle fera disparaitre Versipelle."_

_"Vous avez bien conscience qu'elle et Versipelle ne sont qu'une seule et même entité."_

_"Prenez moi pour un idiot, je ne fais que transmettre un message."_

_"C'est elle, le puissant esprit de cette forêt que j'ai invoqué dans le corps du loup. C'est l'incarnation de la forêt elle-même aussi belle qu'impitoyable, aussi sereine que sauvage, pure que bestiale. Ainsi est la Dame, ainsi est Versipelle, les deux facettes d'une même réalité."_

"Avec laquelle nous sommes censés vivre en harmonie, pas la dénaturer."

"C'est elle qui est à l'origine de la malédiction. Ceux qu'elle a touchés ont pris l'image de cette dualité pour devenir à la fois bête sauvage et humain."

"Non, celui qui est à l'origine de cette malédiction, c'est vous."

" Ces monstres sont ceux-là mêmes qui ont attaqués mon clan. Ils méritent d'être éradiqués et non défendus."

"Et vous méritez la même chose pour avoir déclenché cette situation."

"Venez, je vais vous raccompagner dans les ruines. Allons parler à l'esprit; je la contraindrais à reprendre la forme de Versipelle. Vous pourrez l'occire et récupérer son cœur."

"Etes-vous au moins disposé à leur parler?"

"Pour quoi faire? Vous avez beau jurer qu'ils ont recouvré leurs esprits, ce n'en sont pas moins des bêtes sauvages. Leur nature n'a pas changé. Ils ne désirent que vengeance... Ou une libération que je ne leur donnerai pas. Non, prenons le cœur et finissons-en!"

" Vous avez vous-même créé ces monstres, et aujourd'hui ils contrôlent leur malédiction!"

"Quand bien même, ils n'en sont pas moins monstrueux que leurs ancêtres. Leur misérable existence est toute méritée. Cette rivalité ne vous concerne pas, garde des ombres. Allons récupérer le cœur et finissons-en!"

J'adore la cohérence des propos de cet homme. La guerre loup garous contre Dalatien ne me regarde pas par contre il veut bien que j'aille taper sur les loups quand même...

_"Le temps n'a donc pas apaisé votre haine?"_

_"Le Dalatien que vous êtes connait les tourments que nous imposent la liberté et la justice? Je ne pouvais pas laisser leurs crimes impunis!"_

_Tiens d'un coup je ne suis plus Garde des Ombres, je suis Dalatien. C'est marrant, il y a deux minutes ont aurait juré que j'étais étranger à la cause._

_"Mais maintenant notre peuple partagent leurs souffrances!"_

_"J'ai juré de protéger mon peuple et je le ferai. Jamais je n'aiderai les descendants de ces monstres, qui méritent cent fois leur sort." _

_"Daignez au moins les rencontrer, je n'en demande pas plus."_

_"Mais que ferez-vous s'ils préfèrent la vengeance aux paroles? Me protégerez-vous?"_

_"Oui, si vous n'attaquez pas le premier._ Nous verrons qui est le plus sauvage des deux."

_"J'ai peine à y voir une quelconque utilité ... mais c'est entendu. Bien des siècles ce sont écoulés; voyons ce que l'esprit veut me dire."_

Nous reprenons les marches à l'envers. Nous descendons longuement, Zathrian marche à grands pas mais je m'efforce toujours de ne pas lui démolir le portrait. Cet homme fait honte à la sagesse des archivistes Dalatiens. J'ai toujours considéré les archivistes comme au-dessus de toutes querelles et de toute colère. La colère, la haine, c'est bon pour les gens comme moi, dont la voix n'a pas d'incidence sur l'avenir des clans. C'est bon pour ceux qui suivent, pas pour ceux qui mènent.  
Et en parlant de mener, nos pas nous font retrouver la chambre de Dame Sylve. Les loups grondent et hurlent avec colère mais elle, est immobile. Elle regarde avancer Zathrian.

_"Te voilà donc, esprit!"_

Je me choque de la manière dont il s'adresse à la forêt elle-même et je reste bouche-bée. Qu'il en veuille aux loups c'est une chose, qu'il s'amuse à provoquer la Nature c'en est une autre. Mais je me tais, Zathrian est tout de même archiviste, sa colère l'aveugle pour le moment, mais la raison finira peut-être par lui revenir, lorsque l'esprit et lui auront parlé. Je n'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais je suis un grand optimiste...

_"Elle est la Dame de la Forêt! Témoignez-lui du respect!"_ grogne Garrol.

_"Tu t'es donc choisi un nom, esprit? Ainsi que pour tes animaux de compagnie? Ces... bêtes qui te servent de disciples?"_

_"Ce sont eux qui m'ont baptisée, Zathrian. Ces noms ils les ont choisis en leur âmes et conscience; et c'est justement parce que je leur rends leur âme, leur conscience, qu'ils sont mes disciples."_

_"Ils n'en ont pas plus que leurs ancêtres. Des bêtes sauvages! Des chiens galeux! Leur cœur est aussi noir que leur silhouette est difforme!"_

_"Il ne nous aidera jamais, ma Dame! Je vous l'avais dit! Il ne vient pas parlementer!"_ Garrol semble prêt à bondir mais sa tension montre qu'il se retient.

_"C'est bien pour parlementer que je suis là même si je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Nous savons tous que la violence est inéluctable. Votre instinct vous y pousse et le mien aussi."_

_"Il n'y a là rien d'inéluctable. Ton cœur n'est pas dénué de compassion, Zathrian. Notre pénitence a assez duré, tu le vois bien."_

_"Ta pénitence est aussi éternelle que ma souffrance, esprit. Ce n'est que justice."_

_" Ta souffrance est-elle vraiment la seule raison de ton refus? As-tu raconté à ce mortel comment tu as créé la malédiction?"_

_"Il... M'a dit qu'il vous avait invoquée et emprisonnée dans un loup."_ dis-je, mal assuré.

_"C'est vrai, Versipelle et moi sommes unis en un être. Mais pour utiliser pareille magie, Zathrian a dû verser son propre sang... Zathrian, ton peuple pense que tu as redécouvert l'immortalité de tes ancêtres, mais c'est faux. Tant que la malédiction perdure, toi aussi."_

_"Non, c'est faux!"_

_"Vous avez donc trahi notre peuple pour vous venger!" J'écume de rage, Alistair me pose la main sur l'épaule pour me retenir._

_"Je n'ai trahi personne! J'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire, ce qui était justice et l'est toujours!"_

_"La vie de Zathrian dépend de la malédiction."_ Distille la Dame Sylve._ "Mais l'inverse n'est pas vrai. Sa mort peut contribuer à la lever, cependant."_

_"Alors tuons-le! Mettons-le en pièce!_" rugit Garrol.

_"Vous avez peut-être la parole mais vous n'en restez pas moins des bêtes sauvages. Qu'avez-vous à gagner en me tuant? Je suis le seul à connaitre la fin du rituel, et jamais je ne l'accomplirai!"_

_"Vous voyez? Il faut tous les tuer!"_

Eh! Je refuse qu'on me mette dans le même panier que Zathrian! Et d'ailleurs c'est un regard dédaigneux que je lui jette lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi pour me prendre à témoin.

"Voyez donc comme ils sont prompts à se retourner contre vous! Faites ce pour quoi vous étiez venu, Garde des Ombres, ou ôtez-vous de mon chemin."

Alistair avance d'un pas pour me soutenir, la main toujours posée sur mon épaule. Il me jette un regard pour deviner ce que je vais décider, entre un fou furieux qui refuse le seul moyen de sauver mon peuple et la nature en souffrance, j'ai fait mon choix. Une chose me retient encore... Je ne peux pas lever la main sur un Archiviste ... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Même avec toute la colère que j'ai en moi, je ne peux pas à nouveau tuer l'un des miens... Alistair regarde Zathrian, puis moi, puis Zathrian. Je doute qu'il puisse comprendre mon conflit intérieur... mais il a fait le lien avec Danyla, ça ne fait aucun doute.

"Alors vous mourrez avec eux! Vous allez tous endurer les souffrances que vous méritez!"

Je me retourne alors vivement et ma dague à aiguille part dans l'épaule de Zathrian avant même qu'il ne se retourne. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, il faut le forcer à se rendre. Il me fait face, fou de rage, son bras pendant et saignant sur son côté. J'aurais pu le tuer immédiatement, cette lame aurait pu finir dans son cœur ou dans sa nuque, mais non. Je ne tuerais plus de Dalatien, je ne tuerai jamais d'Archiviste. Alistair m'a compris, il charge avec son bouclier mais Zathrian a le temps d'animer les arbres autour de nous. Merde. Il va nous obliger à le tuer. Je fais signe à Morrigan et Sten de s'occuper des arbres, je sors mon arc, je vise, je prends mon temps pour aligner mon tir... Et la flèche part et se plante dans l'épaule de Zathrian alors qu'il passe devant une énorme racine. La flèche le transperce et se plante dans le bois, il est bloqué contre le mur. Le coup n'est pas mortel, mais il sera douloureux pendant plusieurs mois. Alistair résiste à la magie, il plaque son bouclier contre Zathrian pour l'immobiliser et le prive de son bâton. Je me retourne ensuite pour aider à neutraliser les arbres mais ceux-ci ce sont arrêtés.

_"Assez!"_ hurle Zathrian_" Assez... Je ne peux pas ... vous vaincre..."_

Je reviens vers lui et casse la flèche que je lui ai plantée dans l'épaule, Alistair le décolle du mur pour le faire glisser dans le sens du bois et le libérer... Je ne veux pas du sang de Zathrian sur moi, je recule, le templier le soutient seul aisément, je détourne le regard... Je ne peux supporter d'avoir porté la main sur un archiviste...

_"Tuez-le! Allez!"_

_"Non. Nous ne le tuerons pas. S'il n'y a pas de clémence dans nos cœur, comment pouvons-nous espérer qu'il en ait."_

_"Je ne peux pas accepter, esprit. Je suis... trop vieux ... pour être clément. Tout ce que je vois, ce sont les visages de mes enfants, de mon peuple. C'est ... impossible."_

_"Allez-vous condamner votre clan, notre peuple pour si peu?"_ Je plaide.

_"J'ai peut-être... vécu trop longtemps. Cette haine qui brûle en moi est pareille à une vieille racine noueuse. Elle a consumé mon âme... Et toi, esprit? Tu es prisonnière tout comme moi de cette malédiction... Ne crains-tu pas ta fin?"_

_"Tu es mon créateur, Zathrian. Où je n'étais que néant tu m'as donné forme et conscience. J'ai connu douleur et amour, espoir et crainte, toute cette joie qu'est la vie. Mais il n'est rien que je désire plus que la mort. Je t'implore, ô créateur... Achève-moi. Nous implorons... ta clémence."_

_"Grande est ma honte, esprit. Je suis... un vieillard qui n'a que trop vécu."_

_"Alors c'est entendu? Tu briseras la malédiction?"_

_"Oui le temps est venu."_ Zathrian se relève, il est tombé à genoux sous la douleur de ses blessures... Je ne regarde toujours pas. _"Finissons-en... Finissons-en ensemble."_

Alors ils se positionnent face à face. Et leurs corps se baignent d'une aura magnifique qui ressemble à l'aube. Je retiens mes larmes. Je déteste ce à quoi j'ai participé mais le clan est sauvé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder la lumière, mon cœur s'allège un peu. Puis l'aube devient un soleil brulant qui nous oblige à nous cacher les yeux avec nos bras, lorsque nous regardons à nouveau, Zathrian est allongé par terre, Dame Sylve a disparu. L'instant d'après tous les loups se mettent à briller, ils redeviennent humains. Des hommes et des femmes en piteux état.

_"C'est terminé..."_ dit l'un d'eux en me fixant, je fuis son regard. _" Elle est partie, et nous... revoilà humains. J'ai peine à y croire..."_

_"Humains?"_ j'émets un ricanement narquois. _"C'est encore une autre malédiction?"_

_"A côté de ce monstre qui était en nous et que nous devions combattre à tout instant, c'est parfait. Idéal!"_

_"Bref... Je ferais mieux de rentrer au camp Dalatien..."_

_"Je comprends... Ils vont se demander par quel miracle leurs blessés se rétablissent. Et puis il faut leur raconter la mort de Zathrian. Merci... Nous ne vous oublierons jamais."_

Ils s'enfuient. Les larmes se battent pour sortir de mes yeux mais je les refoule. Aucune magie, aucune mort ne me rendra mon sang et mon clan. L'Archidémon vaincu, je ne récupèrerai jamais ma vie d'avant. Je suis jaloux, meurtri... Je passe devant Alistair et je sors du temple à grands pas, sans les attendre. L'idée de donner une sépulture à Zathrian ne m'effleure même pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être un fantôme lorsque nous revenons. Nous avons fait le voyage en silence, je ne réalise pas tout de suite que nous sommes arrivés. Ce n'est que quand Lelianna se jette sur moi et qu'elle me serre contre elle que je prends conscience de notre retour au camp. Je lève les yeux vers l'apprentie de l'archiviste. Je parle avec elle toute la nuit, anéanti. Au matin tout le clan s'est endormi. J'ai tout déballé, même ce qui s'est passé avec Tamlen, Ostagar, Flemmeth, Lothering... et la mort de Danyla puis de Zathrian. J'ai donné l'écharpe à Athras puis, quelques heures avant l'aube, je suis allé m'assoir près du feu de camps, sur la terre, le dos contre une souche d'arbre, et j'ai pleuré. Tout seul. En silence. Je n'ai jamais aimé pleuré. Je suis un homme, je suis censé faire partie d'une Garde légendaire... mais cette nuit-là peu importait. J'ai pleuré Tamlen, j'ai pleuré mon clan, j'ai pleuré Danyla, j'ai pleuré le départ que je suis en train de préparer avec le reste du groupe. Nous avons passé la journée au camp et nous repartons demain matin. Ce soir, le clan organise les funérailles de Danyla et Zathrian. Le corps de Danyla a retrouvé sa forme normale, elle a été ramenée et enterrée dignement.

"Finduilas! Finduilas!"

Je me retourne, Athras vient me voir, il a un sourire aux lèvres que je ne lui avais pas vu jusqu'alors.

"Je voudrais te remercier d'avoir retrouvé Danyla."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, c'était mon devoir de la ramener aux siens..."

"Je voudrais quand même faire quelque chose. C'est moi le tatoueur du clan, tu as vu mon atelier non? bien. Lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec les funérailles, voudras-tu que je continue ton tatouage clanique?"

"Athras... Je n'ai plus de clan, et je ne suis censé continuer mon tatouage que le jour où j'aurai été reconnu comme..."

"Un héros. C'est ce que vous avez été pour le clan"

".. Reconnu comme un pilier du clan."

"Vous êtes Dalatien, même sans clan vous le restez et je pense que votre clan ne m'en voudra pas de reprendre leurs motifs. Et puis, après nous avoir sauvé, vous faîtes un peu parti de notre clan, non?"

Je baisse la tête, touché, et je marmonne que le motif est compliqué et que cela va prendre du temps, Athras me fait taire.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui me lève tôt demain pour partir sur les routes."

J'accepte finalement, je suis gêné mais comblé. C'est idiot mais savoir que les miens me considèrent toujours comme l'un des leurs me fait un bien fou.

* * *

"Ça vous fait mal?" demande Lelianna et posant la main sur mon épaule.

"Si je vous enfonce ma dague dans l'épaule, vous croyez que ça vous fera mal?" Je rétorque en chassant sa main de mes cicatrices encore fraîches de la nuit.

Le motif d'entrelacs qui ornait mon front et se poursuivait en traits interrompus sur l'arête de mon nez s'étend maintenant d'un somment de mes épaules à l'autre, descend sous mes omoplates en les recouvrant, et les pointillés descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale jusqu'au milieu de mon dos. Je suis très fier… mais j'ai mal. Athras m'a bandé entièrement le torse et m'a donné un onguent à étaler dessus à chaque lune pendant le mois qui vient.

« Oh… oh je suis désolée… »

« C'est rien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais la peau du dos à vif ! » Dis-je, en ne dissimulant même pas mon ironie.

« Quand pourra-t-on le voir ? »

« … Vous avez pourtant écouté tout ce que disait Athras. Je vais devoir enlever et refaire les pansements tous les soirs pendant un mois. Et en plus vous l'avez regardé faire, donc vous l'avez déjà vu. »

« Je pensais qu'on saignait plus que ça. » reprend-elle sans relever. « Surtout sur une surface pareille. »

« Si ça vous plait tant que ça de m'imaginer saigner, sachez que pour mon front ça ne s'arrêtait pas, j'ai cru que je faisais une hémorragie. Et c'était bien plus douloureux que le dos. »

« Mais ça va aller pour vous battre ? » questionne Alistair avec sollicitude… pour la quatrième fois depuis le lever du soleil.

« Mais oui … Tant qu'on ne s'amuse pas à appuyer dessus toutes les cinq minutes ça va. »

Mon regard noir dissuade Lelianna d'ouvrir la bouche à nouveau mais Morrigan, elle, ne peut pas s'empêcher d'y mettre son grain de sel.

« Je ne comprends pas comment on peut avoir envie de se faire charcuter pendant des heures. En plus en vieillissant tout s'affaissera ! »

Je n'aurai pas ce problème, Morrigan… Rassurez-vous…

« Ce n'est pas une question d'esthétisme, c'est symbolique, Morrigan. Les tatouages sont… un peu comme des … des grades en fait. Les tatouages claniques renseignent sur le rôle de leur porteur. Le premier, celui du visage, se fait lors du passage à l'âge adulte. Le second, après la première chasse fructueuse. »

« Où est votre second tatouage ? » s'enquit Lelianna.

Je pose un doigt sur mon nez.

« Les traits n'étaient pas là lors du premier tatouage et les contours foncés du dessin principal non plus. »

Ses lèvres forment un petit « o » puis elle regarde à nouveau la route… Sten s'est arrêté pour regarder une femme courir vers nous, Morrigan a croisé les bras et Alistair hausse un sourcil. Vu les grands gestes qu'elle nous fait elle est surement en détresse… Chouette on va encore sauver des humains… Merveilleux… Nous la laissons venir jusqu'à nous, elle s'arrête, essoufflée.

« Ils ont attaqué le chariot ! Je vous en prie aidez-nous ! »

Et elle repart en sens inverse sans même attendre notre réponse.

« Lelianna, restez là pour garder le nôtre, de chariot, des fois que ce soit une embuscade. On doit passer par là de toute façon, on ne va pas avoir le choix d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil.»

Je fais signe aux autres de me suivre alors que nous débouchons sur une petite clairière… Pas de bruits de combat, pas de cris… Ca sent mauvais. En arrivant devant les lieux où nous sommes censés apporter de l'aide, il n'y a qu'un homme en armure légère, blond, la peau halée. Un cadavre de bœuf mais pas d'humains tués, juste des chariots en mauvais état. A droite je détecte les piquets d'un piège… C'est une embuscade ! Je sors mes armes de leur fourreau dorsal… Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Et j'avais raison, ça empire, l'elfe fait un geste et toute une ribambelle de bandits se placent de chaque côté de la petite plaine, sur des falaises à trois mettre au-dessus de nous, impossible de se mettre à couvert. Et pour aggraver le tout, ils nous font tomber un tronc d'arbre dessus, que nous évitons en nous jetant par terre.

_« Mort au Garde des Ombre ! »_ crie-il

La femme qui nous a amené ici est en réalité un mage. Elle prépare une boule de feu et me la jette dessus avant que je me sois relevé, je roule sur le côté mais les flammes pulvérisent mon épaulette gauche, je suis touché, mon épaule me fait un mal de chien. Je serre les dents et me relève péniblement, il faut que j'atteigne les hauteurs pour me mettre à l'abri. Je saute par-dessus le piège qui gêne le passage sur ma droite, mes dagues toujours solidement ancrées dans mes mains. Je tue un bandit, Alistair, qui a déclenché le piège mais s'en est tiré à bon compte, se jette sur le second. Je m'arrête une seconde derrière une énorme pierre en regardant passer les flèches au-dessus de ma tête. Merde la blessure n'est pas profonde, le devant de mon épaule est brûlé légèrement, ce sera remis d'ici quelques jours, le cuir a bien encaissé… mais quel mal de chien. Je range mes dagues et sors mon arc, je trempe une flèche dans un poison et je bande mon arc avant de sortir de mon couvert. Je plante un mec en lui traversant la gorge d'un trait puis je me cache à nouveau. Sten est face à l'assassin un bas, Morrigan essaie de neutraliser la sorcière. Alistair a presque fait le tour. J'envoie un projectile déclencher un piège à loup juste devant lui pour qu'il regarde où il marche. Message passé avec brio, il contourne les autres et même le second fil tendu en travers de son chemin en montant pour taper sur les archers.

La douleur redevient supportable et je sors de ma cachette, les archers sont occupés avec Alistair, debout, je marche silencieusement de côté pour me positionner derrière l'assassin tandis que le mage s'écroule, électrifié. Je descends et je l'attaque par derrière en lui collant un violent coup du pommeau d'une de mes dagues sur la nuque. Il s'effondre sur le sol et j'envoie Sten chercher Lelianna et le reste de l'équipe. Il faudra que je félicite Thalion d'être resté à sa place sagement. Je n'aurai pas aimé le voir dans ce traquenard. Le temps de le ligoter et notre assassin raté se réveille, assis, adossé à la chariote en ruine, devant un groupe de gens en armes un chouia énervés. Il gémit en se réveillant, il doit certainement avoir mal à l'arrière de la tête le pauvre chéri.

_« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que… Oh… Je pensais me réveiller mort… ou ne pas me réveiller du tout … Mais je vois que vous ne m'avez pas encore tué… »_

_« Je pensais vous torturer.»_ Je dis, d'un ton dégagé.

_« Oooh, donc vous m'avez gardé en vie pour qu'on s'amuse un peu, n'est-ce pas ? hmm… Mais la torture a normalement pour but d'interroger le supplicié, non ? Dans ce cas, et malgré le plaisir potentiel que l'on pourrait trouver à cette activité, peut-être que je peux vous épargner un peu de temps et aller droit au but. »_

Un assassin masochiste… Pourquoi pas… ou un parfait idiot… Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que je peux lui trancher la gorge à tout moment… Je ne le ferai pas… mais je pourrais.

_« Mon nom est Zevran. Zev, pour les intimes. Je suis membre des Corbeaux Antivans, et j'ai pour but d'éliminer tous les Gardes des Ombres survivants en Ferelden…. Ce en quoi j'ai échoué, malheureusement. »_

_« Excusez-moi si je ne trouve pas que ce soit malheureux. »_

_« Je ne serai bien d'accord avec vous si j'étais à votre place… Pour moi en revanche, c'est un peu embarrassant. Etre capturé par sa cible n'est pas particulièrement reluisant dans la carrière d'un assassin. »_

_« Dommage pour vous. »_ Je dis, imperturbable.

_« Oui, c'est vrai, dommage pour moi. »_ (En anglais: "yes, it's true. Too bad for me." Et là vous avez tous reconnu le titre de la fic! You are ridiculously awesome ! Ahahahah... hmm pardon.)

_« Qui vous a engagé pour nous tuer ? »_

_« Un homme assez taciturne, dans la capitale. Loghain, je crois que c'était son nom… Oui c'était ça. »_

_« Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous êtes loyal à Loghain »J'ai les dagues qui me démangent, il a plutôt intérêt à dire non s'il veut survivre quelques minutes de plus._

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vous veut. Les problèmes habituels j'imagine, vous menacez son pouvoir ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais non, je ne lui suis pas loyal. J'ai été contacté pour effectuer un service, cela s'arrête là. »_

_« Et vous vous êtes planté… Et maintenant ? »_

_« C'est entre Loghain et les Corbeaux. Et entre les Corbeaux et moi. »_

_« Et entre vous et moi ? »_ Je dis, en essayant de ne pas relever de double sens à ma phrase, mais je crois que ce Zevran est le seul à avoir relevé.

_« C'est ce que nous essayons de déterminer, non ? »_

_« J'imagine que tuer un Garde des Ombres doit rapporter pas mal. »_

_« Je n'ai pas été payé du tout. Les Corbeaux, par contre, ont touché une coquette somme, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis aussi pauvre qu'une souris Chantriste. Etre un Corbeau Antivan n'est pas vraiment une profession d'ambition, pour être parfaitement honnête.»_

_« Quel intérêt ? »_

_« Eh bien à part un manque cruel d'ambition, je suppose que je suis devenu Corbeau parce que je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de choix. Les Corbeaux m'ont acheté jeune. J'étais une affaire, à ce que je me suis laissé dire. Mais ne laissez pas ma triste histoire vous influencer. Les Corbeaux ne sont pas si mauvais. Ils ne sont pas chiches, ni en vin ni en femme… ou en hommes… Quelques soient vos préférences. En revanche, les cadeaux d'adieux sont en général misérables. Si vous envisagiez de les rejoindre, réfléchissez-y à deux fois. »_

_« Je vais prendre ça pour un conseil avisé. »_

Mais le chemin se fait dans ma tête. Le parallèle entre son histoire et la mienne. C'est stupide mais depuis qu'il a prononcé les mots ''je n'ai pas eu le choix'' je n'ai plus envie de le tuer. C'est un peu comme si j'expliquais à l'Archidémon après avoir perdu que je n'ai pas demandé à entrer dans la Garde des Ombres… J'imagine assez bien son état d'esprit malgré son air bravache.

_« Vous avez l'air d'avoir de la ressource, je suis certain que vous avez d'autres options. »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que vous me révélez tout ça ? Et si facilement, en plus. »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? »_ Il rit et la chaleur de sa voix me remonte l'échine. Je remarque alors son accent, alors que cela fait plusieurs minutes que je lui parle. La langue à Antiva doit être très belle. _« Je n'ai pas été payé pour me taire. Cela dit je ne l'ai pas proposé, en fait. »_

_« J'aurais attendu plus de loyauté pour votre guilde. »_

_« La loyauté est un concept intéressant. Si vous le désirez, et si vous avez fini de m'interroger, nous pouvons en discuter plus tard. »_

_« Je vous écoute, mais faîtes vite. »_ Je maintiens la pression mais ce qui m'intéresse maintenant c'est de décider ce que je vais faire de lui.

_« Bon voilà la chose. J'ai échoué, je n'ai pas pu vous tuer, donc ma vie est amendée. C'est ainsi que marchent les choses : si vous ne me tuez pas, les Corbeaux le feront… Mais voyez-vous... J'aime la vie. Et vous êtes précisément le genre d'opportunité d'échapper aux Corbeaux. Donc, laissez-moi vous servir. »_

J'alimente la conversation, mais je gagne du temps pour réfléchir l'air de rien. Un elfe dans le groupe, un second elfe… Même s'il n'est peut-être pas Dalatien, je ne connais pas son tatouage facial, mais un elfe tout de même. Rien ne devrait me pousser à croire son histoire mais je ressens le besoin de l'emmener avec nous. C'est un peu comme si, tout en quittant mon peuple, j'obtenais de pouvoir en emmener une part avec moi… Je garde un visage neutre, je ne veux pas qu'on devine mes pensées. Lelianna et la calèche des nains arrivent doucement et déplacent l'arbre à l'aide du cheval de trait.

_« Et pourquoi je voudrais de vos services ? »_

_« Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai été entraîné à de nombreuses choses : le combat, le vol, le crochetage. Je pourrais également vous prévenir si les corbeaux tentaient quelque chose de plus… Sophistiqué contre vous… Maintenant que mes tours ont été déjoués. »_

C'est assez tentant en effet…

_« Je connais aussi pas mal de blagues. Douze techniques de massage, six jeux de cartes différents ? Je fais fureur en soirée, vous savez ? »_

… Alors là … Je porte la main à ma bouche pour dissimuler mon sourire alors que mes compagnons s'insurgent de son inconscience.

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi en échange ? »_

_« Eh bien… laissez-moi réfléchir … être autorisé à rester en vie serait un bon début, et ce pourrait être marginalement plus efficace si vous décidez de me garder et me rendre utile. Et si vous décidiez un jour que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, laissez-moi reprendre mon chemin. Jusque-là, je vous appartiens. »_

_« Est-ce que je dois m'attendre au même genre de loyauté dont vous faites preuve envers votre guilde ? »_

_« Je suis quelqu'un de très loyal. A partir du moment où on ne me demande pas de mourir pour mes échecs. Ce n'est pas une faute, si ? Enfin, sauf si vous êtes également du genre à agir de la sorte… Dans ce cas, je suppose que ma lettre de recommandation n'est pas très reluisante…. »_

J'ai un sourire amusé, que je ne cache pas cette fois, je me baisse pour lui défaire ses liens.

_« Très bien, j'accepte votre offre. Et je n'ai pas pour habitude de tuer les incompétents, rassurez-vous. Je préfère leur botter les fesses.»_

_« Ce qui explique qu'Alistair soit toujours parmi nous ! »_ Je vous laisse deviner l'auteur de cette douce déclaration d'amour.

_« Hé ! »_ S'insurge le principal concerné. _« Mais … Mais quoi ? On prend l'assassin avec nous ? Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? »_

Thalion apparait en jappant, il se jette sur moi pour se frotter à son maître bien aimé qu'il avait perdu de vue –ça a l'air d'être le supplice le plus intolérable qu'on puisse faire souffrir à ce chien, je vous jure-. Puis il renifle Zevran et lui lape la figure à plusieurs reprises. Je l'éloigne d'un geste doux et il s'assoit pour me regarder me débattre avec les cordes qui retiennent l'elfe prisonnier

_« Si je ne recrutais pas n'importe qui, vous ne seriez pas là. »_

_« Aoutch… Pas faux mais… Aoutch. »_ Fait-il, blessé. _« Bon j'imagine que vous savez ce que vous faites. »_

_« Un bon plan. »_ Minaude Morrigan. _« Mais j'examinerai le boire et le manger avec attention à partir de maintenant, si j'étais vous. »_

_« C'est un excellent conseil pour tout le monde ! »_ dit notre nouveau compagnon en saisissant mon bras pour se relever. Il se place face à moi, dans son armure verte et or. «_ Je vous prête ici allégeance jusqu'à ce que vous décidiez de m'en décharger. Je suis votre serviteur inconditionnel… J'en fais le serment. »_

Il s'incline devant moi puis croise mon regard. Je reste bloqué quelques secondes sur la couleur de ses yeux, je n'avais jamais vu d'yeux mordorés. Je me mets mentalement une gifle et je hoche la tête pour lui indiquer que j'accepte son serment. Le chariot finit par passer, on entend le trot du cheval s'arrêter non loin. Zevran va chercher ses affaires et les met dedans avant de m'emboiter le pas d'un air confiant lorsque j'annonce qu'il est temps de repartir. Mais manifestement, Tout le monde n'est pas de cet avis.

« Je suggère qu'on lui garde les mains attachées dans le dos » Annonce Lelianna.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, autant les laisser s'amuser le temps qu'ils se détendent avec cette histoire, si je me récrie et que je prends son parti, mes raisons de l'emmener seront trop évidentes : je défendrais un elfe. Le principal c'est qu'il vienne avec nous.


	15. With or without you

**Fanfiction :  
**Too Bad For Me

**Chapitre XI :**  
With or Without you

**Disclamer :**  
Les personnages appartiennent à Bioware blablablabla xD

**Note de l'auteur :**  
Bon on va enfin passer au moment où je m'éloigne un peu du jeu pour pouvoir mettre un peu en place mon background.

Désolé pour cette très longue absence mais bon… Année mouvementée qui ne m'a pas laissé le temps d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Cela dit me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Et j'enverrai Zevran faire un câlin à tous ceux qui me pardonneront :D (ou Alistair, ou Finduilas comme vous voulez -demande en review XD- par contre je ne demanderai rien à Sten par soucis de survie XD)

* * *

- " Alistair?"

-" Ouiiiiiii?"

Je soupire fortement en le voyant arriver à ma hauteur au petit trot armé d'un grand sourire naïf et d'un tampon "je suis un idiot" tatoué sur le front. Comment fait-il pour être d'aussi bonne humeur dès le matin?

- " Il y a des elfes dans toutes les cités humaines?"

- "Logiquement oui, un peu partout en Ferelden."`

- "Donc il y a toujours un… Base quatre?"

- "Un bascloitre? non pas nécessairement, surtout dans les grandes villes en fait."

- "Cela m'étonne d'entendre un elfe écorcher le mot Bascloitre…" Dit rêveusement Zevran, l'air de rien.

- "Nous avons un mot en elfique pour ce genre d'endroit." Je lâche, pour seule explication.

- "Mais oui enfin, maître elfe. Pourquoi apprendre des mots dans la langue grossière des humains? où avez vous la tête?"

J'esquisse un semblant de sourire amusé en le voyant se moquer de mon racisme envers les humains d'un ton aussi décontracté. Zevran, lui, fait une petite moue de désapprobation… Bah … il finira par se faire à l'humour d'Alistair un jour ou l'autre.

- " Mais pourquoi parler de Bascloitre?" s'étonne Alistair

- "Parce qu'il y a une ville en bas de ce plateau et que s'il y a des chances qu'il y en ait un je voudrais faire un crochet par la cité."

- " Que voulez vous aller faire là-bas?" m'interroge Leliana en se rapprochant de nous.

- "Il faut que je trouve de quoi refaire mon épaulette."

En effet, quelques jours plus tôt nous nous sommes faits attaquer par une horde d'assassins envoyés gracieusement par Loghain, lui-même étant trop lâche pour venir nous faire la peau en personne. L'un de ces hommes est d'ailleurs toujours avec nous. Zevran Aranaï. Un elfe. Un peu plus grand que moi, de deux ou trois centimètres, un gars bâti comme l'un de nos chasseurs Dalmatien: fin mais puissant et rapide. Ses cheveux d'un blond solaire contrastent agréablement avec sa peau gorgée du soleil de son pays. Antiva avec sa capitale éponyme, repère de la plus grosse guilde d'assassin du continent, pour ce qu'en dit Leliana. Apparemment aussi la plus influente. En tout cas pas la plus efficace car Loghain a fait appel à eux pour nous éliminer mais nous avons déjoué l'embuscade qui était censée causer notre perte. Résultat des courses: nous n'avons pas tué le chef des mercenaires, il a trahi sa guilde pour se mettre sous ma protection et à mon service.

Pourquoi est ce que j'ai accepté de le prendre avec nous? Peut-être parce que son explication sur l'impossibilité de choisir sa vie m'a rappelé que je n'ai pas choisi, moi non plus, de devenir Garde des Ombres… A la différence prêt que Duncan ne m'a pas acheté mais plutôt fait expulsé de mon clan pour m'avoir. Peut-être aussi parce que je ne suis plus le seul elfe dans l'équipe et que cela me fait sentir un peu moins loin de chez moi? Peut-être aussi parce qu'il y a quelque chose en lui que je ne comprends pas et que je trouve attirant. Sérieusement, quand vous êtes fait prisonnier par votre cible, est ce que vous lui proposez vos service en tant que masseur ou amuseur de foule? ou bien est ce que vous lui proposez de réchauffer son lit? Je suis assez curieux de voir ce qu'il fera ou non de ces talents inattendus. Pour le moment cependant, mes compagnons ont décidé qu'il passerait ses nuits attaché à un arbre, par mesure de précaution.

Bref toujours est-il que durant cette altercation un des assassins était mage et son sort de flamme m'a frôlé la tête, ne faisant heureusement que brûler mon armure. Je me retrouve donc avec une brûlure légère à l'épaule et une pièce de cuir à refaire. Objectivement il faudrait que je change mes canons d'archers aussi, et mes jambières aussi car le cuir a été férocement endommagé par les loups garous. Le dos de mon plastron a également souffert, l'avis d'un armurier me serait très utile… En fait mon armure ne cuirassera plus grand chose si nous continuons à nous faire agressés de la sorte. Je lâche un soupire à fendre l'âme… Je n'ai aucune envie de me débarrasser de mon armure Dalatienne…

- " Quelque chose vous chagrine?"

- " Il va falloir que je change d'armure… Elle n'est pas conçue pour les combats à répétition…."

- " A quoi sert-elle alors?" s'insurge Sten.

- " A être protégé en cas de soucis, sans gêner le déplacement des chasseurs…"

- " Alors elle a bien tenu." décrète le géant.

Je ne sais pas si je dois interpréter cela… Dois-je être flatté pour maître Ilen ou bien vexé qu'il pense que j'ai une armure de merde qui a bien tenu le coup?

-" Je crois qu'un arrêt à Godebruine et son Bascloitre semble tout indiqué." Chantonne Leliana

-"Je crois aussi." Je dis, fataliste. " Je propose qu'on monte le camps en dehors de la ville et…"

-" Quoi?" S'écrient-ils tous d'une même voix -sauf Sten-

- "Quoi "quoi?" ?"

- " Vous voulez qu'on dorme dehors avec l'orage qui ne va pas tarder à nous tomber dessus?"

- " Quel est le problème? on a déjà dormi dehors par temps de pluie, non?"

-" Oui mais on avait pas une auberge à quelques mètres de nous…. on a l'occasion de pouvoir dormir avec un toit sur la tête…" La voix du templier s'était faite suppliante.

- "D'accord…" Je fais, dépité qu'ils pensent que j'allais les obliger à dormir dehors…

C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que c'est, moi, une auberge… enfin en théorie, si. Païvel en avait déjà parlé mais je n'en ai jamais vu et je ne sais pas comment cela fonctionne. Le sourire revient alors sur toutes les lèvres.

- " Bon… et bien vous n'avez qu'à chercher une auberge pendant que je me rends au Bascloitre. Quelqu'un me rejoindra pour me sire où vous vous êtes installés."

- "Je vous accompagne au Bascloitre. Je commence à en avoir assez de me faire reluquer par la rouquine. Pas que ça m'aurait dérangé en temps normal, mais là j'ai l'impression qu'elle me tient une dague sous la gorge juste avec les yeux." Dit Zevran, son accent du sur faisait rouler les r sur sa langue comme de l'eau sur des galets.

- " Vous croyez vraiment que l'on va vous laisser seul avec Finduilas alors que…" commence la rouquine en question.

- "C'est bon Leliana, je l'aurai à l'oeil."

- "Mais…"

- " Ca ira, j'ai dit." je tranche sèchement.

Je suis le petit chemin de terre battue qui descend la colline jusqu'à la cité. Une cité d'hommes… argh rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée. Je me demande quand même comment les humains peuvent bâtir des choses aussi laides que ces villes… Je suis certain que si les elfes pouvaient se construire leurs propres maisons et y rester, les villes qui en ressortiraient seraient magnifiques. Comme dans l'ancien Arlathan… Le reste du chemin se fait en silence, Zevran semble bouder, Leliana vexée. Alistair énumère mentalement les choses qu'il veut manger ce soir, Sten… C'est Sten… et Bodah regarde son fils dormir dans la charrette. Quant à Morrigan… d'ailleurs où est-elle passée cette… AH! …. mais comment a-t-elle fait pour être si près de moi sans que je la sente arrivée? Aie ça sent la socialisation cette histoire… Mais retourne en queue de colonne ou va parler avec … avec Thalion!

- " Est-il bien prudent de vous envoler seul avec votre assassin présumé?"

- "Morrigan s'inquiète pour quelqu'un!" s'écrie Alistair. "J'offre une tournée en arrivant pour fêter la découverte de son coeur!"

- "Heureusement pour ma bourse je n'aurais jamais à en faire de même pour la découverte de votre cerveau Alistair, puisqu'il est de notoriété publique que vous n'en avez pas."

-"Continuez comme ça Morrigan et vous n'aurez plus de langue non plus." Je siffle entre mes dents.

- "C'est une menace?"

- "Contentez-vous de vous taire."

Elle écarquille les yeux sous mon ton autoritaire, puis les plisse sous la colère mais je suis déjà reparti en tête de file avec Alistair.

- "Merci, Alistair."

- "Merci à vous!"

Nous échangeons un sourire puis, se sentant surement le droit de faire des familiarités, il m'appuie son poing sur l'épaule dans une tape amicale et virile… Sous la poussée je chavire un peu et décide de me venger en lui rentrant carrément dedans pour l'envoyer tituber dans l'autre direction.

- "Oulà mais vous vous prenez pour qui, demi portion?"

Je prends mon meilleur air arrogant en y ajoutant un froncement de nez qui me donne l'air d'avoir reniflé les chaussettes de Morrigan.

- "Pour le Tiern Loghain." Dis-je en imitant tant bien que mal le traitre, sa voix grave, ses yeux mesquins et son air supérieur. "Voyez vous Alistair, ce n'est pas en faisant tomber ses camarades à terre que vous comblerez vos désirs de gloire! n'en plaise à votre orgueil mais ce n'est pas avec vos enfantillages que vous vaincrez l'archi dé… WOH!" Je sortis mon épée de justesse pour bloquer un coup vertical.

- "POUR LA GARDE!"

Alistair se jette sur moi, j'esquive, il se retourne et ré-attaque avec un mal de chien pour garder son sérieux.

- "Tu vas payer pour la Garde!"

- "Les désirs de gloire de la…" J'articule au milieu des assauts

- "Qui parle de la Garde des Ombres? Je parle de la garde des tonnelles ! si elles avaient pas été là on aurait saoulé les engeances à Ostagar et on les aurait obligé à danser la caracole!"

- "Vous leur auriez prêté votre robe?" je m'indigne.

- "C'est quoi cette histoire de robe?" m'interroge Zevran alors qu' Alistair, porté par son élan, finit par tomber en avant, face contre terre.

Alistair et moi échangeons un regard complice puis éclatons de rire. Le gardien de la ville nous a vu arriver et il semble qu'il soit nerveux à la suite de notre petite bagarre, mais nos rires ont tôt fait de le calmer.

- "Holà portier!" le héle Alistair "Nous souhaitons rester au village pour la nuit!"

- "Vous avez une auberge confortable à 300 mètres de la place principale. L'endroit ne paie pas de mine mais c'est là qu'on mange le mieux. "Les trois poissons" que ça s'appelle. "

Nous passons sous l'arcade de pierre de la ville fortifiée. A l'intérieur on dirait que l'enclin n'a pas d'importance. Derrière la grande porte de chêne devancée par une lourde herche, les gens semblent se sentir à l'abri. Les rues sont animées, les échoppes débordent de victuailles, les balcons sont fleuris et le linge pend au dessus de la rue sur des cordes fines accrochées aux poignées de fenêtres. Nous nous arrêtons pour regarder cette aberration et le garde éclate de rire en voyant nos têtes.

Les maisons ont toutes deux grands étages et des couleurs différentes? Si bien que l'on doit lever la tête pour voir le ciel décoré des draps multicolores qui sèchent au dessus de nous. Alistair commence à marcher le long de l'avenue principale, nous le suivons prudemment en formant un passage à Bodah dans la foule. Thalion se colle à ma jambe pour ne pas me perdre, il n'a plus vu autant de monde depuis Ostagar. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous pouvons apercevoir la place principale, c'est un immense rond point duquel part six grandes artères larges de deux charrettes et demi. L'une d'elle, sur notre gauche, indique « Rue de Calendhal », une autre porte une affiche « avenue de la reine rebelle ». Entre chaque artère il y a des échoppes différentes; tavernes, poissonnier, boulanger, armurier … le tout s'organise autour d'une statue de roi -à en juger par la couronne qu'il a sur la tête- mais je n'en connais pas le nom.

« Je propose que l'on se sépare maintenant » Je dis, désireux de ne pas m'afficher en groupe, qui sait ce qui se passerait si nous étions reconnus, Alistair et moi? « Zevran et moi allons trouver le Bas..cloitre et... »

« Je m'occupe de trouver l'auberge! » Lance Alistair, tout sourire.

« Je vais avec lui, peut-être nous feront-ils un prix si je leur propose mes services de barde pour la soirée. »

« Sten, Morrigan, vous... »

« Je peux m'occuper de moi toute seule, merci bien! » Et la sorcière tourna les talons.

Thalion me regarde, plein d'espoir, manifestement curieux de la suite des événements.

« Tu peux venir mais seulement si tu te tiens bien. »

Un jappement joyeux me répond puis il s'assoit à mes pieds pour me montrer à quel point il peut être sage. Sten me regarde puis se tourne vers une rue, qu'il empreinte à grands pas? Nous ne sommes plus que tous les trois, Morrigan a disparu, Alistair et Leliana sont partis vers l'auberge des trois poissons, suivis de près par Bodah, son fils et sa charrette.

« Avez vous la moindre idée de ce à quoi ressemble un bascloitre? » me demande Zevran, un sourire aux lèvres.

Je hoche négativement la tête. Toute ma vie s'est déroulée entre les cimes et les troncs de la forêt de Bréciliane, la connaissance que j'ai du monte au delà de la lisière des bois est purement théorique? Mes contacts avec les humains ou des elfes des cités se sont limités à des rencontres fortuites. Il y avait bien eut Pol, qui avait trouvé le clan par hasard, mais trois jour après son arrivé, Tamlen et moi découvrions la grotte... et le miroir...

Pol était issu du bascloitre de Hautecime, au nord. Il n'avait pas honte de ses origines mais avait fuit un mariage forcé que son père avait arrangé pour lui. Il était parti en quête des dalatiens qui le faisaient tant rêver lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait alors croisé la route d'un de nos chasseurs en forêt et avait été recueilli par le clan. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé de son bascloitre, bien qu'il eut vanté les beautés de Hautecime.

Je dois afficher un air quelque peu déconfit car l'antivan qui me sert de compagnon me prend en pitié et m'entraine à sa suite. Sa main se pose sur mon épaule découverte alors que son bras entoure la seconde. Il me sert un sourire enjôleur.

« Le bascloitre... » Dit-il en commençant à marcher, tout en essayant de se donner des airs de conteurs. « … est systématiquement le quartier le plus pauvre et le plus malfamé d'une ville humaine à moins qu'il n'y ait une guilde de voleur dans les parages. Il ne vaut mieux pas passer par là si on a rien à y faire. Ou si l'on est humain. En général c'est plutôt sale, à l'écart de la ville, ce n'est pas indiqué et c'est peu bruyant pour éviter les descentes de gardes. Par contre ça sent le fumet de la corruption à plein nez... Bon ça c'est un point de vie humain, vu comment on les traite, ils font juste en sorte de pouvoir survivre, rien de plus. »

« Comment va-t-on le trouver s'il n'est pas indiqué? » je fais, alarmé.

« Comme en forêt: on fait avec les informations qu'on a et on explore. Vous n'avez pas de panneaux, dans les bois. »

Il me fait un clin d'oeil. Son air moqueur m'exaspère mais je le suis sans broncher. Zevran tourne dans les ruelles avec aisance, trouvant toujours une rue rue encore plus sombre, encore plus sordide que la précédente, un coin plus sale et plus inquiétant chaque fois. Je vais finir par croire qu'il essaie de me perdre pour retenter un assassinat lorsqu'une grande porte de bois se dresse devant nous. Le mot « bascloitre » est gravé au couteau à hauteur des yeux pour un elfe. Juste au dessous, une petite trappe se découpe. Me voyant hésiter, Zevran cogne à la porte. Quelques secondes mal à leur aise s'écoulent sans un bruit. Puis un pas lourd retentit derrière la barrière accompagnés de cliquetis de ferrailles qui s'entrechoquent. La petite trappe coulisse enfin.

« Qui êtes vous? »

« Finduilas Mornedhel. Je viens à vous dans le but de trouver un armurier de notre race. »

« Et votre ami? »

« Zevran Aranaï, son guide. Les Dalatiens ont un peu de mal à se repérer en ville. »

- » Un... Un Dalmatien? »

De nouveau des bruits de clefs précipités, la porte s'ouvre lentement. L'elfe qui la manipule est ivre de toute évidence. Il me considère comme si j'étais une hallucination due à la boisson. Ses yeux me détaillent un moment, s'arrêtent sur mes oreilles, puis su mon tatouage facial. Il s'approche de moi et me pousse légèrement, je recule d'un pas pour échapper à l'odeur de vinasse. Combien de bouteilles cet homme a-t-il pu ingurgiter pour sentir si fort? Remarquez... je ne suis pas certain de vouloir cette information? Semblant juger que je suis bien réel, il s'écarte de la porte pour nous laisser entrer.

« Thalion, tu gardes. »

Thalion s'assoit près de la porte, raide comme la justice. Aussitôt que Zevran et moi entrons dans les murs du quartier elfique, les visages se tournent vers nous et le silence se fait. Les yeux des habitants suivent le même chemin que ceux du portier Ils remontent jusqu'à mon visage et à celui de Zevran. Manifestement ils doivent penser que nous sommes tous les deux Dalatiens, puisque les trois griffent qui lui traversent les la tempe ne leur est pas familière. Des murmures s'élèvent d'un peu partout. Les enfants arrivent en courant pour nous regarder, certains se dressent sur le bout de leurs petits pieds pour nous apercevoir.

Lorsque je tourne la tête vers mon compagnon d'infortune, qui affiche le sourire malicieux de quelqu'un sur le point de dire quelque chose de désobligeant, il hausse les épaules et me devance dans la foule qui s'agglutine. Les elfes s'écartent sur nous laisser passer. La boutique de l'armurier est de l'autre côté de la place? Il est sur le pas de sa porte et nous regarde approcher comme s'il n'avait pas encore réalisé que nous venions à lui. J'emboite le pas de Zevran, les yeux baissés, incapable de croiser le regard des miens. Leurs vêtements sont sales, usés, inadaptés à la saison. La plupart ne sont ni coiffés ni lavés. La misère qui les frappe me rend coupable. Comment pouvons-nous laisser les humains nous réduire à cela? Pourquoi acceptent-ils ces conditions de vie alors qu'elles seraient moins difficile dans la forêt, avec ceux qui conservent leurs traditions? Qu'a -t-on ancré dans l'esprit de ces elfes pour qu'ils se laissent ainsi trainer dans la poussière et la fange? Je relève les yeux vers l'armurier.

« J'ai besoin de votre savoir, Maître. »

C'est à son tour d'ouvrir la bouche bêtement. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à autant de respect de ma part. Il s'incline légèrement.

« Fraen... je me nomme Fraen. »

« Et moi Finduilas. Je viens faire changer mon armure, maître Fraen. » dis-je en lui montrant mon épaule mise à nue et les brûlures légères qui ornent ma peau. « Quelques démêlés avec un mage pyromane. »

« Entrez, je vais voir ce que je peux faire... arrêtez de m'appeler « maître » par pitié... »

Je décide alors de faire ce que les Dalatiens sont tenus de faire: perpétrer les anciennes coutumes. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui adresse un sourire aimable en entrant dans sa boutique.

« C'est ainsi que les elfes se sont toujours adressés à leurs artisans. Leur savoir faire et leur maîtrise des matériaux leur valent le respect encore aujourd'hui dans les clans Dalatiens, ils garantissent la survie des chasseurs et l'exploitation de leurs talents pour la conservation du clan.

« Bi... bien... »

« Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à faire pour mon armure... » Je continue, en ignorant le fou rire discret de Zevran et la gêne mêlée d'incrédulité de l'armurier. « Je vais devoir en acheter une neuve. Voulez vous récupérer le cuir de celle-ci? Peut être en ferez vous quelque chose? »

« Vous... m'offrez votre armure? » répète l'artisan, de plus en plus abassourdi. « Vous vous rendez compte... c'est une vraie armure Dalatienne? »

« Elle a été fabriquée par maître Ilen, c'est un artisan réputé parmi les clans, mais je doute que vous connaissiez son travail. »

« Non. Mais je reconnais un cuir de qualité quand j'en vois un... Puis-je? »

Je hoche la tête, il me retire mes gants et mes protections de bras, les ouvre complètement, les retourne et les étudie minutieusement. Quelques instants plus tard, il relève les yeux et fixe mon plastron avec intérêt.

« Voilà ce que je vous propose: laissez-moi garder votre armure, vous n'imaginez pas les progrès que je pourrais apporter à mon travail en l'étudiant, et je vous fait cadeau de la meilleure armure légère que j'ai a disposition. »

« Ahah voilà qui ressemble à un troc de chez nous! » Je dis en riant.

« Elle ne sera peut-être pas aussi confortable... » Avoue Fraen avec une moue désolée.

« Et le cuir de celle-ci est trop fin pour des combats sérieux. Vous devrez surement adapter certaines parties pour faire un travail convenable. » Je contre.

« J'en fais mon affaire. me dit-il en me faisant signe de passer le rideau qui conduit à l'arrière-salle.

Il me laisse une minute et revient avec une armure d'un noir profond en cuir ouvragé. Au premier coup d'œil, on voit que c'est du bon travail, même si elle n'est pas chargée de toute l'histoire de celles que fabriquant maître Ilen. Je dessangle les parties que je porte encore sur le dos et je les dispose sur une chaise. Fraen me passe le haut de l'armure et s'empresse de mettre la mienne sur un mannequin de présentation prévu à cet effet. Je souris doucement en me consolant à l'idée qu'au moins elle ne serait pas jetée aux ordures ou disloquées pour compléter le travail d'un fainéant. Il passe derrière moi pour ajuster les sangles. J'esquisse un mouvement des épaules pour tester ma liberté de mouvement. Ne rencontrant aucun obstacle, je tente un geste plus ample, mimant un trait de tir à l'arc. Plus que le confort, c'est le poids auquel je vais devoir m'habituer. Elle n'est pas si lourde mais je n'aurais jamais cru que le cuir puisse peser ainsi. Je glisse mes mains dans les gants, ils me semblent trop épais, je ne pourrais rien faire avec mes mains... Je me tourne vers Fraen.

« oui, quand j'ai vu la finesse des doigts, je me disais bien que ceux-la poseraient problème. Jusqu'à quand restez vous à Godebruine? »

« Nous repartons demain. »

« Si vous repassez par ici demain avant de repartir, j'aurai arrangé les gants. En attendant, prenez ceux-ci. » Il me donne une paire de gants en cuir fragile mais très souple. « Je vous laisse régler les jambières sur vos bottes, je m'y attèle tout de suite. »

Il sort de la pièce alors que je finis de régler les sangles autour de mes mollets et de ma taille. Je me lève, dessine quelques gestes de combat dans l'espace avant de m'estimer à l'aise. Je marche jusqu'au mannequin et adresse à mon armure un au revoir silencieux, puis je sors de la pièce en replaçant mes armes à leur place respective. Je dégage les quelques cheveux restés coincés dans l'encolure du plastron d'un geste de la main en notant au passage le regard appréciateur de Zevran.

Je remarque alors le miroir près de l'entrée, un grand rectangle de bronze poli qui renvoie mon image en la colorant légèrement. L'épaisseur du cuir m'a un peu fait gagner en carrure et celle des semelles des bottes m'a rehaussé d'un bon centimètre. Fraen revient à nous.

« Je pense que j'aurais fini dans la soirée. » dit-il avec un sourire. « Je vous attends demain matin. »

« Très bien dans ce cas, à demain maître Fraen, merci pour votre aide. Mae Serennas. »

Zevran salue l'artisan et nous sortons dans la rue. La vie au bascloitre semble avoir repris son rythme normal. Nous traversons la place sans soucis, justes quelques regards soutenus et un vieil elfe qui nous jette des yeux méprisants. Nous sommes presque arrivés à la porte lorsqu'une petite fille s'accroche à ma botte, le rouge aux joues sous ses boucles blondes.

« C'est vrai que tu es un elfe des forêts? »

« Oui c'est vrai. » dis-je en m'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur.

« Alors pourquoi tu t'en vas? Maman dit que les elfes des forêts viendraient nous chercher... »

« Oui mais ta maman ne t'a pas dit que nous attendions d'avoir une vraie maison pour cela. »

« Ta maison c'est la forêt... » dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

« Non, la forêt n'est pas à nous. Pour l'instant, les elfes vont se battre contre l'engeance. Lorsque la guerre sera terminée alors peut-être la reine de Ferelden acceptera-t-elle de nous donner un endroit où vivre et nous viendrons chercher tous les elfes. »

« Tu viendras me chercher, alors! »

« Je ne peux pas te promettre d'être toujours vivant, mais quelqu'un viendra, c'est promis. »

« D'accord! »

Elle se dresse sur la pointe de ses pieds et dépose sur ma joue un baiser léger. L'instant d'après sa mère arrive pour s'excuser et prend sa fille dans ses bras. Je fais un signe de main à la fillette et un sourire à sa mère. Nous sortons enfin du bascloitre. Alistair nous attend avec Thalion, je me retiens de lui demander s'il monte la garde, lui aussi.

« Vous avez trouvé votre bonheur apparemment. » Commente le templier alors que la grande porte se referme derrière nous.

« Il a surtout trouvé tous les moyens de se faire remarquer. Il a même confirmé devant tout le bascloitre qu'après l'enclin, on accorderait peut-être des terres aux dalatiens et qu'ils viendraient chercher les leurs. » Répond Zevran avec amusement.

« Si nous survivons à l'Archidémon ce serait la moindre des choses de la part de la reine ou du roi. » conclut Alistair, confiant.

Je passe ma main sur l'épaule d'Alistair pour le remercier de ses paroles, Thalion lui tourne autour joyeusement.

« Je vois cela d'ici. Finduilas à dos de griffon, libérant les bascloitres! »

« Non pas un griffon, ça fait beaucoup trop Garde des Ombres. A dos de Hahl ce serait nettement plus crédible. »

« Ou alors, on appâte l'Archidémon avec du fromage et on en fait la monture de Finduilas. »

« Je doute fortement que l'Archidémon ait le même régime que vous, Alistair. »

« Qu'est ce que vous en savez? C'est vous qui les élevés ces bêtes là? »

« Bien sûr. » Je dis, luttant pour garder mon sérieux. « Je vais les nourrir avec Loghain tous les jours, on leur donne de la viande de templier orlésien. Ils en raffolent. Mais ils ne sont jamais contre une tranche de Fereldan de temps à autres. »

« Si vous pouviez leur donner ce bon Tiern à manger à leur prochaine collation, je suis certain qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup. »

« J'essaierai la prochaine fois que je me rends à l'élevage. »

« On pourrait leur donner ses sbires, aussi! »

« Je l'ai sentie venir celle-là » ricane Zevran.

« On pourrait essayer de vous envoyer aussi Alistair, il se curerait les dents avec votre épée. » Je lance.

« D'autant qu'avec tout ce que vous mangez, il pourra digérer pendant un bon moment. » assène Zevran, content de pouvoir renvoyer la balle.

Alistair lui décoche un regard noir au blond. Visiblement, ce dernier n'est pas encore autorisé à plaisanter avec lui. Il faudra qu'on pense à lui retirer le balais qu'il a dans le... enfin bref. Le gardien nous regarde avec suspicion depuis sa petite lucarne, je fais signe à Thalion de me suivre. Tout en reprenant la route qui nous ramène au bruit de la ville. Alistair se poste immédiatement à ma droite, engageant la conversation, comme s'il reprenait une place qui était la sienne.

« Nous sommes deux par chambre. L'auberge n'avait plus que des chambres doubles. Donc on a fait une répartition pour éviter le bazar ce soir. Les filles dans une chambre, Bodah et son fils dans une deuxième... »

« Sten et vous dans une troisième, Zevran et moi dans la dernière. » dis-je, satisfait de ce « chacun chez soi bien compartimenté par race et par sexe.

« aaah... euh non... »

« Comment ça ''non''? »

« Et bien comm » Zevran a été engagé pour tuer les Gardes des Ombres... on avait pensé le mettre avec Sten pour qu'il se tienne tranquille... »

« Surtout ne faîtes pas attention à Zevran, il adore qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. » bougonne le concerné.

« Et si je ne suis pas d'accord pour partager ma chambre avec vous? »

« Euh... comment ça ''pas d'accord''? » me questionne-t-il, incrédule.

« Je n'ai pas envie de passer la nuit à côté d'un humain, que ce soit vous ou Sten ou .. ou la reine de Ferelden! »

Alistair me dévisage avec stupéfaction, Zevran hausse un sourcil, il a eut l'occasion d'entendre nos compagnons parler de mon aversion pour les humains mais il ne m'avait encore jamais vu me braquer à ce sujet.

« Vous en être encore là? Je ne suis qu'un humain, vous me méprisez toujours autant? »

« Non, Alistair, je ne vous méprise plus autant mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai suffisamment confiance en vous pour reposer près de vous. »

« Mais au près d'un homme qui a tenté de vous tuer, vous pouvez. » cette fois il a l'air outré.

C'est le moment que choisit Zevran pour intervenir d'un ton léger mais de manière bien plus directe. Je crois qu'il est assez d'accord avec moi sur l'ordre à établir dans les chambres et j'apprécie son soutient.

« Si ça vous angoisse tellement, Alistair, vous pouvez dormir avec Thalion au pied du lit. »

« Vous... » Commence le templier.

« Stop Alistair. Vous avez quelque chose contre Sten? » je demande sèchement.

« Non mais... »

« Alors c'est bien ce que je disais. Sten et vous dans une chambre, Zevran et moi dans l'autre. »

Je sens la moutarde me monter au nez; il semble le réaliser et ravale ce qu'il allait dire. Sa colère se décharge sur un pauvre caillou qu'il envoie danser vingt mètres plus loin avec un bon coup de pied. Zevran affiche un sourire satisfait et mes nerfs retombent progressivement au rythme de notre remontée vers la ville. Les pavés des rues sont irréguliers jusqu'à la grande place. Alistair continue à ronchonner tout seul en me fixant de temps à autres, mais j'ai l'impression que sa rancœur s'adoucit au fur et à mesure malgré sa jalousie évidente envers Zevran et la facilité avec laquelle je me suis accommodé à lui. Je n'aime pas trop le savoir fâché comme cela, ça me met mal à l'aise mais je ne veux pas céder de terrain

La musique des tavernes et des auberges nous parvient jusqu'aux oreilles. La notre se trouve plus au nord de la ville, sur une grande rue où pendent des dizaines de lanternes qui s'allument surement une fois la nuit tombée. L'après midi est déjà bien avancé mais la lumière n'a pas encore commencé à décroitre. En croisant le regard d'Alistair, je me rends compte qu'il n'est plus si fâché que cela. Il me sourit même. Les faiseurs seuls savent quelles conclusion sont sorties de son esprit pour que ses réflexions lui ramènent un tel sourire. Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir être fixé.

En ouvrant la porte de l'auberge des Trois Poissons, c'est un elfe blond aux cheveux courts, coupés sur la nuque qui nous accueille, un plateau sur chaque main, élégant dans une tunique d'un bleu vif. Il adresse un sourire à Alistair en nous souhaitant la bienvenue. D'un geste souple, il nous indique la table où Morrigan, Bodah, Sendal et Sten sont installés. La musique s'arrête puis une autre commence, la voix de Leliana résonne dans la salle.

« Votre amie attire les clients comme un aimant. » nous dit l'elfe. « Il faut croire que c'est le créateur qui vous a envoyé! Juste le soir où notre barde habituel est malade... Je suis barde moi même , mais quand le patron s'exhibe sur scène cela fait mauvais genre. »

Et il disparaît dans la foule des clients. Alistair se tourne vers moi.

« Le Créateur lui a envoyé Leliana et à nous des chambres à moitié prix, sa moitié n'était pas très contente . C'était amusant de les voir se chicaner pour avoir le dernier mot. »

J'esquisse un sourire et me dirige vers l'escalier qui monte à nos chambres. Alistair me suit jusqu'à celle que nous devions partager et prend ses affaires tandis que Zevran arrive avec les siennes et les pose sur le coffre au pied du lit. Avoir Bodah avec nous est une bénédiction, les sacs qui étaient dans le chariot ont été montés dans les chambres sans que nous ayons rien demandé. Je regarde le lit double, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir avec qui que ce soit mais je vais devoir prendre sur moi. Je joue légèrement des épaules pour me détendre du poids de ma nouvelle armure. Normalement je l'aurais enlevé pour aller manger mais je ferai mieux de la garder pour m'y habituer.

Zevran me fixe mais je fais semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Je me contente de regarder dehors par la fenêtre. La ville est encore en pleine activité. Pour combien de temps encore, je ne saurais le dire.

Le blond s'assoit sur le lit puis fouille dans son sac pour en sortir une pierre à aiguiser qu'il passe sur les lames de ses dagues dans un bruit aigu et chantant. J'ouvre les fenêtres et je m'assois sur le rebord, les jambes pliées pour tenir dans la largeur de l'ouverture. Notre chambre donne juste au dessus de la porte de l'auberge et juste en dessous de la gouttière du toit. On entend la musique dans la rue jusqu'à notre étage. Quelque part, cela m'oppresse. Je ne connais pas les murs, je n'ai jamais été enfermé de toute ma vie et j'ai l'impression que les parois de la pièce se rapprochent de moi... j'angoisse. Je crois que je n'aurai pas supporté de partager ma chambre avec Alistair dans ces conditions. La lumière décroit doucement et la fumée s'échappe au sud, à l'endroit où se trouve le bascloitre. Fraen aura terminé son travail dans la soirée. Je me demande si je ne passerai pas plutôt le voir ce soir.

Un bruit de tissu attire mon oreille, mes pensées se suspendent, ma tête se tourne vers le lit. Zevran a fait tomber à terre son armure, qu'il portait à même la peau . C'est donc sans aucun complexe qu'il se tient à ma vue, nu comme au premier jour, les bras levés pour détacher sa crinière blonde. Je note sans trop y faire attention que son dos est tatoué, sans doute le dessin continue-t-il sur son ventre car les lignes noires rejoignent ses flancs sans s'affiner. Mes yeux remontent le long de son dos puis glissent sur ses bras, tatoués eux aussi, lorsque sa voix retentit dans la pièce. Je n'avais pas vu qu'il avait tourné la tête vers moi.

« La vue est agréable? »

« Cela a dû prendre un temps fou pour réaliser tous ces dessins. »

Il semble un peu déçu, mais il me sert un sourire charmeur avant de répondre.

« Votre tatoueur a été si long que cela pour que ça vous impressionne? »

« Non, mais le mien ne m'a pas tatoué tout le corps. »

« Aaaaaah mais le mien est un artiste, il fait vite et bien son travail. »

« En effet? »

Je tourne à nouveau mon regard au dehors. Je me souviens du jour où j'ai reçu la marque des faiseurs. Ces dessins que j'avais toujours voulu arborer mais qui ne m'avaient été, selon la tradition accordés que le jour où je fus considéré comme un adulte à part entière. Merril, Tamlen et moi étions de la même année, Fénarel étant d'un an notre ainé il avait été tatoué avant nous. Je me souviens que Merril tremblait comme une feuille sous les mains agiles de Païvel et de ses aiguilles, mais au final, elle était la plus euphorique de nous trois. J'étais tellement fier... Ma main se morte machinalement à mon front pour effleurer mon tatouage. Mes entrelacs, les pointillés sur mon nez... J'ai besoin d'air.

« Je sors... »

« Envie de se dégourdir les membres? » demande Zevran, d'un ton coquin.

« Besoin de voir l'espace entre moi et les murs s'agrandir. »

« Oh. Voulez vous que je vous acc... »

« Non merci. »

nous sommes au troisième étage mais le toit de la maison voisine me paraît tout à fait abordable. Je sors par la fenêtre, sous le rire de Zevran. Le vent du soir me caresse le visage, le ciel commence à rougir mais l'activité de Godebruine ne semble pas prête à s'éteindre. Un peu partout, des lanternes s'allument, le feu des chandelles multicolores s'élèvent jusqu'aux fenêtres les plus hautes et gâchent la lueur des premières étoiles.

« Finduilas! »

je baisse la tête vers la rue, Alistair me fait des signes. Je me laisse glisser jusqu'au bord du toit, me fais pendre par les mains puis me laisse tomber à terre sous les regards médusés des passants.

« Zevran vous a dit que je sortais? »

« Non, quelqu'un est entré dans la taverne en disant qu'il y avait un rouquin qui glandait sur le toit. »

« Et vous avez pensé à moi immédiatement. »

« Je me suis dit que ça vous ressemblait bien d'éviter de passer par la taverne bondée pour aller prendre l'air. »

Je hausse les épaules sans conviction... ça se tient.

« Vous allez quelque part? »

« Non, j'avais juste besoin de sortir. J'avais l'impression que les murs se rapprochaient. »

« Laissez moi vous emmener sur le marché alors! »

« Pour quoi faire? »

« Pour vous changer les idées. Aller, ne faites pas votre mauvaise tête. » tente-t-il avec une moue.

« Bah... » je cède. « Après tout nous n'avons rien de plus important à faire ce soir... »

« Génial! »

il lève le poing en signe de victoire, je lève les yeux au ciel. Je m'engage derrière lui lorsqu'il commence à avancer. Je suis mal à l'aise de le voir d'aussi bonne humeur alors que je l'ai envoyé paître en beauté tout à l'heure. Je devrais être content mais j'ai l'impression de lui devoir des explications et ça me déplait.

« Alistair? »

« Oui? »

« Ce n'était pas contre vous... en particulier... quand je me suis... »

« Braqué tout à l'heure. Je sais... enfin je m'en suis rendu compte. J'ai réfléchi et puis je me suis dit que vous faisiez plus d'efforts avec moi qu'avec les autres humains, même dans le groupe. Alors autant que ça continue comme ça. »

« .. Mais je ne fais pas d'efforts particuliers... » dis-je sans comprendre.

Alistair me sert un magnifique sourire que je mets un moment à comprendre. C'est vrai que je n'ai plus tellement d'efforts à faire pour le supporter au quotidien? Nos relations se sont adoucies au fil des jours. Surement plus grâce à l'humour et à la patience du templier que grâce à mes efforts. Depuis le début de notre périple, il est le seul avec lequel une certaine complicité a pu naitre, sans vouloir dévaloriser les efforts répétés et insistants de Leliana et les tentatives incertaines de Morrigan. J'esquisse un semblant de sourire. Si Tamlen nous avait vu, Alistair et moi, chahutant devant les portes de la ville comme des enfants... Il n'aurait d'ailleurs pas imaginé que je puisse simplement voyager avec des Shems. Nous étions tous les deux tellement en colère contre eux, contre ce qu'ils avaient fait à notre peuple, que l'on aurait pu croire que nous avions été esclaves nous-mêmes.

Une main large se pose sur mon épaule, les humains sont définitivement trop grands... tss. Je lève les yeux vers le guerrier, il semble compatir. Compatir à quoi exactement? Je n'en sais rien, c'est impossible qu'il ait suivi mes pensées. Mais déjà la lumière du braser que les humains ont allumé au pied de la statue du roi nous atteint. Il éclaire des dizaines de stand alentours, plus remplis les uns que les autres, et qui vendent des choses étranges comme... des cornes de .. vaches? Je m'approche de l'étalage avec un froncement de sourcil dubitatif.

« il y a un problème avec votre ami à longues oreilles? » Lance le marchand bourru à Alistair comme si je n'étais qu'un serviteur notoire auquel on a pas besoin de s'adresser directement.

« Il vient des forêts de Bréciliane, ce n'est que de la curiosité. »

« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là... J'adore me sentir inférieur. » je dis ça l'air de rien mais je sens le mal aise du marchand. Je prend délicatement une corne et regarde à l'intérieur. « A quoi peut elle bien servir si elle est trouée des deux cotés? »

Le marchand me dévisage comme si j'étais fou puis, semblant considérer que je ne suis pas un voleur, il me la prend des mains et me présente l'embouchure la plus petite en me disant de souffler dedans. Son petit sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille et Alistair qui se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire... je souffle à distance... rien de notable ne se passe, je colle mes lèvres à l'embout avant de recommencer. Un bruit disgracieux d'évacuation gastrique résonne sous les rires des passants les plus proches. Je reste sceptique... les humains fabriquent des objets qui imitent des bruits de pets? Rah... que quelqu'un étouffe Alistair et son fou rire. Le marchand reprend l'instrument péteur et le porte à sa propre bouche. Ses joues se gonflent et un son clair et sonore retentit. J'ai déjà entendu ce son.

« c'est donc cette chose dont cous vous servez pour vous répondre en forêt! »

« Surement, on s'en sert à la chasse ou sur les champs de bataille. » m'explique Alistair.

« Et nous pour vous repérer et vous éloigner de nos campements. C'est l'idéal pour se faire repérer et embusquer. »

« Que voulez vous... les humains sont des idiots. »

* * *

La nuit est déjà bien avancé lorsque, détendu par l'alcool et la nourriture préparée par la tenancière, je rejoins ma chambre. Mes yeux semblent d'un coup attirés par la terre avec une telle force que je peine à les garder ouverts. Je ferme la porte le plus silencieusement possible et je commence à me déshabiller. Les pièces de mon armure rejoignent celles de Zevran sur le coffre au pied du lit alors que je regarde la forme des draps qui atteste de la présence de mon camarade de chambrée. J'hésite un instant à me déshabiller entièrement... Je n'ai pas envie de garder quoi que ce soit sur moi … mais l'idée de dormir nu à côté de quelqu'un que je connais à peine ne m'enchante pas des masses quand bien même la notion de pudeur soit inconnue à cette personne... Finalement je garde mes hauts de chausses et je m'avance pour prendre place à droite du lit... lorsque je constate que Zevran a roulé de ce côté pendant les quelques secondes que j'avais mis à profit pour réfléchir. Je soupire et fait le tour pour me coucher de l'autre côté. Je me glisse sous les draps tièdes avec un nouveau soupir, mais de bien-être cette fois. Frissonnant dans la pénombre j'entends une voix grave et volontairement sensuelle s'élever avec un petit rire.

« Bonne nuit. »

j'esquisse un sourire dans le noir bien qu'étant dos à moi et moi dos à lui, il ne puisse pas le voir. Je m'abstiens de répondre. Oui, ce sera une bonne nuit.


End file.
